Magically Dead
by dhwriter07
Summary: After learning about her true heritage, Hermione travels to Bon Temps to aid her cousin, placing her into the direct path of Eric Northman. Can Hermione aid Sookie while creating a little magic with the Viking vampire?
1. Disclaimer and Author

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter or True Blood/ Southern Vampire Mysteries. This is a story for enjoyment and I will not receive any profit from this. All rights reserved to those whom own HP and TB/SVM. This includes the movies, books, and TV Show.

Warning: MA. Contains mature content (language, violence, and sexual content) and is intended for adult readers. SPOILERS! With references to both the Harry Potter and True Blood/Southern Vampire Mysteries (a.k.a. Sookie Stackhouse novels).

Note: The timeline of this story is present day. Because of this, the dates and events have changed (i.e. HP takes place in the late 90's early 2000's). The HP universe timeline is also changed to take place during/before the events of TB/SVM. Also, there is a mixture of Southern Vampire Mysteries (Sookie Stackhouse Novels) with True Blood, this is namely a Harry Potter True Blood Crossover Story.


	2. Life Turned Upside Down

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter or True Blood/ Southern Vampire Mysteries. This is a story for enjoyment and I will not receive any profit from this. All rights reserved to those whom own HP and TB/SVM. This includes the movies, books, and TV Show.

Warning: MA. Contains mature content (language, violence, and sexual content) and is intended for adult readers. SPOILERS! With references to both the Harry Potter and True Blood/Southern Vampire Mysteries (a.k.a. Sookie Stackhouse novels).

 **Chapter One**

He was staring at her again, however, this time she didn't look away and pretend she hadn't caught him in the act. Then he did something she never expected him to do. He smiled. _Draco Malfoy_ smiled at _Hermione Granger_. Granted it was a soft one, but it was a smile. Her confusion must have been clearly written all over her face because his smile faltered, but before he could look away, she gestured towards the Great Hall's large double doors.

"Hermione, where are you going?" Ginny asked from her seat as Hermione got up from the table.

Knowing the redhead had spotted the exchange between the Gryffindor and Slytherin, Hermione easily came up with the excuse, "Head's business."

"What on earth for? We completed our N.E.W.T.s two weeks ago and we're leaving at the end of the week."

Hermione could feel her heart beating fast as she searched her brain for another excuse, "Well, we have something planned for the End-Of-Term Feast. Even though the Head Boy and Girl have never done so, we wanted to do something different."

Before Ginny could question her further, Hermione rushed from the Hall and spotted Draco waiting for her in the corridor.

"What Granger?" He asked, trying to look nonchalant and failing miserably.

"I want to know why you keep watching me. Why do you always seem to be around?" She replied curiously.

"We're Head Boy and Girl. We share a dorm and had the same classes," he shrugged, his normally piercing gray eyes soft and straying from her hazel ones.

"You're lying." She could feel her frustration building, her curly brown hair crackling with energy.

He let out a sigh, running a hand though his platinum blonde hair, releasing it from its normal slicked back look, "Walk with me."

She could tell what he had to say was important, so she followed him as he requested. The two walked through the hallways quietly as Hermione let Draco contemplate what he wanted to say to her. As they headed in the direction of the dungeons, Hermione was the first one to break the silence between the two.

"Look, I want to thank you for that night… at your home…" She saw him wince, but continued on, "But the fact that you always seem to be staring at me, and whenever Ron visits from Auror training you don't give us privacy, leads me to believe you have developed some sort of crush-"

Draco surprised her again as he interrupted her with a laugh that held no malice or ill feeling, "That is the furthest thing on my mind when it comes to you."

"Because I'm a mudblood, I'm sure," she replied vehemently.

"Don't," he glared. "You are _not_ a mudblood. Do not use that word in reference to yourself."

She gestured to her arm where they both knew held the scar that Bella had carved the hateful word into her skin, "Malfoy, what am I supposed to think when you say that? Granted, I don't think of you in a romantic sense either." She felt a blush settle over her face, "I mean, you are plenty attractive, but I can't really explain it."

His eyes searched hers, "What do you know about the Fae?"

Her face scrunched up in confusion, "Fae? As in elves- like house-elves?"

He smiled, "No, Hermione. Fae are completely different than house-elves. They are more human-"

"Mister Malfoy."

Hermione jumped at the sound of her favorite male teacher. Even though the scathing tone wasn't directed at her, she was brought back in her memory to the time in first year when she was a look out for Ron and Harry.

The two seventh year, technically eighth year, students turned to see Professor Snape towering over them with a frown on his face. He was in is usual black teaching robes, with his arms crossed as he glared at Draco.

"Was there something you needed, Professor Snape?" Draco asked lightly, as if he were trying to hide something from their teacher.

"I know _exactly_ what you are doing, Draco," the older wizard retorted. "I find it unwise."

"Really, Severus," Hermione was floored, her eyes widening with both Draco's familiar tone and his eye roll to their most feared teacher. "She's going to find out one day."

"My office. Now!" Angered black eyes glanced at Hermione. "The both of you!"

Hermione kept glancing at Professor Snape as the students followed him towards his office. She wasn't sure what to make of the anger that seemed to roll off of their professor. When she had decided to come back to finish her schooling, she had been worried how the older wizard would treat her, as she had been the one to save him in the Shrieking Shack during the Battle of Hogwarts. Any normal person would have been thankful, however, she supposed Severus Snape was no normal person. While he had always treated her indifferently, sometimes rudely due to his job as a spy for the Order of Phoenix, he now treated her with a cold sort of indifference. She thought maybe it was because she had seen him at his most vulnerable. The darkest part of her thoughts were that he was angry with her because he had expected to die… as if he had wished for it.

No sooner had Snape slammed his office door shut, he turned to Draco, "In all my years of knowing you, I have never been so angry. You were always such a self-righteous little shite, but to go against my orders…" Snape waved in Hermione's general direction. "Tell me, do you hate Miss Granger so much that you would turn her entire world upside down without her _friends_ present?"

The younger witch and wizard knew who he was referencing to. Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley were her rock and pillars, no matter that they had decided to not join her upon her return to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The way he vehemently said "friends" suggested how he felt about them not returning with her. Hermione was puzzled. She would have thought he hadn't cared that she had essentially been alone for the entire year. For how much she cared for Ginny, it just hadn't been the same without her boys.

"Professor," the brunette spoke softly. "What do you mean by turning my world upside down?"

He let out a sigh, very much showing his age and how he felt about the oncoming conversation. He gestured for the two to take a seat as he himself sat at his desk.

"You're wrong," Draco said as they sat down. "I don't hate her. Not since you told me the truth sixth year."

Snape rose an eyebrow at the blonde's correction then looked to his best student, "Miss Granger, what can you tell me about Arwen Granger?"

Hermione fell a lump in her throat at the mention of her mother's name. After the Battle of Hogwarts, Hermione had traveled to Australia while the school was being rebuilt to find her parents, Allan and Arwen. She had modified her parents' memories and sent them to live in Australia to save them from Voldemort and his Death Eaters. She had discovered that it hadn't made any difference, as they had still been found and killed. They had died not knowing that they had a daughter.

"I'm not sure what you mean," she said when she finally found her voice. "She's my mother."

"Indeed," Snape gave her a curt nod. "I wish my Godson had waited to give you this news, however, it seems he isn't capable of Slytherin subtleties when it comes to the nature of you." The long black haired wizard ignored the glare sent his way. "I am sorry to have to tell you this, but Alan Granger was not your father."

Hermione blinked, "I know." She would have laughed at the confusion on their normally collected faces, but she felt it would have been in bad taste considering the topic of the conversation. "My parents told me Alan was not my biological father when I first received my letter to Hogwarts. However, Professor, you are wrong. Even though I was not born from Alan, he was still my father."

"Did your mother tell you who your father was?"

She frowned, "No she did not. When you say 'was', is it safe to assume he is no longer alive?"

Even though Snape leaned back into his chair, he still had the look of sitting stiffly, "Yes, he is no longer amongst the living. He was Regulus Black."

She felt her stomach drop, "No."

"It's true and I have proof," Draco spoke up. "Over Christmas holiday, I found my Black family tapestry in our manor attic. Though I have no clue who put it there-"

"I did," Snape snarled. "Merlin help you, you kept it there. Your father told me about the change that was made during her _stay_ at your _lovely_ home before the battle, so I had him vow to not say a word nor show anyone the tapestry."

Hermione stood up fighting the tears that were threatening to spill from her eyes, "This is ridiculous. There's no way-"

"Miss Granger, I assure you I have no reason to lie-"

Before he could finish his sentence Hermione rushed to his fireplace, grabbed Floo powder, yelled out, "12 Grimmauld Place!", and stepped into the green fire, leaving the Potion Master's office.

When Hermione stepped into the drawing room unannounced, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley jumped up from their Wizard's Chess match in surprise.

"'Mione!" They exclaimed, unsure of the impromptu visit.

"Expect Professor Snape and Malfoy to arrive shortly," she snapped as she went straight to the Black family tapestry without a greeting to her friends.

She paused, looking over the family tree, spotting Regulus Black.

"Do you know what's gotten her into a mood?" Harry asked Ron

"No, and it has nothing to do with me," Ron gestured to their female friend. "I swear we ended on good terms."

Harry grew concerned as he saw his friend frozen on the spot as if she were petrified, "Hermione, are you alright?"

"Does she look alright?" Came the cool reply that signaled that Draco had arrived.

"What are you doing here?" If Hermione had turned around she would have seen Ron's face matching his red hair.

No matter that Draco had fought alongside them during the battle, Ron and Draco still had a dislike of each other. Harry was a lot more forgiving, and a friendship had bloomed between the two as they helped rebuild the school while Hermione was out of the country.

"As much the unnecessary round of unanswered questions is entertaining," Snape's equally cool voice spoke as he stepped away from the fireplace, brushing the soot off his robes. "We need to return to the school. I highly doubt the Headmistress will be pleased that we are no longer on the premises."

Hermione traced the letters of her name and when she spoke it was clear to the men that she was holding back a sob, "Harry, how could you? You didn't tell me…"

"Tell you what, love?" He asked as he put his hand on her shoulder, ignoring the glare Draco was sending his way. He looked to where her fingers connected with the tapestry and he froze along with her. "…What?"

She turned her head to stare into her friend's emerald green eyes, "You haven't even taken a glance at the tapestry since you've moved back."

"I haven't," he turned to Snape, knowing that the Potion's Master could explain. "How is this possible?"

"Surely you know the mechanics of breeding, Potter," Severus snarked as they gathered at the tapestry.

Under Regulus Black's name was Arwen Brigant and below the picture of Regulus was Hermione's with the name Hermione Granger and her birthdate.

"I suppose I would be a Granger on this, as it's my legal name," Hermione spoke out loud, more to herself than to the others in the room. She looked to her professor, "Why would my mother have her maiden name listed?"

"Well," Draco was the one to answer. "Your adoptive father and mother weren't married when you were born. Otherwise, her name would be listed as Arwen Granger née Brigant."

Hermione stepped away and narrowed her eyes at Draco, "You said you found out from Professor Snape sixth year."

"…I did," Draco said cautiously.

"At first he did not believe me," Snape replied. "However, after we left the castle, I showed him my memories of Regulus."

"So you knew… You knew I was your cousin when…" Hermione's eyes widened when she looked aback to the tapestry and a silent tear fell down her cheek. "Bellatrix was my father's _cousin_."

For the first time in all their lives they saw grief on the blonde wizard, as he took her hands in his, "I promised Severus I would keep you safe our seventh year, but then you left with Potter and Weasley-"

"To save the world," Ron interjected unnecessarily.

"And when you showed up at the manor," Draco continued. "I didn't know what to do, how to get you out of the mess."

 _"_ ** _Crucio_** _!" Bellatrix repeated as she howled at the top of her lungs, her wand pointed at Hermione._

 _The pain was intense, Hermione jerked on the drawing room floor of Malfoy Manor, her screams filling the air. She gasped, trying to draw breath but found it difficult as the pain of white-hot knives stabbed her everywhere, her skin, her lungs, her brain- it was a pain she had never felt before. She let out scream after agonizing scream praying to God, to anyone, to save her from the pain._

 _"How did you get my sword!?" Bellatrix shrieked over Hermione's screams._

 _Hermione opened an eye to see Lucius and Narcissa holding back their son. She could see the guilt on his face, see it when no one had their attention on him._

 _"Please," she all but begged as she flopped on Draco's floor._

 _"Fine! If Crucio won't do," Bella pulled out a cursed blade and cut along Hermione's shoulder._

 _Hermione cried out as blood gathered at her collarbone and as she tried to moved away from the mental witch, caused the crimson liquid to drip onto the floor boards, "It's a fake!"_

 _"Lies! You filthy little mudblood!" Bella grabbed a hold of the younger witch and pulled up the sleeve of Hermione's coat and shirt._

 _Hermione's screams grew louder as the older witch carved into her arm. The metallic smell of blood filled the air as Hermione fought to say conscious._

 _"Her blood smells divine," Fenrir Greyback said as he leaned over the two witches. "Can I have a taste?"_

 _Bella stood up with a pout, "Maybe that will work."_

 _As the werewolf lifted the young witch, the word MUDBLOOD could be seen on her arm as more blood fell onto the floor and soaked her clothes._

 _"No," Hermione's response was barely understandable, her skin becoming pale from the blood loss._

 _Fenrir grabbed at her breast and squeezed hard, "A tasty one you will be."_

 _To Draco and Hermione's horror he began to rip at her clothes._

 _"Wait!" Draco's shout had everyone pause; the Death Eaters in confusion and Hermione in relief._

 _"Nephew?" Bella asked. "You aren't having second thoughts are you?"_

 _"Of course he isn't," Lucius answered for his son, not wanting Draco to become a victim next._

 _"Do you want her?" The crazy black hair witch looked over Hermione as Fenrir dropped her back to the floor. "I wouldn't think so, but what do I know about boys these days…"_

 _Draco was never happier in his life when Potter and Weasley rushed into the room in that moment._

"You did the best you could," Hermione looked to the tapestry once more as Draco let go of her hands. "Brigant. I didn't know that was my mother's maiden name. She never spoke of her parents."

"How did Hermione get added to the Black family tapestry, Professor?" Harry wondered, asking his former professor.

"Blood magic," The Potions Master scowled. "When Hermione bled all over the drawing room floorboards of Malfoy Manor, the Black tapestry there recognized her."

"All family tapestries are connected," Ron said as he looked at Hermione's name. "So, was your mother a witch?"

"No she was not," Snape answered before Hermione could. "She was the daughter of a half-blood Fae and a normal Muggle."

"Fae?" Harry asked, never having heard of such creature.

"Which is why I have strictly told Mister Malfoy to not tell Miss Granger of her heritage," Severus's black eyes glared once again at Draco before falling on Hermione. "Even though it was requested of me to inform you once you graduated, I find myself not caring what your great-grandfather wants. Your father, Regulus, named me as your Godfather and I will not put you in jeopardy once again." He ended by way of glaring at Weasley and Potter, "Even though you chose to consort with this lot."

"Why would being Fae bring her danger?" Draco wanted to know, along with the male part of the Golden Trio.

"Remember when vampires 'came out of the coffin' two years ago?" Professor Snape brought up the most recent shared news in Muggle and Wizard current events. "That's why."

"Vampires hate Fae?" Hermione questioned, hoping she wouldn't fall victim to another heritage feud.

"On the contrary," Snape crossed his arms. "A Fae's blood is highly addictive to a vampire."

"Oh," Draco's face fell in worry.

"Precisely," Snape glowered. "Now you know why I told you to… Not. Say. A. Word."

"My great-grandfather," Hermione crossed her arms. "You know him?"

"I do," Snape arched an eyebrow. "And I do not like where this conversation is leading us."

"Be that as it may, you said he wanted you to speak to me about my heritage after I graduated. Why is that?"

"It has come to Niall's attention that his oldest half-blood Fae great-granddaughter, who has telepathic powers, has been discovered by a vampire. He was hoping you would help protect her… Which I will not allow and will keep you here, safe, by any means necessary."

"Severus Snape, I am old enough to make my own decisions," Her hands were now on her hips, a sign that Harry and Ron knew it was not wise to cross her. "If I want to help someone in my family, I will!"

"You weren't even aware you had any more family until I just told you!"

"I don't care!"

"Well, I do! I am your Godfather and for the rest of the week, I am still your Professor! If I say you aren't going across the world into another dangerous situation, you will obey me!"

"Then I'll take Draco!"

Now that she knew he was close to Malfoy, perhaps Professor Snape would agree with her.

"Wait, what?" The blonde was beyond confused with his addition to the argument.

"No, I am also his Godfather and have a say in where he goes and what he does as well."

 _Bloody hell_ , she thought.

"Now, wait a second," Draco scowled. "If I want to travel with Hermione, I bloody will!"

"Why Draco?" Ron asked, still baffled at Hermione's declaration.

"Well, he's my cousin." Second cousin, to be exact, but she needed a plausible excuse.

"Then, if that's the case," Harry pointed to both he and Ron. "We're coming along too. We're related to you and Draco, abet distantly."

"This is growing mental," Ron frowned once he realized that this was indeed true.

"No, you both have to finish Auror training," Hermione reasoned with her boys. "And there are still Death Eaters that need to be caught."

Snape glowered at his Godchildren, seeing that they would not budge or cower. If it weren't against his wishes he would have been proud. "Fine. I will not keep you and Draco from going, on one condition."

"What's that?" Being a Slytherin himself, Draco could smell a trap.

"You must gain permission to meet your surviving half-blood Fae and Muggle cousins from their grandmother. Who is a Muggle herself."

"Easy," Hermione could almost taste victory.

She was raised as a Muggleborn, so talking to a Muggle was going to be a piece of cake.

"Who has not let it known that their Muggle grandfather is not their biological grandfather."

"Oh," Hermione's face fell with the challenge. _How does a person persuade another to confess their adultery?_ "What's her name?"

"Adele Stackhouse."


	3. Wizards and Telepaths

Note: The timeline of this story is present day. Because of this, the dates and events have changed (i.e. HP takes place in the late 90's early 2000's). The HP universe timeline is also changed to take place during/before the events of TB/SVM. Also, there is a mixture of Southern Vampire Mysteries (Sookie Stackhouse Novels) with True Blood, this is namely a Harry Potter True Blood Crossover Story.

 **Chapter Two**

"Adele Stackhouse speaking," a soft elderly voice answered when Hermione dialed the number she was able to find when she researched online.

Hermione was sitting on her bed in a hotel in Muggle London while Draco was in the shower. It was only a few hours after the Leaving Ceremony and Hermione thought it best to not show up in Bon Temps, Louisiana without giving the elderly woman some sort of warning.

"Hello, my name is Hermione Granger," the young witch greeted politely. "You've never met me. I'm from England, Great Britain."

"Well, what can I do for you, Hermione?" Hermione found the southern woman's accent soothing and encouraging. She only hoped it would last.

"My mother was Arwen Brigant," the silence on the line was deafening to Hermione's ears. "She died last year. I just finished school and I was wondering if it would be possible to meet-"

"Brigant."

"Yes. Her father was Dermont Brigant. But I was wondering-"

"Fintan's brother."

The young witch held on tightly to her phone as if that would prevent Adele from hanging up on her, "I can't imagine how it must feel to have me call, but I would really like to meet Sookie and Jason."

"Why?" Hermione could hear the skepticism in her tone.

"Honestly?" The British witch glanced at the bathroom door. "I lost my adoptive father and biological mother and didn't know I had any family left. My biological father died shortly before I was born, but I didn't even know about him until recently."

"Jason and Sookie don't even know Earl isn't their grandfather," Adele sighed.

"I'm aware of that. My Godfather knows Niall and told me. Niall was hoping I could come and spend time with Sookie," Hermione had a feeling that if she told Adele that Sookie was in danger, it would cause the poor woman to have nonstop worry.

"Are you special? Like her?" She could almost hear the hope in the American's voice.

"I'm not exactly like her, but I am special in my own way," Hermione watched as Draco exited the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Do you think you could help her?"

"I do. I have my cousin from my father's side with me. I'm sure he can help too," Hermione held the phone away and hissed at Draco, "Put some clothes on!" before putting her smartphone back to her ear.

"Then the both of you more than welcome to stop on by," Adele said.

"How does tomorrow night sound?"

Draco rolled his eyes at his cousin as he went to his bag and pulled out his black silk pajamas.

"Sookie gets off work around eight."

"Thank you so much," Hermione gushed as she turned around to give Draco privacy while he changed.

"You're more than welcome sweetheart. You have a good night now."

"You have a good night also," Hermione hung up her phone and looked to see Draco staring at her. "What?"

"When are we going?" He asked her.

"She said Sookie gets off work at eight in the evening," She answered, then he glowered at her, causing her to frown. "What?"

"You mean to tell me that the brightest witch in our age didn't think of the six-hour time zone difference?" While his tone wasn't scathing, it did have a hint of snark.

"We leave here before two in the morning," she shrugged, as she set her phone down on the table next to her bed. "I think we will be fine with some Pepper Up Potion."

"Fine. It's not like I've never been out all night." Draco got into his own bed next to hers. "Though I suggest we grab a kip before we head out."

Hermione settled into her own bed. She pulled her blankets over her shoulders, thought for a moment, then turned back around to face him. "Draco, your father knows we're cousins."

His gray eyes regarded her, "And?"

"Do you think he'll do anything… say anything-" Her voice was hushed as if Lucius was in the next room.

"No," the blonde sighed. "Even if it weren't for the wizard's oath Severus made him take, he wouldn't. You are family… If he had known that night… well, maybe mum and he wouldn't have been able to do anything either, with how bloody crazy Aunt Bella was."

Hermione looked to the ceiling and studied the pattern in the plaster, "I'm overcoming that night."

"I heard you every night in our dorm," his tone grew softer. "Your nightmares…"

"… I'm sorry."

"Don't be," her eyes went to his. "I'm glad you opened up to me since you've learned the truth. I was such a wanker to you before I knew."

"You're still a wanker," Hermione grinned.

Draco smiled as he threw a pillow at her, "And you're still a know-it-all."

The curly brunette laughed, "Just keep in mind to behave later."

"I'll have you know I am fully capable of being a gentleman," Draco smirked.

~HG/EN~

"Draco, it's important to study this picture before we leave!" She was getting irritated at his nonchalance. "If you splinch, I'm not healing you."

He took her phone and studied the screen for a few moments, then handed it back to her, "I'll be fine."

She placed her cell in her trusty beaded bag, "See you in a second."

She pictured the old two-story southern home that she and her cousin had studied from satellite, and felt the familiar pull of Apparition. _CRACK!_ When she opened her eyes, the Louisiana night air was warmer that she had originally thought. She looked to the house and smiled. It was old and in need of a few repairs, but it radiated love and a sense of homecoming.

"Told you I would be fine," Draco's self-assured voice spoke behind her.

Hermione rolled her eyes as they went up the steps and onto the porch. Hermione knocked on the door and was greeted by an elderly woman with whitening silver gray hair.

"Are you Hermione?" She asked as she opened the door wide open.

"Yes," Hermione smiled as the woman gave her a hug. "And this is my cousin, Draco."

When Adele hugged Draco in greeting, Hermione almost laughed out loud with how uncomfortable he looked.

"Come on in," Adele said as she guided the two British young adults into her home. "Dinner's on the table. No doubt all the traveling has you both starving."

"Is this normal Muggle behavior? Hugging strangers?" Draco asked Hermione in a low whisper.

"No and hush," Hermione whispered back. "It must be an American southern thing or something."

"You both are welcome here. After all," Adele smiled. "You both are family."

Hermione was taken back by the way Draco seemed to glow with that statement. She had always known that family was important to he and his parents, especially after what she witnessed during the Second Wizarding War, but it still amazed her how he responded to Adele.

The two sat at the table while Adele put the food on the table.

"This is very nice of you," Hermione grinned as fried chicken was placed before them.

"Thank you for welcoming us into your home," Draco's aristocratic upbringing dictated his formal thanks.

"None of that now," the elderly woman playfully swatted Draco's shoulder. "My home is your home from now on. I hope you both plan on staying for a while."

The wizard glanced to his cousin, "I'm not sure how long I will be able to stay, due to my household obligations…"

"Don't worry," Hermione took Adele's hand in hers. "As for Sookie and Jason… how much do they know?"

"They know you are their cousin," Adele said, serving mashed potatoes. "I don't think I'm ready for them to know the truth."

"That's understandable," Draco consoled.

The back door of the kitchen opened to reveal Sookie's arrival. The blonde woman came in, put her purse on the counter, and placed the food she was holding at the center of the table. "Hey Gran! I brought home macaroni salad. What time is Hermione-" Her words were cut off when she looked up to see Hermione and Draco sitting next to each other.

"Hello," Hermione gave her a soft smile.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry!" Sookie gave each of them a hug. "I didn't see a car outside."

"It's nice to meet you," Draco waited until both Adele and Sookie were seated at the table before he sat down himself.

Sookie looked from Hermione to Draco curiously, "You both are different."

"Sookie," Adele reprimanded. "I raised you better than that."

"I don't mean the accents. I can't hear the both of you," at their confused faces, she elaborated. "Your thoughts."

Hermione was surprised, not because Sookie caught on so fast, but because she had forgotten to put up her Occlumens shield in her mind. She could tell by the concentrated look on Draco's face that he had his in place.

"Sookie, Adele," Hermione addressed the Muggles. "I'm a witch and Draco is a wizard."

"Is that why I can't hear your thoughts?" Sookie wanted to know.

"There is training and magic that allows witches and wizards have the ability to read and shield thoughts," Draco told her. "I'm not as perfect with my shields as my Godfather, but I have them up in my mind."

"I don't have mine up," Hermione looked over Sookie. "I must be more like you than I originally thought."

"Can you help me?" Sookie asked earnestly. "To better my ability to block out other's thoughts?"

Hermione got up and hugged her American cousin, "Of course we will."


	4. Rats and Vampires

Note: Thank you for all the favorites and the follows! I know you all are excited for Hermione and Draco's intro into the series, so here you go. And to NadiixD, thank you for the review! I discovered Hermione/Eric fanfic and fell in love with the pairing so much, I just had to join in. I hope I won't disappoint!

 **Chapter Three**

Hermione smiled as the sun caressed her skin. She and Sookie were laying out on recliners in the front yard while both Draco and Adele sat nearby on the porch. She was in a black string bikini while Sookie was in a white one with blue stripes. They both wore sunglasses to block out the sun.

"So, there's four houses?" Sookie asked as she handed her cousin the bottle of tanning oil.

Both Hermione and Draco had been talking to Adele and Sookie almost non-stop since they woke up to the smell of Adele cooking breakfast. It was now before noon and the four of them had felt it would be nice to sit outside before the heat became too unbearable. While Adele sat on the porch swing, Draco sat on a chair near the elderly woman reading The Daily Prophet. Every once in a while Adele would exclaim excitedly at the moving pictures.

Hermione nodded, taking the oil and lathered herself, "Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin."

Sookie looked between her curly brunette cousin and the blonde male on the porch, "You were in Gryffindor and he was in Slytherin?"

Hermione smiled as she pulled her hair up into a messy bun and laid back down on her lounger, "Yes. We graduated a few days ago."

Sookie was now curious, "And they're rivals?"

Hermione thought of her time in school and grinned, "Yes."

"And you were both Head Boy and Girl?" Adele joined in on the conversation. "Is that like valedictorians?"

Draco was aware of the Muggle term, "Something like that." He turned a page from his paper, "However, Hermione is far above anyone. They don't call her the brightest witch of our age for no reason."

Hermione could feel herself starting to flush with his praise, "You were second in our class."

He looked up and gave her a pointed look, "You out-shown everyone, even with a year off school."

"Does that scar say 'mudblood'?" Sookie asked now noticing the peculiar scar on the young witch's arm. "What does that mean?"

Hermione shifted a little uncomfortably, "It's a word for people who are born with non-magical parents."

"It's a swear word," Draco commented darkly as he continued reading his paper.

"Well, that's just not right," the three young people could hear the angry tone in Adele's voice.

"Turns out it wasn't even true," Hermione sighed. "My biological father was a wizard, so that makes me a half-blood."

"I grew up learning and thinking I was better than those who weren't pureblood," Draco gave up on reading his newspaper and folded it. "I know better now."

Adele nodded wisely, "We all make mistakes in our past."

Sookie looked over Draco, "You must be frying. Why don't you wear something with shorter sleeves? I'm sure Jason left a T-shirt somewhere around-"

"I'm fine," Draco said stiffly.

Hermione had to agree with Sookie. While he did wear black shorts, his shirt was black with long sleeves down to his wrists.

"Draco," Hermione spoke softly. "I'm not going to judge you for your Dark Mark."

"Dark Mark?" Sookie asked.

"I was a Death Eater before the end of the war," He said with self-disgust.

"You switched sides," Hermione reminded him.

"The bloody sleeves are staying on," Draco frowned.

Adele placed a kind hand on his knee, "The best thing about past mistakes, Draco, is that they stay in the past and let you move forward."

Hermione watched as Draco's gray eyes stared into Adele's blue ones and saw the platinum blonde's harsh facial features soften. She smiled, realizing that this trip wasn't going to be just about protecting Sookie, but also helping Draco let go of his past. Maybe it would do her some good too.

There was a loud rumble as a black pick-up truck pulled up the gravel driveway. Seeing the approaching Muggle, Hermione turned to see Draco vanishing his newspaper. _Good, it would be hard to explain away the moving pictures._

A young man with sandy blonde hair jumped out of his truck. Having seen his picture in the house, it was easy for Hermione to assume that this was Jason Stackhouse.

Like Sookie and Adele, when Hermione stood up in greeting, he gave her a hug, "So you're our brand-new baby cousin?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, but was matching his grin, "I'm 20."

According to her birth certificate she was 19, but her use of her Time-Turner during her third year advanced her a year.

Jason walked up the steps and shook Draco's hand before the wizard could get up from his seat, "And you're hers. It's real nice to meet you both. Gran was so excited when she heard about you all."'

Adele smiled, "Of course. Draco and Hermione are family."

Jason kissed his grandmother's cheek in greeting and sat down next to her on the swing, then looked to the two new family members, "So ya staying here in Bon Temps?"

"I am," Hermione said as she laid back down next to Sookie. "For now."

"I'm just visiting," Draco replied.

Sookie turned to Hermione, "I can talk to Sam about you getting hired on at Merlotte's."

"No, it's okay," Hermione smiled. "I was thinking about going to University."

"Online classes?" Jason took his baseball cap off and wiped the sweat off of his brow. "Shreveport's a bit of a drive."

"Yes," Hermione nodded. "I got a brand new laptop. I think I'll only have to go on campus for the labs and exams."

Adele picked up her paper fan and started fanning herself, "Do you know what you want to get your degree in?"

"Education."

"Teaching what?" Sookie asked.

Hermione felt her embarrassed flush begin to return, "Chemistry."

"… Interesting." Draco commented, knowing she was really saying "Potions".

"I was always good at it," Hermione defend herself.

"… _Indeed_." The way Draco said that word sounded so much like their former Potion's Master that she felt her cheeks turn pink.

Jason was the only one to not notice Hermione's changed skin tone, "You like chemistry? I bet you're real smart."

Adele nodded proudly, "Both she and Draco were valedictorians at their school."

Jason's eyes widened in surprise, "No shit!" He turned to Draco, "What about you?"

Draco shrugged, "I haven't thought about it."

Sookie asked, "Why's that?" while Hermione commented, "Privileged much?"

Draco rolled his eyes at Hermione, "If I were to go to University, I would take business."

Jason wasn't lost on the two's exchange, "You're well-off?"

"Jason!" Adele reprimanded. "It's not polite conversation."

Draco nodded, "My family does well."

"Putting it lightly," Hermione teased.

"So," Draco smirked. "Why _chemistry_ , cousin?"

The red came back into Hermione's face, "Shut up."

Sookie beamed and almost sing-songed, "You liked your teacher."

"I did before I found out he was my Godfather," Hermione gestured to Draco. "He's Draco's too."

"That blows," Jason commented, now in understanding.

"I would have you choose Professor Snape over Weasley," Draco told his cousin.

"Weasley?" Adele wanted to know.

"Ronald Weasley," Hermione grabbed her towel and wiped the sweat out of her eyes. "He's one of my best-mates. We dated for a short while but ended things amicably."

"You don't like him?" Jason asked Draco.

"The Malfoys and the Weasleys have a family rivalry," Hermione was the one to answer.

"For hundreds of years," Draco added. "Though Ron can be a decent bloke. Sometimes."

Adele shook her head, "There's nothing worse than a blood feud."

Hermione sighed, "Tell me about it."

Jason was grinning and nodded at Draco, "You were looking out for your cousin."

Draco grinned back, "Exactly."

Jason looked to his watch, "Well I got to get to work. I have to fill in for a few hours." He stood up and pointed at Sookie, "I'll be by Merlotte's later."

"How much later?" Sookie asked, sitting up.

"After this thing I gotta do."

"Sure," Hermione and Draco could hear the disbelief in Sookie's tone. "A thing."

"Drake and 'Mione," Jason gestured to his new cousins. "It was nice meeting you. See ya later."

They watched as Jason got into his truck and drove off.

"Great," Hermione muttered. "Another one to call me 'Mione."

"You don't like it?" Sookie asked.

Draco grinned, "I think she secretly does."

~HG/EN~

Merlotte's Bar and Grill was busy that night as Hermione and Draco sat at the bar, closest to the kitchen service window. When the witch and wizard first entered the bar they were greeted warmly by Sookie's friends. Everyone seemed excited to meet them, and as the night wore on, it became knowledge to both Hermione and Draco that Bon Temps was indeed a small town. It seemed everyone was aware of the new arrivals. Sookie got Draco and Hermione a basket of fish sticks and fries while she waited on tables. The two watched as she walked around, noticing her become increasingly agitated.

After she placed her orders, she went to Draco and handed him and extra basket of fries, "Thank you for reminding me, Draco."

When the blonde telepath walked away, Hermione turned to him, "What did you say?"

She assumed he had helped her cousin by letting his Occlumency shields down enough to allow Sookie to hear a thought.

Draco smiled as he began on his new basket of fries, "I reminded her that it helps to take a deep breath to clear the thoughts away."

They continued their dinner while Sookie worked, talking about what classes Hermione was going to take in the fall. When Sookie place an order for the Rattrays, Draco smirked when he overheard Lafayette's comment about Sookie looking like a porn star. To Hermione's horror the conversation became lewd.

"Lafayette!" Sookie exclaimed. "That's nasty talk! I won't listen to that!"

Hermione was scandalized, her voice taking on a high pitch, "Oh bloody hell! I don't want to hear that either!

Draco was laughing so hard at the exchange between Dawn, Arlene, and Lafayette, he had tears in his eyes. Both Hermione and Sookie were watching, unsure how to respond. Sookie chose to walk away in a hurry to check on her tables.

"Little coca. Ain't that right, John? Shit," The flamboyant man glanced at Hermione and Draco. "You know; I could go for two helpings of English Marmalade."

"Oh bullocks!" Hermione feared what would be said next.

Laughed, Draco raised his glass of soda, "My cousin and I thank you for your consideration, however, we politely decline."

"Boy, it's all right," Lafayette grinned as he went back to his cooking.

When Tara walked in, greetings where exchanged and she sat down next to Draco, ordering a Margarita.

"I hope my cousin isn't giving you grief," Tara looked over Draco. "A fine man such as yourself has to be careful around here."

Draco grinned, "I think I can handle it."

Sookie walked over as Tara began bemoaning her job loss. Draco and Hermione had already finished their meal and were waiting until Sookie was done with work. They didn't mind, as it was nice to spend the time with Sookie and her friends. Sam walked over and asked how Sookie was, which led to awkward silence. Draco and Hermione could tell Sam really liked Sookie. Sookie turned her head, along with Hermione and Draco, and saw as a dark-haired stranger enter the bar and sit down at the booth next to the Rattrays. Hermione and Draco noticed Sookie and the stranger stare at each other, then she turned to face their small group.

"Oh, my God!" Sookie was excited. "I think Merlotte's just got its first vampire!"

Hermione and Draco noticed Sam was standing stiffly, "I think you're right."

"And so it begins," Draco muttered.

"Can you believe it?!" Sookie was continuing on in an excited rush, "Right here, in Bon Temps?! I've been waiting for this to happen since they 'came out of the coffin' two years ago!"

As Sookie hurried over to the stranger to take his order, Hermione turned to Draco, "Maybe he's a good vampire."

Draco looked at his cousin incredulously, "Seriously?"

"Well, Sanguini did help us," Hermione reminded him of the Battle last year.

"Vampires only help when they have something to gain," Sam told them.

Things became heated after Sookie gave the stranger the wine he ordered. The Rattrays placed themselves in the vampire's booth and Tara and Sookie began to argue.

Finally, Sookie had laughter in her tone, "But he's so not scary."

"Sweet Jesus in heaven, Sookie!" Tara exclaimed. "He is a vampire!"

Hermione came to her cousin's defense, "That synthetic blood-"

Sam leaned into the little group, titling his head first at Sookie, then to Hermione, "Are you willing to pass up all your favorite foods and spend the rest of your life drinking Slim-Fast?"

Draco arched an eyebrow, "No more chocolate cake?"

Both Hermione and Sookie just rolled their eyes. The blonde waitress walked away to check on her tables.

Tara huffed, "I'm goin' to the bathroom."

It wasn't long before Sookie and Tara were arguing once again as they came back to the front of the kitchen window. Hermione sat up, sensing something was wrong when Sam joined them.

"Sookie! That vampire can take care of himself," Sam was saying. "I promise you."

Sookie turned around and Hermione followed her gaze to see an empty booth.

"Shit!" Sookie cursed as she dropped her apron and ran out the door.

"Sookie!" Hermione jumped off her bar stool.

"Tara, you know how to tend bar?" Sam asked.

"No," Tara frowned.

He handed his apron, "Fake it."

"Shit!" Tara exclaimed as Sam headed out of the bar with Hermione and Draco following him.

After the door closed and the three were outside, Sam headed towards a large tree, "I got this."

"Like bloody hell you don't!" Draco yelled.

"And what the hell can you two do?" Sam yelled back.

To his surprise, Hermione pulled out her vine wood wand from her pocket, revealing that she and Draco were witch and wizard, "More than you." To Hermione's surprise, Sam pulled off his clothes, revealing his well-toned naked body, "Sam!"

Hermione's eyes grew wide when Sam turned into a light-colored border collie.

Draco rolled his eyes and pulled his hawthorn wand out of his pocket, "Shifters."

Sam barked at them then put his nose to the ground and hurried away. Hermione and Draco walked around the parking lot, searching for their Southern cousin. After some time they heard Sam bark, but they didn't know where it came from.

"Where is she?" Draco grew irritated and a little frantic.

Hermione felt the same way, " _ **Ad locus**_ _Sookie!_ " A small ball of light shot out of Hermione's wand as she cast the locator spell. The little ball hovered for a moment before it shot off into the distance. "This way!" Draco rushed after Hermione as she took off after the light.

When they reached Sookie and the vampire, they could see the surprised looks on their faces with both of them staring at the light. Hermione vanished the light as she and Draco walked over.

Seeing that Sookie was okay, relief flood Hermione's body, "Thank Merlin!"

Sookie was confused, "What's the matter?"

Draco scowled, "We were looking for you!"

"All's okay," Sookie told him before she turned to the vampire. "Well… see ya, Bill. I gotta get back to work."

Sookie hugged her cousins before she left, heading back into the bar. Bill stood by watching the exchange.

When Sookie was back inside he turned to the witch and wizard, "Who are you?"

"I'm Draco Malfoy," Draco and Hermione put their wands away. "And this is my cousin, Hermione Granger."

Hermione watched as recognition flashed through Bill's eyes, "I'm Bill Compton. I've heard recent stories about the both of you."

Draco folded his arms and his tone was wary, "Is that so?"

Bill looked between the two, "How do you both know Sookie?"

Hermione smiled, not understanding Draco's mood, "I'm Sookie's cousin."

Bill nodded, glancing over her, "You're like her."

Draco stiffened, "Not really."

He looked over Draco's defensive posture, "I must be heading home."

"Please do," Draco frowned.

They watched the vampire turn and flash away.

Angered at Draco's behavior, she hit him upside the head, not so unlike what Professor Snape would do, "Why do you have to be such a wanker!?"

Draco pulled away from her, "I don't trust him."

"Oh please!" Hermione placed her hands on her hips. "You barely trust anyone!"

Draco shrugged, "It's called surviving."

"You're being ridiculous Malfoy!" Hermione was trying her best to not shriek.

"I am not," Draco's tone was almost petulant.

"Why are you so overprotective of me?" Hermione demanded. "Every male I come into contact with you shield me like a bloody wall!"

"I always will!" Draco finally shouted at Hermione.

She was exasperated, "What are you? My own personal chastity belt?"

"Look," Draco calmed, placing his hands on her shoulders, his gray eyes searching her hazel ones. "You're the heir to the Black family-"

Hermione stiffened and interrupted him, "Harry is."

Draco frowned, "No, you have a right-"

Hermione's tone darkened as she shrugged off his hands, "Drop it."

She then proceeded to storm off back into the bar with Draco staring after her.


	5. Murder in Bon Temps

Note: To nostagiakills this will have a little of both. I almost have the entire TB Season 1 planned out, so you guys know. Thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favorites!

 **Chapter Four**

As soon as the three got back to the Stackhouse residence, Sookie was gushing to Adele about Vampire Bill. Hermione was impressed that the vampire had made such a large impression on her cousin. She and Draco went to the fireplace in the living room and while she set up the Floo powder to set up a Floo Network, Draco cast the complex wand movements.

" _ **Adde**_ _12 Grimwald Place!_ ** _Adde_** _the Burrow!_ ** _Adde_** _Malfoy Manor!_ " Draco cast, shaking his head as the women continued to chatter about the new vampire. "I can't believe it. He's a vampire! The world's going mental!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, turning to face him, "Draco, it's important to keep an open mind!"

No sooner had Draco cast " _ **Adde**_ _Hogwarts!_ " there was a burst of green flame and Professor Severus Snape stepped into the living room, his black robes billowing after him.

The black haired wizard saw the astonished looks on Sookie and Adele's faces and exclaimed, "Oh, bloody fuck!" He turned to glare at his Godson, "Draco!"

Draco put his wand away but still had a defensive posture, "What?

Severus's black eyes were full of rage, "You chose a fireplace in the middle of A. Muggle. Drawing Room!?"

Hermione gestured to her and Draco's hosts, "Well, they already know about us." When he glared at her she flushed, "The International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy is going to be lifted soon."

Draco nodded, "I read about it earlier today in The Daily Prophet."

"That's beside the point, Mister Malfoy," Severus nodded to the Americans. "Madam and Miss Stackhouse."

"Professor," Hermione said earnestly. "There's really no reason to be angry with us."

He rolled his eyes, "I am no longer your potions professor."

"Oh," Sookie smiled, "Is this your _chemistry_ teacher?"

Hermione went beat red, "Hush!"

Severus arched an eyebrow as he looked over Hermione then shifted his glace to Draco, "You are required at Saint Mungo's."

"What happened?" Draco asked.

"Your father has fallen ill."

"Good," Draco crossed his arms.

"Draco!" Adele admonished. "Despite your differences, that is your father you're bad-mouthing."

Snape was frowning in agreement, "Quite."

Hermione was confused, "We're talking about Lucius Malfoy, right?"

"Grans right," Sookie told Draco. "You should go be with your father."

Draco hugged Hermione, "I'll be back the morning after tomorrow."

"We'll see you then."

The three women watched as the two wizards left by way of the fireplace.

While she had a smile, Adele was still thoughtful, "He seems like an interesting man."

Sookie was grinning and nudged Hermione's shoulder, "Yeah, Hermione."

"And he's my Godfather!" Hermione rushed up the stairs, not wanting the conversation to linger. "Goodnight!"

~HG/EN~

It was close to noon when Jason came tearing down the driveway. Hermione and Sookie sat up in their loungers as he jumped out of his pick-up truck.

"Hey!" He was furious. "How come you didn't tell me you beat up the Rattrays last night?

Sookie laid back down, "I haven't seen you since then."

"Where's Gran?"

"Hanging the laundry out back- and you keep your voice down," she replied.

"We don't want her to know about any of this," Hermione added in a hushed voice.

"Fortenberry couldn't wait till I got to work this morning to tell me all about it!" Jason was still a little mad.

"Hoyt Fortenberry?" Sookie asked. Hermione wondered his she had met him. "How the heck does he know?"

"He went over to the Rats last night to buy some weed," Jason said. "And Denise drove up like she wanted to kill somebody she was so mad. The only way she would sell him any weed was if he would drive Mack to the hospital in Monroe."

"Uh huh!" Sookie sat back up. "Well, did Hoyt tell you that Mack came after me with a knife?"

"Motherfucker!" He leaned towards his sister and cousin. "You want me to kick his ass?"

"I already took care of that, thank you," Sookie replied.

"What is it with men thinking us women can't take care of ourselves?" Hermione scoffed. "It's bloody annoying."

Jason turned to her, "How do you know what happened?"

"Draco and I showed up after the fact," Hermione told him.

"Where is he now?" Jason looked around, not seeing the platinum blonde male.

"Family emergency," Hermione sighed. "He'll be back tomorrow morning."

"What are you doing messing with him anyway?" Jason asked Sookie, bringing the conversation back to the Rattrays.

Sookie frowned, "Well, did you know that in addition to dealing drugs, that the Rats also happen to be vampire drainers?! Yep! One of my customers last night was a vampire, and they were draining him out in the parking lot. I couldn't have that."

"Sookie, Hermione," Jason looked between the two. "You both do not want to get mixed up with vampires. Trust me!"

"Oh, shut up!" Sookie exclaimed. "Even if you hate vampires, you can't let trash like the Rats go and drain them. It's not like siphoning gas out of a car."

"They would have left him in the woods to die," Hermione defended Sookie's actions.

"Who fucking cares? He's already dead." Jason scowled.

"That's not his fault." Sookie grimaced.

"Jason!" Hermione reprimanded.

He let out and angry huff, then paused, "What did he look like?"

Sookie titled her head in recollection, "Handsome ... in a sort of... sort of old-fashioned, like from a movie on TCM."

Jason turned to glared at what Hermione would add, but she simply shrugged, "Don't look at me. He's not my type."

"Was he bald-headed?"

Sookie smiled, "No. He had really nice hair."

"Tattoos?"

"None that I could see," Sookie responded with a laugh.

Hermione smacked her shoulder with a smirk. "You're so naughty!"

Jason rolled his eyes when they both burst out in petals of laughter.

"Jason!" Adele exclaimed as she carried a basket, walking towards Jason, Sookie and Hermione.

"Gran!" Jason smiled, all traces of his anger vanished.

"You get on over here and hug my neck," the elderly woman smiled.

"You get here, Gran," he hugged her. "How's my girl?"

She laughed, "You're all sweaty."

He grinned, "I know."

"You want some ice tea?" Adele asked.

"I would love some ice tea." Hermione and Sookie watched him charm the matriarch of the family.

"How about lunch?" She was always one to make sure no one went hungry.

Light shone in Jason's eyes, "Sounds perfect."

~HG/EN~

"Thank you," Jason said as he swooped in and stole a bite from Sookie's plate. "If you're gonna wear that suit, you might want to start watching what you eat." Sookie let out an outraged laugh. He then smiled, "You look nice." He nodded with a grin to Hermione, "You too."

Adele walked in with her cordless phone, "That was Evalee Mason. Guess who was found strangled to death in her apartment. Maudette Pickens!"

"Oh, my Lord." Hermione had no clue who that was, but Sookie obviously knew.

"She didn't show up for work," Adele was saying. "Wasn't answering her phone and so her boss called Bud Dearborne. He rode over, got the manager to let him in, and they found her."

"I went to high school with Maudette," Sookie told Hermione.

"Can you believe it?" Adele was beside herself. "A murder in Bon Temps."

Jason sat back, "Well, why are you surprised? ... now that we got ourselves a vampire."

Hermione yelled, "Hey!"

Sookie agreed, "Just because he's a vampire doesn't mean he's a murderer!"

"Ah come on!" Jason exclaimed. "Fang-bangers go missing all the time in Shreveport ... New Orleans! They never find them but everybody knows the vampires are killing them and disposing of the bodies!"

Adele was confused, "What's a fang-banger?"

"A vampire groupie," Sookie told her.

Hermione's cheeks turned red, "Men and women who like to get bitten."

Adele's eyes widened, "My stars!"

"Maudette was a fang-banger?!" Sookie was shocked and she titled her head at Jason. "How do you know that?"

"I don't know, Sookie!" Jason yelled, upset. "The way that you just know things sometimes!"

He slammed his fist on the table before he got up and put his dishes in the sink.

He then turned to them, calmer, "There's also ... hookers ... who specialize in vampires. They drink Tru Blood to keep their supply up, and they keep a bodyguard there in case the vamp gets a little too frisky."

The three women stared at him in stunned silence.

He shrugged, "I read that in a magazine."

"What kind of magazine did you read that in!?" Hermione's entire body flushed red.

Adele was thoughtful, "Wonder how much one would charge for something like that?"

"A thousand bucks," he said.

"Bloody hell!" Hermione cursed.

Sookie frowned, "See, now that just makes me sick."

"I know," Adele turned to her. "What kind of cheap woman could ever do something like that?"

"No," Sookie said. "It makes me sick that they're getting a thousand bucks to lay there and do nothing while I bust my ass for 10 bucks an hour plus tips."

"Oh, I don't think they just ... lay there," Jason smirked. "I think they're expected to ... you know, participate."

Both of the younger woman grimaced, Sookie with an "Ew!" and Hermione with a "Gross!"

Jason paused deep in thought, leaving Hermione to wonder.

He then looked up, "Well, um ... thanks for lunch, Gran."

Adele nodded as Jason left the kitchen. To Hermione's surprise Sookie got up and ran after him, causing the British witch to get up and follow in curiosity.

"What?" Jason asked when Sookie grabbed his shoulders and turned him around. "What!?"

The telepath took his head in her hands and stared into his eyes.

Jason grew angry, realizing what Sookie was doing, "Don't try that with me, goddamn it! I'm your brother!" He then turned and left.

"Sookie…" Hermione said softly as she placed a hand on Sookie's shoulder. "In the wizarding community, the use of Legilimency, or what you would call mind-reading, without consent is considered rude because it's an invasion of privacy."

"I know that!" Sookie frowned. "He was worried about something. Something, I think that had to do with Maudette."


	6. Tornado

**Chapter Five**

Later that night, Sookie asked Hermione if she wanted to go to Merlotte's while she worked. Hermione declined and decided to go to Hogwarts and visit with Headmistress Minerva McGonagall. She spent most of the night with her former Head of House and ate dinner with her in the older witch's living quarters.

It was much later when Hermione arrived home, surprising Sookie in the living room.

The witch took one look at the telepath and exclaimed, "What the hell!?"

"I'm fine," Sookie stated defensively.

"Your clothes are covered in blood!" Hermione was outraged. She pulled out her wand and ran diagnostic spells over her cousin. She grew confused, "You… you _are_ fine…"

Sookie arched an eyebrow, "Told you."

"What happened?" Hermione wanted to know.

"The Rattrays…" Sookie let out a shaky breath. "if Bill hadn't been there…"

"Thank Merlin he was…" Hermione then frowned. "I'm terr-"

Sookie interrupted her cousin, "Don't you dare put the blame on you!"

"What happened to the Rattrays?"

"Bill killed them." Sookie sighed, "Let's not tell Gran."

Hermione nodded, "I agree. It's for the best."

"Will you help me burry my clothes?" Sookie asked.

"There's no need," Hermione waved her wand over Sookie, vanishing all traces of blood. "Good as new."

In that moment the fireplace erupted in green flames with the arrival of Draco Malfoy.

Sookie arched an eyebrow, "You got back early."

Draco was somber, "There wasn't much I could do. Most of the time I was sitting, waiting in the hall when father would go into seizures."

"Did they find out what it was?" Hermione grew concerned.

Draco frowned, "It's not illness. He was poisoned."

Sookie's eyes went wide, "Poisoned?"

"Why?" Hermione asked.

Draco crossed his arms, "Snape doesn't know, but he thinks it was for defecting from Voldemort during the Battle of Hogwarts."

"Snape?" Sookie asked.

"Severus. You and Gran met him last night," Hermione answered her then turned to Draco. "Someone's killing those who defected from the Death Eaters?"

"Possibly," Draco said. "Because he defected too and with the way he left, Severus doesn't have any more contacts. I'm going to contact Blaise Zabini and ask if he's heard anything."

Hermione was confused, "I thought he remained neutral."

"He did," Draco the smirked. "But his mother had many _associates_."

Hermione's cheeks reddened, "Right."

Sookie frowned, "Does that mean you're in danger?"

Draco smiled softly at her concern. "Don't worry about me. I will be fine."

~HG/EN~

The next morning at breakfast Jason Stackhouse walked in, surprising Adele, Hermione, Draco, Sookie, and Tara. Tara Thornton had come over for the morning meal.

"Am I too late for breakfast?" Jason asked as he sat down at the table. "Draco, Hermione. Hey Tara!"

Tara was gushing, "Hey! Hey Jason! I'm so glad they didn't lock you up."

Upon hearing Jason had been in jail, Draco was confused, "What'd I miss?"

"A murder," Hermione said simply.

"What!?" Draco yelled.

"Uh yeah! Me too," Jason told Tara as Adele set a plate in front of him. "I don't even know why they suspected me. I think somebody heard I'd been with Maudette."

"Had you?" Sookie asked.

"No," Jason frowned.

"Are you sure?" Sookie asked. "She was a woman."

Jason sighed, "That's funny. At least she was human."

"Hey!" Hermione was indignant.

"I agree," Draco said, to which Hermione hit him upside the head.

Adele rolled her eyes and brought up her phone call before breakfast, "Well, apparently, a tornado touched down over at Four Tracks Corners. It turned over that rent trailer in the clearing. You know the one?"

Sookie became guarded, "Uh huh."

"Oh..." Adele went on, "And it killed that couple that's been staying in there."

Jason was surprised, "Mack and Denise Rattray!?"

Sookie and Hermione shared a concerned look.

Adele nodded, "They were trapped under the trailer. Mike Spencer said they were crushed to a pulp."

"What the body hell is going on around here!?" Draco exclaimed.

~HG/EN~

Sookie and Hermione decided to head out to check out the trailer with Draco going along for the ride. When Sookie told Draco what had happened the night before, he was beyond livid. They got out of Sookie's car and ignored the crime scene tape surrounding the area. They walked around in amazement, seeing the destruction.

Suddenly a van pulled up and Sheriff Bud Dearborne and another man, wearing a vest marked 'coroner', got out and walk towards the three cousins.

"Well!" The corner exclaimed. "Sookie Stackhouse and company! What are you all doing here?"

"Sookie..." Bud addressed her. "You know Mike Spencer?"

"Of course!" Sookie nodded to Mike. "You buried my parents."

Mike laughed, "Yep! My new job ... parish coroner, but I still run the funeral home."

"Well!" Sookie wasn't sure what else she could say to that.

"That's gotta be convenient," Draco said sarcastically.

"This is still a restricted crime scene," Bud reprimanded the three younger people. "Why are you all here?"

Sookie was the one to answer, "Oh, when we heard what happened, we just had to come look."

Hermione nodded, "What an awful thing."

"You know, Sookie," Bud arched an eyebrow. "I did hear you weren't too fond of the Rattrays."

Draco scowled, taking an instant dislike to the police officer, "What are you implying?"

Hermione nudged him in the ribs, "Draco!"

The last thing they needed was for the three of them to be brought in for questioning.

"Where'd you hear that?" Sookie wanted to know.

"My niece is the emergency room nurse in Monroe," Bud told her. "Says somebody busted up old Mack pretty bad the night before last."

"Everybody says that somebody was you!" Mike added.

"They had a knife!" Hermione yelled.

Forget the sheriff, she was sorely tempted to hex the Muggle with the glasses.

"Well, they were hurting a friend of mine!" Sookie yelled at Mike too.

"This be that vampire I been hearing about?" Bud asked. "The one who is livin' at the old Compton house?"

"The old Compton house?" Sookie asked. "Just across the field from where I live?"

Bud nodded, "That's the one."

Draco arched an eyebrow, "Wait, he lives that close?"

"Your grandmother lets you associate with a vampire?" Mike asked.

Both Hermione and Draco took offense and exclaimed, "How dare you!"

"You can take that up with her, Mike Spencer! I'm sure she'd just love to know that somebody thinks she's not taking proper care of me!" Sookie said furiously then turned to the sheriff. "The Rattrays were draining him. Draining vampires is against the law, isn't it? I was simply doing my civic duty by stopping them."

"And now they're dead!" The lawman replied with a frown.

"Yeah…" Hermione crossed her arms. "Killed by a tornado."

"Tornadoes hop!" Bud told them. "This one didn't land anywhere else. And nobody around here heard or saw anything like a tornado last night."

"Are you a weatherman or a sheriff?" Draco snarked.

"Are you telling me you seriously think one man could do all this?" Sookie's voice held doubt.

"He's not a man," Mike said seriously.

"They're really not that different from you and me, if you bothered to try to get to know one-"

Sookie was interrupted by the sheriff, "Sookie! You're a good girl. I hate to see you go down this path."

"Hey!" Both Hermione and Draco went to Sookie's defense.

Sookie was just as angry, "Well, lucky for you, Sheriff Dearborne, nobody's forcing you to watch! Now, if y'all two rednecks will excuse us, we've gotta go!"

~HG/EN~

When they got home, Hermione and Draco went to hang out in his room. While Draco wrote a letter to his school friend, Blaise, Hermione talked with him about her thoughts on the situation with Lucius.

"I'm really sorry," she said. "I should have known better than to speak ill of your father."

"I understand," Draco signed his name and tied the letter to his owl before sending it out the open window.

"Doesn't matter. I was wrong," She said as she hugged her cousin.

When Hermione and Draco finally left to go downstairs, Bill was coming in with Sookie. Soon, the living room was full, as both Jason and Tara had decided to visit too. Adele was the perfect host, walking around with a tray and offering sandwiches to everyone. She extended the tray to Bill, only he just shook his head in response.

Adele grew embarrassed, "Oh, my stars. Of ... of course. You ... you don't... I... I'm sorry." She set the tray down and sat next to Hermione, turning back to the vampire, "Your people, Mr. Compton, they were from this area ... I believe?"

Bill nodded, "Yeah, my father's people were Comptons, and my mother's people were Loudermilks."

Adele smiled in recognition, "Oh, there are a lot of Loudermilks left. But I'm afraid old Mr. Jesse Compton died last year."

"Yes, ma'am," Bill nodded again. "That's why I came back to Bon Temps. There were no living Comptons so I've set up home in the old Compton place. And as I expect the VRA to pass-"

Jason interrupted him, "Yeah, I wouldn't be too sure about that if I were you. A lot of Americans don't think you people deserve special rights."

Bill frowned, "They're the same rights you have."

"No," Jason said. "I'm just saying there's a reason things are the way they are!"

Bill's frown deepened, "Yeah ... It's called injustice."

Jason grew angry, "Listen, it's called, "this is how we do it"!"

"Seriously?" Hermione looked to her cousin incredulously.

"Jason!" Adele reprimanded her grandson. "This is my house. I will not tolerate rudeness!"

Jason grew quiet and leaned back into his chair.

Adele composed herself and smiled and turned to Bill, "Did you know the Stackhouses, Mr. Compton?"

"Yes, uh…" Bill tilted his head in recollection. "I remember Jonas Stackhouse. He and his wife moved here when Bon Temps was just a hole in the road. I was a young man of 16. Isn't this the house he built? I mean, at least in part?"

"Yes, it was!" Adele said proudly with a grin on her face.

"Did you own slaves?" Tara asked.

Hermione, who had just taken a drink of her lemonade, spit it out in surprise, while Draco looked on in confusion.

Sookie was disturbed, "Tara!"

"I did not, but my father did," Bill answered. "A house slave, a middle-aged woman whose name I cannot recall, and... and a yard slave ... a young, strong man named Minus."

Draco was still confused and he mouthed to Hermione, "People?"

Adele smiled, "Oh, this is just the sort of thing my club will be so interested in hearing about."

"About slaves!?" Tara scowled.

Having taken another drink, Hermione was surprised yet again. She swallowed the wrong way and instantly went into a coughing fit. Draco patted her back unsurely, still confused by the exchange.

"Well..." Adele looked from her British family member to the young black woman. "About ... anything having to do with that time."

Bill stood up, "I look forward to speaking to your club, Mrs. Stackhouse. Now, if it's all right with you, I thought that Sookie and I might take a walk. It's such a lovely night."

Adele smiled brightly, "Well ... it's all right with me if it's all right with Sookie.

Jason quickly put his beer down on the table and stood up to the vampire, "I don't think that's a good idea."

Draco stood up to take Jason's side, "I agree."

"I don't think it's any of your business!" Sookie stood up, facing her brother and the blonde wizard.

Hermione stood up to take Sookie's side, "I agree!"

"She's right, Jason," Adele said.

"Look, Gran, I am the man in this family-" Jason spoke back to his grandmother.

Seeing Adele get up angry, Draco chose that moment to back off and stand closer to Hermione.

"You are _a_ man in this family," Adele frowned. "But I am the oldest person here and this is my house. You better respect me, boy!"

"Actually ... I'm the oldest person here," Bill commented, defusing the argument.

Adele smiled and laughed. Hermione and Draco rolled their eyes.

Bill gestured to Sookie, "Shall we?"

"We shall," Sookie took Bill's extended hand and the two of them left, but not before Bill gave Jason a dark parting look, which caused Jason to take a step backwards.

Jason turned to his grandmother, "Well, thanks for making me look like a fool in front of him, Gran."

"Oh Jason, you don't need any help looking like a fool," Adele kissed his cheek before walking away.

Draco turned to Hermione and gestured to the door where Sookie and Bill left, "Maybe we should-"

"Stay here," Hermione finished, sitting down and taking a bite out of her sandwich.


	7. Imperio Me

**Chapter Six**

Hermione and Draco were sitting with Tara and Jason for a while when they hard tapping on Draco's bedroom window upstairs.

"What's that?" Jason wondered, looking around.

"Probably the wind," Draco looked to Hermione.

"It's an old house," Hermione said stand up with her cousin. "Goodnight."

Tara nodded, "Goodnight."

Draco and Hermione went to his room to let Draco's eagle owl, Astraeus, into the room. Draco gave the owl a treat after he took the letter and read it. He sat down on his bed deep in thought once he finished, handing the letter to Hermione so she could read it.

 _Draco,_

 _I heard about your father. Even though he's a right bastard, he doesn't deserve to get poisoned. I'm sure Severus Snape is doing all he can to create an antidote. With regards to someone killing all the defecting Death Eaters, you are right. Be careful and scan whatever you drink. I've also heard something else interesting. There's whispers that Granger is indeed a Black. Is that why you quit making fun of her sixth year? I'd bet my home in Italy on it, you sneaky bastard. As for other unsavory business, word is Avery, Crabbe Senior, and Greyback are hiding in America. If that's where you're staying with Granger(Black)- Don't lie, I know you all too well, my friend- I would make sure to keep a look out for them._

 _Until next time,_

 _Blaise_

Hermione sighed, folded the letter, and gave it back to him, "Well, at least we now know."

"My father getting poisoned for defecting is the least of our worries," Draco told her. "I though Weasley and Longbottom defeated Greyback during the final hour of the Battle."

She nodded, "They did, but by the end of the battle, he was missing when we rounded up Death Eaters to get shipped to Azkaban. He wasn't the only one."

"And now we have to hope we don't run into him here in America," Draco frown.

There was a knock at the door and Sookie poked her head in to see Hermione sitting with Draco, "I thought you'd be in here."

"How was your walk with Vampire Bill?" Hermione asked as Sookie sat down with them on the bed.

"It was nice," Sookie smiled. "I can't hear his thoughts."

Draco nodded, "Witches and wizards can't perform Legilimency on vampires either."

"He told me about glamour. I asked him to try it on me and it didn't work," Sookie told them.

"Interesting," Draco said. "Witches and wizards can be glamoured, but only if they don't have their Occlumency shields in place or if the shields aren't that strong. Glamour is similar to our Imperius Curse."

Hermione stood up and paced in front of them, thinking. "I wonder if I can be glamoured…" She paused then looked to Draco. " _Imperio_ me."

Draco shot out of the bed, outraged, "Are you out of your bloody mind!?"

Hermione shook her head, "Well, if the Imperius Curse works just like a vampire's glamour, it's safe to assume that if you can _Imperio_ me, a vampire can glamour me."

He frowned, crossing his arms, "Absolutely not."

"Why not?" Sookie asked.

"Because I was a Death Eater, I have my wand routinely checked." Draco frowned at Hermione. "Even if that wasn't the case I wouldn't. I'm not placing an Unforgivable Curse on my cousin!"

Hermione grew angry, "You still have your wand checked!? It's been a year!"

He rolled his eyes, "Tell that to the Wizegamot."

"I will!" Hermione conjured a quill and parchment and began writing furiously.

"Who are you writing to?" Sookie asked.

"My best friend, Harry," Hermione replied.

"Not Potter!" Draco exclaimed in embarrassment.

"He's on the Wizegamot and he has sway, being the savior of the wizarding world after all," Hermione reasoned.

"How Slytherin of you," Draco commented.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she signed her name, "Oh shush it."

"I'm still not going to _Imperio_ you," Draco told her as she sent the letter off with his owl.

Hermione sighed then looked to Sookie, "So what else happened with Bill?"

Sookie had a huge grin on her face, "We kissed."

~HG/EN~

After breakfast Draco decided to return to the wizarding hospital to visit his father. Sookie and Hermione laid outside before the waitress had to go into work. Laying outside with Sookie was becoming Hermione's favorite past-time besides reading, and she was developing a rather beautiful tan. After lunch Hermione helped Adele around the house with some chores, only being reprimanded once, "I told you and Draco, call me Gran. None of that 'Adele' business." She then asked Hermione if she could see some magic. At first Hermione was hesitant, then she finally relented. She conjured a saucer with milk and gave it to the cat of the house, Tina.

"That is so amazing," Adele smiled brightly. "It's as if it came from thin air."

"I'm not sure of the physics involved," Hermione said, petting the cat, missing her own, Crookshanks, who had died during the Battle. "But to conjure something, it comes from your own supplies, or the supplies of the dwelling you are at." She pointed to the saucer once the cat finished, "See, it was your saucer."

"So you can't cure hunger?" Adele sighed.

Hermione smiled sadly, "I'm afraid not."

They spent the rest of the day talking about anything and everything. It was after dinner when green fire filled the fireplace and Harry Potter stepped into the living room, wearing his Auror robes.

"You could have sent a letter," Hermione teased.

He paused when he saw Adele sitting with Hermione on the couch drinking tea.

"Severus already yelled at me and Draco," Hermione laughed, then introduced her friend and her cousin's grandmother.

"Nice to meet you," Harry shook the elderly woman's hand.

Adele then stood up, "I best be getting to bed. Tell Draco I said goodnight."

Hermione nodded, "I will."

"How's the Slytherin Prince holding up?" Harry asked as he sat next to Hermione.

"As much as anyone would expect," Hermione replied, conjuring a cup for Harry and poured him some tea.

"Ta," The black haired wizard said when she handed him the cup. "I'm glad you didn't send me a Howler."

Hermione giggled, "Well, it's not like Draco's continued surveillance is your fault."

"True," Harry nodded, then gazed at her with his emerald eyes. "I'm splitting the Black family fortune with you. I'm going to Gringotts tomorrow after work."

"No Harry," Hermione frowned. "Did Draco say something to you?"

"He didn't have to," Harry shook his head.

Hermione put her cup down, "Sirius left the Black vault to you."

Harry put his own cup down, "He would have wanted you to share in it. You're his niece."

She sighed, "It's still strange… when I think about it."

"Are you remaining a Granger, or will you change your name to Black?"

"I haven't decided yet."

"I looked in Regulus room. He kept a lot of letters from your mom while he was at Hogwarts," Harry said softly. "He loved her very much. I suspect she's one of the reasons why he defected from Voldemort."

"Love is a powerful thing," Hermione nodded, then smiled. "How's Ginny?"

Harry's cheeks turned pink, "I'm going to ask her to marry me."

"Congratulations!" Hermione squealed, hugging him.

"She hasn't said yes."

"Oh, you know she will!" Hermione grinned.

Harry laughed, "Well, I better get home to her."

"Give her and Ron my love."

A few moments after Harry left, Draco and Sookie arrived home. It didn't take more than a second to see that the blonde telepath was angry.

"What's the matter?" Hermione asked.

"I went over to Bill's to give him information for his house and there were these three vampires there. They were so vile and nasty." Sookie placed her hands on her hips.

"Did you expect anything less?" Draco earned a scowl.

"Don't you dare get that way with me, Draco Malfoy! I'm not in the mood!" Sookie stormed off to her bedroom. "Good night!"

Draco looked to Hermione and was rewarded with an eye roll, "Men."


	8. Vampire Bait

**Chapter Seven**

The next morning saw Adele, Sookie, Draco and Hermione eating breakfast. They were quiet at first, however the cousins could tell that the blonde waitress was still agitated from her visit with Bill last night.

Sookie was the one to break the silence, putting down the newspaper she was reading, "Marthaville's getting a Starbucks."

"Starbucks?" Draco asked, putting butter on his toast.

"Coffee shop," Hermione told him.

Adele shook her head, "I cannot for the life of me see why anybody would spend $3 on a cup of coffee with too much milk."

"5 sickles 1 knut," Hermione told the wizarding price to Draco.

He nodded his head in understanding, then shrugged. She rolled her eyes. She supposed with his unlimited resources, the price made no difference to him.

"Arlene told me that people are less calcium-deficient than they used to be because of all the fancy coffee they drink nowadays," Sookie said.

Adele smiled, "You know, I never thought of that, but it does make sense."

Hermione simply nodded her head in agreement as she took a sip of her morning tea. Draco was reading his subscription to The Daily Prophet.

"Hey, Gran," Sookie addressed her grandmother. "Do you think I should continue seeing Bill?"

Adele put her cup of coffee down, "Sookie, I can't tell you that. I can tell you that I think he is a smart, handsome and very polite young man, but of course he's gonna show his best side to me so that I won't stand in the way of his courting you."

"He scares me," Sookie said.

"He should," Draco commented.

"Well, it is scary..." Adele placed a hand on Sookie's. "Opening your heart up to somebody."

"I think it's a little scarier... with a vampire then... a regular guy?" The telepath asked.

"I suppose," Adele replied. "Bill is the first vampire I ever met ...that I know of."

Hermione gestured to she and Draco, "We met one at the Battle of Hogwarts. His name was Sanguini. He was a good guy. "

She didn't have much experience when dealing with vampires, though Draco seemed to know more about them. When the vampires 'first came out of the coffin' two years ago during the summer, Hermione was consumed with studying for her upcoming sixth year classes and recovering from the injuries she got during the skirmish at the Ministry of Magic in the office of the Time Chamber.

She knew vampires were dangerous, but the fact that Bill had saved Sookie's life allowed Hermione to trust him to not hurt her cousin.

"I met other vampires as a Death Eater."

Hermione arched an eyebrow at Draco's soft spoke comment, not having known that prior knowledge. She supposed that explained a lot.

"Not scared that he would ever hurt me..." Sookie then continued hesitantly. "I'm scared because... I don't know what he's thinking."

Adele smiled softly, "I would imagine that, that wouldn't be such a bad thing for you with your... ability. That's why I'm so glad Draco and Hermione came here."

Sookie got up and placed her dishes in the sink. When Adele sighed, Hermione and Draco looked to their 'adopted' grandmother. Hermione could see that Adele was thinking about something important.

"You know," Adele said to Sookie. "Your grandfather used to know things."

Draco and Hermione instantly knew that Adele was talking about Sookie's biological grandfather, Fintan Brigant, not who Sookie thought was her grandfather, Earl Stackhouse.

Sookie straightened, "What things?"

"If somebody was having money problems..." Adele told her. "Running around behind their wife's back... sick ...that kind of thing. Personal things they never would have told anybody about."

Sookie turned to face Adele, "See, that's exactly it. If I don't stop myself from it, I hear everybody's deepest, darkest secrets. I'm sorry. That's just too much information!"

Adele nodded, "Just know that you're not alone."

~HG/EN~

Shortly after Sookie had taken a walk, she stopped by the house and asked Hermione and Draco if they wanted to take a drive with her to Dawn's house. Hermione didn't mind, seeing as she and Draco weren't really doing anything other than reading. Draco agreed simply because he didn't mind seeing the "rather attractive Muggle".

Hermione and Draco decided to wait outside, however at Sookie's scream "Help! Someone, please!" they ran into the house to see Dawn lying on the bed.

"What the bloody hell!?" Draco exclaimed upon seeing the unmoving woman.

Hermione leaned over, seeing that Dawn wasn't breathing.

"Sweetie," Sookie addressed Dawn softly. "What did you get yourself into?"

She pulled the sheet over Dawn's face. The sound of a vase shattering had the cousins turn to see Jason staring at Dawn's body with flowers in his hand.

"Oh my God, Jason," Sookie hugged him.

"Good Lord," Hermione said softly when she saw the devastation in Jason's eyes.

"It's okay," Jason said softly.

"Like hell it is! Look at her! She is definitely not... okay!" Sookie screamed and hit him.

"Banging on me ain't gonna change anything," Jason told her.

"Dawn? I heard yelling," Dawn's neighbor came into the room, looking at the four young adults before looking to Dawn's body on the bed.

"Oh shit," Draco muttered.

"Sweet Lord in heaven. No," The woman frowned, made a Sign of the Cross, then turned to Jason angrily. "What did you do?"

"Me?" Jason asked defensively.

"Jason?" Hermione and Draco asked confused.

"I found her, Miss Lebvre," Sookie said. "He... just got here."

Miss Lebvre pointed a finger at Jason, "I saw you last night, Jason Stackhouse. I heard y'all fightin', then she took a shot at you, and you ran off. And now she's dead."

"Shot?" Draco mouthed to Hermione.

"Gun," Hermione mouthed back.

"Jason?" Sookie asked her brother.

"Yeah. We had a fight. But I came here to apologize." He held up the bouquet of flowers.

"She fired a gun at you?" Sookie was confused.

"And you came back to apologize?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"Sook... guys…" Jason's eyes searched his sister's and cousin's. "I didn't do this! You gotta believe me."

"Well, I'm calling the police" Miss Lebvre then turned and left the room.

Jason threw the flowers, "Well, call 'em!"

Draco decided to step outside with Jason while Hermione hugged Sookie.

~HG/EN~

After a long afternoon of questioning, the police let Sookie, Hermione, and Draco go, while they handcuffed Jason and took him to the police department. The three cousins got home to see Adele hanging up her cordless phone.

"Hey, Gran," Sookie greeted hesitantly.

"I just heard," Adele told them.

"About Jason too?" Hermione asked.

"Um, hmm," Adele was frowning. "He didn't do it, you know."

Draco nodded. "We know."

Adele continued to defend her grandson, "Jason may be many things, but he's not a murderer."

"We know-"

Sookie was interrupted by Adele, "The thing is though... in all the years that I've lived in Bon Temps, I can't recall but...two, maybe three murders, and now there are two in one week. People are not gonna stand for it. And if the police can't find the person who did it, they're gonna find Jason. He needs your help, Sookie."

Sookie was confused, "Gran, how am I supposed to..."

Adele eye's implored hers, "You use the gift God gave you. Listen in on people, keep your ears open. You're bound to hear something."

"It's got nothing to do with my ears," the telepath said.

"Whatever it is you use to listen, use it. He is your brother, Sookie."

Sookie nodded, "Okay."

"Good girl!" Adele hugged Sookie and the waitress then left to get ready for work and the elderly woman went to take a nap.

Green flames erupted in the fireplace and Professor Snape entered the Stackhouse residence.

"What the bloody hell do you want?" Draco's impolite greeting was agitated.

At Snape's arched eyebrow, Hermione told Severus, "We've had a shitty day."

The Potions Master nodded, then frowned, his black eyes on Draco's gray ones, "Your father is asking for you… it won't be too long…"

Total devastation wracked Draco's features, causing Hermione to cry out, "Oh Draco, I'm so sorry!"

With a parting hug to Draco, Hermione was left alone to worry the rest of the afternoon and evening. It wasn't until Sookie got home from work that she was able to relax. However, it didn't last long, as Sookie told her cousin she was going to Fangtasia with Bill to question about Dawn and Maudette. Hermione demanded that she would be going with them and both women got ready. Sookie chose to let her hair down and wore a red and white dress with shoulder straps. Hermione was able to get her wild curly hair under control and wore a light pink lace cocktail dress with off-the shoulder straps.

Bill came and picked them up, however during most of the ride he didn't say anything.

Finally, Sookie couldn't take the silence anymore, "Penny for your thoughts."

Bill smiled, "I thought you liked not knowing my thoughts."

Sookie nodded, "Most of the time I do."

"You both won't care for it," he said hesitantly.

"That doesn't mean we don't want to know," Hermione told him.

He looked from Hermione, then to Sookie, "You both look like vampire bait."


	9. Curious

Note: The words in the [brackets] are translated from Google Translate.

 **Chapter Eight**

When Bill pulled up to Fangtasia, Hermione was at a loss for words. When she first heard of the vampire bar in Shreveport, she hadn't thought of this. It was in a white industrial building with a red awning over the door.

She, Bill and Sookie got out and walked up to the door and were intercepted by a blonde female wearing a gothic looking outfit and had her fangs out. Hermione laughed out loud.

The woman arched an eyebrow at Hermione then turned to Bill, "Bill. Haven't seen you in a while."

"I'm mainstreaming," he told her.

"Good for you," the woman said and glanced over Hermione and Sookie. "Who's the dolls?"

"Pam, this is Sookie and Hermione," Bill introduced them. "Sookie, Hermione, this is Pam."

"Pleased to meet you," Sookie smiled and extended her hand to shake Pam's, however the blonde vampire just looked at it disdainfully.

Sookie was puzzled and looked to Hermione and Bill.

Having learnt about many creatures in her past Care of Magical Creatures classes at Hogwarts, Hermione guessed that vampires disliked shaking hands.

Hermione chose to nod her head in greeting, "Hello."

A flicker of surprised passed over Pam's face, however it was so fast and sudden, Hermione was almost astonished that she had seen it.

Pam looked from Hermione to Sookie, "I need to see your IDs."

Sookie smiled and handed over her driver's license, "Oh. Sure. How funny. Who'd have thought? Getting carded at a vampire bar."

"I can no longer tell human ages," Pam said deadpanned. "We must be careful we serve no minors... in any capacity. Twenty-five, huh? How sweet it is." She looked to Hermione and the witch handed over her Muggle driving license, "We're not in Europe so you can't have any alcohol here."

After Pam marked each of Hermione's hands with a black X, the three entered the nightclub. The whole place was in red and black with a gothic look to it.

"This feels a little bit like what a vampire bar would look like if it were a... a ride at Disney World," Sookie commented.

"Well, don't get too comfortable," Bill told them. "It tends to get more authentic as the night wears on."

Hermione could tell, seeing how everyone seemed to hang off of each other and vampire dancers seemed to dance supernaturally.

"I'll find us a table," Hermione said. "Why don't you guys get drinks and talk to the bartender?" As the blonde waitress and her not-a-date vampire left Hermione, the witch muttered to herself, "Draco is so going to kill me."

As she sat down she felt her nerves jump every time someone brushed by her. She remembered Professor Snape telling her Fae blood was addictive to a vampire and the Gryffindor wondered if that included smell. She just hoped she and Sookie wouldn't be here long and without incident.

Soon, after talking to the bartender, Sookie and Bill came over to Hermione and Bill handed the British witch a soda.

After a few minutes, Bill asked, "How's your drinks?"

Hermione could feel eyes watching her and she tried to discretely look around to spot the person.

"A gin and tonic's pretty much a gin and tonic no matter where you drink it," Sookie answered.

"I could really use a Firewhisky," Hermione commented.

"Firewhisky?" Bill wondered.

Hermione looked back to face him, "It's a wizarding whisky that is so hot, it gives you a burning sensation when you're drunk. If you jar it too much in your glass, fire licks up the sides."

"Who's that?" Sookie asked causing them to look over.

There sitting on a large chair was a tall male vampire, his long blonde hair framing his face. His piercing blue eyes were on Hermione's before he looked away. Hermione had a feeling he was the one who was watching her.

Hermione couldn't help but scoff, "Is he really sitting on a throne?"

Before she looked away she saw a smirk at the corner of the vampire's lips.

"Oh, you both noticed him, huh?" Hermione looked to Bill when she noticed the annoyed tone in his voice.

"No, it's not like that," Sookie told him.

"Everyone does," Bill said. "That's Eric. He's the oldest thing in this bar."

They watched as a bald man approach Eric and touch the vampire's knee. In retaliation, the blonde vampire kicked the man halfway across the club and he landed on the floor. When the man looked up they could see a bleeding cut on his forehead. A young looking vampire with short hair introduced herself to him.

"Still think you're in Disney World?" Bill gave Sookie a pointed look.

Hermione and Bill chatted while Sookie listened in on everyone's thoughts. Just as Bill and Hermione pondered the effects of vampire blood in potions and blood magic, Sookie let out an annoyed huff.

"You able to pick up anything?" Bill asked her.

"All anyone's thinkin' about here is sex, sex, sex," Sookie replied in an irritated tone.

Bill smiled, "One needn't be telepathic to pick up on that."

Hermione blushed and laughed, "Yeah, Sookie."

"Uh, oh," Bill suddenly frowned.

"Don't say "uh-oh"," Sookie's eyes widened.

Hermione nodded her head in agreement and her tone took on a high pitch, "Vampires are not supposed to say "uh-oh"."

"It's Eric," Bill said. "He's scanned the both of you, Hermione twice. He's going to summon us."

"He can do that?" Sookie asked.

"Seriously?" Hermione added.

"Yeah," Bill muttered.

Sure enough when the three looked over, Eric rose his hand and motioned to Bill. Bill took Sookie's hand and Hermione followed after them, leaving their table. They approached Eric, who remained seated with Pam standing next to him.

"Bill Compton," Eric greeted. "It has been a while."

"Yes, well... I've been..."

Eric interrupted Bill, "Mainstreaming. I heard. I see that is..." Blue eyes glanced over Sookie before landing on Hermione. "Going well for you."

"Yes, of course," Bill said awkwardly. "Uh, sorry. Eric, these are my friends..."

"Sookie Stackhouse and Hermione Granger," Eric finished.

"How do you know us?" Sookie asked almost causing Hermione to roll her eyes.

Obviously Pam told him, as she had seen their IDs.

"I never forget a pretty face," Pam pointed to her head. "You're both in my vault."

"Great," Hermione snarked.

"That's just great," Sookie smiled nervously.

Eric smirked, "Well, aren't you both sweet."

Sookie's smile fell, "Not really."

" _Definitely_ not," Hermione frowned.

Eric turned to Pam, "Vår lilla zoo börjar växa. [Our little zoo is starting to grow.]"

Pam's voice sounded bored, "Jag vet. [I know.]"

Hermione felt her wand hand twitch, "Jag hoppas verkligen att du inte ringer oss djur. [I really hope you're not calling us animals.]"

The entire group was surprised at Hermione's response.

Eric tilted his head, "Du kan svenska? [You know Swedish?]"

She crossed her arms, "Jag gör. Jag lärde mig. Jag tycker om att lära sig saker. [I do. I taught myself. I like to learn things.]"

His eyes leisurely glanced over her body, "Jag är en mycket bra lärare. [I'm a very good teacher.]"

Hermione felt her face flush with both anger and embarrassment at the blunt appraisal, "Nej tack. [No thank you.]"

Pam smirked, "Jag gillar dig. [I like you.]"

Eric's eyes caught sight of the scar on Hermione's arm, "Smutsskalle? Varför skulle en häxa har en svär på armen? [Mudblood? Why would a witch have a swear on her arm?]"

Hermione felt her magic swirl and crackle under her skin with her ire, "Det är inte någon av dina blodiga företag. [It's not any of your bloody business.]"

"Miss Stackhouse," Eric addressed her cousin. "I understand you've been asking questions about some of my customers."

"Yes, I have," Sookie told him.

"If you have anything to ask, you should ask it of me," he told her.

"All rightie," Sookie handed him photos of Maudette and Dawn. "You recognize either one of these girls?"

Eric looked at them while Pam looked over his shoulder.

"Hmm..." He pointed to the picture of Maudette. "Well, this one offered herself to me. But I found her too pathetic for my attentions. Now, this one, however..." He pointed to the photograph of Dawn. "I have tasted."

He then looked to Hermione and his eyes bore into hers in lust.

"I remember 'em both," Pam commented.

"On account of the vault?" Hermione snarked.

Eric's eyes turned hard.

Pam arched an eyebrow, "Never had either of them, though. They weren't really my type."

"Well..." Sookie grabbed the photos from Eric's hand. "Thank you very much. That is all your time I need to take."

"I'm not finished with either of you yet!" Eric then smiled. "Please. Sit."

Hermione rolled her eyes and sat down next to Eric with Sookie sitting next to her.

Eric was looking at Hermione, "So, Bill. Are you quite attached to your friends?"

"They are mine!" Bill declared.

Sookie folded her hands in her lap, "Yes. I am his."

Hermione scoffed, "I belong to no one."

Eric's eyes danced in mischief, "Interesting." He looked over her body again before turning to Bill. "Sit with us. We have catching up to do, you and I. It has been too long."

"Yes," Bill said hesitantly.

Bill sat down and Eric looked back to Hermione. His continued appraisal left Hermione both irritated and nervous. What was he seeing? She was sure there wasn't anything interesting about her.

Just as Eric opened his mouth to say something Sookie blurted, "We have to get out of here."

"Sookie..." Bill said, while Hermione warned "Not _now_ …"

"Eric, the cops are coming," Sookie wasn't listening to either of them. "There's gonna be a raid..."

Eric frowned, "You're not an undercover cop, are-"

Sookie shook her head, "I'm not, but that man in the hat is."

Eric sat back, "Even if you're right, we do nothing illegal here."

"There's a vampire named Taryn in the ladies' room with that man you kicked before," Sookie told him. "She's feeding on him."

"How do you know this?" Pam demanded.

Hermione and Sookie both shared a worried look.

"Police! Freeze! Don't move!" The crowd moved as police officers in combat gear entered the club.

"Follow me," Eric said as they all got up.

They made their way out towards the back of the club and Eric shoved a door open, allowing them to quickly exit the building. Bill picked up Sookie to carry her with his vampire speed.

Hermione pulled out her wand and cast " _Celemotus!_ " on herself to give her fast movement.

Eric and Pam were hovering away and he turned his head to see Sookie in Bill's arms and Hermione by herself.

"I enjoyed meeting you, Miss Stackhouse. You will come again," Eric grabbed Hermione's hand. "I'd still like to talk to you."

"'Mione!" Sookie shouted.

"Go," Hermione told her. "I'll see you at home!"

As she, Eric, and Pam took off quickly, Pam's voice was questioning, "Eric?"

"You smell just like her," Eric spoke to Hermione. "How do you know Miss Stackhouse?"

"She's my cousin," Hermione said simply as she tried to get him to let her go.

His hand tightened, "You're more than a witch."

"So sorry, Mr. Northman," Hermione could feel her heartbeat in her throat.

"What?" Eric was confused.

"Have a good night!" She shot a Stinging Hex at his hand and he let got with a shout.

Before he could react, she Apparated home, disappearing from sight.


	10. Mine

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter or True Blood/ Southern Vampire Mysteries. This is a story for enjoyment and I will not receive any profit from this. All rights reserved to those whom own HP and TB/SVM. This includes the movies, books, and TV Show.

Warning: MA. Contains mature content (language, violence, and sexual content) and is intended for adult readers. SPOILERS! With references to both the Harry Potter and True Blood/Southern Vampire Mysteries (a.k.a. Sookie Stackhouse novels).

 **Chapter Nine**

Hermione appeared on the front yard of the Stackhouse Residence. She took a step towards the house, but because she had forgotten to cancel her Fast Movement Charm, she ran into the side of the house.

"Bloody hell," She muttered.

"Hermione!" The surprised shout had her look up in embarrassment and confusion.

"Sam?" She looked over and could see him standing in the bushes, naked. Thankfully the foliage was covering his very male parts. "What are you doing hiding in the bushes?"

His blue eyes held confusion, "Aren't you supposed to be at Fangtasia with Sookie?"

"Long story," She stood up and canceled the Fast Movement Charm on herself. With red cheeks, she pulled her cocktail dress down that had flipped up in her fall. She looked back to Sam, "How do you know we went to Fangtasia?"

"Sookie told me you both were going with Bill," he replied, searching for the blonde telepath. "Where is she?"

"She's with Bill. We got split up. Don't worry, she's fine." She paused, then let out an embarrassed cough, "Don't tell Draco I ran into the side of the house, and I won't tell Sookie you were hiding in the bushes."

"Fine, Cher," he chuckled at her deal, then shifted back into a dog.

Sighing, Hermione entered the house to see that it was dark and quiet. Feeling the night's events add to her exhaustion, she went straight to her bedroom on the second floor. She pulled off her dress, spotting herself in the mirror.

What had Eric found so interesting about her? While her brunette hair was more tamed and manageable than when she was younger, it still was a curly mess. Her eyes were hazel, a normal, common feature among the human population. Her breasts where on the smaller side, but she supposed her hips were attractive, giving her an hourglass figure that most women wanted.

She went to bed, forgoing pajamas due to the hot night air, and spotted a parchment with the Malfoy seal. Placing her wand on the night stand next to her bed, a precaution she had continued to do because of the war, she grabbed the letter and opened it.

 _Hermione,_

 _My father past away. I need some time to think. I have turned off the Malfoy Manor Floo. Not that you'd want to step foot on the premises considering your last visit. However, if you change your mind, please do not Apparate here. I need time to be alone._

 _Yours,_

 _Draco_

Angry, Hermione threw the letter on her bedroom floor. It figured that her cousin would be so high-handed to not allow her to console him. She knew he was probably in his cellar, getting pissed out of his mind. He didn't need to be left alone. She was half tempted to ignore him, but she had a feeling that he had probably placed additional Anti-Apparition wards on the Malfoy Estate. She pulled the bedcovers over her body, angry and a little hurt that Draco had simply left a letter for her to find.

~HG/EN~

The next morning found Sookie and Hermione entering the kitchen at the same time, Sookie in a purple nightshirt and Hermione in a dark green robe.

Adele looked to Sookie and Hermione as she continued her conversation on the phone, "Well... I will be at the church early..." Sookie sat down at the table and dished out the sausage patties. "...If you would like to like to stop by and say hi. Mr. Compton's talk starts at eight."

"Is that tonight?" Hermione grabbed the eggs to help Adele and dished them out before sitting next to Sookie.

"Mm hmm," was all Sookie replied, causing Hermione to arch an eyebrow.

"All right! Same to you! Bye now!" Adele hung up the phone and sat across from them, the phone still in her hands.

"Phone's been ringing early today," Sookie commented.

"Everything alright?" Hermione asked Adele worriedly.

"Oh," Adele sighed. "Everyone is excited about meeting the town vampire tonight." She then smiled at both her girls. "I didn't hear both come in last night."

"I'm surprised you didn't," Hermione muttered.

She had a small bruise on her hip this morning, due to her collision with the siding of the house.

Sookie arched an eyebrow, "You went to bed early. You didn't wanna hear me come in."

"Well..." Adele chuckled at Sookie. "I just thought I'd give you two a little privacy, is all."

Sookie was exasperated, "Am I really that much of a lost cause that you got to pin all your hopes for me on a vampire?"

Adele smiled, "But he really seems like a very nice man."

"Well, he's not," She said shortly.

"What happened?" Hermione asked, concerned.

Adele frowned, "He's not nice?"

"Or a man," Sookie commented.

Adele's eyes widened, "Oh, goodness! Did you two have a fight?"

"No. Kinda. I don't think Bill and I have very much in common. He doesn't think like we do, he doesn't feel the way we do, if he... feels at all." Sookie pierced a piece of sausage angrily and ate it.

"Well, I know that, if I had a chance to know somebody who'd experienced the world differently, I'd see it as a blessing and not something to be scared of. Or hate," Adele reasoned.

The phone she held to her chest began to ring.

Sookie shook her read, "I don't hate him. I just don't want to be his girlfriend." She arched an eyebrow when Adele didn't answer the phone as it continued to ring, "Uh... the phone's ringing."

"Umm..." Adele then smiled broadly at Sookie and Hermione. "Machine'll pick it up."

"Did Draco come back?" Sookie asked her cousin.

Hermione pierced her own sausage and took a bite, "His father died. He's at Malfoy Manor now. Turned off the Floo there."

"Can't you do magic to go to him?" Sookie wondered.

Hermione nodded but answered, irritated, "I can, but he wants his space."

Just then, the doorbell rang. Adele put the phone away and answered the door. She came back into the kitchen handing Hermione a box. Hermione opened it to see a dozen red roses, to which Sookie and Adele both gasped at their beauty. Confused to who would be sending her flowers, Hermione read the card.

 _See you tonight, Miss Granger. -E_

"Oh bloody fuck!" Hermione shot out of her seat. "He's coming here! Tonight!"

"Who?" Sookie asked.

"Eric Northman!" Hermione exclaimed.

Adele was grinning, "You met someone last night?"

Sookie's eyes were wide, "He owns that vampire bar in Shreveport."

"Shit!" Hermione began to pace in front of them. "I shot him with a hex!"

Sookie's eyes widened further, "Seriously?"

"You both won't be here," Hermione muttered. "So you'll be safe."

"He sent you roses," Adele said wisely.

Hermione looked to her 'adopted' grandmother, "I don't know what that means!" Her hazel eyes widened and her tone took on a tone of hysteria. "Oh Merlin! _I_ _don't know_ what something means!"

"Well," Adele told her. "The colors you have mean, lovers, passion, and desire."

None of it still didn't make any sense to the brilliant witch.

"I have to…" Hermione thought of what she would normally do in any situation that needed solving. "Go to the library!"

~HG/EN~

After putting on some Muggle clothes, Hermione spent all morning, afternoon, and the beginning of the evening at the Hogwarts Library, much to the displeasure of Madam Pince. Hermione researched all she could on vampires, however, most of the information didn't help her with anything in regards to dealing with Eric Northman. Finally, beyond irritated that the recently Gryffindor graduate was still bothering her in her library, Madam Pince kicked Hermione out, telling her to "At least come back when school is in session! Some of us need a summer break!" Sighing, Hermione left the school grounds and Apparated to the end of the Stackhouse residence driveway.

There was a blur of movement and Hermione retaliated by pulling out her wand, her combat reflexes still sharp.

Her eyes widened when her brain registered that Eric was standing in front of her, "Bullocks! I was hoping to be inside when you got here."

Eric smirked, "Miss Granger, you are an interesting witch. I've done my homework."

Hermione laughed hesitantly and backed away, "No, just an ordinary witch."

He grabbed her wand arm and pulled her against his hard body, his eyes stormy, "That nasty trick last night wasn't very nice."

Her eyes narrowed, "I'm not very nice when my life is threatened."

"I just wanted to talk," he let his eyes trail over her curves. "And fuck."

She felt her whole body flush, "That is the last thing I-"

They were interrupted by Sookie pulling up in a cab. The blonde waitress got out and stormed up the driveway.

"Mr. Northman…" Sookie said by way of greeting as she passed them.

"Let me go," Hermione pulled herself free from Eric and followed Sookie. "Sook? Are you okay?"

"Just another crappy night," Sookie replied as they opened the back door.

"Hermione!" At the yell from Eric she turned around, seeing the worry on his face. "Wait!"

Hermione was confused, "What?"

Her eyes then widened. He was sensing something in the house. Something terribly wrong. She ran after her cousin, entering the house before Eric could grab her and smacked into Sookie's back.

There on the floor, in a pool of her own blood, was Adele Stackhouse. Hermione placed a hand on the wall, frozen on the spot. There was so much blood.

 _"You killed Dumbledore, Severus. While you live… the Elder Wand cannot truly be mine..."_

A memory began rushing through her mind and she barely heard Bill's shout, "Sookie!"

 _"My Lor-" Snape's voice was cut off as his neck was sliced._

"Let me in!" Eric demanded.

"Sookie! It's me! It's me! Sookie! It's me!" Bill was holding on to the telepath, gaining her attention.

"Hermione! Damn it!" Hermione heard Eric yell before she was lost to the memory.

 _Hermione's heart threatened to stop when Voldemort gave the order "Nagini, kill!" Sickening crunch after crunch was heard as Harry, Hermione, and Ron hid from view. Once the dark wizard walked away with his snake slithering after him, Hermione followed after Harry into the room. There on the floor leaning against the wall of The Shrieking Shack was Severus Snape in a pool of his own blood. There was so much blood… Harry leaned down and placed his hands on their professor's neck, trying in vain to stop the continuing flow of blood. Hermione felt her tears fall as she watched Harry and Professor Snape stare at each other._

 _Then Severus starting crying, gesturing to his own tears, "Take them. Take them! Ple…"_

 _Harry turned to her, "Give me something! Quickly! A flask! Anything!"_

 _She could barely see what she was doing as she reached into her beaded bag and grabbed a flask. She shakily handed it to her best friend. She watched as Harry gathered the tears that held Severus's memories._

 _"Take them to the Pensieve," Snape told Harry. "Look at me." Emerald eyes looked to black ones. "You have your mother's eyes."_

 _For a moment longer the Professor looked at him then away as he let out a breath. Hermione was breathing hard, her cheeks wet as she looked from Ron to Harry._

 _"Ron, Hermione," Harry spoke softly. "I have to go view these."_

 _Ron was outraged, "If you hadn't noticed, we're in the middle of a bloody battle!"_

 _"No," Hermione moaned. She fell to her knees before Severus. "He can't be-"_

 _"'Mione-"_

 _She shook her head and began dumping things out of her bag. She placed her hand on the older wizard's neck and she poured a few drops of Essence of Dittany into his mouth. With her wand she did her best to heal the wounds on his neck, creating crude red scars._

 _"'Mione-"_

 _"NO!" She grabbed a bezoar and shoved it down the man's throat. "It has to work! I know it will!"_

"Hermione. Hermione!" She could vaguely register Sookie's voice.

 _There was blood on her hands… so much blood…_

"Eric come in!" Sookie shouted.

Eric rushed into the room and grabbed a hold of Hermione's shoulders, startling the witch, "Little One."

Hermione looked to Adele's body, "I can…"

 _"_ Get your fucking hands off me!" Hermione could hear Sam's shout and looked to see Bill holding the Shifter by the throat.

"What are you doing here!?" Bill demanded.

"I was making sure Sookie got home safe," Sam told him. "The door was open. What are you doing here?"

Hermione lifted her wand, the tears in her eyes threatening to fall, "I can fix…"

"Little One," Eric said hushed, his hands going through Hermione's curls. "It's too late."

"No…" Hermione said brokenly.

"Bill, it's okay," Sookie was saying. "Let him go."

"Sookie?" Sam noticed the blood, then looked to Eric and Hermione. "What happened?"

Hermione pulled away from Eric and waved her wand over Adele. She was too late.

She dropped to the floor, "It's… I came here to protect…" She looked up to Sookie, "I couldn't…"

Eric lifted the shocked witch, "I'm taking her outside."

"Eric-" Bill went to say but was interrupted.

"She is mine!" Eric shouted with a growl as he carried Hermione out of the room.


	11. Pie

**Chapter Ten**

Time seemed to move slowly as Hermione waited outside with Eric while Bill called the police. Sam remained inside with Sookie, until the police arrived.

"What were you thinking of?" Eric asked Hermione softly after the police questioned them and went inside to question Sookie, Bill, and Sam. "Before I grabbed you."

"During the Battle of Hogwarts," Hermione told him. "When my Potions Professor was dying. I saved his life."

"He meant a lot to you." It was simply a statement that was neither accusatory, nor inquisitorial.

"Yes," Hermione nodded. "He still does."

Blue eyes searched hers, "Were you lovers?"

Hermione felt her face flush, "That's none of your business."

Sookie and Sam came out of the house and talked for a while before Sam went back in to get Bill. Hermione walked over to her cousin and sat down next to her. Hermione didn't know what to think, let alone imagine what was going through her cousin's mind. Sam came out and offered to call Jason, which he did, however he was unable to reach the male Stackhouse. Soon, Bill came out with Sheriff Bud Dearborne and Detective Andy Bellefleur.

Sookie stood up with Hermione next to her, "Bill, what's going on?"

"They're about to move your grandmother," he told the women.

"Sookie, Hermione," Andy spoke up. "You both might what to go sleep at a friend's. Someplace less isolated."

Sookie frowned, "I'm not going anywhere."

"Hermione will come with me," Eric said with an air of authority.

Hermione glared at the blonde vampire, "No I will not."

"Perhaps, the detective-"

Sookie interrupted Bill, taking Hermione's hand, "No, this is our house. We're staying right here."

They all watched silently as the coroner and his assistant brought out Adele's body on a stretcher in a black body bag.

Bud then turned to the two cousins, "I'm truly sorry about your grandmother."

"Are you all done in there 'cause I'd like to clean up?" Sookie requested. "If that's alright?"

Bud sighed, "All right." He then paused before adding, "You both call us at the first sign of anything."

Andy looked to Sam, "Keep an eye on them."

The Shifter nodded, "I will."

"They are right," Bill told Sookie and Hermione. "You should not stay here."

"I agree." By the look on Bill's face, both the telepath and witch could tell that the two vampires rarely agreed on anything.

Sam nodded, "You both can have my trailer and I'll sleep at the bar."

Sookie still held on to Hermione's hand, giving it a slight squeeze, "We're safe as here as anywhere."

"I can protect us," Hermione said confidently.

Bill searched Sookie's blue eyes, "Sookie, I have to go."

"It's almost dawn," Eric added.

"I will come back later," Bill told them to which Eric nodded.

Sam stepped closer to the women, "I can take it from here."

"Don't worry about me. Go," Sookie said to Bill, and he nodded and left.

Hermione looked to Eric, "I will be fine."

She could tell the blonde vampire didn't want to go, but because it was so close to dawn, he had no choice but to leave.

Sookie sighed and addressed Sam, "Uh… there's an extra mop around back. Would you mind getting it for me?"

Sam frowned, "Sookie-"

Hermione turned to her cousin and pulled a stray blond hair behind her ear, "Do you want me to clean it up with magic?"

Sookie shook her head, "No thank you." She looked to Sam, frowning, "Gran had lot of pride in her home. She wouldn't want anyone to see it like this. "

Sam left the brunette and blonde women to go get a mop.

Hermione let out a shaky breath, pulled out her wand, and in Gryffindor red wrote, " _Gran was murdered. We need you_ " and sent it to Draco.

Sookie arched an eyebrow, "What was that, a wizarding text message?"

"Basically," Hermione nodded. "I created the spell myself."

When Draco arrived a short time later, he was disheveled and looked like he hadn't slept. Hermione looked up when he walked into the kitchen and saw the disbelieving look on his face at all the blood.

"It's like when you were tortured," he said softly.

Hermione looked around and replied softly, "Oh. I didn't realize I bled that much."

Both Sam and Sookie looked at Hermione's scars, but didn't say anything. The rest of the night the four remained quiet as they cleaned the kitchen before throwing out the dirty rags and mop. What more could they say after losing someone so special?

The next morning and afternoon found Hermione sitting with Draco as Sookie's friends and neighbors poured into the house to give their condolences. The parade of people seemed to never end, and Hermione found that she couldn't keep up with so many faces. If she had to guess, at one point, the whole town must have showed up. Though, she could tell by some of the people's faces, they were insincere, coming over only to be nosy.

Hermione looked to Sookie and could tell her cousin was just hanging on by a thread.

Finally, the telepath broke when a large woman opened the fridge and pulled out a half-eaten pecan pie, "Maxine Fortenberry, you put that pie down right now!" She jumped up and snatched the pie away from the woman and held on to it as if it were a life-line, "This in Gran's pie!"

"I'm sorry, I was just making some room," Maxine's voice was sincere, however the look she gave Sookie had Hermione question if the woman truly meant it.

Tara took Hermione's hand and put her other arm around Sookie, "If you'll excuse us. I need Sookie and Hermione upstairs." Sam and Draco went to follow but the black woman stopped them, "Just give us a little girl-time." As they reached the stairs, she called to her cousin, "Come on Lafayette!"

The four chose to got to Hermione's room, seeing at it was bigger than Draco's room across the hall. Lafayette laid down on Hermione's bed while the woman sat quietly.

Sookie was the first one to speak, "I shouldn't have lost it like that."

Tara shook her head, "Don't you be sorry for yelling at that old snoopy bitch. She's been sticking her nose where it doesn't belong for years."

"Said," Lafayette nodded. "I mean, if she talked any more shit, she'd be shaped like a toilet."

He and Tara laughed. Hermione had to smirk because even after spending a few seconds in Maxine's presence, she knew the two cousins spoke the truth.

Sookie paused, then let out a breath, "Gran's gone."

"She's really gone," Hermione frowned.

It was true she hadn't known Adele that long, but the woman welcomed Hermione and Draco with open arms and gave them the love of family. She had touched their lives… And now there was a void in her place.

"Yeah, she is," Tara said softly.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do," Sookie said. "Can't even think straight."

"Well, of course you can't," Tara told her. "How can you with all these circling buzzards? You know, you're not their entertainment. You don't have to dance for them. You just gotta feel whatever you're feeling."

"I'm not sure I'm… feeling anything," Sookie frowned. "I'm just numb."

Hermione let out a breath, "I feel the same way." She nodded, "Numb is good."

"Yeah," Lafayette agreed.

"Numb is probably exactly what you both need right now," Tara told them before her brown eyes looked to Sookie. "Stop worrying about being so damn appropriate. This is not an appropriate event."

"Thank you for getting me out of there," Sookie said. "I haven't had a single minute of silence."

"You can't seem to block anything out right now?" Hermione asked, to which her cousin shook her head.

Tara gave Sookie a small smile, "You want me to tell them to shut the hell up?"

Sookie let out a laugh, "I wish it were that easy."

"It is," Lafayette told her and pulled a baggy full of pills out of his pants pocket. "Your wish is my command."

Sookie shook her head, "Oh, no. I don't do drugs."

He gave her a pointed look, "Sook. Relax. This is not drugs. This is just a Valium." He handed her one, "I'll tell you what. Put it on your nightstand just in case you change your mind." He turned to Hermione, "You want one?"

"No, I have something in case I feel anxious."

He then stood up, "I'm gonna go and check on the circling buzzards."

"Lafayette?" Sookie spoke up.

"Yes, ma'am?"

She handed him the pie, "Would you mind taking this downstairs for me?"

He gave her a soft smile and took it, "I will guard it with my life."

The woman laid down on Hermione's bed, finding comfort with the closeness it afforded. Hermione was thankful, her bed was as large as it was, a California King, as it allowed them plenty of room to spread out. They began to talk about the funeral that would take place the next afternoon.

Tara turned to Sookie, "You want me to call anyone? Your cousin Hadley?"

Sookie shook her head, "No one's heard from her in over a year. Since she ran away from that rehab Gran pain for. I don't even know how to get a hold of her."

Hermione shrugged, "I didn't even know about her."

"What about Bill?" Tara asked. "You gonna invite him?"

Sookie gave her a look, "Tara, he can't go."

"Oh, right," Tara felt a little foolish.

"It's not like you've known a lot of vampires," Sookie reasoned. "Kinda takes getting used to."

"I'm not sure I'll ever get used to it," Tara commented, then noticed Sookie's disbelieving look. "What? So not everyone is as open-minded as you. Shoot me. You should hear the things people are saying."

Sookie grimaced, "I do. Bill did not kill my grandmother."

"Don't you get all mad at me," Tara told her. "Nobody is blaming Bill. Exactly. Didn't you tell me he has some scary-ass friends?"

"Not all vampires are like that," Sookie said.

Hermione wasn't so sure she felt the same way after their trip to Fangtasia.

"I'd fucking lose it if anything happened to you," Tara said softly. "You know that, right?"

Hermione whole-heartedly agreed.

"Tara, last night was so horrible," Sookie was saying as they heard tires screeching and the front door slam open. "I don't know how I would've gotten through it if it weren't for Bill. When I'm around him… I don't know how to explain it exactly, but… it's like I almost feel normal."

The girls were interrupted by Jason Stackhouse bursting into the bedroom.

Sookie stood up, "Jason-"

All three women were surprised and horrified when Jason smacked Sookie across the face causing her to land back on Hermione's bed.

Both Hermione and Tara jumped off of the bed, Tara yelling "What the fuck!" and Hermione shouting "Bloody hell!"

"It's your fault," Jason told Sookie. "Gran is dead because of you. It should have been you!"

Tara grabbed him when he advanced on his sister again, "Bitch, don't you lay a hand on her."

Hermione pulled out her wand and aimed it at Jason's throat, "Touch her again it will be the last thing you do."

"She's screwing a vampire, Hermione," Jason glanced at Hermione's vine wood wand briefly in surprise. "A fucking vampire!"

Tara pushed him away, "Yeah, well, that vampire was there for her when you weren't. You ought to be ashamed of yourself. Is that how your grandma raised you?"

"To beat on your own sister?" Hermione demanded.

Tara was close to tears, "Look at you. I don't even recognize you anymore."

"Get the hell out of here," Hermione nearly growled.

"Get out! Get out!" Tara pushed Jason out of the bedroom and slammed the door closed, then turned to Sookie. "You okay?"

Both girls hugged Sookie. The blonde didn't respond, shocked that her brother would lay a hand on her. She grabbed the medicine off of her nightstand where she had placed it and swallowed the pill.

After Sookie fell asleep, Tara and Hermione made their way downstairs.

"All right, everybody!" Tara yelled. "Sookie needs her rest."

"It's time for everyone to leave," Hermione added.

When no one moved, Tara glared, "What the hell are you all staring at? You heard us. The sideshow is over. Now get! Let's go. Let's go. We appreciate y'all coming out, we love y'all."

Hermione nodded, making a 'shooing' gesture with her hands, "Yes, thank you."

"Come on, let's go. Let's go. Thank you. That means you too, Sam," Tara ushered people out of the house. Sam walked over and Tara gave him a look, rolling her eyes, "Look, I get it. But right now, she needs to be alone."

He glanced up the stairs, then looked from Hermione to Tara, "All right. Well, if there's anything I can do, you call me."

"You're a good friend, "Tara paused. "Now get the fuck out of here. Please."

Sam smirked, "All right."

Tara looked to the remaining stragglers, "Don't make me throw y'all out myself, because you know I will."

Arlene, Sookie's red-headed coworker and friend sassed as she left, "I heard you Tara."

Maxine walked slowly, giving Tara a look as she walked around the younger woman and Hermione.

"Bitch, move," Draco scowled, his gray eyes piercing her, while Lafayette frowned.

Maxine glared at the two pairs of cousins before being the last one to leave the house.


	12. Blonde Fued

**Chapter Eleven**

"What the fuck is it with white people and Jell-O?" Lafayette asked. "I don't understand."

Draco, Hermione Lafayette and Tara were all gathered around the dining room table where it was full of food.

Hermione looks to Draco then shrugged, "Where we're from, we have gelatin, but it's not exactly the same."

"What the hell are we going to do with all of this?" Tara asked.

"Toss it," Lafayette answered, waving a hand over the food. "Sookie and you all don't need no bad-juju cooking."

Tara arched an eyebrow, "Bad juju?"

Even Draco and Hermione gave him dubious looks.

"A way to a man's heart is through his stomach. That shit true as gold," Lafayette told them. "Put some love in your food and folk can taste it. Smell this. You can smell the fear and nastiness coming off that cornbread."

He handed Tara a dish of cornbread so she could smell what he meant.

Tara took a bite, "Taste just fine to me."

Lafayette shook his head, "See, bitch, you gonna wish you ain't did that. Watch."

Tara shrugged, then looked to Hermione, "Speaking of juju, why'd you point a piece of wood at Jason?"

Draco turned to his cousin, "You pointed your wand at Jason!?"

"He hit Sookie," Hermione said defensively. She sighed, then turned to their friends, "Draco and I are witch and wizard."

Both Tara and Lafayette did something the witch and wizard didn't expected. They laughed. Hermione and Draco looked at each other, unsure how to respond.

Seeing that Sookie's cousins weren't laughing with them, Lafayette sobered, "Shit, you serious?"

Draco and Hermione both pulled out their wands. Deciding to preview some magic for the Muggles, Draco cast a simple confetti charm, showering the room with the colorful paper. After seeing their shocked faces, Draco waved his wand again and vanished the confetti.

"All right, so you both can do some magic tricks," Tara nodded. "But how serious can pointing sticks at each other be?"

Rolling her eyes, Hermione shot a Stinging Hex at the wall, causing paint to fly off and a burnt smudge remain. She could see that her message was received: Wands were dangerous and not toys. With a " _Reparo_ " the wall was fixed, looking as it did before Hermione shot it.

"Oh God," Lafayette's eyes were wide. "Don't be pointing your wood at me." He then smirked at Draco, "Well, you can."

They all laughed at that and began cleaning up the food.

~HG/EN~

As they cleaned the house, Hermione and Draco shared with Lafayette and Tara some stories of their early years attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"And then," Draco continued on with a story from their third year. "She punched me!"

Lafayette laughed, "Bitch, you deserved it."

Tara gave Hermione a high-five, "Damn, girl."

Hermione laughed then glanced upstairs, "One of us should go check on Sookie."

"Trust me," Lafayette said as he swept. "That child is dead to the world right now."

A blur rushed by causing Tara to shout out "What the fuck!?"

They all ran to Hermione's room to see Bill shaking Sookie awake. He said he had a bad dream, clearing up the misunderstanding that something was actually wrong. Once everyone was calmed down and Sookie falling back asleep, everyone went downstairs. Hermione got Bill a True Blood, and she, Bill, and Draco went outside to hang out. They watched as Sam strolled up in his dog form and sat near Bill. Draco and Hermione knew that it was Sam's way of looking out for Sookie.

Suddenly, there was another blur and Eric appeared in front of Hermione.

Draco instantly went on the defensive and placed himself in front of his cousin, "Who the bloody hell are you?"

Eric's fierce blue eyes glanced at Hermione before staring down Draco's equally fierce gray eyes, "Who the fuck are you?"

Bill took a drink, "Draco, this is Eric Northman."

The blonde vampire scowled at the protective display towards _his_ witch, and with a _click_ , his fangs were out, "Hermione is mine!"

The witch and wizard both responded in the negative, Hermione shouting "I am not!" and Draco yelling "She is not!"

Bill stepped closer to Eric and in a calm voice said, "Eric, this is Hermione's cousin, Draco Malfoy."

Realizing that this was family and not someone who wanted her, Eric visibly relaxed, his fangs clicking back into his gums.

"Malfoy?" He asked. "I've done business in Europe with the Malfoys." He then stood closer to Draco and towered over him. "You should know; I have a right to claim her."

Hermione was baffled, "Excuse me?"

Draco stood stiffly, though the vampire was still taller than him, "As her head of household, I have a right to decline."

"Technically," Hermione turned to Draco. "Harry is my head of household, though it doesn't matter." She then glared at the both of them. "I'm my own damn person!"

Eric arched his eyebrow at Hermione, then addressed Draco, "Then I will speak to this Harry."

Hermione was dumbfounded when Draco began laughing. She could tell both of the vampires were too, as no one had ever shown them such fearlessness.

"Good luck," Draco chucked. "No way Potter will allow you to claim the female part of the Golden Trio."

Eric took the challenge, "We'll see." His eyes went to Hermione's, "You are mine and this is just the beginning."

Just as abruptly as he came, he was gone.

~HG/EN~

The next afternoon moved by slowly. Adele had a beautiful funeral, with the sun shining, her favorite flowers in various arrangements, and someone even sang. When it was time for Sookie to say her speech, Hermione stood up with her to give her support. However, she could tell her cousin was having aa difficult time. Even though she could tell the outburst was coming, Hermione still jumped when Sookie shouted out, "Shut up! All of you just shut the fuck up!" The blonde waitress took off, with Hermione, Draco, and Jason following after her.

"Sookie," Jason called after his sister after they were away from the gathering. "Sookie, just hold up a sec."

Sookie stopped and turned around with Draco and Hermione standing next to her, "Why? So you can hit me again? Go ahead, tell me how it's all my fault, tell me how you wish it were me in that coffin. I deserve it."

Hermione frowned, "You had no right to lay a hand on her."

"I'm sorry," Jason went to hug Sookie but she backed away. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't touch her," Draco threatened.

Jason looked from his cousins to his sister, "I didn't mean to hurt you. You gotta know that."

Sookie scoffed, "You invited Uncle Bartlett. How could you do that?"

"He has the right to be here," Jason told her. "Look, I know he and Gran had their problems but whatever they were, it don't matter no more… because that's what family does. We forgive each other."

Sookie backed away from him, "You have no idea what you're talking about."

Jason grimaced when his family turned to walk away from him, "Sookie, Draco, Hermione, please. I mean, we're all we've got."

"We've got nothing," Sookie said as they walked away from her brother.

As they walked through the gardens of the cemetery, Sookie told Hermione and Draco about her uncle, who was a child molester. They both agreed that it was disrespectful for Bartlett to show up at Adele's funeral. They made their way past old tombstones and placards. When they came to a grave plot that was covered in vines, Sookie stopped and moved the leaves to read it. There in the stone was a carved 'William Compton'.

"That's gotta be bloody weird," Draco commented.

Having calmed down, Sookie led them back to Adele's grave site and they watched as her casket was lowered.

Sam walked over to them, "Hey."

"Hey," Hermione greeted for all of them.

"I was looking for you," Sam told Sookie.

"Well… you found me" Sookie sighed. "You found us."

"I liked your speech. What I heard of it, anyway," He then smirked. "I especially liked the part where you told the whole town to shut the fuck up."

"Yeah," Draco grinned.

"I'm a real crowd pleaser," Sookie told him.

"Hey," He smiled at the three of them. "I'll walk home with you guys."

Once they got back to the house, Sam offered to keep them company, however they all declined. After Draco and Hermione shared the rest of Gran's pie with Sookie, because "That's what she would have wanted", they all bid each other good night.

In the middle of the night Hermione woke up with a scream and Draco rushed into her room.

"Are you okay?" Draco demanded.

Hermione nodded, "It was… I dreamed of the Ministry skirmish from our fifth year."

Draco nodded, having heard of it from his father.

He got into the bed and wrapped his arms around Hermione, "Go back to sleep."

She smiled and kissed her cousin's cheek, "Good night."

He ran a hand through her curls, "You too."


	13. Favors to A Viking

Note: You guys are awesome!

 **Chapter Twelve**

Both Hermione and Draco were woken the next morning by sounds of someone rummaging downstairs. The witch and wizard got out of bed and made their way downstairs just as Sookie was surprised by Jason coming out of the dining room with candlesticks and a large paper bag.

"Jason!" Sookie let out a sigh of relief.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked her cousin.

"Uh?" He looked to all three of his family members "Nothin'. Nothing." He then leaned over Sookie with a scowl, "You went ahead and did it, huh? My own sister. Nothing but a damn fangbanger. You saved it all these years for a fucking vampire?"

Sookie crossed her arms, "Bill is a gentleman."

"He bit you," Jason refuted.

"He doesn't hit me, which is more than I can say for you," Sookie shot back.

Jason sighed, "I tried to apologize, but you wouldn't let me."

Draco frowned, "A weak apology."

"What are you doing with Gran's candlesticks?" Sookie asked, gesturing to his hands.

"I'm just taking half of what's mine," Jason said defensively.

"They were her wedding present from her mother," Hermione could hear the miniature break in Sookie's voice.

"I need the money," he told her.

"For what?" His sister asked. "You have a job and a house."

Jason frowned, "Sook, it's none of your business."

"Is it for drugs?" Hermione accused.

Jason raised his voice, "It's sure as hell none of your damn business too."

"Talk to her like that again, I'll hex you to oblivion," Draco all but growled.

Jason looked to all three of them, "You all are freaks!"

"Gran might have spoiled you rotten, but I won't. This is my house now!" Sookie began to shout. "You put those things back and get out!"

The telepath grabbed at the bag, causing it to rip and Jason to exclaim "Hey!"

Various things had fallen out of the bag, but half of it was jewelry.

"You were gonna sell her jewelry?" Sookie said softly, brokenly.

Jason simply shook his head and left.

~HG/EN~

Later that night, Sookie asked Hermione and Draco to watch the house in case Jason came back. Agreeing, Hermione and Draco sat on the couch in the living room in front of the fireplace, each reading their own book. A while later, Hermione was startled when her cell phone vibrated. She pulled it out of her pocket and swiped the phone, seeing that she had a text message.

 _Hello, Future Lover._

Hermione was confused, as she didn't know who the number belonged to. She texted a reply, taking a wild guess.

 _'Eric?'_

Her phone buzzed again, ' _Yes, Little One._ '

Hermione frowned at her phone as if it were held responsible, ' _How did you get my number?'_

 _'I have my ways.'_

Hermione rolled her eyes. She could just see him smirking, ' _What do you want?'_

 _'You.'_

Hermione let out a huff, to which Draco noticed, ' _You know what I mean.'_

"Everything okay?" Draco asked.

"Yes," she told her cousin.

Eric texted Hermione his reply, ' _Pam has just informed me that your cousin Jason Stackhouse is here for vampire blood.'_

Hermione had to keep herself from shouting out, ' _What!?'_

She knew that people used a vampire's blood because it caused a human to get high.

' _You were not aware of this?'_ The vampire asked.

Hermione felt affronted by him, ' _Of course not!'_

' _This is a serious offense._ '

' _I know that.'_

Hermione wondered if that was why Jason had been in the house stealing.

She searched her brain for something else to text Eric, but after a few moments the blonde vampire messaged her, ' _He just left with a human woman.'_

' _Please don't hurt him.'_ Hermione pleaded.

A moment later, ' _Maybe we can come to some arrangement.'_

 _Hermione scowled at her phone again,_ ' _I'm not going to have sex with you.'_

' _You will._ _But when you do it will be of your own free choice, not because of a deal between us.'_

' _Then what do you want?'_

' _How about a favor?'_ He suggested.

She was skeptical, ' _What kind of favor?'_

' _A future one that I may cash in at any time.'_ Was his response.

Hermione rose an eyebrow, ' _That's very open-ended.'_

 _'Perhaps.'_ She could see him smirking again.

' _If you had gone to my school, you would have been sorted into Slytherin.'_

' _I'll take that as a complement. Do we have a deal?'_

Hermione sighed, regretting her response, ' _Fine.'_

' _I must get back to work.'_ _He told her._

Hermione rolled her eyes again, ' _You sit on a throne.'_

' _When I was human, I did.'_

Her eyes widened, ' _Seriously?'_

' _I was made king after my father died._ '

' _Where? In Sweden?'_

' _Present day. Back then I was a Viking._ '

' _Bill said you were old, but I didn't realize you were over a thousand years old.'_ Hermione could feel question after question forming in her brain, making her feel like a first-year with a thirst to learn a world in which she was new to.

' _We don't age.'_ He messaged unnecessarily.

Hermione shook her head as she replied, ' _Obviously. Witches and wizards age, but slowly. I had a headmaster who was 150 when he died. He had looked to be in his 70s or 80s.'_

 _'Is that your life-expectancy?' She thought that was a rather odd question for him to ask._

' _No. Headmaster Dumbledore would have lived longer, however he was cursed and mercy killed.'_

' _I look forward to learning more about you. I must go._ '

Just as Hermione read her last text message, Narcissa Malfoy stepped through the fireplace, surprising both her and Draco.

Draco stood up, worry all over his face, "Mother? Is everything all right?"

Narcissa brushed off her robes and addressed him, "The memorial for your father is tomorrow morning at Sanctus Deus Paradisum."

"What is that?" Hermione asked from her seat on the couch.

Draco turned to his cousin, "It's a cemetery in France."

"The Malfoy family tomb is there." The older woman took Hermione's hand and kissed it in greeting causing Hermione to look at her in surprise, "Hermione dear, it's nice to see you. The last time we seen each other it was under less than welcome circumstances."

"…Right." She didn't know what else to say.

"Mum-"

His mother interrupted him, "Draco, as head of the Malfoy family, it is your responsibility to take your father's place. And to marry and create heirs." She glanced at Hermione expectantly, "Unless, you have one on the way?"

Hermione frowned, "No, definitely not. We're cousins."

"Second cousin," Narcissa corrected the younger witch. "As witches and wizards, we do not have to worry about birth defects besides Squibs. Besides, you come from a very reputable family."

"Being a Squib is not a birth-" Draco interrupted Hermione before she could begin her rant.

"Mum," he said. "If I had a sister, I imagine it similar to how I feel about Hermione."

"Very well," his mother nodded. "However, Draco, you are needed at home."

Draco stood there for a moment, thinking, before he relented, "All right." Hermione stood up and they hugged, "Message me again if you need me."

"I will," Hermione promised.

"Potter is her Paterfamilias," Narcissa told him. "He can see to her needs."

Draco frowned, "I will not back down from this."

Narcissa nodded again, "As you wish, son."

~HG/EN~

The next morning found Hermione and Sookie in the kitchen with Hermione consoling her cousin. Sookie told her all about the vampires at the bar the night before and how Bill had left with them. The telepath then went on about how people burnt down a house with those vampires inside and she suspected Bill was among them. Hermione asked if she saw Bill's body, but her cousin told her it was impossible to know because all that was left was coffins full of blood and various body liquids and 'goo'. Hermione told her that Draco had to leave because of his duty to the Malfoy family, so both cousins shared in their sadness. Sookie once again tried calling Bill, but there was no answered. Both women looked over and saw the mud Sookie had tracked in the house. Feeling sympathy for her cousin, Hermione helped Sookie clean the mess.

As the mud spread on the floor, Sookie finally lost her composure, crying out, "Shit!"

Hermione looked to the floor then said softly, "I'm thinking about it too."

Sookie's eyes widened, "How can-"

"I didn't read your mind," Hermione interrupted her. "How could we not think about it?" She then hugged Sookie. "Don't worry, we've got each other."

This began a cleaning spree of the entire kitchen.

It was around noon when Tara came into the kitchen and rushed over to Sookie who was bent over in the oven, cleaning the inside.

Tar pulled the blonde out of the oven, "Jesus Christ, what the hell are you doing?"

Sookie took off her protective mask, "Stop with the J.C. I'm cleaning, what does it look like?"

"Where's Hermione?" Tara asked.

"Right here," Hermione said from her spot at the sink.

"Oh," Tar blushed. "I didn't see you."

"Watch your feet!" Sookie then exclaimed at her friend and Tara turned back to her. "I just waxed."

"I hope you mean the floor," Tara snarked.

Sookie went to the table and grabbed a towel, "Can I help you? I'm up to my elbows in Easy-Off."

"My mama made me hoecakes this morning," Tara told them as if it were some miraculous event.

Hermione was confused, "Hoecakes?"

Sookie handed Hermione the towel, "Johnnycakes. Kinda like pancakes." She looked to Tara, "So?"

"She cooked me breakfast," Tara replied incredulously. "When's the last time you saw my mama lift a finger for anything besides Mad Dog 20/20? We went into the woods to get a $445 hoodoo exorcism last night. You do not wanna get me started on that."

Hermione was further confused by 'hoodoo exorcism'. In her experience, Muggles preyed on each other for by claiming to use magic. Hermione highly doubted a real witch using Voodoo, or Hoodoo, would help a Muggle, let alone for that much money. Maybe when it became common knowledge that magic existed. However, if whatever the woman did convinced Tara' s mother to quick drinking, Hermione wasn't going to say anything.

"My grandmother's dead," Sookie frowned. "At least you have your mom. You ever think about what's happening with others before you barge in on them?"

"Sorry," Tara replied softly. "I didn't me-" Hermione watched Tara's eyes widen when she noticed the bite on Sookie's neck. "Oh, my God, are those fang marks!?"

"It's none of your business!" Hermione defended her cousin.

"It is!" Tara declared.

"So what!" Sookie yelled. "It means someone cared for me!"

"No wonder you're crazy," Tara told the blonde. "You let a vampire make a meal out of you."

"Why am I the only person that doesn't think vampires are monsters?" It was meant to be a rhetorical question, but she was answered anyway.

"I don't… most of the time…" Hermione paused. "I'm on the fence about it."

"They drink our blood," Tara looked to both of the cousins, then turned to the telepath. "What's to say Bill won't leave you once he's had his fill? "

Sookie grimaced, "Do you have any idea what I've been through today?"

"A friend would ask," Hermione commented.

"Don't tell me how to be your friend," Tara told them both, then addressed Sookie. "Besides Draco and Hermione, I'm the only one you got, goddamnit."

"Lord's name in vain," Sookie muttered.

"Fuck off!" Tara yelled.

"You know what!? Get out of my house!" Sookie shouted. "I've gotten very good at losing people lately and you are only making it easier for me."

"Bitch, I don't even wanna be here."

"Then why did you come over?" Hermione asked sarcastically.

"If y'all are hell-bent on being alone in this world, I ain't gonna stop you." Tara then left the both of them, storming out of the house.

Angered Sookie hit the oven, hurting her hand. Hermione conjured ice and gave it to the blonde.

~HG/EN~

All the worry over Bill had been over nothing. Hermione was happy for Sookie that he hadn't died in the fire, as she knew her cousin had already had a rough week. While Sookie got ready for work, she and Hermione talked mostly about Bill, but Hermione couldn't input much into the conversation. She had yet to experience anything that Sookie had in regards to relationships. Somehow, with all the death currently surrounding them, Hermione doubted it would be acceptable to share _that_ experience from the war.

Hermione offered to watch the house again, though she doubted anyone would show up.

It was after Hermione ate dinner when Ginevra Weasley surprised Hermione with the red-head's arrival.

"Ginny!" Hermione rushed over to her friend and gave her a hug.

"I've been hoping to see you," Ginny grinned. "You didn't come to Sunday brunch at the Burrow."

Hermione felt sheepish, "I've been busy."

The younger witch arched an eyebrow, "So, I've heard."

The brunette laughed, "How are you?"

Ginny showed off her beautiful diamond ring to Hermione, "Harry purposed!"

Both girls squealed excitedly and Hermione hugged her again, "I'm so excited for you! He told me he would, but I wasn't sure when."

Ginny then grew serious, "I want you to be my Maid of Honor."

"Won't that be weird?" Hermione asked. "I imagine Ron will be Harry's best man."

"No," she shook her head. "You're a sister to me. Besides, I thought you and Ron were friends?"

"We are," Hermione's smile slightly faded. "We're just not as close as we once were."

"So, will you?" Hope colored the youngest Weasley's voice. "Be my Maid of Honor?"

Hermione brightened, "Of course!"

"And you can bring a date," Ginny said slyly.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "No Plus One for me."

"But I hear that someone has been asking Harry about you," Ginny smirked. "A Eric Northman?"

The brunette witch let out an exasperated sigh, "Oh Merlin!"

Her friend laughed, then grew serious, "You know, when you were off with Harry and Ron my first seventh year, I dated a vampire for a short time."

Hermione's eyes widened, "Seriously?"

Ginny shrugged, "Well, I didn't know where I stood with Harry and there was the fact that it was during a war."

"Well, Eric is…" Hermione searched for words. "Eric."

"Just know that I support you, whoever you chose. We're family, after all. I have to get back," Ginny kissed her friend on the cheek. "I have training in an hour. I'll let you know when we'll go and dress shop."

"Okay."

As her longtime friend left, Hermione couldn't help but feel that just maybe things would get better. She just hoped it was sooner rather than later.


	14. Embezzlement

Note: Since the story is in Hermione's POV, I felt it necessary to tell you all that Eric is negotiating with Bill for Hermione, not Sookie. He wants Hermione because she is powerful and Sookie's cousin, however he understands that to get her he has to go through Bill and Sookie. He is aware that Hermione is there to protect Sookie, although he is unsure why.

 **Chapter Thirteen**

The night after Hermione and Bill helped Sookie babysit Arlene's kids, Coby and Lisa, Hermione and Sookie told Bill that they wanted to go out. Sookie chose to wear her hair down and a white sundress, while Hermione pulled her hair up into a stylish messy bun. She chose to wear a sexy black lace slip dress. Hermione thought it was sweet that Bill did as Lisa suggested and brought Sookie flowers, but she felt his choice of venue left something to be desired.

When they arrived to their destination, both Sookie and Hermione were frowning.

"You said you wanted to go out tonight," Bill told him.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "We didn't mean Fangtasia."

"I mean, really," Sookie added. "All those pathetic people who come here looking for sex with vampires."

"I know. It's despicable," he said sarcastically.

Hermione had to give him that and she laughed.

It was Sookie's turn to roll her eyes, "You know what I mean. So, what five, 10 minutes?"

"We leave now?" Hermione requested.

"As long as Eric requires us," Bill told them.

Hermione sighed, "Merlin."

"You mean as long as he requires me and Hermione," Sookie corrected. "He didn't even have the decency to ask himself."

"Yeah," Hermione agreed.

"Despite what you think, Eric has declared you as his," He told her then turned to Sookie. "And you are mine. He didn't need to ask permission."

Hermione frowned, "He cannot check us out like library books."

"Exactly," Sookie agreed with her cousin.

"Unfortunately, he can," Bill negated. "Eric is sheriff of Area 5."

"Sheriff?" Sookie asked.

Bill grew serious, "It's a position of great power among our kind. We do not want to anger him."

Hermione was brought back to memories of her fifth year, "I hate politics."

"As long as the requests are reasonable," Bill replied to her comment. "We should accede to his wishes."

Sookie chose to not comment and smelled her flowers. Wanting to give them a moment to talk to themselves, Hermione went inside the club by herself to see Pam, Longshadow, and Eric standing at the bar. She could tell Eric was undressing her with his heated eyes as she walked up to them.

"Hello, Little One," Eric greeted.

Hermione crossed her arms, "You didn't ask for us to come."

"I don't have to," Eric trailed a finger down Hermione's bare neck. "You are mine."

She frowned, ignoring the butterflies in her stomach at Eric's touch, "A normal person has manners."

"We aren't people," Pam told her unnecessarily.

"Obviously," Hermione turned to Pam. "Hello, Pam. How are you doing?"

Pam arched an eyebrow, "Really?"

"I don't get a greeting, Future Lover?" Eric all but purred.

Hermione ignored Eric, "Yes, Pam. Really. I'd rather talk to you."

"I said it before, Sunshine," Pam smirked. "I like you."

Shortly after Bill and Sookie walked in and took their seats, Sookie at a table and Bill at the bar, a man was brought in to sit in front of Hermione's cousin.

Eric went into his introduction, "Pam, Longshadow, and I are partners in this club. And we recently noticed that $60,000 has gone missing from our books." He stopped in front of the man and put a hand on the clearly terrified man's shoulder. "And Bruce, is our accountant. Perhaps you can start by listening to him."

"He's not saying anything," Sookie said.

"Don't be coy," Eric paused. "It's humbling enough to turn to a human for assistance."

"Then why do you hire humans?" Hermione asked sarcastically.

Eric glared at Hermione before turning to her cousin, "We know what you can do."

Sookie shrugged, "And we know what you can do too."

"Why don't you just glamour him?" Hermione wondered.

Eric gave Hermione a pointed look, "Now, don't you think we tried everything before summoning the both of you?" He looked to the blonde telepath, "So, it would be a great favor to me and to Mr. Compton if you help us."

Hermione brightened, "A favor to you?"

Eric arched an eyebrow, "The agreement between us still stands. I am asking a favor of _Miss Stackhouse_."

"If I find out who did it, then what?" Sookie asked.

Longshadow was the one to answer, "We'll turn that person over to the police and let the authorities handle it from there."

To the surprise of everyone, Sookie and Hermione laughed.

"Hundreds of years old and you're still a terrible liar. Come on." Sookie turned back to face Eric, "I'll make you a deal. If you promise to hand over the person who did this to the police, I'll agree to help you any time you want."

Hermione nodded, "That goes for me as well."

Eric smirked at both of the cousins, "All right. Why not?"

Sookie took Bruce's hand and began to read his mind, "Bruce, it's okay. Take a deep breath. Did you steal their money?"

"No. No, no," Hermione felt bad as she watched the man sweat, "You gotta believe me. I didn't do it. I swear to-"

Sookie shushed him, "Do you know who did?"

"No, I wish."

"He's telling the truth," Sookie told Eric.

"You trust the skinny human to clear the fat one?" Hermione arched her brow at Longshadow's suspicious tone.

She found herself wishing it was possible to perform Legilimency on vampires.

Eric did not refute Sookie's words, "Bring the next one in."

Hermione felt the night drag on as two more people were brought before Sookie. When a woman named Ginger was brought out, Hermione's patience was thin.

Pam steered Ginger to the table, "This is the last of our humans."

Hermione was sorely tempted to shout out 'Thank Merlin!'

Ginger looked to Sookie, "Yummy."

"Ginger," Eric addressed the older human, "This woman has some questions for you. Be a good girl and answer them, will you?"

"Aye, aye, master," Hermione rolled her eyes at Ginger's response, but when Sookie went to take her hand she glared, "Don't you touch me.""

"Hold her still," Eric commanded.

Pam held on to Ginger, leaning the human towards Sookie, allowing the telepath to take her hand.

"Ginger," Sookie spoke to the older woman. "Someone's been stealing from the bar."

"Really?" Ginger replied.

"She didn't do it…" Sookie paused. "But she knows who did."

Pam let go of Ginger as she replied, "What? Fuck you."

Hermione moved behind Ginger, in between Eric and Pam, "Hey!"

Sookie continued listening to Ginger's mind, "Who? Who's gonna kill you? Ginger, honey, what's his name?... It's blank, like her memory's been erased."

Time seemed to move in fast forward for Hermione. Something was wrong here.

Ginger looked to Pam and Eric, "I don't know anything, I swear."

Pam picked up on the situation quickly, "She's been glamoured."

"It's a vampire!" Sookie exclaimed.

As Longshadow jumped over the counter, Eric and Pam held on to Hermione, preventing her from drawing her wand. Hermione watched helplessly as the vampire choked Sookie. Ginger's screaming only stopped at Pam's command, however when Bill staked Longshadow to prevent the Native American vampire from biting his girlfriend, Ginger started screaming again as blood burst all over Sookie. Never in her life had Hermione seen so much blood, and she had been through a war. To Hermione's horror, Longshadow's flesh disintegrated into a pile of goo. Hermione felt like following Ginger's que to throw up.

After the shock had worn off, Sookie want to the bathroom to clean while Ginger was tasked for the clean-up. They all watched as Ginger was hysterically crying as she cleaned.

"When Ginger is finished glamour her for me," Eric told Pam.

"Are you sure?" Pam asked. "She's been glamoured one too many times already, who knows how much of her is left."

"It's either that or turn her," he told his progeny. "You want her?"

Pam scoffed, "Please. I'm not that desperate."

"I'll Obliviate her," Hermione spoke up, causing all of the vampires to look to her. "It will erase her memory that this happened."

Eric stared at her for a moment, "I wasn't aware that a witch could do that." He looked to Ginger with an "Excellent" before he walked away and told Bill, "Come. I'll buy you a Blood."


	15. Tribunal

**Chapter Fourteen**

When Hermione pulled out her wand, Pam turned to look at her with a confused look.

"Now, where were you hiding that wand?" Pam asked, seeing as there was no visible spot on her arms and legs.

Hermione laughed and pulled the side of her dress up to expose her thigh. There she had a wand strap to hide her wand from view.

Pam smirked, "I would invest in a different wand holder. Eric won't like you exposing yourself to just anyone."

The witch rolled her eyes, "It's not exposing myself. Besides, I'm not his."

"He claims it so," the vampire arched an eyebrow.

"He hasn't bitten me and I haven't had his blood," Hermione said smugly as if she had won a debate. "And we don't have a sexual relationship."

Pam sauntered over to Hermione, "Do you not find my Maker sexually appealing?"

Hermione's face went red, "If you're asking if I think he's attractive… then yes. But that has nothing to do with anything."

"Do you worry he won't be an incredible lover?" Pam asked. "We were once lovers and he was very good. I however, prefer women. I can guarantee he'll be better than any of your previous lovers."

Hermione's tone went high, "I've never had sex, so I can't compare." She turned to Ginger awkwardly, "…Moving on." The witch pointed her wand to the Fantasia employee once Ginger was done cleaning, " _Obviate_!"

~HG/EN~

Once Hermione and Sookie got home, they were upset to discover the death of Sookie's cat, Tina. It was grizzly, finding the cat hanging from the ceiling fan. As a result, both Sookie and Hermione spent the night at Bill's house. The next day, Hermione decided to go back to the house while Sookie was at work to clean the house magically, figuring Sookie would appreciate it. She was tempted to let Draco know that someone had been in the house, however she doubted the death of the cat would be an emergency enough to have him shirk his duties. That night she went into Merlotte's Bar and Grill to have dinner.

To her surprise, Eric and Pam were there.

Eric was towering over one of the patrons, "What did you do to your arm there… bro?"

Hermione remembered Sookie telling her about the people that had burnt down those vampires' house.

Fearing for the man's safety, she stepped forward, "Eric."

"One moment, Future Lover," Eric replied, his eyes still on the redneck. The redneck mumbled a reply. "Hmm?" When Bill walked out of Sam's office Eric addressed him, "I take it your business here is done?"

"I came to talk to Sookie," Bill told him.

"I'll give you three minutes," Eric said. "We have a tribunal to get to."

"What?" Sookie asked.

Bill took her hand, "Come with me."

"Oh, before I go, a word of advice," Eric told all the patrons of the bar. "We know when a human has wronged us. We can smell it. So do not make the mistake of letting the pretty blonde vampire lady on television make you feel too comfortable. We may not have retaliated… yet… but we know who you are. Have a nice night." He grabbed Hermione's hand as he and the other vampires left the bar.

"Was all that really necessary?" Hermione asked once they were outside.

"Yes," Eric replied. "Do not expect me to allow humans to wrong my kind."

"So I can just shoot a hex at you and not expect retaliation?" Hermione challenged.

Eric smirked, "When I finally have you it will more than make up for that slight."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "You are incorrigible." She then grew serious, "Is Bill in danger for killing Longshadow?"

"That is for the Magister to decide," the blonde male vampire raised his voice. "Tick tock Bill."

"Don't be a wanker," the witch reprimanded. She looked to the new vampire standing next to them and Pam, "Are you the replacement for Longshadow?"

"Chow," the black haired vampire greeted. "Aren't you a lovely little thing?"

"She's mine," Eric growled before his blue eyes went back to Hermione, "As I am busy tonight, tomorrow night, I will stop by your place. We have some things to discuss."

Hermione frowned, "Please help Bill."

"What happens to Bill is none of your concern."

"He's my cousin's boyfriend, so he is."

Eric searched her eyes, "Another favor?"

Hermione hesitated, "…Yes."

Eric arched an eyebrow, "I'm acquiring quite a few."

She frowned, "Just name your price."

"Oh, I will. I'll see what I can do," Eric turned to Sookie and Bill. "And time."

Sookie and Bill had a heart-rendering kiss that had Hermione hoping more than ever that Eric would be able to help Bill.

"If I had feelings," Pam said without emotion. "I'd have the chills about now."

"Not me," Eric replied, causing Hermione to scoff.

"Whatever," Hermione turned to see Tara coming out of the bar. "You can act like you're made of marble, but I know if anything ever happened to Pam, you'd let your emotions show."

Eric glanced at Pam before looking to the witch, "Goodnight, Little One."

"Don't make me regret my favor," Hermione said, before walking to Tara and waited for Sookie to finish her goodbyes.

~HG/EN~

"Wait here while I check to see if the place is safe," Hermione said as they pulled up to Bill's house.

"Hermione, seriously-" Sookie didn't get to finish as the witch got out of the car and went inside the house.

The large home was dark and quiet, but after a few moments, Hermione called out to her cousin, "It's safe!" Just as she came out of a spare bedroom, she saw Sookie and Sam in dog form running up the steps, "Uh, Sookie-"

"Don't worry," the blonde told the witch. "I'll take him back to Merlotte's tomorrow."

Hermione shrugged, thinking it was about time Sam told her the truth, "Okay. I sleep in the spare bedroom."

It wasn't long before Hermione was woken by a scream.


	16. Enjoy the rest of the party, Granger

Note: Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites, and follows! I hope you like this chapter!

 **Chapter Fifteen**

Hermione ran down the hallway to find Sookie hiding behind a shower curtain and Sam in dog form watching her. Before the witch could say anything, Sam shifted and told Sookie that he wasn't the killer, that he was a shapeshifter. After Sookie's exclamation, Hermione rolled her eyes and walked into the room.

"Seriously," she asked Sam. "That's how you tell her the truth?"

This led to a very long night of talking, with Sookie mostly in disbelief. When Sam said werewolves were "dangerous nasty creatures" Hermione felt her ire rise.

"I don't know about North American werewolves, but not all werewolves are bad," Hermione frowned. "I had a professor who was a werewolf and he was one of the best men I knew. He died in the war protecting others and fighting on the side of the light!"

They continued their talk, but it soon became apparent that there were deeper feelings between Sam and Sookie that were hurt, trust not being the only one of them. Hermione watched awkwardly as Sookie went back into Bill's house for the night while Sam sat outside.

"Just give her time," Hermione suggested. "She'll probably be upset in the morning at me for not telling her about you."

Sam's blue eyes turned to her, "Why didn't you? Not tell her?"

Hermione sighed, "Because Sam, it wasn't my secret to tell."

~HG/EN~

This time, when he showed up at the house, Hermione was waiting for him. She stood up from her seat on the porch steps.

"Hello-"

"Eric Northman, I rescind your invitation," Hermione said in a rush, not wanting Eric to stop her from her disinvite.

A shocked look crossed his face before he stepped closer to her, "Was that really necessary?"

Hermione arched any eyebrow, "Of course. I have to have at least one advantage."

The blonde vampire looked around, "Where's your cousin?"

"She's at an engagement party," the witch searched his eyes. "Why?"

He gave her a devilish grin, "We're alone."

She backed up onto the porch next to the doorway, "So?"

He followed her with a swagger and leaned into her space, "I've been wanting to get you alone."

She decided the safest course was to ignore that statement, "What did you want to discuss?"

He placed a hand on the door and brought is lips close to hers, "What are you?"

"Why?" She felt butterflies in her stomach.

He inhaled deeply, "You smell like sunshine and honeyed wine."

"Maybe it's because I am a witch?" She suggested softly.

"No." As he trailed his lips to her throat, she felt warning bells go off in her brain. "You do have an additional smell of magic… like cinnamon, but there's something more."

Her heart slammed against her ribcage when he lightly licked her pulse point, "Eric-"

"I want to cash a favor," he rumbled against her skin.

She hesitated," …Okay…"

"In return for forgiving your cousin, Jason Stackhouse," Eric trailed a hand over her shoulder. "You must tell me what you are."

"What makes you so sure I know?"

He trailed his lips across her cheek, "I know that as the brains of the Golden Trio, you would stop at nothing to find out because of your thirst for knowledge. And I also know that your word is your honor, something you take very seriously."

Hermione put a hand on his chest to give her space but he was immovable, "I'm part Fae. Sookie cannot know. At least until she's ready."

"Fae," Eric smiled, "My little fairy. I hear their blood is addictive."

"Possibly," his hand lowered to her breast. She felt nerves shoot through her body. "…What did you want to… come here to discuss?"

"I talked with Harry Potter," He grinned against her lips. "He said that there was no way he could tell you what to do, let alone imagine he had any authority over who wanted to claim you." He squeezed her breast and Hermione let out a little squeak, "See, I'm not sure you knew this, but there is a long standing pact between the wizarding world and vampires. If we see a witch or wizard we want, we can claim them, so long as we get permission from the family. This is because of the importance of lineage in wizarding society."

Hermione tried to hold back a moan when slid his hand to her waist, "… I… I'm the heir of the Black family-"

"Yes," he smirked. "Who has no Paterfamilias to keep you from me."

She was torn between wanting to kill Harry for making it easier for Eric and wanting to hug Harry for acknowledging her independence, "Eric, we can't-"

"Yes, we can," he slid a hand into the front of her jeans.

When he cupped her mound she let out a gasp, "Why do you want me so bad? Just for my blood?"

"Your blood. Your magic," he slid his fingers into her panties and felt her wetness. "This."

She was breathing heavy, with her lips parted, "Wait-"

"Yes, this," he said as he parted her and found the bundle of nerves and began rubbing her.

"Merlin," her hands moved from his chest to clutch his shoulders in a vice-like grip. "Oh God."

"You're mine," he said, his fangs clicking out. "I want you to come, Little One."

And with that, his lips slammed into hers. He gave no quarter, plundering her mouth with his lips and tongue, and she was helpless to his onslaught. She felt her body flush with arousal, felt him groan against her lips when she grew wetter against his fingers. She could feel something tightening within her as she panted and moaned against him.

"Come witch," he growled against her lips, his body pressed against hers.

He kissed her hard as she came, his mouth silencing her cry. She was in a dazed and her legs felt like liquid as he pulled away from her. Her mind briefly registered that she tasted blood. Had she cut herself on his fangs? She licked her lips, not feeling any cuts.

"I didn't…" She was confused when she opened her eyes to see Eric lick a cut clean from his lips. "You cut yourself…" When he smirked, her brain finally caught up with her thought process. "Oh purpose!"

Aghast and angry, she stepped toward him to hit him, and stumbled, her legs feeling like jelly. He caught her and pulled her into an embrace.

"Easy," he whispered. "There's more than one way for me to be inside you."

She huffed, "You're so sure."

"I'm as sure as I know the pleasure centers in your brilliant brain are still firing from me making you come." He placed a hand on the door. "Let me inside."

Hermione knew exactly what he was asking, "No."

"It's just a matter of time," Eric told her. "Och när jag slutligen knulla dig det kommer att förvandla din värld upp och ner. [And when I do finally fuck you it's going to turn your world upside down.] I'll fuck you so hard you'll be sore and know that you are mine." He leaned back, "Enjoy the rest of the party, Miss Granger."

He was gone in a flash, leaving her against her front door, her body flushed, her heart pumping, and her mind racing.


	17. Killer in the Dark

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter or True Blood/ Southern Vampire Mysteries. This is a story for enjoyment and I will not receive any profit from this. All rights reserved to those whom own HP and TB/SVM. This includes the movies, books, and TV Show.

 **Chapter 16**

As Hermione showed up to the party, dressed in a new outfit- a white off-the shoulder flare cocktail dress- Arlene ran up to the witch and gave her a hug.

"There you are!" Hermione could tell the redhead was full of happiness.

"Hello Arlene," Hermione smiled as she greeted. "I'm so happy for you and Rene."

"Thank you so much!" The older woman twirled one of Hermione's brown curls. "I haven't seen you all night."

"I… Had this thing…" Hermione fell her cheeks turn red. "Listen, is Sookie around?"

Arlene sighed, "Your cousin is in such a mood. She went to go get a refill on the ice."

Hermione nodded as she went to find the blonde telepath, "Thanks."

When she entered the bar, the lights had been turned off and it was dark and quiet. She looked to the ground and saw ice everywhere. Her heart skipped a beat and she felt a sense of foreboding wash over her. Something wasn't right.

Suddenly Sookie came running from the back.

Seeing her British cousin, the waitress shouted, "We have to get out!"

Sookie ran into Sam as he walked into the bar and he had to calm her down.

"Sookie," Hermione grew more concerned. "What happened?"

"He's in here," Sookie told them. "He almost-"

Hermione drew her wand.

"What?" Sam asked.

Just then they heard running and the back door close. Sam went to go after the killer but Sookie stopped him.

"NO! You guys can't leave me. Please don't leave." Sookie pleaded.

Sam still held on to Sookie, "Okay, okay."

"We won't," Hermione assured her.

Sam looked to the two women, "I'll take you guys home."

~HG/EN~

Sam spent the night, choosing to sleep on the couch instead of the bedroom that that Draco had used. Thinking of her cousin, Hermione wrote a letter, telling him to not worry and that she had "everything under control". She knew it wasn't exactly the truth, but she was determined to prove to herself that she could protect her Muggle cousin. The next morning Hermione found Sookie in the kitchen looking in a phonebook. The witch grabbed a glass of orange juice and sat down next to her.

"How was your meeting with Eric last night?" Sookie asked, not looking up and catching Hermione off guard.

Surprised, Hermione spit out the drink she had taken, "Uh… yeah… about that."

Sookie looked up, "What's the matter?"

"He… um…" Hermione's eyes danced around the kitchen.

"Did he touch you?" The brunette failed at keeping any expression on her face. "Oh, my God he did! I'll kill him!"

Hermione felt a blush, "No. It was… nice."

"Oh?" The blonde arched an eyebrow.

The blushed deepened to a red that rivaled Ron's hair, "More than nice."

"Do you like him?" Her cousin asked. "I mean, he seems to like you – a lot."

Hermione sighed, "I don't know. One minute he's scary… then he's gorgeous… then he's irritating as hell."

"Welcome to my world," Sookie muttered.

Sam walked into the kitchen without a shit on, "Good morning. I didn't know you both were up."

"Eggs and sausage, warm in the oven," Sookie told him.

"Oh, thanks." He put his shirt on. "You two already eat?"

Sookie shook her head, "To busy."

"Nope," Hermione said before asking, "Tara call?"

Sam grabbed food and sat down with them, "Not yet. Probably still sleeping it off."

Sookie looked to the both of them, "I'll tell you what, I am sick and tired of waiting around to get strangled."

"That's not gonna happen while I'm here," Sam said seriously.

Sookie grinned, "You can't spend 24 hours a day with me for the rest of my life."

Sam smiled, "Sure I can."

"Me too," Hermione agreed.

"I wanna find that guy before he finds me again," the telepath told them.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" The witch asked.

"So you're looking up killers in the yellow pages?" The shifter joked.

Sookie rolled her eyes, "Ha ha, no. I remembered. In my sleep, I remembered."

Hermione leaned forward, "What did you recall?"

"The girl I saw. Her clothes, the apron, it was a uniform. She was a waitress and there was a tag. Her name was Cindy. And the restaurant name was something about pies," Sookie turned a page in her phonebook. "Party Pies or Patty Pies."

"Wait," Sam sat up straighter. "You mean Big Patty's Pie House?"

Sookie nodded, "Yes."

Sam sat back, "Well, yeah, I know Big Patty's. It's off 1-49, a ways south, near Bunkie."

"Bunkie?" Hermione commented as she conjured a plate with the food Sookie made.

"You don't have to come with me," Sookie said to Sam. "Hermione and I will go."

"Not by yourselves, and yeah, I do," he gave her a spoon. "Come on, eat up, you need your fuel."

Hermione took a bite of her food, "Yes, you need to eat."

"I'm not hungry," the blonde sat back.

"Don't sass me," Sam reprimanded her.

"You're not the boss of me," Sookie paused, then took the spoon. "Oh, right, you are."

Sam smiled, "Yeah."

The witch looked thoughtful, "Did you do something different with the sausage?"

Sookie arched an eyebrow, "No."

"Hmm," Hermione shrugged. "It tastes different."

Sookie's eyes widened, "He gave you his blood!?"

"What!?" Sam exclaimed. "That Eric Northman!?"

"Yeah," Hermione felt her irritation from last night return. "The wanker tricked me."

Sookie sighed, "He seems like trouble."

"Hermione-" Sam went to say but Hermione interrupted him.

She frowned, "Don't start Sam. Let's just eat then head out."

~HG/EN~

Hermione felt like she was going to go out of her mind. The music the place was play was awful and the waitress was driving her crazy.

"Like, I said, I don't know any Cindy," the waitress said in a monotone voice. "But I can recommend the fried apple pie, the frozen Hawaiian pie, the chocolate pecan praline pie, the chess pie, the seven-layer Jell-O pie-"

Hermione just about praised Merlin when the elderly black man seated at the counter saved them, "They'll have the peanut butter pie and the Spunky Hollow honey pineapple pie. Please, Harley."

Harley the waitress grinned at him, "Gotcha, Buster."

"We will?" Sam asked.

"You won't get nothing from her," the man told them. "She's only been here two weeks. Comes from three generations of dumb as rocks. Hell, they named her after a motorcycle."

"Yeah, that's real interesting," Sookie smiled politely. "But we-"

"If you wanna know anything about Cindy Marshall, I'll talk to you. And I'll eat that pie too. Buster Boisseau." Buster greeted them.

"Sookie Stackhouse, Sam Merlotte," Sookie said as the three sat down. "This is my cousin, Hermione Granger."

"Yeah. Can you tell us-?" Sam was interrupted.

"First things first." Buster then took a bite from his pie.

"You knew Cindy?" Sookie asked.

"A little bit," Buster nodded. "Let's see, I met her two years ago. She moved into town with her brother a couple of months before…"

"Before?" Hermione asked to keep the man talking.

Buster looked to them, "Well, I hate to be the one to tell you, but somebody murdered that little gal. Just choked the life right out of her."

Sookie gave the man a surprised sympathetic tone, "Poor thing. Did they find out who did it?"

Buster shook his head, "Nope. It's a mystery."

"Where's her brother?" Sookie asked.

"Could we talk to him?" Hermione added.

"Don't know how," Buster continued eating the pie on his plate. "He was gone by the time they found her body. Police thought maybe he's dead too or maybe he killed her. But there wasn't no evidence one way or the other."

"What was his name?" Sam asked.

"Let me think on that," Buster paused. "Nobody hardly knew him. Let's see, D something. Dave. Drew. No, Drew, Drew Marshall."

Sookie smiled, "What was Cindy like?"

Buster smiled with her, "Oh, cute as a button, a little wild, fun-loving. Always nice to me. But people talked, you know."

Sookie frowned, "Talked about what?"

"Vampers," the man told them gravely. "They say she was carrying on with the vampers. I didn't believe her. I mean, what kind of woman would do such a thing?"

Sam put a hand on Sookie's shoulder to keep her from saying anything. Then three shared a disbelieving look.

"Harley, this is the Texas Special Sawdust pie," Buster said, standing up and walking away with the pie. "Nobody ordered that."

Sam sighed, "Well, it's not much."

Sookie was positive, "We got a name."

Hermione grinned, "It's more than what we started with."


	18. Strange Happenings

**Chapter Seventeen**

The rest of the day went rather uneventful. After having guaranteed the cooperation from the bigoted adulterous (thanks to Sookie's telepathy) police officer from Bunkie and feeling like the third wheel on the drive home, Hermione was ready to go to bed. She left Sookie and Sam downstairs and got ready for bed. She was just about to fall asleep when she heard a scuffle. Running downstairs, she entered the living room to find Sam and Bill fighting. She vaguely realized that Eric had kept his bargain to see Bill unharmed, however the relieved feeling was drowned out by fighting and shouting.

"Stop!" Sookie was yelling. "No Bill! Stop fighting you stupid men!"

Hermione was dumbfounded when Sookie hit the enraged vampire with a vase and grabbed at him.

"He had his hands all over you!" Bill shouted at Sookie.

"She's not your property!" Sam exclaimed in reply.

"Shut up Sam, I can speak for myself." Sookie told Sam before turning back to Bill. "You left me alone with no promise to come back. Then you attack the man helping keep me safe. How dare you?"

"He's helping keep you safe because I asked him to," Bill told her.

"Get out!" Sookie shouted.

Bill's face fell, "If you knew what I had done to return to you…"

Hermione felt her stomach drop. Had her requesting a favor from Eric resulted in Bill having to do something horrible? _Merlin_ , was it her fault someone had been hurt… or killed?

"I rescind your invitation." Sookie declared.

Bill's fangs click into hiding, "Sookie, don't. Please." Hermione watched in amazement as some invisible force seemed to be making Bill walk backwards towards the door. The three followed his path. Bill's voice was full of disbelief and heartbreak, "Sookie. Please."

Once Sookie slammed the door, Sam went to touch her shoulder, but she shrugged him off.

Sam frowned, "Can't you see what he's really like? How can you think about being with him?"

The female part of the Golden Trio could tell her cousin was beyond irritated. "My living room's a wreck. I got a killer, a shapeshifter, and a vampire on my plate. Right now I'm not thinking about being with anybody."

With that, Sookie went to her bedroom and slammed the door. Hermione looked to Sam and when he was about to say something, the witch interrupted him.

"I think it's just best if we all go to bed," and Hermione did just that after cleaning and repairing the room with magic.

The next morning had both cousins beyond worried. Jason's girlfriend Amy had been strangled, and now he was locked up in jail. Hermione couldn't fathom why Jason had confessed, because she and Sookie knew they were close to finding out who the real killer was. Hermione remembered having heard that Amy was the one Jason had left Fangtasia with the night Eric texted her. Maybe he was feeling some sort of guilt? Sookie left to visit her brother before work, leaving Hermione alone. Hermione went to her room and decided to order her school textbooks online. She knew that a Muggle education degree wasn't required for her to be a potions professor, just a yearlong potions apprentice before mastery testing, but she felt that it would help her be more well-rounded. She hadn't decided who she was going to request to apprentice for, but a part of her new that if she didn't first ask Severus, he would feel slighted, even if he wouldn't admit to it.

Hermione was surprised when she heard the door open earlier than expected. She went to the top of the steps to see Sookie and Rene standing in the foyer.

"I just couldn't take it at work," Sookie told her. "I'm getting us ice tea. You want some?"

"Sure," Hermione smiled at them. "I'll be down in a moment. I have to put away some stuff after visiting the restroom."

Just as Hermione finished she heard Sookie drop something. Feeling a sense of foreboding, Hermione pulled out her wand and snuck down the hall.

"Sookie. You alright?" She heard Rene ask.

She could hear the nervousness in Sookie's reply, "I'm so jumpy these days."

Rene seemed way to cool and collected, "Let me help you with that."

"No!" Hermione's heart dropped with Sookie's shout. "I'm gonna go get a mop."

Hermione silently made her way to the kitchen to see tea spilled all over the floor, but no Rene or her cousin.

"What do you think you're doing?" Hearing Rene's voice, Hermione crept to the living room.

"Stay away." At the sound of Sookie cocking the shotgun, any doubt that Sookie had discovered the killer fled Hermione's mind.

Rene laughed, "You're not gonna shoot me." The gun clicked. "Oops. Told you."

Hearing Sookie scream, Hermione rushed into the living room to see her cousin hit Rene with the butt of the gun. After falling down, Rene got up and chased the blonde out the front door.

"Goddamnit! Get back here, you fucking bitch!" He shouted in a voice that held none of his Cajun accent.

Knowing it was probably stupid to run after a killer, Hermione sped out the door after Rene. She had to make sure Sookie was okay. She had to protect her cousin.

"Sookie! Sookie!" Rene shouted into the forest. "Sookie, I'm gonna get you and your cousin, you bitch!"

Hermione nearly stumbled when images came into her mind like bad static. What was happening to her? It felt like her brain was on fire it hurt so bad. The images… she saw Rene- _No, Drew_ \- strangle his sister as if she had been there.

"Get out! Fuck! I can feel you both in my head!" Drew screamed.

Hermione stumbled as the pain intensified. She watched as more images blurred through her mind. She saw him killing Maudette. Dawn. Amy.

"Bloody fuck," Was this how Sookie saw images in people's minds?

She looked around her surroundings. They were in the cemetery between their and Bill's houses.

"Stay the fuck out of my head!" Drew yelled. "Fuck!"

Powering through the confusion and the pain, Hermione Disillusioned herself and ran ahead, finding Sookie terrified, hiding behind a tree.

Sookie screamed when Hermione seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Shh!" Hermione whispered as she took her cousin's hand. "It's just me. This way."

The women ran past gravestones and jumped into an open grave to hide.

"Sookie. Hermione. Come on, girls, let's be- Let's be friends. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I was just playing. Ladies, seriously I was just kidding." Drew said as he walked by.

Hermione held her head as his thoughts came to her like bad reception, { _…Fucking hear… fucking cunts… goddamn throats… dead faces… must have lost them… woods… shit._ }

Had he gone away? Sookie seemed to have the same thought and lifted her head. Suddenly, Hermione watched horrified as Drew grabbed the blonde by her hair and pulled her out of the grave. The witch scrambled after him, however as soon as she got out, Drew punched her so hard in the face she fell back into the grave. Her vison swam in front of her eyes and she fought to stay conscious. She felt angry tears stream down her cheeks when she heard Drew beating Sookie.

"Mind-reading, vampire-fucking bitches!" She heard Sookie choking. "Think you're both smart? Think you're both so smart?"

Hermione crawled out of the grave to see Sam in his dog form attack Drew.

The angered killer punched the dog off of him and kicked it, "Fucking with me."

Hurt, Sam shifted back into him human form, naked as the day he was born.

"Fuck." He continued to kick Sam. "What the fuck are you? What the fuck?"

Her knees wobbly, Hermione shot a Stinging Hex at the insane Muggle, however she missed as her vision was still blurry. Drew backhanded her and she fell back to the ground.

He began kicking her viciously, "Fuck you. You all are fucking freaks!"

Hermione choked out in pain, her entire body threatening to collapse into itself.

Shakely she hit Drew with a " _Sectumsempra!_ " just as Sookie hit him upside the head with a shovel. He fell to the ground as open wounds spread across his body and his blood covered the ground.

"You… bit… ches!" He choked out blood as he grabbed Sookie's leg.

Screaming, Sookie brought the shovel down and severed his head.

Hermione got up at the same time as Sam did.

"Sookie, Hermione." Sam's voice was weak and with worry.

They then looked over, hearing and smelling something burning. There on the ground was Bill roasting in the sunlight.

Sookie rushed over to him.

"I… am… sorry." Bill said weakly.

Sam and Hermione reached Sookie and Bill as Sookie cried out, "No. No, Bill please."

"We gotta get him out of the light." Sam told them.

"The open grave," Hermione summoned the shovel and handed it to Sam. "Bury him there."

As Sam buried her vampire friend, Hermione held onto her cousin while she wept.


	19. The Daily Prophet

**Chapter Eighteen**

She tiredly wrote to Harry, telling him she was going to spend a few weeks at his house. She needed a break, and quite frankly, she was missing the Wizarding world and her friends.

Hermione made her way downstairs, and walked into the living room to hear Sookie say, "He turned into a dog and bit Rene."

She and Sam looked at each other and Hermione let out a small laugh, "Some medication, huh?"

Lafayette leaned towards Sookie, "Oh, shit. I'm gonna need some of them drugs they gave you."

Both Lafayette and Tara were visiting, having arrived after Hermione, Sam, and Sookie visited the hospital.

Sookie just smiled.

"Hey, you guys," Sam told them all. "We should let her rest."

"Sam," Sookie said. "You need to let people see the real you, because you're kind and brave. There's nothing there not to love."

Sam smiled, his eye bright, "Right back at you."

Arlene ran into the room, leaving the front door open and as soon as she saw Hermione and Sookie, she started crying. Hermione felt awkward as the redhead held out flowers first to her then to Sookie. Hermione took them and sat them on an end table.

"Uh… thanks…" She turned to shut the door and saw Eric standing in the doorway.

He was beyond angry, "What the fuck happened during the day?"

"Not here," Hermione told him as she walked past him and went to the side of the house to give them privacy.

She could tell he was watching her every move, and knew that through their bond, he could tell she was still in pain.

She turned back to him and he could see the bruising on her face, "I'll fucking kill who touched you."

Hermione frowned, "Sookie and I took care of him. He was the one who murdered those women and Gran."

"I want you to come home with me," he demanded.

She stood up straighter, "No, Eric."

They were interrupted by Jason's arrival. He ran up and hugged Hermione.

"You okay?" Her cousin asked.

She nodded. "More or less."

"Sookie inside?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, go on in." When he left, she turned to Eric, "About Bill-"

The blonde vampire trailed a finger across the bruise on the side of her cheek, "Not right now."

The witch sighed, "Then, look, I'm tired. Tomorrow I'm leaving for a couple weeks."

Eric's blue eyes narrowed, "Where are you going?"

"To Harry's," Hermione told him. "I'm visiting friends. When I get back, I want to discuss what happened at Bill's tribunal."

"Very well." He raised his wrist to bite into it. "Take my blood."

"No," she stopped him. "I have potions and salves. I'll be fine."

Eric frowned, "My blood will-"

She stood straighter, "Our link will be stronger. No."

He then glared, "If I want-"

"I'm not drinking your blood, Eric."

He sighed, "Fine." Then, with a smirk he said, "Good night, Lover" before he left.

~HG/EN~

Hermione's life back in the wizarding world in England was as hectic as it was when she left it. While she did spend quality time with friends, whenever she was out, someone was always there to take pictures. She spent time with Draco, but not at Malfoy Manor, as well as dress shopping with Ginny. Hermione found herself grateful that the bridesmaids' dresses weren't abhorrent.

She also had a meeting with Kingsley, along with Ron and Harry. It was required that they become the spokespeople for the wizarding world once they became known to the Muggle public. While Hermione didn't like the idea of continuing on in the spotlight, she supposed that it came with the territory for being in the Golden Trio.

One night, two weeks later, Ginny and Hermione decided to go out and have a girl's night. They had a great time with the alcohol flowing freely among them. Their night ended sooner than expected when Severus Snape walked in and slammed a newspaper down on the bar in front of Hermione.

"When Draco told me about this vampire, I, like him, thought Potter would do something," he said angrily.

Hermione was confused, "What?"

"Snape, have a drink with us!" Ginny exclaimed drunkenly. "You need to relax."

Hermione nodded enthusiastically, "You're always so stiff."

Both women burst out in giggles.

Snape reached into his cloak and pulled out two Sober Up potions and gave them to the witches, "Drink. Now."

Sighing, they both did as they were told.

"What happened that had you leave your home in the middle of the night?" Hermione asked, feeling the alcohol leave her system.

Snape frowned, "If Potter won't take his place as your Paterfamilias and do something, then I will."

Hermione's eyes narrowed, "Harry knows that I am my own person, and to suggest or do otherwise will result in he and Ginny having difficulties with having future children."

"I did not keep you and my other charges safe my entire adult life for you to go to some vampire!" The Potions Master shouted.

The brunette witch rolled her eyes, "Severus, Eric Northman may say I am his, but I refuse to let someone own me."

Her former professor arched an eyebrow, "Have you read the paper?"

Hermione looked down to the paper and was surprised to see a moving wizarding picture of her sitting next to Eric. It was from the night she first met him. Below the article read:

THE BLACK HEIR CLAIMED BY A VAMPIRE

By Daisy Evans

Recently yours truly interviewed Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, with the announcement of the discontinuation of the International Statue of Wizarding Secrecy (also known as International Statue of Secrecy). Seeing as how the technology flourishing in the Muggle society is making it harder for the Wizarding World to remain unseen, the decision to let ourselves be known seems to be the best solution. The Minister has recently gained the acceptance of the Golden Trio to head as the spokespeople for our society. The Golden Trio being of course, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger.

Hermione Granger, or should we say Hermione Black, as we have discovered not long ago, thanks to the many Black Family tapestries. She was once known as a Muggleborn (raised as one in truth) but is indeed the half-blood daughter of Regulus Black (the brother of the famous Sirius Black).

Sources tell us she has recently moved to the United States and is living with family there. However, we were recently told that a vampire, Eric Northman, claimed her as his. When asked about this, the vampire in question stated, "Yes, Miss Granger is mine. She is visiting friends but I look forward for her return home." We asked him how he felt about her being an International Spokesperson for the Wizarding World (soon to be renamed International Wizarding Society), he said, "I couldn't think of anyone better." He was very charming and forthcoming about their new relationship. We can expect great things coming from such an alliance. To read more, turn to page 2.

"You didn't say how fit he was!" Ginny exclaimed.

Hermione was beyond irritated, "We don't have a relationship!"

"That's not was this suggests," her Godfather accused.

"This is so like him," Hermione stood up from her place at the bar. "I wouldn't put it past him to _find_ a wizarding reporter to make his claim public."

Her redheaded friend smirked, "Didn't you say that he and you-"

"Ginny!" Hermione shouted, not wanting the details to be shared in present company.

Ginny shrugged, "Well, that is a relationship… of sorts."

Snape's look was dark, "If I have to go and get appointed as your Paterfamilias, I will."

Hermione pointed a finger at him, "And if you do that I will curse you worse than what I did to Marietta Edgecombe. I refuse to be some kept woman!"

"That is exactly what you will be if you agree to his claim!" Severus said angrily. "Vampires claiming witches and wizards work differently than when they claim Muggles."

"Well, I won't!" Hermione declared. She turned to Ginny, "I'm going to go give that vampire a piece of my mind. I didn't fight in a war, only to lose my independence!"

And with that, she Apparated to the Fangtasia parking lot.


	20. Completing a Deal with a Vampire

**Chapter Nineteen**

When she entered Fangtasia, she was confused to not see Eric sitting at his throne. Come to think of it, Pam and Chow were nowhere to be seen either. Figuring they had to be in Eric's office, she went to the back of the club, slamming the door open and storming in, gaining the attention of the occupants of the room. The sight she saw had her completely thrown, with Eric having short hair and wearing a track suit the least of it. There on the couch was Lafayette, wounded and bleeding. He looked the worse she had ever seen him; scruffy, dirty and it smelled as if he hadn't showered in weeks.

Eric glanced at Hermione, then went back to his conversation with Lafayette, "There's a Plan C?"

"What the bloody fuck is going on here!?" Hermione demanded.

"I'm busy right now, Lover." Eric tried to dismiss the witch.

She could only come to the most plausible conclusion, "Let Lafayette go!"

"No," Eric turned to his progeny. "Pam?"

Pam took Hermione's arm, but the witch took a look at her friend lying on the couch and panicked, "Wait! I'll let you bite me!"

"You're mine. I thought we cleared the misunderstanding against your doorway," Eric arched an eyebrow. "You have been gone for a while. Perhaps you need a reminder?"

Hermione stood her ground, "You had the threat of me using my magic against you if you chose to bite me. I promise to not use any magic on you."

Lafayette frowned, "'Mione, no."

"If you let my friend go," Hermione bargained with the Viking vampire. "I'll let you drink from me."

Eric tilted his head, "He's a friend?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes."

He paused for a moment, "Here's what I'll do. You let me drink from you and you'll acquiesce to my claim of you."

Pam released Hermione, "You can drink from me once."

Eric's eyes narrowed, "Indefinitely or the deal's off."

Hermione hesitated, "…Fine."

"And we do it by wizard's oath," She gave him a look of surprise. "I know you have honor, but I don't trust your friends to not find a way out for you."

"Deal," the brunette agreed.

Pam frowned, "Eric-"

"Pamela, leave us." Eric ordered. "You and Chow are to take Mr. Reynolds home."

"I really think-" He interrupted his Childe.

"Now." His tone of voice held no room for argument.

Pam and Chow grabbed Lafayette, "'Mione, please, not for me-"

"We'll talk later," Hermione told her friend.

A few moments later she and Eric were alone.

Eric leaned against his desk, "You really would do anything for your friends."

"Yes," she said simply.

He opened a drawer from his desk and pulled out a copy of The Daily Prophet, "Yes, and they call you the Gryffindor Princess. Were you ever going to tell me that you are going to be a spokesperson for the wizarding world?"

She arched an eyebrow, "Where did you get that?"

"Wizarding Shreveport," he shrugged.

She was dumbfounded, "There's a Wizarding Shreveport?"

"I'll take you there sometime," his eyes held hers. "Answer my question."

She sighed, "It just kind of comes with the territory of being in the Golden Trio."

He stood straighter, "And I've been made aware that there are still Death Eaters and some may be here in the U.S."

She smirked, "Regretting your claim?"

He grinned, "No. I am not scared of humans, let alone magical ones."

Hermione felt nervousness creep down her spine at the thought of him biting her, "So… how do you want me-"

He flashed to tower over her, "Bent over my desk with my cock inside you."

Her heart skipped a beat, "Eric-"

"Pam tells me you told her you were a virgin. Is this true?"

Her cheeks turned red, her heart pounding in her chest, "Can't you guys smell it anyway?"

He smirked, "Your witch and Fae blood distracts."

She paused, "… I am."

Something flashed in his eyes, but she didn't know what, "You're 19. Why have you waited?"

"I'm 20, chronologically," she told him. "I used a Time-Turner during my third year. Why do you want to know?"

"I'm curious," he trailed a finger down her exposed neck. "You're not saving it for someone, are you?"

"It just never happened." She looked away from his heated glaze.

"Where do you see your future? Married? Children?" He questioned.

She looked back to him in confusion, wondering why he was asking, "This is starting to feel weird."

"Hermione, you are mine until I say otherwise," he said, his fangs clicking down.

"You…" She remembered her deal. "I know."

She felt a flash of magic go through her. It felt as if she had taken a warm shower and oddly, for a second, she smelled the Nordic Seas.

"You felt that, didn't you? Vampire claims over witches and wizards work differently." His blue eyes then held mirth. "No doubt you're wishing to run off to your beloved library."

She laughed lightly, "Fuck you."

Eric smirked, "You will. Soon. But now I'm hungry and we have a deal to complete."

He grabbed her and Hermione pointed her wand at their clasped hands.

"I swear to allow Eric Northman to drink from me," she vowed.

"And to acknowledge my claim over you," he prodded.

"And to acknowledge his claim over me," she added.

She waved her wand and magic coiled around their arms and disappeared into their skin.

Eric pulled her close against his hard body, "Now-"

Pam rushed into the room, "We have a situation."

Eric growled, "Not now."

"Well, if you want your witch's cousin to die," Pam shrugged. "That's on you."

Hermione pulled away from the blonde male vampire, "What!?"

"Something attacked her," Pam replied.

"Call Dr. Ludwig," Eric commanded.


	21. Mystery of the Bull Man

Note: To angel897- I think Hermione as selfless when it comes to her friends, and she saw it as something that Eric would want in exchange for Lafayette. And yes, one would argue that because she is the heir of the Black family it is her duty to have children. However, at this point in time, she wouldn't want that, or at least rush into it.

Note: To Sakura Lisel- Oh crap, you're right! LOL My very bad, good call. Will be changed.

 **Chapter Twenty**

Hermione frowned, watching as the short doctor attended her cousin. What had attacked the blonde telepath?

Sookie was barely conscious, "What kind of doctor are you?"

"The healing kind. I'm Dr. Ludwig, what's your-?" The doctor said as she took something out of Sookie's back.

Sookie screamed in pain before answering, "Sookie. Sookie Stackhouse. Am I dying?"

"Yes," Dr. Ludwig answered simply.

"No," Bill stopped his pacing. "She cannot die. You will save her."

"Back off, vampire. Let me do my job," the short woman said as she continued inspecting the deep scratches on Sookie's back.

"Forgive him. Bill is abnormally attached to his human," Hermione rolled her eyes at Eric's response from her seat next to him.

"Well, we don't have a lot of choices, she's been poisoned," the doctor told them all. "You ever heard of Komodo dragons? Their mouths are teeming with bacteria. After one has bitten you, it will track you for hours, days, just waiting for the toxins to slowly eat away at your nervous system till you're good and helpless, then it will devour you alive."

"I was scratched by a dragon?" Sookie asked.

Hermione leaned forward, "Sookie, this area is somewhat remote compared to most places, but I highly doubt dragons could remain hidden here."

Bill scoffed, "If they existed."

"They do," Hermione replied, causing both vampires to look at her in surprise. "I've ridden one."

"No," Ludwig answered Sookie's question. "But this poison is similar, but way more efficient. Don't think I've seen it. It's hard to tell without further testing and we don't have that kind of time." The woman addressed everyone else in the room. "Give us some privacy. I need to remove her clothing."

Hermione followed Eric into his office and once Bill joined them, Hermione turned to the younger vampire.

"What was it?" Hermione demanded.

"Sookie said it was like a human, only it had the head of a bull." Bill told them.

Eric was just as confused as Hermione, "Head of a bull."

"That's what she said," Bill replied. "It was dark. It all happened in seconds."

"So you didn't see this bull man?" Eric stopped his pacing and looked to Bill.

"No."

"And you gave her your blood?"

"It didn't work."

Hermione frowned, "What do you mean?"

"She started foaming at the mouth and seizing," Bill said.

"Huh," Was Eric's response.

"You ever heard of anything like this?" Bill asked the Viking vampire.

"Surprisingly, no," Eric sat down at his desk. "Pam. Chow. I thought in over a thousand years I'd seen everything there was to see. What about you, Little One?"

Hermione crossed her arms and thought, "In all my Care of Magical Creatures class, I've never heard of such a thing. And I've seen a lot of creatures too."

Pam and Chow walked in.

"Search the woods around Highway 71," Eric directed his progeny and his subordinate.

Pam nodded towards Chow, "He can do it. I'm wearing my favorite pumps."

Eric's face was serious, "Du hörde vad jag sa. [You heard what I said]."

She sighed then left with Chow.

"She is extremely lazy, but loyal," Eric said then smirked at Bill. "How's yours? Jessica."

Hermione looked between the two vampires, "Wait, what?"

Bill scowled, "Petulant. Dangerous. Afraid."

"I'm glad to see you two are bonding. Being a good Maker is very rewarding," Eric said.

"When did you create a vampire?" Hermione demanded.

"It was my punishment for killing Longshadow," Bill turned towards the door. "I have to get back to Sookie."

"Oh, relax. Dr. Ludwig treated one of Pam's humans when he was mauled by a werewolf. Lost an eye, but otherwise he's fine," Eric said as he began going through paperwork on his desk.

"Werewolves here, are different, right?" The witch asked. "They can shift whenever they want, not just the full moon?"

Eric nodded, "Yes. However, it is just hereditary, not spread by their bite."

They heard Sookie scream and rushed into the room to see Dr. Ludwig poring a potion on the blonde's back. There was a sizzling sound as the potion met with the poison.

"What are you doing to her!?" Bill shouted.

"Hold her down," the doctor told him. "Or let her die, your choice."

"Stop," Sookie cried out as Bill took her arms. "Stop!"

Hermione felt nausea as the doctor dug the poison out of Sookie's back. She noticed both Bill and Eric had their fangs out.

Hermione wanted to desperately stop her cousin's weeping, but she didn't know what could be done.

She looked to Eric, needing to get her mind off what was happening in front of her, "She's using goblin magic and potions."

Eric shrugged, "She's half human, half goblin."

"Oh," Hermione tilted her head. "I wasn't aware-"

Eric smirked at his witch, "That they fuck each other?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "That it was more common than I originally thought. I had a professor that was half-goblin."

Dr. Ludwig mopped up the access blood and potion from Sookie's back, "You can give her blood now. Her body should accept it."

Bill went to bite his wrist but Hermione stopped him.

"Wait! Eric's is much stronger," she suggested.

"No." Eric told her.

Bill glared, "Never."

Eric and Hermione got up from their seats as Bill gave Sookie his blood.

"It was nice to meet you Miss Granger. On my father's side, you're a hero," Ludwig shook the witch's hand before turning to Eric. "I'll expect my payment by the end of the week."

"It's always a pleasure doing business with you. Dr. Ludw-" Eric was interrupted by the doctor's shout of "Fuck off!"

"Clearly the pleasure is one-sided," Bill snarked.

"She's no fan of the fang. She tolerates us because our blood is of such great value to healers," he looked to Hermione's cousin. "Careful, you'll overcook her."

The witch's face was red from hearing her cousin's moans. She'd rather not have to hear it ever again.

"All right," Bill took his wrist away.

"Thank you," Sookie said softly to her boyfriend.

Eric and Hermione watched as Pam and Chow returned from their task.

"The area has been scanned," Pam put her hands on her hips.

"Tracks were human, but the smell was distinctly animal," Chow replied.

"What kind?" Eric asked.

"A filthy one," Pam answered.

"We didn't recognize it," Chow added.

"How intriguing. Send an alert through the appropriate channels. Find out what the neighbors know," Eric then smirked at the female vampire, "And Pam… those were great pumps."

Hermione pulled out her wand and with a " _Aguamenti!_ " and " _Reparo!_ " Pam's pumps were fixed.

"You…" Pam looked from her pumps to Hermione, having a loss for words.

Hermione shrugged, "Don't worry about it."

Pam faced Eric, "I change my mind. She stays."

Eric grinned, "Like you had any say."

As Pam and Chow left, Bill stood up from his place next to Sookie, "I don't want to move her."

"Of course not," Eric agreed. "I'll make sure she's taken care of."

Bill frowned, "I'm not leaving her."

"Longshadow kept a coffin in back. He liked to feed before resting, so it might be a bit messy, but you're welcome to it," the blonde vampire offered.

The brunette vampire nodded, "I want to thank you for your hospitality. And for saving Sookie's life."

"I'm sure there's a way she can repay me," Eric addressed his witch. "Come."

"I'll stay with-" Hermione was interrupted by Eric taking her hand.

"We have a deal to compete," he reminded her.


	22. Sleepovers with a Vampire

Note: To lilnightmare17- I was going to do that, but then I thought that it wouldn't be believable because it would be one witch against three vampires.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter or True Blood/ Southern Vampire Mysteries. This is a story for enjoyment and I will not receive any profit from this. All rights reserved to those whom own HP and TB/SVM. This includes the movies, books, and TV Show.

 **Chapter Twenty-One**

When Eric and Hermione pulled up to his house, Hermione was expecting a large gothic mansion. What she wasn't expecting was a middle-class suburban home.

"It's really nice," Hermione commented politely.

"Thank you," He got out of his car and opened her door for her, "Other than myself, Pam has been the only one here."

"So…" Hermione searched for something to say as they headed toward his front door. "Who cut your hair?"

"Pam," Eric said, unlocking his door and they went inside.

"I like-" As soon as the door was closed to the rest of the world the vampire had her up against the door, his hands in her hair and his lips close to hers.

"I almost forgot how good you smell," he breathed in deeply. "I just want to fuck you, bite you and rub myself all over you."

Her heart was pounding in her chest, "How is a claim different between a witch and a vampire?"

He kissed her before replying, "We are bound to owe fidelity and fealty to each other."

"Wouldn't that be a given when a vampire claims another?" She asked.

"No," he trailed his lips to her throat. "To balance a wizarding person's magic ability, the magic within the claim demands monogamy in all ways."

"Can a claim be broken?"

He lifted his head from her shoulder and looked into her eyes, "Do not. You are mine."

"Eric, I'm tired, so let's-" He flashed them to another room and she let out a squeak as he dumped her on a bed.

"This is my room. It's light proof. I wish for you to rest with me," His blue eyes glanced over her as she put her wand on the nightstand. "Has anyone ever tasted you before?"

"No one has drank my blood before," she replied nervously.

"That's not what I meant."

He blurred in movement and Hermione was shocked to discover them both naked. Before she could move to cover herself, he covered her with his body.

She let out a shaky breath, "Eric-"

"I will have you, Little One, but not tonight," he kissed her before trailing his lips to her breasts. "Dawn is coming soon."

He sucked on her breasts causing her to moan. She felt herself grow as wet from one breast to the other before trailing his lips down her body. She grabbed on to the bedsheets when his finger parted her to touch her clit. He licked her hip before placing his lips at her core. When he tasted her she nearly came.

"How is it possible that you taste this good?" He growled as he licked her and drank her as he rubbed her nub harder and faster. "Jag vet inte om jag kan hålla mig från att sätta min kuk i dig. [I don't know if I can keep myself from putting my cock in you.]"

"Merlin," she arched and felt her whole body tense.

He lifted his head to watch her as his fingers continued to work, "Let go."

Her hazel eyes were on his as she came with a moan. His fangs clicked down and he struck, biting into the side of her thigh at her groin. She jerked and moaned as his fangs entered, the pain a quick prick before he pulled on her blood. He moaned into her thigh as he drank and Hermione started to feel herself grow weak.

"Eric," she said hoarsely.

He jerked in surprise and he pulled his fangs from her body and licked the wound close, "I'm sorry, Lover. You taste divine. I almost lost myself."

She nodded, "Sleep sounds good."

He let out a rumbling laugh, "Yes, Hermione."

He laid down next to her and pulled her against his body.

She yawned, "I want to make sure Sookie is okay the first thing tomorrow."

He kissed her shoulder, "Very well."

~HG/EN~

The next night Hermione and Eric walked into Fantasia to hear Bill tell Sookie, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I imagine she's referring to the human that was in my basement," Eric sauntered over. "The human that traded sexual services with a vampire in order to sell his blood. Which, as you know, is a grave offense."

"His name is Lafayette," Sookie scowled. "And you ought to be ashamed of yourself for what you did to him."

Hermione's eyes widened when her cousin slapped Eric across the face.

"Sookie," Bill reprimanded.

"You're feeling better," Eric commented.

"Go to hell," Sookie frowned.

"Sookie, enough," Bill grabbed onto her arm and she shrugged him off.

"Oh, it's not nearly enough," the telepath glared at Eric. "They've tortured him and shot him and kept him in the basement in his own filth for weeks."

Hermione felt guilt and was horrified at the full extent of what had been done to Lafayette.

"Is this true?" Bill asked.

"Others would have done far worse and you know it," Eric replied.

"Where is he? When I heard Ginger's mind, I went down there but he was gone. If you killed him-"

"I sent him home," Eric interrupted her.

Sookie looked from Eric to see her cousin standing behind the Viking vampire, "Why?"

"Hermione and I have come to an agreement-"

"If you think you can take my cousin and harm her-"

His fangs dropped and he growled at her, "I do not respond well to threats."

Hermione grabbed on to his arm and he pulled away from her family member.

He stood straighter, "She has agreed to be mine."

Sookie crossed her arms, "What all does that entail?"

He smirked, "Everything."

Hermione frowned in confusion, "Wait, what? What do you mean by everything?"

Eric glanced at the witch before looking at the telepath, "She will be by my side at all times and she will live under my own roof."

"I didn't agree to that!" Hermione exclaimed.

He let out a growl, "You agreed to be mine. That is what it entails."

"I'll make a deal in exchange for my cousin," Sookie said.

"No," Eric thundered.

"I'm not saying she's not yours," Sookie scowled. "I'm saying to have her remain with me."

Eric looked from Hermione back to Sookie, "Perhaps we can come to some sort of arrangement." He grinned, "Please."

As they went to Eric's office, Hermione muttered, "Step into my parlor said the Spider to the Fly."

Eric's response was to chuckle at his witch.


	23. Traveling Once More

Note: In case you're interested, I've updated my profile. As always, thank you all for your support! Updates may slow down, as my semester in college has started to pick up in course work. Also, being a single mom, things have been a little hectic.

 **Chapter 22**

Sookie, Hermione, Bill, and Eric stood in the latter's office, negotiating the terms between Eric's claim on Hermione and the trip to Dallas.

Sookie crossed her arms, "So if I agree to go to Dallas to help look for the missing vampire, Hermione can remain living with me?"

Bill frowned at his telepath, "No, you nearly died last night. You are not going to Dallas."

Sookie glared at her vampire, "Bill, I can make up my own mind."

Eric leaned against his desk, "I will pay all of your expenses, of course. And yes, Hermione can remain with you."

"And I want $5000," At Bill's frown, Sookie elaborated. "I've missed a lot of work and Hermione and I need a new driveway."

Eric arched an eyebrow and looked to Bill, "Your human is getting cocky."

Sookie uncrossed her arms and placed a hand on her hip, "And $5000 to Hermione for coming too."

The blonde vampire instantly frowned, "Miss Granger is not going."

Hermione glared at Eric, "Yes, I am. If you think I'm going to stand by and watch my cousin leave, then you are mad."

Eric looked to her and scowled, "I will not allow-"

The witch stepped closer to him and put her hands on her hips, "You can't stop me. I can just Apparate wherever I want." She snapped her fingers, "Just like that." She then crossed her arms, reminiscent of her stubborn cousin. "And I don't need the money."

Eric challenged her with his fierce blue gaze, "If I want to give you money I will. I can just transfer it." He snapped his fingers, "Just like that."

Bill stepped forward, "They will take $10,000 and I will escort them."

Eric crossed his arms and scowled at the younger vampire, "I don't think so, no."

"Yes," Sookie agreed. "$10,000 and Bill comes with us or it's a deal breaker."

"You surprise me. That is a rare quality in a breather," He looked to Hermione. "It must run in the family."

The Gryffindor Princess rolled her eyes, "Very funny."

"You need to leave immediately," He addressed Bill.

The brunette vampire nodded, "I will make travel arrangements but I will need your credit-card number."

"Fine. I will meet you there in Dallas," The Viking vampire stated.

As they went to leave, Eric took Hermione's arm, stopping her from following her cousin and the Southern vampire.

Hermione sighed, thinking he was wanting dinner and she was still tired from his taking her blood the night before, "Eric-"

He shook his head in understanding, "You need to replenish before I drink from you again."

She frowned, "Then what?"

"You're mad with me," he stated as if the concept were foreign to him.

She rolled her eyes at him once again as he released her from his grasp, "Of course I'm mad. You lied to me."

His eyes narrowed, "I did no such thing."

The witch scowled, "You honestly thought that since I agreed to be yours that meant I would move in with you?"

"Yes," he simply said.

Her eyes narrowed, "And what about what exactly happened with Lafayette."

He shrugged, "You didn't ask."

"I'll see you in Dallas tomorrow," Hermione scoffed as she left his office.

~HG/EN~

Hermione sat in the backseat of Bill's car as they drove home. Sookie suggested Hermione come with them to meet Jessica, however, Hermione could tell that Bill wasn't thrilled with the idea. The witch debated on wither or not telling her cousin and Bill about the deal she had made with Eric that may have resorted in Jessica's turning, but she felt that it would probably cause more problems than were necessary. She didn't know how she felt about the whole ordeal either. On one hand, Bill was her friend and was safe from any danger as a result from killing Longshadow, but on the other hand, an innocent human had lost their 'life'. Then again, Hermione didn't know what Jessica's human life was before turning, so maybe it was an improvement.

Sookie looked from her cousin to her boyfriend and finally broke the silence as they neared Bill's home, "I used to get so mad when people judged vampires for being different. It was like they were judging me too. I told myself their fear was nothing but small-mindedness but maybe that's just what I wanted to believe. Because the more open my mind gets, the more evil I see."

Bill sighed, "Sookie, most of us, vampire, human, or otherwise, are capable of both good and evil. Often simultaneously.

"There's a truth in that. I saw it in the war… experienced it…" Hermione agreed, her voice soft.

Sookie frowned at the both of them, "You both can't expect me to believe that Eric's capable of anything good. Not after Lafayette-"

Hermione felt her ire return, "Had I known the full extent of what he did-"

Bill scowled at the road before them, "I have had worse sheriffs."

The witch was surprised, "You defend what he did."

"He saved Sookie's life" Bill looked to her then to Sookie, "Your life."

Her cousin grimaced, "I can still hate him."

Hermione crossed her arms, "And I can still be angry with him."

Bill looked to his girlfriend, "I hate that he may be putting you in harm's way once again for his own selfish reasons." He then addressed the both of them, "And I hate that he has shown you both the barbarousness that we call justice. If I could glamour it away for the both of you I would."

Hermione frowned and shook her head at the vampire, "I refuse to Oblivate myself and my cousin."

Sookie glanced at Bill, "And I'm glad you can't. I'm sick of things sneaking up on me. Rene and whatever the hell that was attacked me last night. If I'm never gonna be safe I'd rather know what to be afraid of."

He put an arm around her, "Well, after last night, I hope that doesn't include me."

Sookie smiled lightly, "I know there's darkness in you. I know there is, and it scares the life out of me."

"But there's goodness in you too," Hermione added and placed a hand on Bill's shoulder. "And I know that you would never harm us."

~HG/EN~

When they pulled up to Bill's house, Hermione helped them unload his car. Hermione was surprised with how much Bill had bought for his progeny. She smiled, it was like he was a father buying clothes and gifts for his daughter.

Sookie grinned at it all, "See, I knew it underneath that tough vampire exterior you're nothing but a big softie."

Bill smirked as he went to his front door, "Don't tell anybody."

Hermione looked in one of the bags she was carrying and laughed, "It's a lot of pink, Bill."

Sookie rolled her eyes at her cousin and gave Bill a reassuring smile, "But I'm sure Jessica will love it."

"It's so weird…" The witch said. "You having a baby vampire." She noticed his dark look, "Well, I know not 'baby' but… you know what I mean."

He relaxed as he unlocked the door, "Yes, well, I remember when ladies clothing stores sold petticoats."

The blonde telepath grinned, "That's just weird."

Hermione thought about Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade, "Some wizarding stores carry them, but most have modernized."

"I kind of miss them at times," Bill opened the door and looked to the women and smirked at Sookie. "They left something to the imagination. Unfastening them required a certain skill."

Sookie glanced at her cousin, "Maybe we could go to those wizarding stores that still have them."

Hermione grinned, "Whenever you want to go, we will."

Bill and Sookie smiled at each other and kissed. He then opened the door for them. No sooner had he closed the door behind Hermione they registered moaning and Hermione looked to see a strawberry blonde on top of Hoyt Fortenberry. Bill blurred into the room and pulled the female of Hoyt, sending her across the room in front of Hermione. Hermione could only assume that this was Jessica.

Jessica stood up, her fangs visible for all to see, "I wasn't doing anything. I wasn't gonna bite him. I swear."

"It's okay." Hoyt, who had his shirt off, went to sit up but Bill pushed him back down on the couch.

Sookie moved to stand next to Bill, "Bill, don't."

Hoyt rushed to buckle his belt, "I'm so sorry, Vampire Bill. I know how this must look."

Bill's fangs were out, "Get out of my house."

Hermione drew her wand and stepped forward, "Bill, do not hurt him."

She wasn't sure what was going to happen, but she could tell by Bill's voice and body language that he was beyond angry.

The strawberry blonde vampire looked to the witch, "Who are you?"

"Hello, I'm Hermione." Hermione nodded to the young vampire. "Sookie's cousin."

Hoyt stood up, "I swear, I wouldn't have let it go any further."

"I said, get out of my house," Bill yelled.

Jessica frowned, "It's my house too."

"Jessica, upstairs," Bill shouted.

Sookie threw Hoyt his shirt that had been on the floor, "Okay, let's all just try to calm down."

Hermione nodded at her cousin, "I agree."

"That's a really good idea," Hoyt said as he put on his shirt and began buttoning it.

"Are you gonna leave or am I gonna have to throw you out," The older vampire snarled. "Through a window that is closed?"

Hermione's cousin frowned, "Bill, that is just rude."

Hermione agreed with the blonde, "Bloody awful rude."

Bill looked to his girlfriend and friend, "Sookie, Hermione, I got this."

"I'm going, I'm going," Hoyt said as he walked past Hermione and Jessica. "I wasn't gonna do nothing."

"It's not her that I'm protecting, son."

Bill's statement had everyone looking to each other and Jessica. The strawberry blonde vampire let out a startled breath and looked as if she were going to cry. Hermione instantly felt bad for her.

Hoyt had his eyes on Jessica, "I don't believe him for a minute."

The young vampire smiled and Hermione thought it was the cutest thing she had seen in a while. It reminded her of when she was young, before the Battle of Hogwarts, and had a crush on Ronald.

Bill turned around after he closed the door and glared at Jessica, "We established there was to be no hunting in this house."

Jessica's voice was hoarse, as if she were preventing herself from showing emotion, "Look, I know you feel like shit because you had to make me and you should feel like shit. But guess what? I'd never even kissed a boy before that. Meeting Hoyt's the only good thing that's happened to me since my whole new life started." She sighed, "I'm not ready for things to happen too fast. I'd have been happy just to go on kissing him all night long. Now, is it my fault my fangs come out when I get turned on?"

After realizing what she said out loud, she gave a surprised look and covered her mouth to hide her fangs. She then looked from Hermione to Sookie and let out a girly laugh, then ran up the stairs.

Sookie smiled and sat on the steps, "I think I'm gonna like her."

"I agree…." Hermione said as she looked up the stairs. "You know… now the fang thing makes a lot of sense…" Her cheeks reddened when she noticed Bill and Sookie watching her, "Don't ask."

Bill put his hand on the railing of the stairs, "Do not make the mistake of thinking you all can be girlfriends. She is-"

"Yeah, we get it," Sookie gestured to herself and her cousin then leaned back. "She's a vampire. Believe me, I learned my lesson about that. But, Bill, I think we should take her with us to Dallas." When her boyfriend went to talk, she went on, "I think it would be good for you because I think, deep down you don't like vampires, even though you are one."

He arched an eyebrow, "So?"

Sookie smiled, "Well, hating yourself is a bad thing."

Hermione nodded, "Exactly."

Bill smirked, "I am a vampire. I am supposed to be tormented."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Okay, Edward Cullen."

The vampire scowled at the witch, "Don't you dare say I sparkle."

The telepath grinned at them then looked to Bill, "You're not just a vampire. And Jessica doesn't have to be either. You can teach her how to walk that line between vampire and human."

"Yes, because I have mastered that," he said sarcastically.

The witch smiled. "You can teach each other."

"It's so different for her." Bill sat down next to Sookie on the steps. "When I was made, one had no choice but to live completely outside the human world, as an outlaw. A hunter. Humans were prey and nothing else. I envy her."

"The day I found out I was a witch, was both the best and worst day of my life," Hermione shared as she leaned against the door. "It was the best, because I finally had an answer to why I felt different to everyone in primary school. Why strange things seemed to happen around me. It was the worst, because I was going into a world that I knew nothing about, and that there was a part of my life that I couldn't share with my mother and stepfather. I've had to keep my magical-self hidden most of my life, away from Muggles, non-magical humans."

Bill looked at both of the women before replying, giving in to Sookie's suggestion, "I'll need to call the airline to arrange for two travel coffins instead of just one."

"Isn't it exciting?" Sookie was beaming. "Our first trip all together."

Bill laughed causing Hermione to roll her eyes playfully, "Oh, Bill."

"Yeah, come on," Sookie grin fell slightly. "I was almost killed last night. Again. At least give me this."

He put his arm around his girlfriend and kissed her forehead.

"Well, I'm gonna head on home," Hermione opened the door and smiled at them. "Looks like I got to pack for another trip away. I also have to go pick my stuff up from Harry's."


	24. Gift for the Road

**Chapter 23**

The next afternoon found Sookie, Hermione, and Tara hanging out in the living room after lunch. Both Sookie and Hermione were excited that Tara had finally agreed to move in.

"I still haven't moved into Gran's room," Sookie told her. "But you go ahead and take mine and when I get back, we'll celebrate properly. Until then, happy birthday." She then handed Tara a present.

Hermione smiled, "Just you wait. When we get back, we'll have the party of a life-time. Just let me know what you want." She then smirked, "Your wish is my command."

All the women laughed as Tara opened her gift to reveal a picture of Tara and Sookie as children with a younger Adele.

Tara had tears in her eyes, "Oh, Sook."

Sookie cried, "I miss her so much."

Tara let the tears fall, "I know." She hugged Sookie. "I do too."

The witch felt tears gather in her eyes, "I didn't know her for very long, but she was like a grandmother to me." She then hugged her friend and her cousin. "I loved her too."

Tara wiped her eyes and leaned back into her seat on the couch, "So why'd y'all pick Dallas for your trip?"

"Bill has some business there," Sookie said lightly, not wanting to make it a big deal.

Spy, she was not, "Oh, hell, do those vampires wanna use your mind reading again?"

"Bill and Hermione will be there to protect me," Sookie sat up straight.

Tara grew frustrated), "Why are you even with this guy if me makes you do these things? The sex can't be that good."

Sookie nodded, "Oh, it's pretty good. And I love him."

"Well, yeah, but-"

The telepath interrupted her, "You can't just sit around saving your heart for some perfect idea of a man who's never gonna come along. Life if too damn short. Besides, Bill's not making me do anything."

Hermione sighed, "She agreed to this trip to allow me to live with her."

Tara was confused, "What do you mean, to allow you to stay here? Aren't you already living here?"

The British brunette frowned, "I agreed that a vampire named Eric Northman claimed me as his in return for saving your bloody cousin. As Eric's, he expected me to move in with him."

Tara's eyes widened at the mention of her cousin, "Lafayette?"

The blonde gave her a questioning look, "He didn't tell you?"

The black woman looked like she was on the verge of crying again, "Tell me what? I didn't even know he was back. Is he okay?"

Hermione wasn't exactly sure, as she had expected to hear from him by now, "He was sent home after my agreement. We haven't seen him."

Sookie was frowning, "He was shot and chained up in the basement of Fangtasia."

Tara grabbed her cellphone from the coffee table, "Oh, hell, he better answer his phone."

Hermione nodded at her friend, "Let him know that when I get back from Dallas I want to talk to him."

The doorbell rang and Hermione got up to answer it.

"I have a package for Hermione Granger," the postman said by way of greeting.

Hermione eyed said package, "That's me."

She signed for her parcel and returned to the living room to see them waiting for her expectantly.

Sookie arched an eyebrow, "Let me guess: Eric."

The witch sighed, "I'd put money on it." She opened the package. "…Merlin."

Inside the box was a beautiful aqua sequined evening dress with silver center beading and sides cut out. She held it up by the silver straps.

"Oh my God," Tara's eyes widened. "Is that a Faviana?"

"I don't know," Hermione replied. "I don't know designer clothing."

Tara took the dress out of the box. "It is. A 7507. You can't find anything like this around here." She then examined it, "And look. It was customized. Inlaid with aquamarines and diamonds throughout the dress."

Sookie tilted her head at her friend, "You know a lot about clothing."

Tara shrugged, "I always thought about opening my own clothing store…"

Hermione smiled, "You should."

"It's something to think about," Tara said lightly as she handed the dress back to Hermione. "That dress probably cost quite a bit."

Hermione looked to Sookie, "Eric can't expect me to wear this. Where would I even be able to wear it?"

"Maybe at a formal evening party?" Her cousin wondered. "If that's the case, then I should look for something to pack."

Hermione pulled out a matching wand sleeve and a card, "There's a note."

 _'I apologize. I don't want to see you scared of me or angry with me. I am very fond of you. Plus, I want to fuck you.' -E_

"What does it say?" Sookie asked.

"Uh…" Hermione's face went red. "Well, let's just say, he's very persistent."

~HG/EN~

While Sookie was at work, Hermione decided to visit Draco. From there, she would meet her female cousin at the airport. As she walked of the path to the entrance of Malfoy Manor, her legs felt heavy, but she brushed off the anxiety she felt. She could do this.

Once she reached the front door, she was surprised when it opened before she knocked.

"New Miss Black!" A small little house-elf greeted.

This house-elf was very clean and wore a cute little pink tea-towel. She also wore a pink headband, even though the house-elf had no hair.

Hermione was caught off guard, never having had a joyous reception on Malfoy premises, "I'm still a Granger. I haven't changed my name…" She paused, "Yet… uh… I'm not completely sure… call me Hermione. And you are?"

The house-elf smiled, "Rosy, Miss Hermione."

"Rosy?" The witch was surprised that a house-elf would have such a normal name. "Really?"

"Rosy was named by Master Draco, Miss Hermione, when Master Draco was a little wizard," Hermione had almost forgotten that house-elves spoke in third person.

She was just thankful she hadn't been around Kretcher yet. Knowing how much that house-elf loved Regulus, her father, the elf was bound to drive her mad when she finally crossed paths with him once again. At least he wouldn't be calling her a Mudblood anymore.

Hermione smiled, "Draco named you?"

Rosy nodded her head excitedly, "Rosy was named by Master Draco because Rosy was Master Draco's house elf until Master Draco went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Hermione blinked, unsure what else to say besides, "Oh."

The young witch entered the foyer to see her cousin walking towards them with his long robes billowing behind him.

He had a look of concern, "Hermione? What's the matter?"

He seemed so much older and refined it gave Hermione a start.

She then found her voice, "I'll be in Dallas a few days… but I wanted to let you know."

Draco frowned, "Does it have to do with something dangerous?"

She shrugged, "No more than what we dealt with a year ago… A vampire has gone missing and Sookie's help was requested."

"Of course," he gave her a hug. "How have you been?"

She knew what his underlying question was, "If you're asking about what Severus brought my attention to, then yes, it's true."

He scowled, "Granger!"

She glared, "Don't you dare get angry with me, Malfoy! I had to agree to become Eric's in exchange for Lafayette…" She then gave him a smile, "Which bring me to another reason why I'm here. I figured, since you have that grand library that I've heard so much about… I was wondering if you had any books on vampire claims?"

Draco lead her in the direction of his library, "A lot of the old families would have books on the subject, but I'm not sure if we do. You're welcome to look though."

As they passed by the drawing room door, Hermione stopped to stare at it. So many sleepless nights due to what happened there.

"I had it magically sealed," he said softly

She looked to see him watching her, "You didn't need to do that."

"Yes," he told her, his gray eyes taking on a haunted look. "I did."


	25. New Ability

**Chapter 24**

During the plane ride, Hermione did her best to not think about the fact that she was flying and kept to the book she found in the Malfoy Manor Library. It was a journal of sorts, from Septimus Malfoy. Oddly enough, the 18th century wizard mentioned Eric a few times.

 _I met a vampire today by the name of Eric Northman. He had seen my duel last night and was impressed by my magical skill. He had never met anyone in the wizarding world before. We continued discourse and concluded that it would be profitable if we become business associates._

 _He was such an eloquent and charming creature, I daresay he couldn't be a more perfect partner for the House of Malfoy._ (At this Hermione rolled her eyes. It seemed arrogance and vanity ran in the Malfoy family as well as their platinum blonde hair.) _I look forward to the many returns we will have and can only hope that my future sons continue on with his business._

To Hermione's relief the airplane landed safely and as she and her cousin got off they could hear the airline greeting over the loudspeaker, "Anubis Airlines welcomes you to Dallas the most vampire-friendly destination in the great state of Texas."

When they saw an older man holding a sign stating 'Compton Party' Hermione smirked when her cousin waved, "You Who!"

The man awkwardly waved them over and Sookie was grinning from ear to ear.

"That's us," The blonde telepath held up a small liquor bottle. "I've always loved these. They're like booze for dolls."

Hermione laughed at her tipsy cousin, but noticed the man glancing nervously in her direction, "They gave her 10."

The man looked like he was sweating, "You're two hours late. Supposed to be here before sundown."

"We got delayed for takeoff," Sookie gave her cousin a pointed look.

Hermione's anxiety over flying and resulted in the delay. An airline medic had even been involved.

Hermione shrugged, "I hate flying."

"Why don't you two go into the limo?" The man suggested. "I got the A.C. cranked."

Sookie was still grinning, "No, thanks. I'm fine."

Hermione arched an eyebrow at their limo driver, "Everything okay?"

He smiled and gestured to the vehicle, "Yeah. You two just go on. There's Cokes in there."

He glances nervously between Hermione and the travel coffins.

In that moment Hermione heard his thoughts, and by Sookie's wide eyes, she could tell her cousin had heard as well, { _Just get in the goddamn limo, you stupid bitches._ }

He grabbed ahold of both women and Hermione tried to reach for her wand.

"Get your hands off me!" Sookie demanded.

Hermione could seem to shake him off to get to her wand. Times like these she wished she had mastered wandless magic.

"Bill!" The witch shouted.

Bill burst out of the coffin and grabbed their attacker by the throat and growled, "Make a noise and it'll be your last."

They heard thumping and the sound of a travel coffin falling onto the floor.

"Hey, how the hell does this thing open?" They look over when they heard Jessica's muffled voice. "Somebody help get me out of here. Help!"

Feeling pity for the new vampire, Hermione rushed over and opened the coffin for her.

Jessica smoothed out her rumpled strawberry blonde hair as she stood, "Thank you."

Once they were seated in the limo, Bill wasted no time glamouring the male human, "Tell me your name."

The man's eyes held the vampire's, "Leon."

"All right, Leon, no one is gonna hurt you," Bill looked to Jessica. "Would you like to try?"

Jessica grinned, "Could I?"

"Here," Bill moved over a little as Jessica moved next to him. "Lean in close so you can catch his gaze. Then just let everything go. Let yourself be dead. You feel it?" His vampire 'daughter' nodded. "You are empty, a vacuum. Now you can pull his mind into yours."

Sookie looked to her cousin, "Is this how Obliviate for you works?"

Hermione shook her head, "No, it's a spell that alters the mind. It works with intent, but you don't need eye contact."

Jessica continued the glamour connection with Leon, "Everything's gonna be okay. There's nothing to fear. Don't you worry about a thing. It's gonna be all right."

Bill moved to sit in between Sookie and Hermione.

Sookie smiled at her boyfriend, "You were very sweet with her."

He scowled, "He was sent to abduct the both of you."

Jessica still held Leon in glamour.

"Which means somebody knew the both of you were coming," Bill finished.

Hermione shook her head in the negative, "He looked nervous when he saw me. As if he didn't expect me to be here."

The male vampire frowned at his friend, "Still, he grabbed you also."

"Who do you think's behind it?" Sookie asked. "Vampires?"

Bill disagreed, "To sloppy. Maybe that church."

Sookie laughed, "Bill, they may be crazy, but they're still a church. They're not gonna kidnap anybody."

Bill gave his girlfriend a look, "Sookie… Churches have done much, much worse throughout history."

Hermione agreed, "Yeah, not counting burning my people… though, most of them didn't actually die due to a Flame-Freezing Charm… but that's beside the point."

~HG/EN~

Once they arrived at the Hotel Carmilla, Bill, Sookie, and Hermione went to check in while Jessica sat down with Leon.

After giving the receptionist their names, the woman looked to Bill, "I have you down for a room with no bed."

Hermione had to give the woman credit. She didn't bat an eye, as if wanting a room with no bed was a natural request.

Bill turned to his travel companions, "Eric."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "He would."

Sookie smiled at the receptionist, "No, we need a bed."

"Of course," the hotel employee typed on her computer, "I do have a light-blockable room with a king-size bed. It's a suite. Double-soundproofed."

"Oh, with an adjoining room for my-" Bill looked to Sookie and Hermione. "What should I call her?"

Sookie tilted her head, "Isn't there a vampire word?"

Bill answered, "Progeny."

"Childe," Hermione added.

Her cousin grinned, "Call her your ward. You have a ward, like Bruce Wayne."

They smiled and Hermione grinned.

"And for you, Miss Granger," the receptionist told the brunette. "You're booked in the Penthouse."

Hermione rolled her eyes once again, "He would."

"You can stay in our room, if you want," Sookie offered.

She was not going to be a third wheel during this trip, "No, it's okay."

"These accommodations are covered by a third party, right?" Bill asked as he signed some papers.

The receptionist nodded, "Yes, sir. It's all been taken care of by a Mr. Northman."

Suddenly Leon shouted, "Becky Eubanks is a stuck-up whore!" They turned to see Jessica laughing hysterically. Hermione joined in- the man had tried to kidnap her and her cousin after all. "Who let Jayce finger her in the church!"

"Jessica!" Bill reprimanded and gave Hermione a disapproving look. He and Sookie turned to the hotel employee, "She's new."

The group went up to Bill, Sookie, and Jessica's suite with Leon in tow. After Hermione lit a fire with her wand in the fireplace she sat down with Sookie while Bill sat next to Leon. Jessica went to her room.

"Leon, look at me. Look at me, Leon," the (man slowly looked to Bill. "Everything is going to be okay."

"No, it's not," Leon was scared. "My worst nightmare is-"

Bill shouted at the closed bedroom door, "Jessica, what on earth did you do to this man!?"

Hermione found herself chuckling from Jessica's response, "I am on the phone!"

"Maybe if you put your hand on his shoulder?" Sookie whispered. "Sometimes touching them helps me hear their thoughts better."

Bill put a hand on Leon's shoulder. "Who sent you?"

"Fellowship of the Sun," he answered instantly.

"Are you a member?" The blonde telepath asked.

"No," Leon said. "They hired me."

"Who did?" The witch asked.

"Specifically?" The vampire added.

"I'm not sure," the man told them. "It was over the phone. Money was put into a locker for me at a Greyhound station."

"And they hired you to do what, exactly?" Bill wondered.

"Abduct a human with the Compton party, bring her to the church," he glanced at Hermione. "There was only supposed to be one human."

"Do you know my name?" Sookie asked.

"No, ma'am," Leon answered. "I didn't even know you were gonna be a woman. All I know is the vampires are using a human to find the vampire Godric."

Hermione sat forward, "Do you know where he is?"

"No, ma'am, I do not," he answered again.

The three looked to each other and Bill nodded, "You did very well. I'm sure your employers will be pleased."

Leon smiled, "You think so?"

Bill smiled, "Of course. What could you do? We never arrived. It's not your fault."

Leon let out a reassured laugh, "Yeah. Flight never arrived."

Bill shook his head, "No. We just weren't on it."

Leon grinned, "I got so nervous for nothing."

They all give Leon a reassuring smiles.

Hermione then turned Sookie and waved a hand, "These are not the droids you are looking for."

The women laughed as Bill sent the man out of the room and away. As he called Eric, Hermione helped her cousin unpack.

"We were ambushed at the airport," Bill said by way of greeting on his cellphone.

Hermione looked from Bill to Sookie, debating on telling her cousin what she had experienced.

"You know exactly by whom, Eric," Bill's voice was irritated. "The Fellowship of the Sun. Why didn't you tell me they were involved?"

"Sookie," Hermione whispered. "I need to tell you something."

Her cousin stopped what she was doing and looked at her expectantly, "What is it, hun?"

"I read that man's mind," Hermione then remembered telling Sookie that witches and wizards could do so with the use of magic. "Without magic."

"You mean, like me!?" Sookie's eyes widened with her shriek.

"Shh!" Hermione looked to see that it was too late. Bill was watching them. "Yes, it first started with Rene. It came in like bad reception but with Leon… I heard everything."

Sookie hugged Hermione. "You must be scared."

"Something like that," the witch muttered.

"Hermione is fine," Bill turned his attention back to his phone.

Hermione looked from the phone, to Bill, to Sookie, "We can't tell."

Sookie frowned, "Eric's gonna find out eventually."

"Bloody hell. You're right…" Hermione sighed. "Um… I don't know…"

"You could have shared your suspicions with me." Bill scowled into his phone.

After what Hermione could only assume was a telling-off, Bill hung up the phone and turned to the witch, "Is this new?"

"Yes," Hermione nodded. "I was always terrible at Legilimency, so I have no clue why I can read minds now."

"Maybe it's because we're related?" The blonde suggested.

"That's highly possible," Bill put a hand on Hermione's shoulder. "But do not worry. We'll figure it out."

Hermione nodded and went to her room. She was amazed by the elegance; however, she grew tired as she unpacked her beaded bag. She slipped on her new nightgown and crawled into the California King-size bed. As soon as she closed her eyes she was asleep.

A short time later she rolled over and felt someone pull her into their hard body. She went to grab her wand on the nightstand but a strong hand grabbed her wrist.

She rolled over to see Eric's blue gaze by the low light of the room, "Eric, what are you doing here?"

He smirked down at her, "Snuggling."


	26. Hot Meal

**Chapter 25**

The next morning Hermione crept out of the room to go grab something to eat at the continental breakfast. To her surprise her cousin was there talking with one of the bellboys. This sparked a rather strange conversation. Evidently the man was a telepath himself, however he looked at it as a curse. Hermione and Sookie tried to explain that it was possible to block out another person's thoughts, but he just grew angry and walked away to help a woman fill out a job application. This had Hermione wondering exactly how many part Fae humans were in the world. She grabbed a muffin and headed back up to her room.

"How's your room?" Sookie asked when they were on the elevator.

"It's very nice," Hermione then rolled her eyes. "It's also Eric's."

"Oh," Sookie glanced at her cousin. "Do you like him?"

The witch sighed, "Sometimes." She grew flushed, "We haven't had actual… you know."

"I wouldn't blame you if you did," Sookie gave her a soft smile. "I've got eyes. He is a looker." The blonde then frowned, "I just wish he was different, more… emotional. He'd be better for you if that were the case."

"Oh, I think he has a soft side," Hermione smirked. "He just hides it well."

"He does seem different with you," Sookie offered and the elevator door opened to her cousin's floor. "See you later."

"Bye," Hermione ate her muffin as the elevator took her to the penthouse.

Throwing away the wrapper in the hallway trash, Hermione opened her hotel room to see the sitting area lights off. It was so dark she could barely see in front of her face. _That's funny, I could have sworn I turned that lamp on before I left._

She looked around, listening intently, not hearing anything out of the ordinary. She took a step deeper into the room and suddenly found herself pressed between the couch and a very angry, and very aroused, thousand-year-old Viking vampire.

"Where the hell did you go?" He demanded.

Hermione huffed and tried to push his immovable shoulders away, "I grabbed a muffin. I was downstairs with Sookie."

"I can't leave this room during the day," Eric relaxed, slightly, "What if there had been trouble? You need to stay here."

"Eric, I can take care of myself," she then frowned. "Or did you forget I'm a part of the Golden Trio?"

"The vampires here are different. They act more irrationally," Eric tried to placate her. "Finding Godric while keeping you safe is my top priority."

She sent a wandless spell to the lamp and suddenly they were bathed in a soft glow.

She searched his eyes, "What are you not telling me?"

He arched an eyebrow, "If there is someone keeping a secret, it is you. You acted stand-offish last night."

She pulled a hand through her curls, "I'm always stand-offish with you."

"More so," his blue eyes searched her hazel ones.

She sighed, "I've… I've been hearing… thoughts… without magic."

"Mine?" He asked fiercely.

"No," she shook her head. "Humans. It started when Sookie and I were almost killed."

"That was over two weeks ago," he frowned. "Why didn't you tell me?"

She shrugged, "I thought maybe it was a freak accident and I hadn't heard anything since. Until last night."

"The man who tried to take you and Miss Stackhouse."

"Yes. And his thoughts came in more clearly," her eyes then widened with a thought. "If I can read minds, then you could just send Sookie home. You don't need-"

"Absolutely not," he growled before he sighed and lightly pulled on one of her curls. "Who else knows of this?"

"Sookie and Bill," Hermione sighed. "And Barry the bellboy, but he doesn't seem to want to acknowledge anything in regards to telepathy."

"Besides Pam, don't tell anyone else," he warned her. "I think that's the best course of action right now."

He flipped them so he was sitting on the couch as she straddled his lap with her back to his chest.

"What are you-" She was interrupted by his lips on her neck as his hands parted her robe.

"Just feel," he whispered and she felt her heart flip when he licked a pulse point.

She felt a flush of arousal spread throughout her body when he cupped her breast over her nightgown, "How are you awake right now?"

"I'll always be up for you," he murmured into her skin.

"Aren't vampires comatose during the day?" She arched her back when he began rubbing her nipples.

"Mmm," she heard his fangs click. "Anyone tell you, you ask too many questions?"

He saw her half smile when he pulled her neck to the side with a hand, "I recall vaguely."

"We get the bleeds. Eyes, ears, nose," he inhaled her scent. "I will have to rest soon. We both will. There is a meeting tonight with Godric's second in command and their nest mate. I wish to drink from you."

Hermione felt her heart beat rapidly in her chest, "I did make a deal."

He smirked, "You did. Though, I will make sure you enjoy it again."

She moaned as his fangs slid into her neck and he pulled her closer to his hard body. His hand at her breast slid to her waist and into the front of her panties.

"Eric," She closed her eyes and arched against his hand as he parted her wetness and slid a finger carefully inside her.

He took a few deep pulls of her blood before he licked the wound closed, "My little fairy witch. Your blood is divine as is your body."

She let out a shuddering breath when he added another finger and felt the beginnings of ecstasy, "Heal the bite."

"No," he increased his pace and brought her face to his. "Everyone will see it and know you are mine."

She opened her eyes when she heard a crunch and caught his wrist before he could move it to her lips, "No, I do not want your blood."

"Hermione," he growled, bringing his fingers out of her and rubbing her clit furiously. "You will have my blood. You are mine!"

Her eyes widened and she felt her magic sparkle around her at his challenge.

When he went to bring his wrist to her lips again, she moaned out, " _Incarcerous!_ "

The next thing he knew his rapid healing wrist was pinned to the couch by invisible ropes.

He blinked for a moment in shock and confusion before her roared, "How dare you!?"

"Just because I am yours, does not mean you can force feed me your blood," she did her best to sound haughty but it came out a horse cry as she came against his hand.

He pulled his hand from her panties and pulled her roughly by her hair to kiss her hotly.

He then let go of her, "Release me."

She stood up and replaced her robe on her shoulders, "Funny what only a little magic can do."

He looked at her impatiently, "If you don't release me, you will be sorely mistaken in your impish ways."

She smirked, pulling her wand out of her robe and waved it at him, "Don't push me to use my magic against your devilish ways."

In a blur of movement, he was standing in front of her, "This is not the end of it." He felt a drop of blood drip from his ear, "We must rest now."

She rolled her eyes, unthinkingly wiping the blood away with the sleeve of her robe, "Sleep well, Northman."

Something in his eyes flashed at her soft gesture, "You too, Granger."

~HG/EN~

Hermione stood next to her cousin, looking around the elegance of Godric's home in amazement. It was tastefully decorative, but had a modernly simplistic feel to it.

The male vampire scowled at Sookie before looking to his nest mate, "You should have told me Eric hired a fucking human, Isabel."

Hermione glared, "Hey!"

Sookie put her hands on her hips, "Now, wait just a minute."

"Respect her," Bill nearly growled.

Sookie smiled at her boyfriend softly, "Thank you."

"I couldn't tell you, Stan," the female vampire scowled at her nest mate and underling. "You've been off on your own for days."

Eric was pacing back and forth as if her were a caged lion or panther, "Are you certain Godric was abducted by the Fellowship of the Sun?"

Isabel replied with "No", while Stan answered "Yes".

Stan rolled his eyes as Godric's second in command, "They're the only ones with the organization and manpower."

"But they're amateurs," Isabel insisted. "It doesn't make any sense. This is Godric we're talking about, 2000 years old."

"Two thousand?" Sookie mouthed to her cousin and Bill.

"That's pretty old," Hermione commented.

Stan scoffed, "Old don't make you smart."

Hermione was dubious, "Maybe not, but you'd have to have some sort of intelligence to survive that long."

Stan glared at the challenging human, "Why are you even here? What makes you so special?"

Eric scowled, "She is mine!"

"Besides, there's no proof," Isabel pointed out to Stan.

"If they've got him, I'll hear it," the blonde telepath said. "That's my job."

"There's no reason to wait," Stan was insistent. "We need to take these fanatics down. Full-out attack. Exterminate them like the vermin they are and leave no trace."

"Vampire-hating church annihilated," Isabel frowned. "Wonder who did it? Fucking brilliant."

Hermione nodded, "I agree. A full-out attack is a terrible idea."

Bill rolled his eyes, "I doubt the king of Texas would approve the destruction of our international political agenda."

"Fuck that," Stan swore. "The Great Revelation is the biggest mistake we ever made."

"Don't use Godric to make your own little power play," Isabel argued.

"You're completely incompetent!" Eric shouted at the two Dallas vampires. "What's happened to Godric that he surrounds himself with clowns!?"

Isabel went on the defensive, "We invited you as a courtesy. This is our territory. You have no voice here."

Stan frowned at Eric. "Yeah, sheriff. Why don't you run on back to Louisiana? We don't need you or your puppets."

Hermione grew angry, "Excuse me?" She pulled out her wand and threatened the vampire, "You want to repeat that?"

Eric rolled his eyes and glared at Stan, "Oh, I'm not going anywhere."

"And we're nobody's puppets," Sookie crossed her arms.

"What we need is a plan," Bill tried to be the voice of reason.

Stan had deaf ears to negotiations, "I have a plan."

"It's not a plan," Isabel nearly shouted. "It's a movie."

Stan nearly shouted back, "It's not a movie, it's a war."

The witch prayed for inner strength to deal with the idiot, "I just survived a war. I'd rather not enter into another one, thank you very much."

"Just you wait," Stan pointed at her. "When your kind comes out they'll be back to burning y'all at the stake."

Hermione too the challenger, "I've had proper schooling, so fire won't kill me."

Eric snarled, looking from Isabel to Stan, "Idiots."

He began to wear out Godric's area rug once again.

"We take them all out at once," Stan nodded as if he had the best idea. "A preemptive strike."

"Of course, so the federal government can bomb us back to the Middle Ages." Isabel snarked.

"Things were better then," Stan wouldn't rise to the bait.

Hermione looked at him incredulously, "Do you even hear yourself talk?"

"Then go to Romania and live in a cave, you ranchero poser!" The female vampire shouted.

Eric threw a vase and it shattered, causing both Hermione and Sookie to jump, "Godric has protected you, made you rich, and you stand here spitting and scratching like infants!"

"Don't any of you care that there's a traitor in your midst?" Bill pointed out.

Stan looked bored, "No."

Isabel looked confused, "Impossible."

The telepath nodded, "Somebody tried to kidnap me from the airport."

Bill looked between the two Dallas vampires, "You were the only ones that knew she was coming."

"And when I showed up," The witch added. "They made a grab for me as well."

Eric stood in front of Hermione and her cousin, "Explain."

Both nest mates looked at each other said at the same time, "Unless it was you."

"If y'all argue anymore," Sookie glared. "I'll fall asleep or start screaming so this is what we're gonna do: I'll infiltrate the Fellowship of the Sun."

Bill scowled, "Absolutely not."

"What!?" Hermione looked to her cousin.

Eric seemed to calm down, "Let her speak."

"Bill glamoured the kidnapper, no one knows who I am," Sookie explained. "I'll pretend I wanna join the church, check out their thoughts."

"No." Bill was adamant, "During the day, none of us can help you."

Sookie gave him a reassuring smile, "It'll only take a little while. Really, Bill. It's simple."

"Waste of time," Stan walked over and put his cowboy hat on. "When we could drink them all. I want no part of this."

And with that, he left. Hermione was thankful for his departure.

Isabel sighed, looking for Sookie to the other, "There's no easier way to find out if they're involved."

Eric nodded, "If it leads us to Godric, we'll do it. The decision is made."

Hermione looked to her cousin in concern, "I'm going with you."

Eric instantly frowned, "You will do no such thing."

"The decision is made," Hermione mimicked him.

"A few words," Bill was glaring at Eric.

As Sookie's boyfriend pulled Eric to the side, Isabel walked up to Sookie and Hermione, "So tell me, how goes your human-vampire relationships?"

Sookie gave her an awkward smile while Hermione put her hands up, "Don't ask me. I have nothing to say."

Sookie gave her family member a look of mutiny as she answered Isabel, "It's about as normal as one would expect a vampire and human to have."

Even as Sookie and Isabel went on with their conversation, with Hermione listening with half an ear, the witch was still surprised by the soft words Eric spoke to Bill.

"Godric is my Maker."


	27. Meeting Lorena

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter or True Blood/ Southern Vampire Mysteries. This is a story for enjoyment and I will not receive any profit from this. All rights reserved to those whom own HP and TB/SVM. This includes the movies, books, and TV Show.

Warning: MA. Contains mature content (language, violence, and sexual content) and is intended for adult readers.

 **Chapter 26**

After the meeting, Hermione and Eric sat together in the lounge of Hotel Carmilla, having just had a rather awkward dinner with Bill, Jessica, and Sookie. What made the whole dinner awkward was Bill and Eric glaring at each other the whole time while the women ate; Jessica with a Tru Blood and the cousins having roasted chicken).

Hermione sat her Diet Coke down and gave Eric a curious glance, "Godric is your Maker?"

His blue eyes looked over his witch, "Yes. I wouldn't presume you would understand-"

She smiled softly, "I know that to a vampire, their Maker is something similar to their parent, only much more, as human parents can't offer their children immortal life. Your Maker is someone who you owe everything to."

The vampire stared at her for a moment, "… Well said."

She grinned, "Spoken like a true bookworm?"

He smirked at her before looking up, "I was beginning to think you weren't going to accept my invitation, Lorena."

Hermione followed his gaze to see a beautiful woman watching them closely, "For a vampire, you're a terrible liar."

Eric sat back and exchanged greetings, "Hermione, Lorena. Lorena, Hermione."

"Isn't she just a ray of sunshine?" Hermione felt uneasy at the predatory look the Southern accented woman gave her.

Eric's eyes narrowed at the newcomer, "And she is _my_ ray of Sunshine." Lorena sat down from across them. "I thought about booking you in the room next to theirs but I thought that might be a bit over the top."

Hermione was confused, "Who are you?"

Lorena glanced at Hermione, "Bill's Maker" before looking to Eric. "Why am I here, Mr. Northman?"

"We want the same thing, you and I." When she tilted her head in question, he looked to Hermione, "Okay… I want to keep something but he is in the way."

Hermine immediately went on the defensive over her friend, "Eric!"

The blonde vampire frowned, "Don't think for a second that he wouldn't use Sookie against you to get to me."

The brunette vampire arched an eyebrow, "Your human?"

Eric glanced at his witch fondly for a brief second, "No, she's more than that."

Hermione didn't know whether to feel offended or cherished.

Lorena glanced at the human curiously again, "What is she?"

"No worry," He looked away from Hermione's glare. "But whatever Sookie is, Bill loves her."

Hermione could tell this upset the female vampire even though she tried not to show it, "What makes you think I want him back? That I'd even take him?"

Eric leaned forward, "Because you didn't come all this way just to see me."

Lorena glared, "I haven't seen Bill Compton in over 70 years. Surly you can't think I have any pull over him whatsoever."

"I haven't seen my Maker for much longer than that and yet I am still loyal to him." His eyes never wavered, "Fiercely loyal."

The female vampire smirked. "Shame I didn't turn you. Then again," she looked away. "You're not really my type."

Hermione stood up angrily, "This is ridiculous!"

She then stormed off towards the elevator.

"Evening, Lorena." Eric bid farewell and followed after the incensed witch, "Lover, you need to understand that I will stop at nothing to keep you as mine."

"Eric Northman, you have me!" She nearly shouted as she got on the elevator. "What more do you want!?"

"Should I make a list?" He suggested calmly as the doors closed.

"Don't bother!" She screeched at him.

His fangs came out, "I find it tiresome that I have to fight you at every turn."

The doors to the elevator opened and she stomped to their room, "Like I said, don't bother!"

She went to open their door but he flashed in front of her, "What is that supposed to mean?"

She went around him, opened the door and pulled off her black shawl, "It means that the more I think about our deal of me being yours, the more I find it mad and delusional. I'll find some other way to pay you back for Lafay-"

He slammed their door closed, "No."

She turned to face him, slipping off her black pumps, "Look, I understand what he did was inexcusable and it demands retribution, but-"

He silenced her by grabbing a hold of her and kissing her. She tried to push him away but he held her in a vicelike grip.

"If you think I'm going to give up what's mine, you aren't as smart as I thought you were." At his remark she slapped him across the face, however he continued to look fiercely down at her. "That's it," he snapped, taking a hold of her black cocktail dress and ripping it down the middle.

She stared at him flabbergasted in her black bra and panties, "You-"

"It's interesting how I can never get enough of seeing you naked," He said as he pulled her flush against his body.

"How dare you!?" She tried to hit him again but he held on to her wrists in an iron grip.

He gave her a fanged smirk, his eyes full of blue fire.

In a blur of movement, she found them at the foot of their bed. "I'm done playing games."

Her world turned upside down as he dumped her onto the bed, "Eric!"

When she rolled over she saw that he was naked, his glorious body on full display. Her heart hammered in her chest and her stomach did a flip. She refused to look below his waist.

He crawled onto the bed, grabbed her leg, and pulled her under him, "Little fairy, I'm going to make you fully aware of who you belong to."

His mouth plundered hers and she felt a sharp tug, followed by her bare chest rubbing against his. She moaned into his mouth at the frictions and felt her whole body flush with both fear and anticipation.

He finally allowed her a moment to breathe, "Wait-"

He dipped a hand past the elastic of her panties, "You're dripping, Lover. I know you want me. You want this."

She arched against his probing and rubbing fingers, her head falling back onto the bed. It felt too good for her to want him to stop. She began panting, her hands finding his shoulders and clutching him tightly. She barely registered the sharp tug of her panties ripping away as liquid heat settled in her core.

"Eric, I'm gonna-" Her eyes were shut tight in concentration, her body tense with her impending orgasm.

"Öppna dina ögon. [Open your eyes.]" She did as he requested to see his eyes intensely watching her. "I want to see your eyes as I take you."

He then thrust into her, all the way to the hilt and both pleasure and pain burst before her eyes. She felt incredibly full, a feeling she had never felt before and small tears fell down her cheeks.

"Eric, it hurts," she pleaded, attempting to push him off.

"Shh," his body shook slightly and put his forehead on hers. "I'll make it better."

He licked her tears before kissing her softly. Her head swam with the soft gentleness she was showing her. As he continued to kiss her the pain soon faded to slight discomfort. She lifted her hips to relieve the pressure and he groaned.

He wrapped her legs around his waist and looked back to her eyes. He pulled out slightly and thrust back into her, causing her to moan.

He continued to watch her, "Yes?"

She nodded, at a loss for words and couldn't find her voice.

He pulled out and drove back in with a grunt, "Fan, vad gör du med mig? [Fuck, what are you doing to me?]" At her slightly confused look he kissed her lips, "So tight and wet and warm. Fucking you is unlike anything else… no other words for it."

She tilted her hips and felt her body tense when he hit the bundle of nerves inside her. She felt herself go incredibly wet and he moaned along with her. Sweat broke out over her body and she held onto him tighter.

"I'm… uh…" She arched and closed her eyes, only for them to fly open when he slammed into her hard causing her to squeak.

"I want you to see who's fucking you," he growled, picking up speed and she felt her walls tighten around his cock. "You're mine, Hermione. You're mine!"

Her eyes widened as he fucked her hard, possessively, his hands pulling her curly hair up so her lips grazed his.

"Fuck," she whimpered. "Merlin. Oh God."

He slid his cool tongue along her lips, "Feel me? Do you feel my cock inside your tight pussy?" He kissed her roughly, "Min älskling, Sunshine. All min. [My darling Sunshine. All mine.]"

Suddenly light burst into her vision as she came around him, letting out a loud cry. He grunted and moaned as she felt pleasure shoot down her spine. He surged against her and pulled her upright into his lap. He pulled her head to the side and bit into her slender neck as he thrust harder, coming violently.

Her heartbeat and breathing slowed as she held him close as he drank. Her brain fought to catch up with her body as he licked the wound closed and pulled her back to look into her hazel eyes.

She looked at him, her eyes heavy with tiredness, "You… we…"

She looked down to see her maiden's blood across his thighs and she jerked against him, the gravity of what had happened finally registering.

He held her against him, preventing her from parting from him, "You'll be sore."

"Please, Eric," she could feel he was still hard within her.

"Hermione," His eyes searched hers. "Do not regret this." He then gently laid them down, never parting from her body. "Rest." He kissed her softly, running a hand through her curls. "Please."

She relaxed, her tired mind going numb as one hand stroked her hair and the other stroked her hips and back, "…Okay."


	28. Fellowship of the Sun

Note: The words in {braces} are thoughts that are heard.

 **Chapter 27**

The next morning, Hermione walked up in a yellow flowered sundress to see a man present Sookie with a ring.

"You should probably wear this," he smiled.

Sookie's voice was playful, "Oh Hugo. Yes. Yes, a thousand times, yes."

"Am I missing something?" Hermione asked her cousin.

"Hugo is going with us to the Fellowship of the Sun," Sookie explained. "He's Isabel's."

Hugo nodded and looked between both of the women, "And also, I think it'd probably be best if you both let me do most of the talking."

Hermione arched an eyebrow as Sookie responded, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. We'll just shut up and look pretty."

Hugo frowned, "That's not what I meant.

"Yeah, it was. It's okay," the telepath said, glancing at Hermione. "It'll be easier for me to listen in on others if I don't have to worry about carrying on a conversation."

Hugo nodded, "Good, good. But if they do ask you both any questions, will you both be able to say the kinds of things about vampires that they're gonna wanna hear?"

Hermione crossed her arms, "It won't be a problem for me."

"Hugo…" Sookie sighed. "I don't just hear the things that hateful people say. I hear the things that are so hateful that hateful people don't even wanna say them out loud. Don't you worry about me. I've got plenty of material to work with. I'll be fine."

"Good," Hugo was appeased by their answers.

Hermione tilted her head, "It's funny, I don't even know you really, but you're the only other person I've ever met who's dated a vampire-"

Hugo smiled, "What do you wanna know?"

Sookie looked excitedly to Hugo, "Everything."

The witch's voice went soft, "Like, do you and Isabel ever fight?"

"Oh, we fight like crazy," he replied and they all laughed. "But I've been with women I didn't fight with before. With every one of them, the only reason I found that we never fought was because I didn't care enough to bother."

Sookie frowned, "Oh, Hugo, that is messed up." 

He smiled lightly, "Maybe. But it's also true."

Sookie looked from Hugo to her cousin, "It's funny, but whenever Bill and me fight, even as I'm screaming and I'm so mad I don't think I'm ever gonna stop, somehow, in the middle of all that… I know we're both fighting for our relationship. For each other."

Hermione nodded, "You're fighting to stay together."

"Do you-?" Hugo paused, looking at them both. "Never mind."

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Lately," Hugo told them. "The thing Isabel and I have been fighting about the most is whenever I bring up the subject of her turning me she just shuts down. She won't even discuss it."

Sookie tilted her head in thought, "Is that a thing that people actually do? Because it never even occurred to me."

"Me neither," Hermione thought for a moment. "I suppose it would make sense."

"How could it not?" He replied. "I mean, right now it's all well and good but in 50 years, when they're still what they are but we're in our 70s and 80s and we're hunched over and frail and using walkers? Come on. How could they still love us?"

Hermione smiled awkwardly, "Well, as a witch I age differently, though I suppose it would be a concern for a regular human."

"Huh," Sookie swallows, "We should go."

They got up and Hugo looked to Sookie, "Listen, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have told you that. I, I-"

The telepath interrupted him, "It's okay, Hugo, really. Besides, now if I die today, who cares?" Mirth didn't reach her smile. "I'll never have to feel old and unloved and unwanted."

"Right," he murmured.

Hermione gave him a disapproving look as they followed after her cousin.

~HG/EN~

As Hugo, Hermione, and Sookie pulled up to the Fellowship of the sun church, a young woman came out and waved at them.

"Why do I recognize her?" Sookie asked.

"Because she's on TV all the time," Hugo replied. "That's Sarah Newlin. She's the reverend's wife."

"Oh, right," Sookie nodded. "You know, in person, she looks like vanilla pudding."

Hermione smirked from the backseat, "The blonde hair and the yellow clothing. Looks nice, but seems a bit much."

They parked and got out of the car.

"Hi there," Sarah greeted them. "I just happened to be looking out the window as you were driving up and I thought I'd come on out and greet you myself. I'm Sarah Newlin. And you all are?"

Hugo went to reply but Sookie cut him off, "Hi, I'm Holly Simpson. I cannot believe I'm actually meeting you in person. You are cute as a button."

Hermione did her best not to arch an eyebrow at her cousin, "And I'm Claire Simpson, Holly's cousin."

"Nice to meet you Claire." Sarah smiled at Hermione then turned to Sookie. "And thank you, Holly. You're like a cool breeze on a hot summer day."

Sookie grinned, "Quit."

The reverend's wife looked to Hugo, "And you are?"

"I'm-" He went to reply but was interrupted.

Sookie had cut him off once again, "Silly me. This is Rufus Dobson, my fiancé. I love saying that word. In fact, sometimes I love it so much I don't even wanna get married just so I can keep on calling him it. But we're going to. Get married, that is. Which is why we're looking for a church."

"Well, excellent," the blonde human looked to Hugo. "And I'm pleased to meet you too, Rufus."

Hugo nodded and smiled, "It's an honor."

"The honor's mine. Now, how about you all follow me in and we'll see if Steve is available. I'm sure he'd just love to meet you both," Sarah told them.

"For real?" Sookie asked. "Reverend Newlin himself? Oh, that would be just super."

Sarah grinned with pride, "Well, come on."

The three hang back to talk amongst themselves.

"I thought you were gonna let me do the talking," Hugo whispered.

"Sookie, you need to relax," the witch consoled her cousin.

"When I get nervous," the telepath told them. "Sometimes I talk too much."

~HG/EN~

As they all sat in Steve Newlin's office, Hermione tried to wrap her brain around how surreal the situation was. Thinking about it more deeply, she was reminded of the time when she Polyjouiced herself as Bellatrix to get into the Lestrange vault a Gringotts.

"Well, the funny thing is," Sookie was saying. "Rufus and I actually met in church, but we both left, like, a month later when we realized that our pastor was a little iffy."

"He was a homosexual," Hermione nearly lost her composure at Steve's comment.

"We don't know that," Sookie glanced at Hermione for a split second, knowing just how ridiculous the reverend sounded, before looking back to the crazy human. "He might have been that too, but what became all too clear was that… he was a… sympathizer."

Both Sarah and Steve frowned.

"See, that really ticks me off." Steve replied. "I mean, how can you claim to be a God-loving person and love something that God detests?"

"I agree," the witch thought her acting skills were pretty good.

The telepath nodded, "It's upsetting."

"It is," Hugo agreed. "It is upsetting but that is why my fiancée and I are here. We wanna make this our new home. Claire is with us because she's the Maid of Honor."

Sarah beamed, "We are thrilled that you've chosen us."

Hermione did her best to follow along with both Steve's thoughts and Sarah's continued conversation. She had no clue how Sookie didn't end up going mad.

"In fact, just from knowing you all the few minutes I have… { _I wonder how that platform's coming... I can't wait to bring that vampire up from the basement..._ } I can't help but feel that we're all gonna make each other's worlds richer. {… _And watch the sun do him the justice that 2000 years of living couldn't_.}"

Hermione blinked when Sookie didn't miss a beat, "It'll be amazing to finally be amongst like-minded people. I don't care what anyone says about vampires being able to control themselves. I know better. I know that every single one of them is a vicious, bloodthirsty killer."

As they began their tour of the church, Steve pulled out his phone and was talking to someone in a hushed voice. Hermione couldn't fully understand what he was saying, as nothing set off alarms in her mind, so she listened to Sarah as the young woman talked about every room as if the building held hundreds of years of history, even though in actually the building's age was only a year or two.

"Yep. See you soon," he hung up his phone and when they reached the large double doors, he turned around. "Careful now."

"Careful?" Hugo looked from Sookie to Hermione then back to Steve. "About what?"

Steve grinned, "Sometimes when we open these doors so much love comes flowing out that it'll knock you down if you're not ready for it."

Hermione's cousin nodded, "We'll be sure to brace ourselves."

Sarah and Steve smiled at each other, then opened the doors to reveal a brightly lit sanctuary.

"Oh, my gosh," Sookie remarked honestly as they all walked in.

Hermione was blown again by the grandness of the room, "Wow."

Truly, it wasn't as richly colored and ornate as the Catholic cathedral Hermione was a part of when she was younger, but the Fellowship's sanctuary still had a similar majestic feel to it.

"I know. I just love it in here," Sarah told them. "The way it glows like it does. Particularly in the late afternoon."

The reverend agreed with his wife, "Oh, it's inspiring, isn't it?"

Sookie nodded, "It really is."

"Amazing," if only they preached the true meaning of love here, Hermione would be in full agreement.

"Yes, sirree. This is where we're getting married," Hugo turned to Sookie. "I can't wait to see you walk down this aisle."

Sookie smiled at him, "Me either."

Hermione gushed, "It will be just beautiful seeing you in your white dress-"

The witch was thrown off when Steve interrupted her, "Hey! Have either of you ever been to a lock-in?"

Sookie arched an eyebrow and both of the cousins glanced at each other, "A lock-in?"

Hermione instantly felt worry in the pit of her stomach.

Steve smiled at Sookie, "{ _Of course she hasn't. She's no Christian. Wonder if her cousin is. Probably not_.} Oh, yeah, it's loads of fun. Everybody brings their sleeping bags…"

Hermione did her best to not flinch at Sarah's concerning thought of { _Come on, Steve. Don't bring the girls into this._ } and turned to Steve, "I went to one when I was younger. Before I went to boarding school."

Steve continued with his fake smile, "Then you know all the fun we'll have. We'll eat, and have games, Bible readings."

Sarah continued to look at Steve, { _They're probably so scared. They don't wanna be doing this. Those vampires made them do it_.}

As if he was sensing his wife's concern and displeasure, he put a hand on Sarah's shoulder. "… We all spend the night on cots, Sarah and myself included. { _They say she can hear me. I wonder if that fang-loving freakazoid can hear me right now. She sure don't look normal. Neither does her cousin. I wonder if she can hear me too_.}"

Sookie swallowed nervously, "That lock-in does sounds like fun." She looked form Hugo to Hermione. "Rufus, Claire, we gotta go home and get our sleeping bags."

Hugo wasn't as perceptible to his companions' uneasiness, "But honey the tour's not even over yet."

"No," Hermione gestured to Sookie. "I agree."

Sookie did her best to give him a pointed look, "I know honey, but I think we really ought to go so we can come back for the lockdown."

"There'll be plenty of time to get ready," Steve told both of the cousins. "The lock-in is not until tomorrow night."

A large man with a L.O.D.I. military-looking sweatshirt walked over to them, "You wanted to see me?"

"Oh, good. Holly, Rufus, Claire, I'd like you to meet an aide of mine," Steve introduced the new man. "This is Gabe."

"Pleased to meet you," Sarah looked more concerned when Gabe shook Hugo's hand.

"Hi," Sookie greeted while Hermione said, "Hello."

Both cousins glanced worriedly at each other with Gabe's thoughts, { _Nice. Very nice. They've got the perfect amount of titties showing._ }

Hermione was instantly reminded of Greyback.

Steve was grinning, "Gabe here is gonna be joining us for the rest of the tour."

Sookie and Hermione smiled nervously and they continued on their tour of the church. Soon night fell and they followed Steve to another room of the church.

"Now," Steve told them. "I'd like to take y'all to see a very special part of the church."

"There's more?" Hermione sympathized with her cousin: they needed to get out of the place.

"Yes, my father's tomb," The reverend pulled his eyes out and began unlocking the door. "It's on the lower level."

The witch was confused, "Your father's tomb?"

"Honey," Sarah spoke to her husband nervously. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely darling," Steve continued with his false grin.

"Steve," Sarah frowned, but smiled politely. "I just don't see why we need to take them down there."

Steve looked up, "You can literally feel the presence of his spirit."

Sookie shook her head, "It's okay. We don't need to see it."

"I think I feel his presence from here," Hermione suggested.

"But I insist. It's the rock our church was built on. Much like Saint Peter's tomb in the Catholic Church only without being polluted by evil. Did you know that there was actually a vampire pope back in the Middle Ages?" Steve unlocked and opens door.

Hermione arched an eyebrow, "Really? I don't think I've ever heard of that…"

Sookie peered down the steps, "Rufus. Claire."

Hugo looked down the narrow stairs.

"What's the matter?" Steve asked in false concern.

"It's no big deal," Hermione wanted to roll her eyes as it seemed to finally cross Hugo's mind that something was wrong. "She just has a tiny little case of claustrophobia. We all do, actually."

"It runs in the family," Hermione said, then replied, deadpanned. "We go to group therapy."

She was sure Pam would be so proud.

"Well, at least take a quick little look," Steve encouraged. "That way, you can say you saw the whole church and you'll be making an informed decision."

"Steve," This time Sarah didn't cover her worry with fake smiles.

"It's all right, Sarah," her husband insisted. "This is something they need to see."

Sookie stiffened. "But we've already decided that we're getting married here. So how about we go back to our apartment, look at a calendar, and we'll call you on the phone to set the date."

"Right," Hermione agreed.

"No," Steve's face grins and politeness instantly left his face. "Gabe."

Suddenly, the world spun in Hermione's vision as she was pushed down the stairs by the large man. She hit her head hard at the bottom, shocks of light bursting in her eyes. She looked up as blackness crept into her semi-blurred vision to see Hugo tumbling after her and her cousin attempting to fight off both Steve and Gabe. She felt the wetness on her forehead and looked to see blood on her palm before her world faded to black.


	29. Agree to Disagree

Note: TRIGGER WARNING- SEXUAL ASSAULT/ATTEMPTED RAPE

 **Chapter 28**

When Hermione came to, she found herself on the floor in the basement of the church. Looking around, it appeared she, Sookie, and Hugo were in some sort of storage cage.

"So sick," her cousin was saying as she put what looked to be board games back on a shelf. "Teaching kids to hate like this."

Hugo was pacing in a panic, "I don't have time for games right now. I need to get out of here."

"Take a deep breath," Sookie told him. "Look at me. It's gonna be okay. We're gonna figure this out, all right?"

The man did as he was told and sat down. "Okay. Okay. Okay. I'm okay."

Sookie looked over in concern and saw that her cousin was awake. She rushed over to her and helped her sit up.

"Are you okay? I nearly lost my mind when I saw you at the bottom of the steps."

Hermione felt her head, feeling that a bump had formed and the blood had dried. She was sure is was a nasty bruise.

The witch nodded, "Nothing a little healing magic won't fix." She reached into her hidden pocket of her dress and came away with nothing. Her heart dropped. She must have lost her wand in her fall. "Bloody hell."

"So the Newlins knew who we were the minute we walked in," Sookie brushed Hermione's hair back away from her face. "Same way they knew to come after me at the airport. Someone at that nest's a traitor."

"You think a vampire's siding with the Fellowship to get Godric out of the way?" Hugo wondered.

Sookie was confused, "Stan? Because he wants to be sheriff? I've heard of ambitious, but that's just plain crazy."

Hermione nodded slightly, feeling pain at the movement, "It is a little extreme."

Hugo gestured to the cousins, "Well, you've met him. I mean, he would rip our throats out for looking at him sideways."

Hermione frowned, "I don't like him, but all this to be sheriff doesn't make sense."

"If it's true, Bill and Eric could do a lot worse to him when they find out," Sookie then paused. "Bill had to have sensed my fear. He's gonna come storming through this church any second."

Hugo's eyes narrowed in confusion, "And you don't seem happy about that because?"

"These fanatics are about to barbecues a 2000-year-old vampire in front of the entire congregation. Who knows what else they're capable of?" Sookie brushed dust off of Hermione's shoulders. "What about you?"

The witch shook her head, "I haven't had Eric's blood since before Rene-Drew… That was weeks ago and it was such a small amount- just a drop. I doubt he felt anything."

~HG/EN~

The three stayed awake as long as they could in hopes that they would be rescued. Finally, after hours had passed they gave up and slept in shifts, but even that failed as they were all exhausted.

They all jolted awake when Steve Newlin walked in with Gabe, in a cheery mood and a spring in his step. It seemed he had no qualms sleeping the night before.

"Morning," he held up bottled water. "Refreshments?" Hugo accepted while Hermione and Sookie declined. "How'd y'all sleep?"

Hermione gave him a death-will-come-to-you glare while she cousin answered, "They're coming for us, you know?"

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Steve looked from Hermione to Sookie. "Well, I figured pretty girls like you would have a couple of vamps running off to their rescue. Actually, we were kinda hoping for it, weren't we, Gabe?"

Gabe stood behind him in a military pose, "Yes, sire. Bring it on."

"We're ready for them," Steve told his prisoners. "We've been ready for a long time."

"You're gonna get yourself killed," Sookie frowned. "That's not a threat, it's a fact."

"They're much stronger than all of you," Hermione added.

It just went through deaf ears as Steve looked at them sympathetically, "They've got you both all twisted up, haven't they? With their glamouring, and their empty promises and their evil blood."

"You're the ones who are twisted. You call yourself Christians?" Sookie crossed her arms. "Jesus would be ashamed of you."

"Exactly," Hermione stood up and neared the cage wire paneling, "'A new commandment I give to you, that you love one another: just as I have loved you, you are to love on another. By this all people will know you are my disciples, if you have love for one another'."

Steve had the audacity to laugh, "We could quote Scripture all day, but I guess we're just gonna have to agree to disagree on that one. Now, things got a little out of hand last night." He grabbed a chair and sat it in front of the paneling. "And I apologize for that. I'm not the monster that the vampire-loving media makes me out to be."

Sookie stood next to her cousin, "Yeah, right."

Hermione scoffed, "Like we should believe you."

Steve shrugged, "All I want from you is a couple answers. Then I'll be happy to feed you a nice hot breakfast and send you on your way."

Hugo's eyes went bright at the prospect of being released, "What do you want to know?"

Sookie glared at him, "Shut up."

"First off," Steve surprised everyone by pulling Hermione's wand out of his pocket and gestured the brunette woman, "I'm guessing this evil stick is yours?"

Hermione's death glare returned at full force, "Give my wand back."

Steve looked over her in contemplation, "I'm amazed that a Devil's whore such as yourself is able to step into my church. On holy ground."

Hermione grabbed a hold of the paneling, "Give it back now!" He went to snap her wand and she jumped with a shriek, "No, don't!"

He arched an eyebrow, "I will not accept Devil worship in the Lord's house."

Hermione's heart plummeted as she watched him snap her wand in half and carelessly throw it on the ground. The witch slid to the ground, her heart broken. That wand had been with her through _everything_. It was her _identity_.

Sookie could see the devastation on Hermione's face, "My cousin is not a Devil worshiper or a whore! How dare you!?"

"What else do you want to know?" Hugo asked.

Sookie turned to him and shouted, "Hugo!"

"Sookie, we need to get out of here," Hugo stood up. "Just tell them what else they wanna know. Her name is Sookie Stackhouse and I'm Hugo Ayers. The witch is Hermione Granger."

Hermione was sure her cousin was almost growling, "Hugo, no!"

"We were sent here by the vampires of Area 9 to find their sheriff," Hugo added.

Steve looked from Sookie to Hermione, "Sookie Stackhouse and Hermione Granger. From Bon Temps?"

Sookie stiffened, "How do you know where we're from?"

"You're Jason Stackhouse's…sister…" The reverend looked to Hermione. "And cousin. Am I right?" Apparent anger then formed on his face.

"You know Jason?" Sookie asked warily. "He's got nothing to do with this."

Hermione felt her heart skip a beat, fear for her cousin causing her to stand back up, "Nothing at all."

Steve sighed, "Come on, Gabe."

As he got up and the two 'church' goers left, Sookie shouted after them, "How do you know my brother?" Once they shut the main door behind them, the telepath turned to Hugo, "Nice work."

Hugo began to pace again, "Hey. We sat down here all night waiting for your boyfriends to show up. You both can go on and play damsels in distress all you want, but I'm getting us out of here."

Sookie and Hermione sat down, "Hugo, do me and my cousin a favor, please. Just shut the fuck up."

Angry, Hugo kicked boxes, however the women ignored him.

Suddenly, for the first time, Hermione heard Sookie's thoughts. It wasn't normal thinking though. It was as if she were trying to converse with someone else's mind.

Hermione watched as Sookie stared off, intently, { _Barry. Barry, can you hear me? You've gotta help me. I need you to go to the hotel and find Bill Compton. Tell him that Hermione and I are at the Fellowship of the Sun church in the basement. The sheriff is here somewhere, and we're in big trouble. Please don't ignore me. This is a life-or-death situation. Please._ }

"You can broadcast thoughts?" Hermione asked out loud.

"Yeah," Sookie smiled and took her cousin's hand. "We can work on it together once we are out of here."

~HG/EN~

Hours passed by, and Hermione felt that if she didn't get proper rest and a pain potion for her headache, she was going to start screaming.

Hugo got up and started shaking the side of the cage, "Hey! Hey, I need to use the bathroom. Hey! Come on, let me out of here!"

Sookie go up and gave him his empty water bottle, "Here. We'll turn our backs."

"I don't need that," Hugo smacked the bottle out of her hand. "I need to get the hell out of here."

"Hey!" Hermione snapped. "Just breathe."

"Hugo, this is not helping. Just sit down," She agreed with her cousin and took Hugo by his arms. "Just try to relax."

Hermione looked on puzzled when Sookie's eyes widened at Hugo. The witch felt worry twist in her stomach.

Sookie lets out a surprise breath, "You? You're the traitor."

Hermione's eyes widened as they sat down.

"I used to be like you two. Thought I was a real emancipated thinker. Especially when Isabel took me to bed. And the sex was… amazing. The best I ever-" He gestured to the both of them. "Well, you both know. It's addictive, isn't it? To be desired by something that powerful."

"I'm no addict," the telepath looked to her cousin. "And she's never…" Her eyes widened when Hermione failed to keep a straight face. "Oh... No wonder you were glowing yesterday morning."

Hermione felt her cheeks redden and looked to the interesting imaginary spot on the wall.

"No. I guess you both wouldn't know how your life changes to suit them. You start missing work…" Hermione then gl;anced to her cousin and saw her flinch slightly at Hugo's words. "Can't get up in the morning, can't stand to leave them after dark. Before you know it, you're somebody you don't even recognize."

Sookie frowned, "So you went to the Fellowship because you can't control yourself?"

Hermione looked to Hugo, "It's mad."

"I begged her to turn me," he defended his actions. "It was the only way we could be together as equals. But, see, they don't want us to be equals. No, she's just been using me. The same way that Bill and Eric's been using you all."

Sookie sat up straight, "You don't know Bill."

"You don't know anything about us and our relationships," Hermione defended them both.

"I know they are having you do their dirty work," He looked at the pointedly. "A telepath and a witch has gotta be some real trophies for a vampire."

Sookie grimaced, "Shut up."

Hermione nearly growled, "Enough."

"All they care about is their own kind," he told the women. "Okay? That's why I joined the Fellowship."

"So if the Newlins care so much about you, how come you're still in here?" Sookie asked. "Face it Hugo, you're nothing but a fangbanging traitor to them."

Hermione narrowed her eyes, "Exactly."

At that he got up with a shout, "Gabe!? Gabe, they know everything. You can let me out now." He shook the paneling, "Hey! Anybody? Come on, let me out!"

"Yep, you're so all-fired important to them, aren't you?" Sookie said sarcastically.

Hermione poured more salt on his wound, "How's it feel?"

He chose to glare at them in response. A short moment later, they looked over as Gabe walked in.

"Gabe," Hugo greeted them. "What happened to your face? Listen, they everything, which never would have happened if you hadn't kept me lock down here with mind readers." Gabe unlocked the cage door and walked in. "Yeah, I hope your reverend knows that I'm gonna need protection now."

The women watched in surprised horror when Gage landed a hard punch across Hugo's face, sending him to the ground.

"You want protection, you fangbanging sack of shit?" He kicked Hugo hard in the side, and the man spit out blood. "How's that for protection, huh? Here's a little more protection for you."

He then punched him again, causing the younger man to lose consciousness.

Sookie jumped on top of Gabe when he went to kick Hugo again, "Stop it!"

Gabe banged her against the shelves and pulled her over his shoulders, "You and your moron brother think you can make an asshole out of me?" He began choking her. "That's what you think, huh?"

Hermione launched herself on top of him, similar to her cousin, "Get your filthy hands of her!"

Gabe punched Sookie, knocking the telepath out, and pushed Hermione to the ground. "What's wrong? Your own kind not good enough for you? How about if I show you what you've been missing?"

Hermione's eyes widened at his intent and she began to scream, "NO! NO!"

For a moment she was startled to hear Barry the Bellboy's voice as she clawed at Gabe's face, { _Sookie and Hermione, do you hear me? This is the last time I am a doing you and your vampire buddies a favor, so don't even-_ }

Gabe smacked her across the face, "Yeah, show me how you scream for that big, fat vampire cock."

Her ripped her dress as she screamed and rolled, trying to get away from him. He grabbed her panties and ripped them off and terror raced through her body. This was worse than Greyback. She cried as he pulled her hips against him and bit back a wave of nausea when she felt his… She clawed at the cement floor, trying to get away, and dread rushed through her entire body when she heard his belt unbuckle and the slide of his zipper.

"NO!" She screamed so loud her voice ached.

Suddenly, she was free and she crawled to the corner, her mind in a blur of confusion. She was…He almost… What? She rolled over and looked up to see a young man- _boy_ \- holding Gabe by the throat.

He looked to be young, no more than sixteen, however his eyes held a much, _much_ , older age. BY the paleness of his skin, Hermione could only assume he was a vampire.

She blinked, still in confused, "Godric?"


	30. War and Paintballs

**Chapter 29**

Hermione looked over to see Sookie waking up. When the telepath looked to her cousin, her eyes widened. She rushed to Hermione and pulled her ripped dress together.

"Oh, God," Sookie put her arms around her.

"Godric. Godric, it's me," Gabe fought for breath, bringing the attention back to him and Godric.

Godric snapped his neck and the cousins watched Gabe's lifeless body fall to the floor.

"You both should not have come," the vampire told them.

They heard shouts coming from upstairs and Sookie helped Hermione stand up, "Bill."

"No," Godric closed his eyes. "I'm here, my Childe. Down here."

Sookie and Hermione watched as Eric flashed into the room, took one look at Godric, and flashed to his Maker. Hermione was never so happy to see him in that moment.

Eric fell to his knees, "Godric."

"You were a fool for sending humans after me," Godric reprimanded.

Eric bowed his head, "I had no other choice. These savages, they-" He looked up, "They seek to destroy you."

"I am aware of what they have planned," Godric gestured to Hugo who was still on the ground knock out. "This one betrayed you."

"He's with the Fellowship," Sookie replied.

"It was a trap for us," Hermione added.

Eric's eyes were still on Godric, "How long has it been since you've fed?"

"I require very little blood anymore," Godric told him, then blue lights began to flash as someone pulled the alarm. "Save the humans. Go on."

Eric frowned, "I am not leaving your side until you-"

Godric's eyes narrowed, "I can take care of myself."

"Come on," Sookie said. "We have to go."

"Spill no blood on your way out.," Eric's Maker commanded. "Go."

Eric looked over to Hermione for the first time he entered the room. His eyes widened when he saw the bruising on her forehead and her cut lip. She saw his eyes flash when it registered and he let out an inhuman growl.

"What the fuck-!?" He let out a loud snarl as he stood up.

"Do as I say!" Godric warned.

Eric took Hermione's hand as they followed Sookie out of the basement, but not before Hermione picked up her broken wand off of the floor.

Once they reached the first flour they could hear Steve Newlin's voice on the intercom, "Brothers and sisters, we are on lockdown. Women with children, please take them to our classroom buildings. Men and able-bodied women security personnel will provide you with stakes and silver just outside the chapel."

Eric took the lead and looked out into the hallway.

"Our Soldiers of the Sun are on their way to protect our church but safely evaluate the building now-"

Hermione stood next to Eric to see people leaving the church. She put her broken wand in his pants pocket.

"Did they rape you?" He asked her softly.

"One of them tried," she told him shakily.

"Who?" His voice promised violence and murder.

"Godric killed him."

His eyes found hers, "Good."

Steve's voice broke their conversation, "Brothers and sisters, the hour is upon us."

Eric looked back out into the hallway, "I could have you both out in seconds."

"There's kids out there," Sookie replied in a whisper.

His voice was a rumble, "Those humans wouldn't think twice about hurting us."

"Eric, I've known violence since I was twelve," Hermione replied. "It's not something to grow up with."

"Why didn't you bring Bill with you?" Her cousin wondered.

"His attachment to you is irrational," the vampire told her. "It clouds his judgment."

The telepath arched an eyebrow, "Like your attachment to Hermione?"

Eric ignored her, "Bill would kill every child in this church to save you."

"Why aren't you?" Sookie asked.

Hermione spoke softly, "Godric."

Eric turned to them, "I'm following Godric's orders and getting you both out, that's all."

"He's your Maker, isn't he?" Her cousin guessed.

Eric looked at her, "Don't use words you don't understand."

"You have a lot of love for him," Sookie added.

He glanced at Hermione, then to Sookie, "Don't use words I don't understand."

Sookie scoffed, "Uh huh."

"Let's lock it up. Keep quiet," they heard men talking in the hallway.

Eric turned to leave but Sookie stopped him, "Eric, no."

"Eric," Hermione pleaded.

He leaned in close to Hermione, his lips close to hers. "Trust me, Lover." He looked to Sookie. "You too."

He then walked around the corner with his head down and his shoulder's slumped. To Hermione, he looked ridiculous. Is that what he thought human's looked like? She and Sookie leaned over to watch Eric's poor human impersonation. The three men were talking amongst themselves before Eric caught their attention.

"Oh, hey, y'all," Eric greeted in a terrible Southern accent. "How's it going? Steve sent me over to man the exit here. I think I can take it from here."

The man with a beard was skeptical, "By yourself?"

"Uh, yeah," the vampire answered.

"You're big and all," the man replied. "But there's a vampire on the loose."

Eric put on a look of surprise, "Oh."

"Where's your stake?" A young man with sandy blonde hair asked.

Eric laughed, "Dang. I forgot." He gestured to the young man's stake. "Maybe I can borrow yours, if that's okay?"

The young man frowned, "I can't do that. Get your own."

Eric's voice changed to his normal accent and commanding tone, "I very much would like to borrow your stake."

Hermione was baffled that Eric would try to glamour someone while two of their comrade watched on.

The young man smiled, "Yeah. Yeah, that'd be okay, I guess."

He gave Eric the stake, however the man with the beard raised his own.

"Stake!" Hermione screamed, while Sookie shouted "Eric!"

Eric was a blur as he puched the bearded man to the ground and pushed the blonde man into the wall. When the third man, another young guy, only with brown curly hair, raised his stake, Eric grabbed him and forced him into the wall with a stake at his throat.

Sookie and Hermione came running, "Eric!"

"You don't have to kill him," Hermione told him.

The two men ran away, leaving their comrade to fend for himself. Eric dropped the stake on the ground and the man scared slid down the wall.

"Come on," Eric told the women as he opened the door to reveal a platoon of people marching toward them.

The young man on the ground spoke up, "Those arrows are made of wood. You'll never make it though."

"Eric, through the sanctuary," the telepath suggested.

"This way!" The witch led the way.

They rushed through the doubled doors and down the aisle.

"Where's the exit?" The vampire asked.

"Back that way," Sookie replied.

Hermione pointed, "Yeah."

"There are several exits, actually," They stooped as Steve made his presence known and he walked around the alter in a white suit. "For you, the easiest one will take you straight to hell."

Humans poured into the room and the three were soon surrounded by an army with silver and wooden weapons.

"Let us leave," Sookie told them all. "Save yourselves."

"No one has to die," Hermione added.

"The war has begun, you evil whore of Satan," Steve declared at the witch, causing Eric to growl at him. "You vampires cast the first stone by killing my family," he went on. "The lines have been drawn. You're either with us or against us. We are prepared for Armageddon."

Hermione frowned, "You're mad!"

"The vampire you're holding prisoner got away," her cousin reasoned. "He's a sheriff."

The brunette nodded, "He'll send for help."

"I'm not concerned with Godric," the reverend told them. "Any vampire will do for our grand celebration." He then pointed to Eric. "And we got one right here."

Hermione looks to Eric to see him watching her.

She frowned, realizing his intent, "No."

"I'll be fine," Eric said softly.

Steve smiled and laughed, "Brothers and sisters, there will be a holy bonfire at dawn."

Hermione and Sookie were held back as men grab Eric and force him onto the alter. They took his jacket off and put silver around his neck and wrists. The witch winced when Eric's skin began to redden and burn.

"You see?" Steve addressed his congregation. "Just as our lord, our savior, was betrayed for 30 pieces of silver a few ounces of silver can betray a child of Satan to the world!"

"That doesn't even make any sense…" Hermione shook her head. "If silver can betray Jesus and vampires, isn't that basically suggesting they're one in the same? Bloody daft."

"How can you people listen to him?" Sookie asked the people.

"I… I offer myself in exchange for Godric's freedom," Eric negotiated with Steve. "And both the girls' as well."

Hermione felt her heart lighten, "Eric, no."

"That's noble, but they are just as culpable as you are. They are a traitor to our race. The human race." Steve looked up and pointed to Hermione, "The witch doesn't deserve mercy at all." He went (goes to Eric and the vampire growled with his next words, "Maybe we should tie her to you so you can meet the sun together. We wouldn't even have to waste any wood to burn her." Steve walked over to Hermione. "Bet this marshmallow would roast up nicely."

They all heard screaming, then Bill was rushing into the sanctuary.

"Sookie! Hermione!" The younger vampire shouted and blurred closer to them.

Steve pulled out a revolver and aimed it at the cousins, "One more step, vampire, and they both die."

Bill snarled, "If you shoot them, everyone here will die. Let them go, now."

Steve looked to Hermione and Sookie, "Honestly, what do they see in the both of you?" He gestured to his army. "Soldiers, some silver chains for our friend here."

"Don't," Sookie frowned. "He's done nothing to you."

Bill tried to assure her, "Sookie, I will be fine."

"Newlin!" Hermione and Sookie looked up in surprise a Jason's shout, not expecting their family member to be there.

Jason let out a shot from his rifle, hitting Steve's hand and the reverend dropped the gun. Everyone ducked, expecting more shots to ring out.

"Let them go, fuckwad!" Sookie's brother shouted and shot Steve in the forehead.

Expecting to see blood, Hermione's eyes widened when the reverend looked up with green paint. Her cousin was shooting paintballs. She didn't know whether to laugh or to cry at the absurdity and randomness of it all.

Bill rushed over and freed Sookie and Hermione. He held one arm around Sookie and had his other arm shielding Hermione behind him. Men grabbed a hold of Jason to prevent their family member from shooting again.

"Son of a bitch!" Steve cried out, holding his head.

"Hermione!" Bill shouted as she ran over to Eric.

She winced as she pulled the sliver off of Eric, seeing skin pulling off and blood pool.

"Let's go," Sookie told them all.

Hermione went to help Eric up, "Come on."

Eric sat up and blurred to Steve, taking him by the throat and slamming him onto the ground.

"Eric!" The witch shouted. "Do not kill him!"

"Kill him!" Jason goaded the blonde vampire. "Kill the motherfucker!"

Eric snarled at Steve, "You threatened what is mine."

"Go ahead," Steve challenged. "Murder us. Murder us before God. We are willing to die."

Suddenly they all hear movement and Hermione, looked over to see Bill move to stand in front of Sookie.

"Steve Newlin," Hermione felt dread when she heard and saw Stan and a bunch of vampires walk into the sanctuary.

Eric and Steve look up as vampire began to crowd around the humans.

Sensing the danger, Hermione ran over to Eric and put a hand on his back. If only her wand wasn't broken…

"You have pushed us to far," Stan said. "You expect us to sit on our thumbs while you round up your men to come lynch us? We'll kill you first."

Hermione saw that Jason as let go as the new threat presented itself. Perhaps she could send a _Protego Totalum_ his way to shield him wandlessly? It would be difficult, as she hadn't mastered wandless magic yet.

Stan smirked at Steve, "Same way we did your father."

Sookie frowned, "Oh, God, no."

"Merlin," Hermione let out a breath.

"Murderer!" Steve screamed and went to get up, but Eric growled and held the reverend down.

"Destroy them. All of them," Stan's fangs dropped and his group of vampires flashed around the room to grab a hold of the humans.

Eric instantly let go of Steve and pulled Hermione against his large frame.

"Bill, Eric, stop them!" Sookie shouted the plea.

Bill went to pull her away, "We have to go now!"

"Enough!" Every single being stopped at Godric's loud command.

They all looked up to see the boy vampire standing on the balcony.

"You came for me, I assume," Godric looked to Stan. "Underling?"

Stan was disgruntled, "Yeah, sheriff."

"These people have not harmed me. You see? We can coexist," the older vampire looked to Steve. "Mr. Newlin, I do not wish to create bloodshed where none is called for. Help me set an example. If we leave you in peace, will you do the same?"

"I will not negotiate with subhumans," Steve went to his knees before Eric and Hermione. "Kill me."

Hermione looked at him incredulously as some of his congregation cried and whimpered.

Steve closed his eyes, "Jesus will protect me."

"I'm actually older than your Jesus," Steve opened his eyes at Godric's words. "I wish I could have known him, but I missed it."

Godric moved faster than Hermione had ever seen. She didn't see his body as a blur. One second he was at the balcony, then he was instantly picking Steve off of the ground by the neck.

"Good people," the boy vampire asked the humans. "Who of you is willing to die for this man's madness?"

No one made a sound.

Godric nodded, "That's what I thought. Stand down, everyone."

The vampires obeyed and let go of the people.

"People, go home," Godric told them all. "It's over now."

Sookie put her face on Bill's chest, "Oh, thank God, Bill."

"It's all right," he stroked her back. "You're safe now. You're safe."

"Please," Steve pleaded to his people. "Don't leave me."

Godric threw him to the ground, "I daresay my faith in humankind is stronger than yours." He looked to everyone else, "Come."

Stan walked up to him, "Sir, after what these humans have done to you?"

Godric's eyes narrowed, "I said, come."

Eric and Hermione walked over to Bill and Sookie.

Eric looked over Hermione in concern, "Are you sure you're okay?"

Hermione nodded, not finding any words to say about her experience at the church.

Eric looked to her cousin, "And you?"

Bill frowned, "They are fine. Go with your Maker."

Eric growls at the younger vampire and took his witch by the hand.

Jason rushed over, with concern all over his face, "'Mione?"

"She'll see you later," Eric said shortly as they walked away and out of the church.


	31. Home of the Maker

**Chapter 30**

One they arrived at Godric's home, Sookie and Hermione went to the bathroom to shower and were given a fresh new set of clothes. Sookie chose to wear the white dress suit, while Hermione wore the black velvet sheath dress.

She found Eric at the foot of the stairs, waiting for her.

His blue eyes glanced over her body, "You look…"

Hermione blushed at his gaze, "It's not my style, but it's all they had in my size. I don't like velvet."

"You look magnificent," He looked at her intently, then lowered his voice. "When we get home, we'll get you a new wand."

She frowned, "I know… It's just…"

His eyes held hers, "It's part of who you are."

"Imagine if you lost your fangs," she offered.

"I understand completely," she could see that he 'got' her.

As Hermione and Eric walked up to Bill, Eric smirked, "Heard my name. I hope you were speaking well of me."

"Why should I?" Sookie frowned. "You let me and my cousin walk into a trap."

Eric frowned at Hermione's cousin. "I regret that. If I had known it was a possibility-"

"You did know," Sookie accused. "But because it was Godric, you'd risk anything. Even my cousin."

"The bond between a vampire and his Maker is stronger than you can imagine," He glanced between Bill and Sookie. "Perhaps one day you will find out." He then glared, "As for Miss Granger, don't assume you understand anything about us."

As Eric and Hermione walked away, Hermione spoke up, "Eric?"

"Yes, Little One?" His voice was light.

"What is this?" They stooped and she looked up his tall frame. "Between us?"

His eyes trailed over her, "In time you will understand."

She frowned, "The night before I left for the church-"

"Don't," he interrupted her. "I can hear the regret in your voice. What happened was-"

Bill interrupted them when he grabbed Eric.

Eric shrugged him off, "Don't touch me."

"Well, believe me, I do not like touching you. Your contact with Sookie," the Southern vampire looked to his friend. "And Hermione," his eyes went back to Eric. "Will cease this moment."

Eric smirked, "That is hardly your decision."

Bill frowned, "Calling in my Maker because you're threatened by my relationship to Hermione and her cousin… is feeble and desperate even for you."

"Bill," Hermione warned her friend.

Eric grinned, "Are you picking a fight? I'd like to see you try."

Bill gestured to the witch, "She will never be yours. And there is nothing you can do. In this you are powerless. Accept it."

"This woman has been mine and she will remain mine," Eric declared with finality.

Their attention was brought to Isabel as he dragged Hugo into the room. Hugo was beaten up and Isabel had dried bloody tears.

"This is the one who betrayed us," she kicked Hugo so he landed in front of a seated Godric.

The older vampire glanced at the human before looking back to his second in command, "Hugo. He's your human, is he not?"

Isabel nodded, "Yes, he is."

"Do you love him?" Godric asked.

"I… I thought I did," she did her best to hold back more tears.

Godric smiled softly, "It appears you love him still."

Isabel cried, "I do. I'm sorry." She then sniffed, "But you are my sheriff. Do with him as you please."

Godric looked to Hugo, "You are free to go."

Hugo looked up, confused, "Huh?"

Stan frowned as she stepped forward, "What?"

"The human is free to go," Godric replied sternly then looked to Hugo. "And do not return. I fear it is not safe for you here."

Stan was outraged, "This is a travesty."

"This is my verdict," Godric told Stan. "Eric, escort him out. Make sure he leaves unharmed." He then smiled to the witch, "Hermione, sit with me."

Eric bowed his head at his Maker, "Yes, Godric."

"Thank you," Isabel fought more tears. "Thank you, sheriff."

Eric grabbed Hugo and the two left with Isabel. Hermione grabbed a chair and sat next to Godric.

"You are Eric's Mate?" The vampire asked.

Hermione was caught off guard, "I-uh… What? Vampires have Mates?"

He smiled, "Yes, we do. There is even a legend that says that Mates are predetermined."

"Well, Eric and I…" She then sighed, "It's complicated. He's complicated."

Godric grinned, "He means well. He is also different around you.

Hermione shook her head, "I am his, that is all."

He gave her a knowing look, "No, there's something more. I know my Childe."

Eric then walked in and stood next to Hermione.

"Hugo has been dispatched," he knelt down. "I told him to not stop driving until he reaches the Mexican border. I've arranged for an AB-negative human for you. Extremely rare."

Godric smiled, "Thank you. I'm not hungry."

"You can't starve yourself," Hermione said gently.

"You have to feed eventually. I doubt the Fellowship had anything to offer," He went to smile but saw that Godric was not returning it. He grew serious, "Why wouldn't you leave when I first came for you?"

"They didn't treat me badly," Godric answered. "You'd be shocked at how ordinary most of them are."

The blonde vampire frowned, "They do nothing but fan the flames of hatred for us."

"Let's be honest. We are frightening." Eric glanced at Hermione with Godric's words, then looked back to his Maker. "After thousands of years, we haven't evolved. We've only grown more brutal… more predatory…" Godric looked to Hermione with a smile, "I don't see the danger in treating humans as equals." He looked back to Eric, "The Fellowship of the Sun arose because we never did so."

Eric's blue eyes were on him intently, "Is that why you wouldn't fight when they took you?"

"I could have killed every last one of them within minutes.," the older vampire paused. "And what would that have proven?"

They noticed the commotion and looked over to see Sookie, Lorena and Bill in a heated discussion.

"Oh, Bloody hell," Hermione muttered.

Hermione's eyes widened when her cousin smacked Lorena's hand away from Bill, "Do not touch him."

"My, we're feisty too," Lorena laughed and looked to Bill, then back to Sookie. "You're no more than a blood bag. You cannot win this."

Sookie frowned, "I've already won. Bill chose me, and yet you still won't give up. Don't you have any shame?"

"Sookie, stop," Bill warned.

"I'd listen to him," Lorena shooed Sookie, and Hermione stood up in outrage. "Run away, little girl." Lorena walked up to Bill, "William and I love each other."

Bill pushed his Maker away, "You've gone mad. Get out."

Sookie narrowed her eyes, "Maybe you do love him. Who am I to guess? But he doesn't love you. He never has, and that we both know."

Lorena bared her fangs, "Take those words back or they shall be your last."

Bill grabbed Sookie, "We're leaving."

"Go find someone else, you fucking bitch!" Sookie shouted. "You've lost this one!"

Lorena pushed Bill away from the telepath, sending him on the floor. She grabbed a hold of the blonde and slammed her onto a nearby table. Jason and Hermione rushed to Sookie's aid but wa stopped at the sight of Godric holding onto to Lorena.

Godric had the crazed vampire by the throat and pulled her off of Sookie, "Retract your fangs. Now."

Lorena obeyed as Eric stood by his Maker. Sookie hugged Bill. Godric lowered Lorena so he was standing above her.

"I neither know nor care who you are, but in this area, and certainly in this nest, I am the authority. Do you understand?" Godric warned.

Lorena whimpered, "Yes, sheriff."

He let her go and looked to Sookie, "This human has proven herself to be a courageous and loyal friend to our kind, same as her family." He looked to Lorena, "And yet you treat her like a child does a dragonfly, pulling off wings for sport. No wonder they hate us."

Lorena frowned, "She provoked me."

Godric bent down, "And you provoke me. You disrupted the peace in my own home. I could snap you like a twig. Yet I haven't." He smiled, "Now, why is that?"

"It's your choice," she answered.

"Indeed it is. You're an old vampire. I can tell. You've had hundreds of years to better yourself, yet you haven't. You are still a savage, and I fear for all of us… humans and vampires… if this behavior persists," he turned to Bill. "You. You seem to know her."

Bill nodded with a frown, "Yes, sheriff."

"Escort her from the nest," Godric commanded.

Bill turns to Sookie, but the blonde shook her head, "Go ahead. I'm fine."

Godric gave Lorena a parting warning, "I wish you out of my area before dawn."

Bill left with Lorena and the party continued. Hermione sat down on the couch next to her cousin while Eric made his greeting around the room.

"Excuse me, everyone," They all looked over to see a man addressing everyone in a heavy jacket.

Sookie looked to Hermione, remembering the man from the church and they both stood up.

"If I could have your attention," the man continued as Isabel and Godric walked back in the room. "My name is Luke McDonald. I'm a member of the Fellowship of the Sun."

Stan growled as he stood up.

"…And I have a message for you all from Reverend Steve Newlin." Hermione's hazel eyes widened as Luke opened his jacket, realizing what he was about to do.

He revealed a bomb of silver bullets and wooden stakes strapped around his body and pressed a button.

There was a loud explosion and light flashes before Hermione's eyes.


	32. Explosions

**Chapter 31**

 _Lights filled the night sky as magic flew through the air. The smell of death and dirt and fire filled Hermione as she made her way across the castle with Harry and Ron. Harry kept her from running into a spell and once he dispatched the Death Eater, they made their way across the courtyard. The earth rumbled as the giants fought and they had to duck to prevent their death from one of the large creature. They got back up and continued to run. A loud explosion sounded behind them but they did not look back._

 _"NO!" Hermione shot a Stunning Jinx at Fenrir when she saw the werewolf biting Lavender Brown._

 _The werewolf blew back into the side of the castle. They looked up in time to see a giant cleave at the stone awning above them…_

Hermione blinked, her eyesight hazy and her ears ringing. She could barely move, barely breathe. She looked up to see Eric's body draped over hers. She looked around their surroundings, seeing rumble and blood and fire… _it was so much like the battle_ … She blinked again, her vision righting slightly and saw that Godric was on top of Sookie.

Bill rushed into the room and Eric looked up, "Get the humans."

Bill's fangs dropped and he ran back out of the house in pursuit of the men with crossbows.

Godric sat up, but Sookie's voice was so faint, Hermione could hardly make out the words, "I can't move."

Confused, Godric rolled the blonde woman on her side and frowned, "You have a wooden stake in your spine."

"Pull…" The telepath let out a breath, "It out."

The vampire frowned, "You'll die from blood loss."

"…Please." Sookie pleaded.

Godric thought for a moment, then nodded, "I will heal you."

Hermione looked back to Eric and pulled at his shoulders, "Eric, I can't breathe. Get off me."

The witch pushed with all of her strength and rolled him off and sat up. She looked over to see Godric and Sookie standing, both with blood all over their white clothes.

"Jason!" Sookie called out.

Hermione's heart drop, "Jason!?"

Hermione thanked Merlin when Jason moved into their line of sight, covered in blood and goo, but otherwise fine, "Yeah, okay."

Hermione heard Eric groaning and looks down at the blonde vampire.

She saw the wounds on his neck and chest, "Oh, no."

"I had to shield you," he told her lightly.

"Heal yourself!" The witch demanded. "What the blood hell are you waiting for!?"

"Can't…" he spoke with an uneven breath. "Silver."

"I'll get Godric."

She went to get up but he grabbed her shoulder, "No time. Suck it out."

"Seriously?" Hermione grimaced. "It's gross."

"I… Dying…" His hand went limp and fell to the floor.

"Merlin, help me-" She straddled his hips and sucked on his neck. Blood pulled into her mouth, but she did her best not to swallow a lot of it. She then spit out the bullet, "Got it."

"The other one," Eric rasped.

"You're kidding me," She pulled his black tank shirt down to reveal a leaking bullet wound. "Good Lord," she bent over and began sucking on his chest.

This bullet was deeper and she became aware of the taste of his blood. It had a bit of metallic taste to it, but it was spicy and not really as unpleasant as she thought it would be-

"What are you doing?" Sookie's voice broke her thoughts.

Hermione spit the bullet out before looking up to see Sookie and Bill watching her, "I sucked silver out of Eric's chest and saved his life…."

"She was superb," Confused by Eric's now natural tone, she looked down in surprise to see Eric reclining against the rubble with a hand behind his head.

"Eric was in no danger," Bill said to Hermione.

She looked up, "He- What?"

"A tiny falsehood," Eric replied lightly.

"He was already healing. The bullets would have pushed themselves out. He'll be able to sense your emotions-" Bill went on to explain unnecessarily but Hermione shrieked as she looked back down to Eric.

"You fucking did it again!" She smacked him on the chest. "You tricked me into drinking your blood again! You wanker!"

"Bill, you're right, I believe I can sense her emotions," Eric said sarcastically and she smacked him once more before standing up. "My sweet little witch."

"You dick!" Hermione exclaimed.

Eric blurred and stood up, "I think I'm gonna cry."

"Everyone, please," Isabel addressed the room.

"Hey!" Jason shouted. "Y'all listen up."

"They may come back," Godric told everyone. "Go to the Hotel Carmilla. They've been alerted. Security is in place."

Hermione wiped her mouth and went to leave with Bill and Sookie, however, Eric stopped her, "Oh, no. We're not done."

~HG/EN~

Once they arrived at the hotel, Hermione ignored Eric and stomped off to their room. While she was angry at him for tricking her, she was a little angry at herself for falling for it. She should have known better. When they entered their room, Hermione went straight to the bathroom, wanting to wash the blood, dirt and mayhem that littered her body from the explosion.

Eric followed her, and finally she turned around and glared at him, "Leave me alone."

"No," he insisted. "I want to make sure you are healed."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I drank your thousand-year-old blood. I'm sure any damage that I had from the explosion is non-existent."

She pulled off her scraps of clothing and got into the walk in shower. Just as she went to turn it on, Eric hand reached around and turned on the warm water. She turned to face him, frowning.

He trailed a hand through her brown curls, "I know you are trying to ignore me, but my blood is in you. I can sense your want and smell your desire."

"Because of your blood," she said, turning to grab the shampoo.

He took it from her and poured some into his hands before massaging her scalp with the suds, "You were attracted to me the first time you saw me."

She rinsed her hair and faced him again, arching an eyebrow, "What makes you say that?"

He washed his hair then trailed his hands over her body, "I was watching you. I saw you the second you entered my club." His hand grazed over a small scar at her hairline, "How did you get this?"

"Don't," she closed her eyes. "I don't like my scars… most of them."

"They're a part of you, just like your wand." He kissed the tiny scar and asked again, "How did you get it?"

"First year," she told him. "It was from shrapnel during a life-size game of Wizard's Chess. It's a long story."

He found a small scar on the front of her neck, "This one?"

She closed her eyes when he kissed it, "My Aunt Bellatrix tortured me. Before the Battle of Hogwarts. She also gave me the long scar on my right shoulder and the one that says 'MUDBLOOD'."

He put his lips to them and frowned, "Your Aunt?"

"She obviously didn't know at the time. Neither did I," Hermione let out a breath. "She also cursed me for hours. She was a Death Eater."

"Where is she now?"

"Dead."

His hand went to the small scar on her hip, "This one?"

"Third year," her heart hammered when he dropped to his knees. "A huge tree called the Whomping Willow. It's on the grounds at Hogwarts."

His lips smirked on her hip, "You climbed trees?"

"No. The tree tried to kill me and Harry." He arched an eyebrow to which she added, "Another long story."

He trailed his lips back up her body to kiss her softly, "My little warrior."

She moaned into his kiss. He was right, she did want him badly. He turned her around and thrust into her wet heat.

"Eric," she moaned, with her hands on the wall of the shower, his hands pulling her hips back into his.

As he moved inside her he felt impossibly huge, and she closed her eyes as water pour over them.

"My Sunshine," he purred, and she whimpered when he pulled out, only to begin moaning again when he turned her around and rose her up to wrap her legs around his waist. He thrust into her harder and faster, "My lover."

She arched off of the marble tile, "Merlin! I-"

His eyes held her hotly, "Yes. Come around my cock."

She moaned as pure bliss shot through her body. She held on to him as he thrust into two more times before coming hard. He groaned when she came again at the feel of his seed pulsing into her.

"Mine," he said into her shoulder with a kiss.


	33. The Moon and the Stars

Note: Thank you all for the great reviews! They always make my day! I love the follows and favorites. You all are the best! Also, if anyone has any ideas on a book cover/image, let me know. Thank you all again.

 **Chapter 32**

A few hours later, Hermione laid in bed awake while Eric was soundless asleep. She looked over and watched him, half expecting his chest to rise and fall, but knew it would never happen. Quietly, even though she was sure she couldn't disturb him, she put on her red lace panties and bra, then donned on her long black sleep robe (she had embellished it with the Gryffindor crest). She put on her black slipper and made her way quietly out of the suite, down the elevator, and nocked lightly on Sookie and Bill's door. Sookie opened it on the first knock.

"Can't sleep?" Her cousin asked to which she shook her head. "Me either."

The woman went to Jessica's room and Jason answered the door. It seemed to Hermione that the strawberry blonde vampire had went back to Bon Temps.

"We can't sleep," Hermione told her male cousin.

"Join the club," he opened the door for them and the three sat down on his bed.

"Why were you there?" the witch asked. "Why did you join the Fellowship?"

Jason sighed, "They made me think I was worth something."

"You were a star in Bon Temps," Sookie told him. "I was the throwaway. Everyone always thought you hung the moon."

Jason shook his head, "No, that ain't true. We'll, they like my athletics… and my good looks, my sex abilities but they don't like me for me. And Steve and Sarah, well, they acted like they did, before they tried to kill me. They stopped my mind from going around and around… thinking about… Well, other stuff."

Sookie sat closer to her brother, "What other stuff?"

Jason only responded by the shake of his head. Hermione could tell he was still hurting inside. She more than knew what that was like. A lot of her scars weren't visible on her skin.

Hermione leaned over and put a hand on his shoulder, "Jason."

"But Soldiers of the Sun?" Sookie asked lightly. "My lord. Didn't you for one second think what Gran would say? Guns and suicide bombers."

Hermione nodded, "Gran wouldn't have wanted you in that."

"Don't- Don't talk about Gran. I won't talk about her," he shrugged Hermione's hand off and turned away from the women. "I can't."

"Why?" Sookie asked.

His voice had a break in it, "Because I don't- Because I don't want to feel anything."

"But we have to talk about her," his sister said softly and he turned back to face them. "We can't stop remembering her or loving her because it hurts too much."

The Gryffindor Princess smiled, "She'd never stop loving us, would she?"

Jason smiled, "No."

Sookie nodded, "We'll keep her alive in our hearts… and our prayers. And that's the way it's gonna be."

"And Mama and Daddy," Jason added.

"That's right," Sookie took his hand. "Mama and Daddy and Gran."

"My parents too," Hermione told them softly. "Before you all, I had Draco. Before him… I didn't have any related family."

Jason looked to the both of them, "'Mione, Sook, our whole family's gone. Everybody who counts. We're all alone. We're all that's left."

Sookie felt tears gather in her eyes, "So you know what we gotta do? We gotta grow up … we gotta stick together… and we gotta be good to each other… or we're letting them down."

Hermione fought tears herself, "Right."

"Yeah. Hey. So, Sook… I'm sorry about everything I ever done to you," he looked to his cousin. "The both of you. I'm a dumb-ass fuck-up."

Sookie smiled, "Yeah, but you wouldn't be if you used your brain instead of just letting it take up space in your skull. That's not dumb."

Hermione grinned, "It's lazy."

"You think so?" He asked and they both nodded. "Well, I could try, I guess."

"I'm sorry too," Sookie said. "I always love you, Jason, even when I wanna stick your head in a bucket and kick it around in the yard."

"Same goes for me," Hermione added.

"And I love you both…" Jason then grinned. "Even though I wish you'd both cook for me more were normal with normal boyfriends."

The telepath smiled, "I didn't have any say about being normal."

The witch nodded, "We were born the way we are."

They laid down on Jason's bed and Sookie turned on the television.

Jason sighed, "I'm all wore out now."

"Me too," Sookie told him

"Yeah," Hermione nodded.

Sookie changed the channel to show Steve and Sarah Newlin talking with the vampire PR spokesperson Nan Flanagan. Hermione grinned and nearly burst out laughing when she noticed the red spot on Steve's forehead where Jason had shot him with a paintball.

"…And may His holy light shine on you." Steve was saying.

"You believe that?" Jason frowned. "They're on the tube already."

Hermione nodded, "Bloody irritating."

"You kidnapped a prominent member of our community," Nan reported.

Sarah frowned, "He volunteered."

Sookie turned to her brother, "Did he?"

"I didn't even know he was there," the former member of The Fellowship of the Sun told them.

Hermione paused, "He didn't fight them."

"He wanted to meet the sun," At Steve's words Hermione sat up with a million thoughts running through her mind. "That's no crime."

"He came to us," the reverend's wife added.

"Because everyone wants to be burned at the stake," Nan replied sarcastically. "You use your tax-exempt religious institution as an anti-terrorist enclave."

"The Constitution gives us the right to defend ourselves," Steve defended his actions.

Nan frowned, "You attacked us."

"You murdered my father," Steve accused.

"That's an allegation," the vampire stated. "This is a fact: You and your church armed a suicide bomber that killed vampires and humans."

"We are fighting for God's green earth and daytime and Christmas," At this Hermione blinked and arched an eyebrow. "And Easter eggs and all that is sacred and good." Steve tried to speak and gestured for his wife to quit talking. "We are fighting for…"

"Human rights. Human rights," Steve interrupted at his wife's pause.

Sarah was incensed, "May I finish my thoughts?"

"What? You were done," Steve replied.

Sarah said bitterly, "If he's not the center of attention he flips out."

Hermione scoffed, "This is him 'flipping out'?"

Her female cousin laughed, "They are cuckoo."

Nan stared ahead, "How can you have a meaningful dialogue with these people?"

Steve smirked, "You need to read you some Saint Paul, missy."

Confused, Hermione turned to Sookie, "Didn't he tell us the Catholic Church was evil?"

Her cousin shook her head in response, "The man makes no sense."

"I hate your hair," Sarah told Nan vehemently.

"There's a witch and a son of a bitch," Jason's eye widened and he gaped at Hermione. "Oh… uh…"

Hermione laughed, "Don't worry about it. I know what you meant."

"Fuck you, Newlins," Jason told the television.

Sookie nodded, "Yeah."

Along with Hermione in agreement, the witch decided to head back to her room.

~HG/EN~

Pulling off her clothes, Hermione got back in the bed. Just as she laid down, Eric surprised her by grabbing her shoulders and pinning her against his body.

"And where were you," his voice rumbled.

"With my cousins," she replied.

He loosened his hold and ran his finger through her curly mass of hair, "Do you think about being a vampire?"

Her hazel eyes met his blue ones, "No, I'd be a terrible vampire."

The Viking looked at her in all seriousness, "I disagree."

She smiled at him, "I've grown fond of tanning."

He laughed in response.

"It's true. I like being alive," she told him. "And you all are always killing."

He kissed her on the lips, "You've killed."

She frowned slightly, "I was for self-defense, not for a meal."

"Oh, you'd adapt, like we all do," his lips trailed across her cheek. "Trade the sun for moon and the stars."

"Not me," Hermione then grinned. "I want them all."

Eric smirked, "Oh, greedy."

"Yeah."

"I love it," he kissed her hand the bore the scar ' _I will not break rules_ ', then leaned up, looking down at her. "You have the right temperament for a vampire."

"What, I'm high-maintenance, bloodthirsty and old as dirt?" She asked sarcastically.

He kissed her throat, "Bloodthirsty, yeah."

"I am not," she felt warmth flood her system and knew he could tell her throat was a sensitive erogenous zone.

His lips trailed to her shoulder, "Everybody thinks you're a darling, don't they?"

She held back a moan, "I am a darling."

"Yeah, but you're ruthless when it comes to the people you love. You'd do anything for them. Your family, your friends," he slid a hand down her hip to slide his fingers against her. "Me…"

"You?" She asked, arching against his questing fingers.

"You will," he said as he rolled on top of her and slid in to the hilt.


	34. The Hardest Thing in the World

**Chapter 33**

Hermione, Sookie, and Jason spent the rest of the day sight-seeing. Much to Hermione's delight, but Jason's chagrin, Sookie insisted they visit the Dallas Museum of Art. They spent a couple hours there before Jason got antsy, though he did enjoy the painting when they portray nudity. Wanting to do something more 'masculine' the three spent the afternoon visiting the Rodeo Arena and Football Stadium to get pictures and view the gift shop.

For an early dinner they ate at the Rainforest Café, then made their way back to the hotel when Bill called Sookie. A 'vampire' meeting would be held in their room. They left Jason at the hotel bar and headed up to Sookie and Bill's room.

Eric was waiting for them at the door. His eyes traced over Hermione's body. She had decided to wear her regular clothes; a blue camisole under a thin white blouse, with light blue faded cut-off shorts and white flats. Her hair was pinned away from her face with a silver clip.

When he continued to stare at her she frowned, "I didn't know there was going to be a meet-"

He silenced her worries, "I'm trying my best not to pin up to the wall and fuck you."

Sookie's face went red, "Well, not in front of me."

At that the three went into the room and Hermione sat near Sookie as Sookie seated herself next to Bill. Hermione looked over Nan Flanagan and was amazed that the female vampire looked just as poised as she did on television.

Without missing a beat, Nan started the meeting, "Do you have any fucking idea of the PR mess you've made? And who had to fucking clean that shit up? Me. Not you, me." She looked from Eric, to Hermione, Bill, and Sookie. "I should drain every one of you bastards."

Eric kept his face impassive, "Stan went after the church on his own. None of us knew anything about it."

"Oh, really? Because everyone who met Stan in the last 300 years," Nan continued to talk, but Hermione saw that Sookie kept glancing at Godric. The witch then remembered that the older vampire had healed the telepath following the explosion. "…Knew he had a kink about slaughtering humans. But you, his next mates, his sheriff, had no clue."

Isabel frowned, "And how were we to know that this time he meant it?"

"Not my problem," The blonde female vampire looked to Godric. "Yours."

Eric's composure fell, "Don't talk to him that way."

"Don't talk to me that way. Let's get to the point," Nan went from Eric to Godric. "How'd they manage to abduct you?"

"They would have taken one of us sooner or later. I offered myself," Godric words were spoken softly.

Hermione stared at her _boyfr-vampi_ -lover's Maker and was sure the Viking was doing the same.

"Why?" Nan asked with incredulity.

Godric looked to her, "Why not?"

Nan frowned, "They wanted you to meet the sun, and you were willing?"

Hermione looked over to see Eric's eyes lower.

"What do you think?" The two-thousand-year old vampire asked.

Nan blinked, "I think you are out of your mind." She then looked around the room, "And then I hear about a traitor."

"Irrelevant," Godric replied as Isabel looks down to her lap. "Only a rumor. I'll take full responsibility."

Nan voice held authority, "You bet you will."

Eric scowled, "You cold bitch."

Nan looked to everyone in the room, "Listen, this is a national vampire disaster and nobody at the top has any sympathy for any of you. Sheriff, you fucked up. You're fired."

Godric nodded, "I agree. Of course. Isabel should take over. She had no part in my disgrace."

Isabel frowned at her leader, "Godric, fight back."

"What are you saying? She's a bureaucrat," Eric told his Maker. "Don't take shit from her."

Nan glared at the blonde male vampire, "You want to lose your area Viking?"

Eric glared at her, "Oh, you don't have that power."

"Hey, I'm on TV," Nan challenged. "Try me."

"I'm to blame," Isabel spoke up. "I should have contained Stan the second Godric went missing."

"Isabel," Godric reprimanded before continuing. "I remove myself from all positions of authority."

Nan nodded, "Works for me."

Bill, who had not said a word the entire time spoke up when Hermione and Sookie sat forward to talk, "Sookie. Hermione."

"I owe him," Hermione shook her head at Bill then looked to the PR vampire. "Miss Flanagan, Godric rescued me from a really large rapist who probably would have killed me too."

"That's nice," Nan gave her a bored look. "Moving on."

"No, Listen," Sookie defended her cousin. "And then he rescued humans in that church, plus a whole lot of vampires."

"You think it's a PR mess now?" Hermione asked. "It could have been a hundred, a million, times worse. You should thank him."

Nan looked at them in disbelief, "For getting kidnapped? For attracting a suicide bomber? For piss-poor judgment? I think not."

Eric stood up, but Isabel step in front of him, "Don't."

"Eric," At Godric's command the Viking vampire stopped. "It doesn't matter."

"It does matter," Sookie insisted and turned to Nan. "My cousin didn't live through a wizarding war to be cast off aside because you don't want to listen to the point some human is trying to make."

Nan arched an eyebrow and glanced at Hermione, "A Wizarding War?"

Hermione went to stop her cousin, "Sookie-"

The telepath turned to the witch, "No, Hermione-"

"Wait, Hermione?" Nan paused and looked over the witch. "The Hermione Granger? Of the Golden Trio?" She looked over to Eric and Hermione felt as though Nan could sense her relationship with the tall blonde vampire. _She could probably smell it or something_. Nan arched an eyebrow at Eric, "Interesting."

Now calm, everyone sat back down.

Nan turned to Godric, "Tell me about the bombing, please. Every single detail."

"A boy walked in the lair. I thought he was someone's human companion. He stated his name, then claimed he had a message from Steve Newlin. He opened his jacket and caused the bomb to explode," Godric recounted the sort version of what had happened.

"What a fucking fiasco," Nan frowned, glancing at everyone. "You're lucky I don't send you all to the Magister. Godric, come to my suite and fill out the forms."

"Soon. First I have something to say…. I'm sorry. I apologize for all the harm I've caused… for all our lost ones, human and vampire. I will make amends. I swear it," the older vampire's words had a sense of finality to them.

Hermione looked over to see Eric swallow emotion. Her eyes widened when she realized what Godric meant.

"Take it easy. It's just a few signatures," They all got up and Nan gave Hermione her business card. "Call me for a meeting and I'd like interview. I imagine we'll be working closely in the future."

Hermione nodded as the female vampire left the room with her entourage and Isabel.

Eric stood in front of his Maker when the older vampire went to leave, "No."

Godric peered up at his Childe, "Look in my heart."

The blonde vampire frowned, "You have to listen to me."

"There's nothing to say," his Maker told him.

"There is," Eric insisted.

"On the roof," Godric told him, then walked out of the suite.

Bill took Godric's place in front of Eric, "We have a score to settle."

Eric's eyes were lowered to the ground, "Not now."

Bill glared, "Yes, now."

Seeing that Bill meant to punch Eric, Hermione held up her hand and shouted " _Incarcerous!_ " Bill's arm swung to the door behind him and was pinned by invisible ropes. Hermione stepped to Bill's side and her eyes bore into his, "I understand Sookie, but why me? If I find out there's something more going on, William Compton, then you'll have more to worry about when I get my new wand. Have I made my point?" He nodded and she released him with a " _Finite Incantatem_."

Eric glared at Bill, "Get out of my way."

He then left Hermione, Bill, and Sookie. They all looked at each other awkwardly, unsure what to say.

Finally, Hermione turned to her cousin, "I'm going to find Godric."

She made her way down the hall and went up the Exit stairwell to find Eric talking with Godric on the roof.

"Two thousand years is enough," Godric was saying as she grew closer.

Eric's voice broke, "I can't accept this. It's insanity."

"Our existence is insanity," Godric turned to face Eric. "We don't belong here."

"But we are here," The Viking frowned.

"It's not right," his Maker argued. "We're not right."

Eric stood closer to Godric, "You taught me there is no right and wrong only survival or death."

Godric smiled softly, "I told a lie, as it turns out."

"I will keep you alive by force," the blonde vampire insisted.

"Even if you could," Godric tilted his head. "Why would you be so cruel?"

Eric choked back a cry and spoke in Swedish, "Godric, inte gör det. [Godric, don't do it.]"

Godric smiled, "Det finns århundraden av tro och kärlek mellan oss. [There are centuries of faith and love between us.]"

Eric bowed his head and began to cry tears of blood, "Snälla du. Snälla du. [Please. Please.]" He dropped to his knees, "Snälla du. Godric. [Please. Godric.]"

"Far. Bror. Son. [Father. Brother. Son.]" Hermione watched with empathy to see Eric crying, driping blood onto the ground. Godric then spoke in English, "Let me go."

Eric calmed as if he found a solution and lifted his head to look at Godric's chest, "I won't let you die alone."

Godric smiled, "Yes you will." Eric began to cry again. Godric brushed and hand through the blonde vampire's hair and placed his hand on his Childe's shoulder. Eric looked up, "As your Maker… I command you."

Eric looked at him and stood up. Unable to do anything else, he walked to Hermione and looked back to his Maker. Hermione grabbed Eric's hand and he looked to her.

"I'll stay with him," she said softly. "As long as it takes."

He nodded and left as Hermione walked up to Godric.

"It won't take long," Godric told her. "Not at my age."

Hermione wiped a stray tear, "You know, it wasn't very smart, with The Fellowship of the Sun."

The vampire agreed, "I know. I thought it might fix everything somehow. But I don't think like a vampire anymore." He looked to her. "Do you believe in God?"

"Yes," she replied.

"If you're right… how will he punish me?" He asked.

She shook her head, "God doesn't punish. God forgives."

"I don't deserve it," he said. "But I hope for it."

"We all do," Hermione told him.

"You'll care for him?" Godric asked. "Eric."

"I'm not sure," she answered honestly. "You know how he is."

Godric smiled, "I can take the blame for that too."

Hermione smiled with him and shook her head, "Maybe not. Eric's pretty much himself."

The sun started to rise and Hermione could see the smoke come off of Godric as he looked to the light.

Her heart began beating furiously and her voice broke, "Are you very afraid?"

"No," his voice held no panic as he looked back to her with a smile. "No, I'm full of joy."

Hermione frowned, "But the pain."

"I want to burn," he told her.

"I'm afraid for you," she began to cry.

"A human with me at the end… and human tears. Two thousand years… and I can still be surprised." He laughed lightly, "In this, I see God."

Godric walked closer to the ledge and faced the sun as he took off his white coat. Blue flames began to erupt from his chest.

Hermione felt panic overcome her. This didn't seem right. She couldn't watch him die. He had so much to live for, he just need to find a new purpose within himself. She related to him on a personal level. After the war, she held so much pain, she hid it all from her friends. She had thought about dying, about ending it all. A part of her still did, but she realized that there was more to life than pain. The was hope and love.

"I'm sorry, I can't let you!" She cried out as she tackled him, ignoring the pain from the fire and Apparated.


	35. Somewhere Familiar

Note: I'm going to go with a little creative license and believe that since vampires are considered magical creatures in Harry Potter, potions and healing magic would work for them. Also, I am going back and editing the previous chapters (mostly to fix mistakes).

 **Chapter Thirty-Four**

In was a quiet August afternoon when Hermione and Draco appeared in the middle of the Hogwarts Infirmary, scaring Professor Snape and Madam Pomphrey while they were inventorying the infirmary potion stores. They rushed out of the storeroom to see Hermione pulling the bedsheets off of the beds onto a burning man.

"What in Merlin are you doing!?" Madam Pomphrey rushed to help. "The sheets will just irritate his burnt skin!"

"Are you mad!?" The former professor grabbed some healing salves. "I know I taught you better!"

"Then light-tight the room at once!" Hermione cried. "I don't have my wand!"

"YOU BROUGHT A VAMPIRE HERE!?" Severus snarled.

Not caring what her new charge was, Madam Pomphrey promptly sealed the windows and door from light getting in and lit the wall candles.

Letting out a curse, Snape helped the woman usher the badly burnt vampire into a bed, "Where is your wand?"

Hermione frowned and took a bottle of healing salve, "Steve Newlin snapped it when he detained me?"

"That mad Yank on the telly?" At Snape's question, Poppy rolled her eyes.

"Yes..." She began helping them spread a healing salve across Godric's chest and arms. "He's crazier in person."

"How old is this vampire?" The nurse asked. "He looks to only be sixteen."

"Two… thousand," came a very raspy voice from the vampire. "Why…"

"Forgive me," Hermione pleaded. "There's so much more for you."

"I… have been… on this…" He grimaced at the pain. "Earth… too long…"

"I couldn't let you kill yourself," she told him. "You'll find your place. I promise."

"Miss Granger does have an uncanny need to not let things die," Snape snarked, which earned him a glare from both the nurse and his Goddaughter.

"Don't you start, Godfather!" Hermione reprimanded.

They all paused as it was the first time she had ever addressed him as such. Her face went red and she looked back down to Godric.

"I know what it's like, to want to give up," Hermione told the vampire softly. "There are a few of us who do. The war… was hard… and painful. But I promise, with all those painful memories… those painful mistakes… we can only better ourselves." She then smiled, "I once heard someone say that the best thing about past mistakes is that they stay in the past and let you move forward."

"A… wise… person…" Madam Pomphrey summoned a Pain Potion and Sleeping Draught for Godric.

"Yes," the younger witch smiled. "She was."

They administered the potions and once Godric was in a deep sleep, Hermione looked to the older witch and wizard, "I better get back."

"Granger, is there something going on that I should know about?" Severus arched an eyebrow.

"I am not this vampire's," Hermione told him. "He's Eric's Maker."

"The one who claims you are his?" Poopy asked with interest even though Severus scowled.

Hermione sighed, "I am his." She Severus went to speak she cut him off, "It is between Eric and I. And no, Eric did not ask me to bring Godric here. Eric isn't even aware I left the country…" She then smirked at her Godfather, "I told you I wasn't going to be a kept woman."

~HG/EN~

A short while later, Hermione Apparated back onto the roof of the Hotel Carmilla. Seeing that Godric's white coat was still where he had taken it off, she grabbed it and headed to her and Eric's room. She opened the door and placed the coat on the coat and looked up to see through the bedroom doorway that Eric was still awake. She was surprised to see him sitting on the bed with his shirt off.

"Eric?" She asked when she reached the doorway.

He looked up, though he didn't meet her eyes.

He had dried blood tears on his face and chest, "I thought I would feel him."

She walked over to stand in front of the blonde vampire, "He's not gone."

His blue eyes were full of confusion when they reached hers, "What?"

"I just…" She sighed. "I couldn't let him die. I took him to Hogwarts."

She leaned over and kissed both of his cheeks. She then went to stand up but he grabbed her hand. He then pulled her in and kissed her before he rolled her onto the bed.

"Lay with me," he said softly.

In a blur they were naked and he towered over her.

"Eric-" Hermione went to speak but he interrupted her.

"You saved my Maker," he kisses her, and put a hand on her breast. "There is nothing I won't do to repay you."

"It's not necessary," she said honestly.

"It is," he placed kisses all over her face and brushed a thumb against her nipple. "I'll shower you with gifts, I'll clothe you, feed you-"

Hermione moaned, "How about we call everything even?"

He pulled her leg up around his hip and thrust into her wet heat, "Not entirely. You're mine. I can't let you go." She cried out and arched her back as he continued to thrust into her slow and deep, "Säg att du är min. Pease. [Tell me you're mine. Pease.] I want to hear you say it."

She moaned, her heart beating fast in her chest and sweat formed as he moved them faster, "Eric-"

He pulled her up and turned her around so her back was to his chest. He entered her again and held on to her in a vice-lice grip. She reached around and held onto his waist and neck.

He trailed a hand to her cheek and turned her head forward, "Open your eyes. Look."

She did and he slowed his thrusts. She looked ahead and saw a mirror with a perfect view on the bed. She saw her body writing against his as he pumped inside her and when she looked to his blue eyes, they weren't on their bodies but on her eyes.

He watched her intently with emotion as he sped up, "You're everything."

Her eyes widened at not only her impending organism, but for the fact that Eric wasn't simply fucking her. He was _making love_ to her.

She felt emotion swell in her breast, "Eric!"

In, a blur of movement, he rolled them so he was on top of her with her legs over her shoulders. This new position had him hitting her deeper than she felt before. She cried out and he pumped into her hard and faster, "Yes. Feel me inside you. Come, Lover."

White hot light flashed through her eyes and she arched against him with a scream as she came. His fangs dropped and he struck as they slid through her skin with little resistance. She screamed out again in pleasure at the penetration of both his fangs and cock. He took a few sips then exploded within her body with a grunt. He licked the wound closed and rolled them over and spooned against her.

"My Hermione," he said as he kissed her shoulder and closed his eyes.


	36. Chaos in Bon Temps

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter or True Blood/ Southern Vampire Mysteries. This is a story for enjoyment and I will not receive any profit from this. All rights reserved to those whom own HP and TB/SVM. This includes the movies, books, and TV Show.

Warning: MA. Contains mature content (language, violence, and sexual content) and is intended for adult readers. SPOILERS! With references to both the Harry Potter and True Blood/Southern Vampire Mysteries (a.k.a. Sookie Stackhouse novels).

 **Chapter Thirty-Five**

A few hours later Hermione crept out of the hotel room with all of her things in her beaded bag and met with Jason and Sookie, along with Bill in a travel coffin, in the hotel lobby. Not wanting to fly, Sookie had booked them an Anubis travel van. The witch knew Eric would be mad that she had left him, but Hermine was a little nervous about their relationship and found it getting serious daunting. Eric was… unapologetically vampire… in the best of terms she could think. She could handle his self-assured smugness, but it was his interactions with other humans that gave her a problem.

Travel from Dallas back to Bon Temps by ground was long, however she found the past time talking to Jason about their school days. It seemed that in terms of athletics, he would have more in common with Harry, but she still enjoyed the conversation, none the less.

Sookie, who had fallen asleep woken up with a start once they neared Bon Temps.

"What are you dreaming about?" Jason asked.

Sookie's voice was laced with guilt, "Bill."

Hermione grinned at her cousins, "I'm very happy we're not flying."

"This kind of reminds me of that bus ride back from all-state," Jason said as he looked out the van window. "Nothing looks exactly the way I left it. You know what I mean?"

"I've never been away before," Sookie told them. "Seems like something's different to me though."

"Yeah," Jason agreed.

Once they entered downtown Bon Temps, they heard the alarm going off at the fire station and graffiti and trash littered everywhere.

Hermione looked around in puzzlement, "What is going on?"

Jason sat up in his seat, "What the hell?"

People were acting strange as they ran in the streets and had a wild look to them, as if they hadn't bathed in weeks. Some of them were even naked or semi-naked. Suddenly a couple ran out into the street in front of the van, causing the windshield to break in the crash.

The Anubis driver turned in his seat, terrified, "They just ran right in front of me."

Everyone got out of the car to see if the man and woman were okay, but to the driver and cousin's surprise the two got up laughing. They turned to the cousins with completely solid black eyes.

"Hey, what the hell's wrong with your eyes?" Jason asked them.

Sookie turned to Hermione, "Have you ever seen that before?"

Hermione shook her head at the oddity, "No, I haven't."

"Let's go," the man said as he and the woman turned to walk away.

"Wait," Jason told them, "Wait, where are you going?"

"We gotta find Sam!" The woman said excitedly as she took off her shirt, displaying her red bra.

"It's almost time, man," the man told the cousins.

Fearing whatever else was going on and not wanting Eric in the crossfire, Hermione pulled out her phone and texted Eric, _Look, I know you're Probably angry that I left._

She could almost hear the irritation in his words, _I am._

Hermione frowned, _Do not come to Bon Temps._

She was sure he was thinking she was avoiding him (that was why she had left, but it wasn't the reason in this case), _Why?_

Hermione sighed, _Something is going on here. I will text you later. Just don't come here._

His answer was short, _Fine. I will await your call._

The witch pocketed her phone as Sookie spoke up, "Let's get to Bill's house."

Hermione shook her head, "I'm going to Sam's to make sure he is okay."

Jason frowned, "Hermione-"

"I'll be fine," the witch told them. "I'll stop at Diagon Alley to get a new wand first."

~HG/EN~

When Hermione Apparated in front of Ollivanders she quickly went into the shop so she wouldn't be caught by reporter or fans of the Golden Trio.

"Hello again, Miss Granger," the weary voice of Garrick Ollivander surprised Hermione as she closed the door.

"Oh, Mr. Ollivander," Hermione greeted. "I'm here for-"

The old man nodded, "I know why you are here."

Hermione tilted her head, "Severus?"

"The young man did say you would be stopping by," the old man pulled out a box and put it on the counter. "He also told me that you know your family now."

Hermione nodded, "Yes, though I'm unsure as to how that would-"

"Open the box and take out the wand dear," the wise man bid.

She arched an eyebrow and did as she was told. The wand felt the same as her previous wand, though it also felt different. In fact, it felt more in-tune with her inner magic. She felt sun and warmth full her and when she flicked it, the wand shone the brightest _Lumos_ she had ever seen.

"What wand is this?" Hermione asked in amazement.

Ollivander smiled, "10 ¾ long, vine wood with a dragon heartstring core."

The witch arched an eyebrow in confusion, "This feels different than my previous wand."

"Indeed," the old wizard told her. "As you can see, the vine carving is green and it was also created with the wood from the Dimensional plane of Faerie."

"Bloody hell," Hermione murmured and gave him the money to pay for it. "Ta."

"You're very welcome," Garrick smiled as heroine left his shop.

~HG/EN~

When Hermione Apparated at Merlotte's it was in the middle of the night and in front of Sam and Andy.

"Where the fuck did you come from?" Andy demanded. "You weren't there and then you were."

"I'm a witch," she turned to Sam. "What is going on?"

Sam sighed, "It's a long fucking story." He gestured to his bar, "We have to get Arlene."

She nodded, "Alright, but then you're going to explain everything."

Once they got inside the bar they noticed it was dark and quiet. Andy held his flashlight up as he scanned the area. He picked up a bottle of liquor and took a swig.

"Is that really important right now?" She whispered to the police officer.

"Fuck yeah," Andy said as he continued to scan the room with light.

"Arlene?" Sam paused, "You here?"

"Empty," Andy replied. "Just like the sheriff's office."

"No," Sam told them.

Hermione brought up her wand, "Something isn't right."

"There's people here," Sam said softly. "I can smell them."

Andy shone his light on Sam in confusion.

Just then, they heard wood creaking. Sam put a hand up and motioned them to be quiet. They heard, in Hermione's opinion, creepy laughing.

"Arlene?" Sam called out.

"Sam?" Arlene walked out from the back. "Oh, thank you Sam, you came so fast. I know how much punctuality means to you."

Hermione still felt that something was wrong.

"She's not commenting on my wand," the witch muttered in a low voice.

Sam stepped forward, "Are you all right?"

"I am now," Arlene answered as she looked around then held up a knife. Hermione drew her wand on the red-head. "Because soon he'll be getting what's his."

People began to surround them, chanting. The three normal humans saw that the others had complete black eyes.

"Oh, shit," Sam said.

"Not this shit again," Andy frowned.

A man grabbed a hold of Sam, to which Hermione shot a Stinging Hex at him, causing him to let go of the Shifter. Soon, Hermione was overpowered as someone grabbed her from behind and someone else grabbed her friend. Andy shot his pistol in the air, hoping to scare the people off, but they all just screamed and laughed. Terry grabbed his cousin's arm and began shooting the liquor behind the bar.

"Hey," Arlene grimaced. "At least shoot the cheap liquor. Bottom shelf, bottom shelf."

Hermione looked around, "This is chaos!"

Terry kneed Andy and took his pistol.

"We call this move 'stress inoculation'," Terry told everyone then began shooting around the room; first a sign, then glass, then someone in the shoulder. "Fuck."

Hermione's face went pale, "Bloody Hell!"

Instead of freaking out, everyone, including the shot person, cackled in laughter.

The person holding her tried to grab a hold of her wand, but not wanting a repeat of what happened with Newlin, she whispered a Repelling Charm. The person's hand got burnt, causing them to give up on taking the wand. This gave Hermione the opportunity to pull herself free to punch them in the face. The distraction allowed Sam to get free himself and the Shifter grabbed Andy's arm. As they tried to make a getaway, Hermione could feel her phone buzzing in her pocket.

"Come on. Back door," Sam said and they headed in that direction.

"They're getting away!" Arlene shouted.

"Go get him!" Terry commanded.

They got cut off by people coming through the back way, so Sam turned them around. "Follow me!"

As she followed Sam through the kitchen service window, the buzzing cellphone in her pocket continued insistently. Hermione could guess who would be so adamant at a time like this.

"Not now Eric!" She shouted as if that would get him to stop calling.

When Andy jumped over the service window after Hermione he got caught by the legs and people jeered as they tried to pull him out.

"Kick, hard!" Sam shouted at Andy as he and Hermione attempted to pull Andy into the kitchen by his shoulders.

When Hermione heard someone shout "Cut his feet off!" the witch pulled even harder, worried that they would actually do it.

"Freaks!" Andy exclaimed and he kicked himself free.

Once Sam and Hermione helped Andy, Sam led them to the walk-in cooler.

"Damn it, this door doesn't lock from the inside," Sam said as the crazy townspeople banged on the door from the kitchen. He found an ice pick and jammed the door handle, "Okay, that'll do it."

Hermione waved her wand and warded the door, "That will work better."

The three in the cooler then heard the crowd begin to chant.

Andy took a swig from his drink (somehow through all of that he had kept a hold of the bottle) and turned to Hermione, "What are they chanting?"

Hermione glared at him, "I have no idea! Just because I'm a witch doesn't mean I know what the fuck is happening!"

They then heard Terry whistle, "Hold up a sec! We have our EPW right where we want him. And there ain't no place for him to go."

The voice of Jane Bodehouse floated from the door, "And what does that mean?"

"It means we have secured the target," Terry told the crowd. "Mission accomplished. Bodehouse. Go call Maryann and tell her she can come pick him up."

Hermione turned to Sam, "Maryann? Tara's friend? Why does she want you?"

"For a human sacrifice," the Shifter replied to the witch.

Her eyes widened, "Bloody hell."

Andy frowned, "We are fucked."

Sam turned to the police officer, "We're still alive."

"For now," Andy said with negativity. "What are we going to do? Are we gonna have to kill them all?"

Hermione frowned, "No!"

Sam agreed with Hermione, "Yeah, these are our friends and neighbors."

Andy nodded, "And cousins."

Hermione began to pace, trying to think of a plan, "Right."

"We can't kill them," Sam replied as he crossed his arms.

"We are fucked!" Andy took a sig from his liquor bottle.

Sam nodded, "Yes we are."

Maybe she could use magic to get them out of the bar? "Even with magic, there's too many people."

They then heard partying coming from the main room.

Andy began passing the bottle around; first to Sam, who took a swig, "Aren't you glad I didn't quit drinking? This could save our lives."

When Sam went to give the bottle to Hermione, she declined and cast a Warming Charm on the three of them, "Alcohol may make you feel warm, but it actually cools the body down. Blood vessels expand, creating a greater volume of blood to be brought to your skin's surface, where the heat of the blood is dissipated to the surrounding air." They looked at her blankly, "Sorry, I'm a know-it-all."

Sam smiled, "There's nothing wrong with being smart."

Andy nodded, "You should go on Jeopardy."

She blinked, "Uh… right…"

"If I'd let this town when I wanted to," Sam gave the bottle back to Andy. "Nobody would be in this situation."

"Don't beat yourself up, Sam," Andy told him. "You been real good to this town. Even if you are a sometimes-nudist."

For the first time during this whole ordeal Hermione laughed, "What!?"

"Don't ask…" Sam's face turned serious. "What if Terry had shot that guy in the head instead of the shoulder? People are gonna start dying soon."

Andy frowned, "People are already dying. Nancy Levoir, Daphne… Hell, I never even knew her last name."

"Landry. Daphne Landry," Sam went to stand next to Hermione. "If that was even her real name."

Hermione tilted her head in empathy, "You were close?"

Andy consoled, "I'm sorry."

"Thanks," Sam then gave Hermione a meaningful look. "She was _like_ me."

Hermione nodded in understanding, "Oh."

Andy stood up and stood next to Sam, "When I was growing up, I had a nanny. Her name was Annie." He gave his bottle to Sam and the Shifter took a drink, "Annie the nanny. She used to say to me that in the country of the blind, the one-eyed man was king. I think she told me that because she thought I was one of the blind. But you both, you got the burden of being the one-eyed man. I envy that."

Sam nodded, then looked to Andy, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Andy got back his bottle and took a drink, "I don't either."

Hermione stared at the drunken man in confusion, "…. Okay…."


	37. The God Who Comes

**Chapter Thirty- Six**

Hermione, Sam, and Andy sat in the walk-in cooler of Merlotte's Bar and Grill, talking amongst themselves. While they weren't could because of the Warming Charm Hermione had cast, they knew they couldn't stay there forever. And there was the fact that Maryann would be arriving to get Sam. That is if the people out in the main room remembering to with all the partying they were doing.

"Sam?" Jane Bodehouse's voice came from the door. "Do you know anybody by the name of Peanut Birch?" She laughed as her voice faded as she walked away, "I wish I could remember."

The three people in the cooler heard continued partying, along with moaning.

Hermione's cheeks went pink, "Oh Merlin, what are they doing?"

Sam smirked at the witch, "What do you think?"

Her face went red, "Good Lord."

"Merlin?" Andy asked.

"Yes," Hermione told them. "He was a real wizard."

They then heard Jason Stackhouse yelling from the main room, "Hey!"

Hermione frowned at the door, "What is Jason doing here!?"

"This party's over!" They then heard her cousin sound off a chainsaw. "Come on!"

Instead of people being scared, they heard laughter. They then hear Jason screaming and sawing something.

"What the bloody fuck is he doing!?" The witch exclaimed.

The sawing stopped, and they realized the music had stopped. People started complaining. The three in the cooler heard a nail gunshot and scuffling.

"Nobody needs to get hurt!" Jason shouted.

"Yeah! Nail her!" A woman shouted.

"Yeah!" Everyone was laughing.

Sam frowned, going to the door, "No."

"Yeah! Yeah!" Arlene was cheering.

"Wait! Stop!" Terry shouted.

"Jason must have Arlene," Andy stood next to Sam.

Hermione unwarded the door and amplified the sound outside the door so they could hear what was going on.

It grew semi-quiet at the sound of Terry's voice, "Don't hurt my special lady."

"Do it!" Arlene said. "I need a haircut anyway, baby."

Terry screamed, "NO!"

Hermione's heart pounded at her cousin's response, "Yeah, I'm gonna do it!"

"Time out!" Terry shouted. "Time the fuck out! All right, Stackhouse. Name your demands."

"Okay, here's how it's gonna be," Jason said. "Y'all gonna leave, every last one of you. Leave us alone, and then you can have her."

"All right," Terry agreed. "The order is to retreat. Immediately, goddamn it. When I give the order, you fucking follow it. Now get on out of here." He then shooed everyone with commands and a march cadence. "Alright, Stackhouse, you gotta hand her over."

"Keep moving, move!" Jason shouted. "The faster you move, the quicker you get her."

The only sound Andy, Sam, and Hermione then heard was doors closing.

"Sam, it's Stackhouse." At the sound of Jason's voice at the door Hermione cancelled the sound amplifying charm. "You can come on out."

Jason knocked on the steel door a couple times. Sam shook his head at Andy and Hermione.

"Look," Jason said. "I got rid of all them saucer-eyed motherfuckers."

"Bullshit," Andy replied.

Jason's voice grew more serious, "I swear on my gran's grave."

"He has to be okay," Hermione told the Shifter and the policeman.

Andy opens the doored the door to reveal Jason.

"Oh, Andy, hey." Jason waved as the older man shone his flashlight on Jason.

"Let's see your eyes," Andy told the blonde.

"My eyes? Oh." Jason showed them, "Now, get out here. I locked all the doors."

Andy walked out of the cooler, followed by Sam.

"Hey," Jason greeted.

"Thanks, Jason," Sam smiled.

Hermione walked out and canceling the Warming Charms on the three of them.

Jason scowled, "You were in there? Motherfuckers!"

"Just calm down," she told her cousin. "I'm fine."

Sam sighed, "I don't think they're gonna let up till they get me."

"If we're gonna get out of here," Jason said. "We're gonna need even a bigger divergence."

Just as Jason spoke, a keg crashed through a window with a person thrown in after. Terry then led people through the now opened window.

"There's Sam Merlotte," Terry told the crowd. "Get him."

"That ain't exactly what I was talking about," Jason commented. "But you work with what you got. Go."

The four went to leave out the back door but the crowd continued to come in the bar and soon they were surrounded.

Terry silenced everyone as he put Andy's gun on the counter and sat down, "Sam Merlotte. There's no escaping, Sam Merlotte. The God Who Comes always gets what he comes for." He lit a cigarette and began to smoke, "And as for you, Jason Stackhouse, not cool."

"Ain't no normal god gonna come nowhere near you people," Jason replied.

Hermione raised her wand at Terry, unsure where this was going.

"God ain't gonna be happy with you, Jason," Mike Spencer smiled. "I bet he'll eat you."

Hermione pointed her wand at the funeral director-coroner. "Threaten my cousin again and I'll hex you."

"And you too Hermione," Mike's smile grew creepier. "I always wanted to know what human flesh tastes like."

Sam turned to Andy, Jason and Hermione, "You guys gotta save yourselves."

"We'll get you out of here, Sam," Andy said.

"And then what?" Sam frowned. "She's not going to let up. Ever. No. I'm ending this."

Andy went to grab Sam and the Shift shrugged him off, "No fucking way."

"Maybe this will all stop with me," Sam backed away.

Hermione frowned, and grew frustrated when she could barely hear was Sam was thinking by the swirling snarly sound, "Sam, don't."

Sam then let people drag him out the kitchen window.

"No!" Andy shouted as he and Hermione were kept from stepping forward by Jason.

The crowd began chanting as they pulled Sam away and left out the front door.

"Come on," Jason gestured to Andy and Hermione. "I have an idea."

As they went out the back door Jason told them his plan and Hermione agreed it was good and added her own input. They went around the building and saw that Sam was placed on top of a low car. Jason grabbed flares, took his shirt off, and put on a gas mask. Hermione, Jason, and Andy then hid in the cab of a truck.

Jason lit flares and threw them as Hermione shot fireworks into the air. Hermione then cast Sonarus on her cousin as he got on top of the truck. Andy stood behind him with a spot light.

"Silence!" Jason commanded the crowd. "It is me, the God Who Comes! I have come, and now I am here."

The crowd grew quiet and looked up at him.

"You're the God Who Comes?" Mike asked.

Andy shone his light on Sam and the Shifter rolled over and made a gesture.

Andy was confused and whispered, "What?"

Having figured out what Sam was trying to tell them, Hermione turned to Andy with a whisper, "Horns, we need horns. Go get them."

"Sam Merlotte," Jason continued in a commanding voice. "You are my offering. People, your work here is done. Go home."

"Really?" Jane asked.

"Oh, yes," Jason replied. "He is the best offering ever. You will all have… great weather… and good crops."

Hermione whispered sarcastically to her cousin, "Really, Jason? That's the best you can come up with?"

Jason ignored her and gestured to the people, "Now leave."

"Bullshit," Terry challenged. "God has horns."

After realizing this, the crowd agreed.

Jason bent over, then stood back up with Andy holding a branch behind him. Jason let out an empowering shout. The whole thing was so ridiculous, had Sam's life not been in danger, Hermione would have burst out in laughter.

"Woah," Terry replied.

"Is that really god?" Someone asked from the crowd.

Sam crawled off the car, "Lord. Smite me."

"What's he saying?" Jason asked Andy and Hermione. "I can't hear in this thing."

Andy shrugged, "I don't know."

Sam grimaced, "Smite. Me. Lord."

Hermione swore, "Bloody hell, smite him!"

"I smite thee, Sam Merlotte!" Jason called out dramatically. "Die!"

Sam screamed and seemed to disappear with his clothes falling to the ground.

 _What the fuck did he shift into_ , Hermione thought.

Andy and Jason looked on in puzzlement as Andy shone a light on Sam's clothes.

"Where'd he go?" Someone asked from the crowd.

"What the fuck just happened?" Andy whispered.

Jason muttered, "I have no fucking idea."

"Just wait," Hermione tried to assure them. "Jason, continue."

Mike held up Sam's clothes and everyone cheered.

"There," Jason told them all. "Happy? Well?"

Terry nodded, "Yeah."

"Tell your leader I am very pleased with my offering," Jason gestured to the crowd.

Jane grinned, "Thank you God."

"You are welcome. You're all blessed. Now go!" Hermione's cousin commanded.

Terry whistled, "Squad, report to Maryann for debriefing."

"Anybody who wants to debrief me can do so right now," Jane said provocatively.

The parking lot grew quiet when the crowd left. Jason jumped off of the truck and took his mask off. Andy put the branch down and picked up his bottle as the three looked around on the ground.

"What the fuck just happened?" The police officer asked.

"I don't know, man," Jason answered. "I don't know."

The witch continued looking on the ground and muttered, "Did he turn into a bug?"

They jumped in surprised by a fire extinguisher going off behind them and turned to see Sam naked in a chef's apron.

"I'll explain later," Sam told Jason and Andy as he put an extra fire extinguisher on the ground. "Just help me put out the fucking flares before they start a fire."

When he turned around they saw his bare ass.

Andy took a drink, "That is the last drink I will ever have."

Hermine called out to Sam, "Is it just going to be common place to see you naked, Sam!?"

The Shifter chuckled, "You'll just have to get used to it, Cher!"


	38. Asking for Help

Note: The words in the [brackets] are translated from Google Translate.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter or True Blood/ Southern Vampire Mysteries. This is a story for enjoyment and I will not receive any profit from this. All rights reserved to those whom own HP and TB/SVM. This includes the movies, books, and TV Show.

Warning: MA. Contains mature content (language, violence, and sexual content) and is intended for adult readers. SPOILERS! With references to both the Harry Potter and True Blood/Southern Vampire Mysteries (a.k.a. Sookie Stackhouse novels).

 **Chapter Thirty-Seven**

As Hermione, Jason, and Andy helped Sam clean up his bar, Sam told Andy and Jason about him being a Shifter. He also explained what Daphne had told them about Maryann. Apparently, Maryann was a maenad. Hermione frowned, not having heard of such a creature. She then began to wonder why she was coming of creatures that she hadn't learned in school. _Perhaps Hagrid was too overwhelmed with the lesson plans? It's something to think about later._ It was now day, and thankfully Sam had put on a change of clothes.

Jason carried a trash bag around as he followed Sam picking up trash, "Seriously, you can become any animal?"

"Yeah," Sam repeated. "As long as I've imprinted on them."

Hermione's cousin patted him on the back, "That is fucking cool, man."

"Yeah, well," Andy said as he cleaned up the tables. "As cool as that may be we got a maenad we gotta deal with before it takes our town out."

"Listen," Sam told them all. "You can't deal with it. All right, your best bet's to leave while you still can."

Jason frowned, "Shouldn't we think about getting the law involved?"

Andy gave him a pointed look, "I am involved."

Jason turned to Andy, "Well, I meant Sheriff Dearborne, Kenya, that other guy, the squirrelly one."

Andy sighed, "Sheriff's station was wide open and empty."

Hermione cast a Reparo on the windows and all the places with broken glass, "I doubt they could take care of a magical creature."

"Then we have got to be the law," They pause in cleaning to listen to Jason's plan. "Guys, I read a book about this. This is Armageddon. This is the _Oral History of the Zombie War_."

Hermione scoffed, "Jason-"

He ignored her, "We need weapons, lots of them."

"Listen," Sam replied. "I hate to break it to you, but guns aren't gonna do jack shit to Maryann. And you can't shoot anybody else."

Hermione agreed with her friend, "Yeah, Jason."

"These are our friends," Sam told them. "Our town."

"Well, sometimes you need to destroy something to save it." They all stared at Jason's response. "That's in the Bible. Or the Constitution."

Hermione blinked, "What?"

They all paused their conversation when they heard the tiny whispers of children, "Is she in there?"

Looking over to the window they saw the children peering in the bar.

The witch was baffled, "That's Coby and Lisa!"

When the kids ran off, Sam and Hermione exited the bar and followed after them into the parking lot.

"No need to be afraid," Sam told them.

Hermione looked in the nearby bushes, "Coby, Lisa? It's me Hermione."

Coby and Lisa come out form their hiding spot. They were dirty and looked like they hadn't eaten recently.

"Is our Mama here?" Coby asked.

"No. no," Sam replied softly. "Not right now."

"Good," Lisa nodded. "Will you help us hide?"

"Yeah" Sam said while Hermione replied "Of course."

"Will you make us lunch?" Coby wondered.

"We haven't eaten since yesterday," Lisa told the adults.

Jason came out of the bar with Andy and ran over, "Sam, 'Mione. Andy and I are taking off."

Hermione frowned at her cousin, "Where are you going?"

Andy was the one to answer, "Sheriff's office."

"We gotta arm ourselves," Jason told them all. "Hey, Coby, Lisa."

Sam grimaced, "Jason, no. You- You- You're walking into something more bigger and dangerous than you can even imagine."

Jason stood his ground, "I gotta do this."

Hermione was tempted to start shouting at her stubborn cousin, "You're going to get yourself killed!"

Sam agreed, "And probably a lot of other people as well. Just think this through."

"Time for thinking is over," Jason said. "It's time for action."

Andy looked from Sam to Hermione, "Maybe they're right."

Jason laughed pointed at Sam, "Has he been to Leadership Conference?"

His cousin rolled her eyes, "Seriously, Jason?"

Jason gestured to the two friends, "Have they had paramilitary training?"

The female part of the Golden Trio glared, "Are you forgetting I was in a _WAR_?"

Sam grimaced, "You're a damn fool, Jason." He turned to kids and Hermione. "Come on."

"Let's get you something to eat," Hermione told the kids then called out to Jason as she walked away. "You're mad, Jason."

"By the way, you're welcome for me saving your lives!" They heard Jason slam the door to his truck.

Sam and Hermione ushered Coby and Lisa into the bar and Hermione conjured them food. Hermione felt her heart pang when they started to eat at once, barely pausing to breathe. Once their bellies were full they looked to the adults.

"What's wrong with our Mama?" Lisa asked,

Sam and Hermione looked at each other then back to the kids, "I'm not sure."

"We think she's sick," Hermione added, unsure what else to say.

"Is she blind?" Lisa asked.

Sam was the one to answer, "She might be, but not always."

The little girl asked another question, "Is she gonna die?"

The witch frowned, "No."

"Now listen, has she," Sam paused. "Has she been sick in front of you a lot?"

Lisa shook her head, "She doesn't seem sick."

Coby nodded, "She seems crazy."

His sister looked from Hermione to Sam, "Is she crazy?"

Sam responded, "Everybody gets a little crazy every now and then."

Lisa frowned, "She's always kissing Terry and doing other gross stuff when her eyes get weird."

"Can we get her a doctor?" Coby asked.

Hermione blinked, "Um…"

Lisa continued with her brother's rapid questions, "Or someone to make her like she used to be?"

"Well-" Sam was interrupted.

"Like a vampire," Coby said. "I bet a vampire would know what to do."

"Where's Vampire Bill?" The little red-headed girl asked.

"The last I saw he was with Sookie," Hermione replied. "After we got back from Dallas, I split up."

"Don't you know any other vampires?" The little blonde-haired boy asked.

Sam looked to Hermione meaningfully.

Hermione frowned, "Sam-"

"He might know," her friend reasoned.

She sighed, then pulled out her cellphone, "Fine."

Hermione was surprised to hear Eric after the first ring, having expected to get his voicemail, "I am here."

The witch smiled at his greeting, "And I am here."

Eric's voice turned playful, "Hermione, my little bullet-sucker."

Hermione arched an eyebrow, "Eric, my big bullshitter."

"Why did you wake me, Lover?" His voice purred over the receiver.

She rolled her eyes, "Be at Fangtasia at sundown."

"Is that right?" He challenged her request.

She sighed, "We need to talk."

"That we do," his voice grew serious. "I will see you."

~HG/EN~

When Coby, Lisa, Sam, And Hermione arrived at Fangtasia, Sam has an uncomfortable conversation with Lisa about her daddy. It was somewhat interesting to Hermione, as she hadn't had much experience around children, as she had spent most of her teenaged life studying for school and fighting against a megalomaniac. When they saw Ginger arrive, Sam and Hermione got out of the car.

"Excuse me," Sam said.

Having surprised Ginger, the older woman screamed and turned around.

Hermione arched an eyebrow, "Remember me?"

The Fangtasia employee remembered Pam's friend, "Hermione?"

"We're here to see Eric," the witch told her.

Ginger looked to the both of them, "He won't be here until after dark."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "We know. Can we wait inside? I called him."

Ginger frowned, "I can't-"

"I am his," Hermione stated, ignoring Sam's growl.

Ginger nodded, "Okay then."

A few hours later, Sam, Hermione, Coby and Lisa sat in the club as they waited for Eric to arrive. Hermione was thankful that nothing extremely inappropriate was going on around they kids- then again they did see their mom… Hermione decided she really didn't want to think about it.

When Eric arrived, it was at the same time as Pam.

Upon seeing his witch, he walked over to her and leaned into her personal space, "I'll have you know I am very upset that you left me in Dallas."

Hermione felt her cheeks go pink at his low tone of voice, "Not right now."

"I felt your fear last night," he said as he laid against the lounge across from them while Pam stood behind him. "What happened?"

Sam was the one to answer, "We need your help to fight a maenad."

Eric frowned, "Why should I help you, shifter?" He glanced at Hermione and she could tell he was trying not to glare, "Why are you with him?"

"It's the trouble I texted you about," she said. "We need your help."

Sam nodded, "Hopefully someday I might be able to give you something you need."

Eric's eyes went from looking at Sam to piercing her, "You know what I want."

Her face went red, "I'm not moving in with you."

He smirked, "That's a shame."

Hermione could tell Sam was trying his best to not yell, "I'm not convincing Hermione to move in with you."

Eric looked at her friend pointedly and something seemed to pass between the two of them, "That would be a tribute I would not soon forget."

Sam glanced at Hermione before looking back to Eric, "We're not here to give you tribute, Eric."

"No. You here to request my help on a hypothetical future in which you return the favor," Eric sat up. "But you are known to not be friendly toward those like me. Hermione, I trust. Why you?"

The Shifter let out a frustrated sigh, "Because until you start trusting others, we're all single targets, just ripe for the picking."

"I have no knowledge of this maenad creature," Eric looked to his witch. "Although, I suspect it's the bullheaded beast that passed through recently."

The person with the head of a bull that scratched Sookie with poison? It must be a form that Maryann takes.

Pam spoke up, "Yes, if it wasn't for Sunshine here, that thing would owe me a pair of shoes."

Sam looked to Eric, "So can you help us or not?"

"Besides Godric, I do know someone who might be able to offer something useful," Eric replied. "Might be able."

"Can we see your fangs?" Coby asked.

Eric dropped his fangs and Lisa cowered, "Don't you like vampires, little girl?"

Hermione glared, "Eric!"

Eric's fang went back in his gums as Lisa replied to his question, "Our almost stepdaddy hated vampires, but we don't."

"We went on a vacation with Jesus," Coby added to which Hermione looked away uncomfortably causing Eric to arch an eyebrow.

Pam rolled her eyes, "You make me so happy I never had any of you."

"Oh, come on, Pam. They're funny," Eric grinned. "They're like humans but miniature. Teacup humans."

Pam frowned, "Jag hatar dem. De är dumma. [I hate them. They're stupid.]"

Eric smirked, "Men läcker. [But delicious.]"

Hermione stiffened, "Det är inte roligt. [That's not funny.]"

Eric's eyes held mischief on hers, "Slappna av, älskling. [Relax, darling.]"

Sam looked to the three that were speaking in Swedish, "So, can you call this other person who might be able to-?"

"Better yet, I'll go see her," Eric stood up, his eyes smoldering at Hermione. "And you will join me. We must leave right away."

Hermione sighed, "Fine."

"No problem," Sam nodded. "I'll walk you both out."

"Vänligen få dessa hemska saker härifrån [Please get those horrible things out of here]," Pam said as they headed towards the door.

"Var trevlig, Pam [Be nice, Pam]," Hermione reprimanded.

Pam called out as they left, "Jag kommer att lukta dem för en vecka. [I'll be smelling them for a week.]"

Once they were out in the Fangtasia parking lot, Sam turned to Eric and Hermione, "You have my cell phone number?"

Hermione smiled, "Yes."

"We'll let you know if we learn anything of use to you," Eric told the Shift before turning to Coby and Lisa. He then winked, "Good night, tiny humans."

He held on to Hermione and to her utter surprise, and horror, Hermione let out a scream as they flew in the through the night air.


	39. Long Lost Family

Note: Thank you all for the reviews, favorites and follows! They are really helping, especially as I've been having some family issues recently. Thanks again!

 **Chapter Thirty-Eight**

When Eric finally put Hermione down, she was beyond livid.

"Seriously Eric?" Hermione screeched. "I hate flying!"

He arched an eyebrow, "You're a witch, are you not?"

She put her hands on her hips, "A witch that prefers to stay on the ground!"

The blonde vampire smirked, "I'm sorry if I scared you, Lover, but you are safe with me."

She rolled her eyes and looked around, "Where are we?"

They were in a beautiful pooled courtyard that was framed by exotic trees and flowers.

"New Orleans," Eric told her. "This is where the queen of Louisiana resides."

Hermione frowned, looking down at her modest clothing of jeans and a tank top, "If I would have known that I would have worn my best dress robes or at least my best Muggle dress."

"Don't worry," he trailed a finger across her shoulder. "You look good enough to eat."

He gave her one last leer before they made their way across the courtyard, only to see William Compton coming out the entrance.

Bill glared at Eric, "What are you doing here?" His eyes widened when he noticed his friend, "Hermione?"

Eric smirked, "Hoping the queen can tell us how to kick a maenad's ass."

Bill arched an eyebrow, "Now why would you wanna do that?"

"Well," Eric's blue eyes danced. "If Godric was healed, I would visit him and ask him…. I'm sure he would be more than willing to help Sookie, as he did save her life in that explosion. Shielded her and gave her his blood to heal her."

Hermione frowned at the blonde vampires goading, "Eric."

Bill was shocked, "Godric is still alive?"

"I saved him," the witch replied and the brunette vampire frowned.

"Oh, Billy. This paranoia, it's quite unbecoming," the Viking put on an air of mock innocent questioning. "Has she mentioned him?"

"No," Bill glanced at Hermione. "And with Hermione, that was quite desperate of you. Tricking her into drinking your blood. Twice. So that she would become attracted to you."

Hermione frowned at Bill, "Knock it off you two."

Eric glared, "Unlike you who fed Sookie your own blood the night after you met."

The Southern vampire became guarded, "How do you know that?"

Eric arched an eyebrow, "So you're not denying it?"

Hermione, paused, thoughts racing through her mind too fast for her to grab on to, "Wait…"

Bill was close to snarling, "I was saving her life."

"Isn't that convenient?" Eric replied in an accusatory tone.

"Eric, Bill would have Sookie get hurt on purpose," Hermione looked to Bill. "Right?"

Bill growled, "Enough. Or I will tell the queen that you're forcing humans to sell vampire blood for you."

Hermione's face went to complete shock, "Eric?"

Eric paused, "You wouldn't."

Hermione went from shock to outrage, "Eric!"

"I won't. As long as you stay away," Bill frowned.

"I don't like threats, Bill," Eric glared. "And Hermione is Mine, therefore I will be around."

When Bill left, Hermione turned to Eric, "You're selling V? Explain yourself."

"Not now," Eric muttered as he took her arm and led her into the queen's home. "There are those with exceptional hearing here." A beautiful red-headed woman greeted them to which Eric went into introductions, "This is Sophie-Ann. Your Majesty, this is-"

Sophie-Ann interrupted her sheriff, "Mr. Northman, Miss Granger, come play Yahtzee with me." As the vampire led them to her pool side she addressed the witch, "I was so hoping to meet you." She sent a glare to Eric, "Even though Northman snatched you up, right from under my nose."

Hermione was taken aback, "Um… how do you know me?"

Sophie Ann led them to her pool room and they sat down next to a young man and woman, "Your very well-known now in the vampire community, even more so after Mr. Northman's very public display of claiming you." She gestured for them to begin playing, "I thought to myself, why would a vampire go through so much trouble over a human, even if she is a witch, so I did my homework."

Eric put his dice in the cup and glanced at Bill's forgotten card seeing the long rows of numbers, "How long does this game go for?"

He cast the dice and marked his numbers as Sophie Ann answered, "We play to five million."

Hermione fought to not let her frown show. She didn't have the time to play games when her town was going bat-shit mad.

The blonde human gestured to the queen's card, "She's way ahead."

Sophie-Ann looked to the woman, "It's pure luck." Sophie-Ann turned to Hermione, "Yahtzee is the most egalitarian game in the world. You could be my social" she pointed to Eric, "physical" gestured to the woman "or intellectual" and nodded to the human man "inferior, but your chances are equal to mine. It's the perfect antidote for this world, where things such as superiority and inferiority do matter." She turned to Eric, "Oh, uh speaking of which, I heard about your Maker. That blows."

Eric kept his face impassive, "He's very much alive. You have been misinformed."

Sophie-Ann was puzzled, "Really?"

Hermione nodded, "I saved his life."

The queen arched an eyebrow, "You really are worth more than I'd originally thought."

Eric glanced at Hermione before beginning his request, "You're Magesty-"

Sophie-Ann rolled the dice, "Yahtzee!"

The blonde woman was flabbergasted, "That's six in a row."

"It is magic," the man accused.

Hermione jumped in her seat when Sophie-Ann slammed on the table, "I do not cheat." She paused, "What would be the point?" She looked to Eric, "I'm sorry, you were saying?"

"Your majesty-" Eric was interrupted once again.

"Oh, now I remember, what I was going to tell you when you both arrived," the queen said. "Did you know that there's a maenad in Renard Parish?"

The blonde vampire nodded, "Yes, that is the reason why we came to see you, your Majesty."

Sophie-Ann looked to the both of them, "I wouldn't get involved if I were the both of you." She then said to Eric, "Stick to what you're good at." She took up the dice and shake the cup, "I gave William Compton a few bits of hand-me-down folklore we've accumulated over the century but who knows if it's gospel or gorilla shit? You know, I think he's monogamous with his human?"

Eric glanced at Hermione before answering, "He is in love with her, yes."

The blonde human looked up and said softly, "He is?"

The queen gave the woman a hard glare, which wasn't lost on the Viking and his witch, and the young blonde bowed her head inn response.

Sophie-Ann then rolled her eyes, "Well, of course he would be, with her." She glanced at Hermione, "In regards to monogamy you're bound to by magic her people created."

Hermione was affronted, "Excuse-"

She also saw Eric fighting a growl, "With all due respect, your majesty, I am very much happy with Miss Granger."

"Are you Mates?" The red-head asked curiously.

He glanced at Hermione, "Your Majesty-"

"Of course the chances of finding your Mates is astronomical," she gestured to the blonde woman. "Hadley here, I would have loved to be my Mate, but she still has her own special place here."

The young woman smiled, "Thank you."

"Wait, Hadley?" The witch turned in her seat to face the young woman. "As in Hadley Savoy?"

"That life is behind me now," Hadley replied. "How do you know of me?"

"We're second cousins," Hermione told her.

Sophie-Ann frowned, "What?"

Hadley was surprised, "How is that possible?"

Hermione ignored Eric's hand tightening on hers as she answered her cousin, "Well, Gran… let's just say Earl Stackhouse wasn't your real grandfather. Your real grandfather was my grandfather's brother. I found out recently, myself."

"So you're not entirely human either," the queen looked to Eric. "Have you tasted her?"

Eric frowned, "She is mine."

Sophie-Ann sighed, "Then, I wouldn't put it beyond disbelief that you've fallen in love with your human."

Hermione glared, "Fae blood does not make vampires fall in love. It's just addicting."

The red-head arched an eyebrow, "What is love, if not addictive?"

Hermione was tempted to cross her arms, "Entirely different."

"We can agree to disagree then," Sophie-Ann turned to Eric as he toss the dice and marked his numbers, "However, this development leaves me felling a little put out. Bill alone being in love in certainly more than enough trouble."

Eric nodded, "Bill Compton certainly has a knack for finding himself trouble."

"For instance, how does he know I'm having you sell vampire blood?" He instantly looked up at her words. "The guards hear everything."

Hermione felt her heart begin to pound in her chest, realizing the gravity of the situation as Eric replied, "Your Majesty, I'm sorry. There's no way he could-"

His queen interrupted him, "That is really bad."

Eric leaned over, "He does not know that you are supplying it."

The queen's fangs come out and she jumps on top of Eric. Hermione instantly stood up and pulled out her wand.

"Hermione, don't," Eric warned.

Sophie-Ann's eyes were on Eric, "He'd better not. I'm holding you responsible. Maybe I'll take your witch once the claim is inevitably broken." Eric's fangs came out. "You may be the strongest, oldest vampire in my queendom, but if I wanted, I could own your fangs as earrings and have your witch as mine. Understand?"

"I will take care of Bill Compton," Eric told her. "Personally."

"Your turn to make Yahtzee," the human man sitting next to Hadley interrupted their fight.

The queen and Eric look at each other and sat back up to continue their game. Hermione stood there, unsure how to respond. Her cellphone rang, saving her from the awkward silence. Seeing that it was Sookie, she answered it.

"Merlin," Hermione said into her phone. "Sookie, where-"

"Hermione, you need to come quick," Sookie said. "Maryann has me at the house-"

Hermione felt her heart leap in her chest, "I'll be right there-"

The witch heard scuffling then Sookie shouted, "No! It's a trap! She found your room and thinks you-"

The call got disconnected and Hermione looked to the vampires and humans watching her from their seats at the round table.

"Sorry, but I have to go," Hermione Apparated before Eric had a chance to grab her.


	40. Sacrifice

Note: I made a cover. It's not the greatest, but I think it works.

 **Chapter Thirty- Nine**

She wasn't sure exactly what she was getting herself into, as she Apparated into her bedroom, but she was happy to not be unexpectedly greeted. Looking around, she was both amazed and grateful that even though Maryann had entered Hermione's room, the maenad hadn't touched anything and that the witch's wards on her stuff held.

As she opened her bedroom door, her heart began to rapidly beat in her chest when she heard Sookie's voice downstairs, "Okay, what is with the egg? Did you lay it?"

"No, silly, it's an ostrich egg. It represents fertility," the voice sounded like it belonged to an older woman whom Hermione could only assume was Maryann.

With Hermione's visit to Wizarding London and Hogwarts, the witch hadn't met the woman- _thing_ , but from what her cousin had told her, the maenad had become close friends with Tara.

"Anoint it with his blood." _What that Jane Bodehouse's voice? What in Great Merlin was the older Muggle doing here?_

Hermione made her way down the hall quietly, "You're the maid of honor. You have to lick the egg."

"Just lick it, already." _Arlene? How many innocent people had Maryann gotten a hold of?_

Hermione felt her stomach drop when her cousin gave a disgusted cough. The witch made her way to the stairs.

"Oh, yeah. Only through the blood will he come." _Not Lafayette._

She heard voices cheered and ducked at the front door opened. Thankfully, she wasn't seen, though she was in plain sight atop the steps. She frowned when she noticed both Andy and Jason had solid black eyes. They went straight to the living room.

"Your vessel has arrived," Jason declared.

Hermione reached the foyer in front of the front door.

Sookie's voice was full of concern and sympathy, "Oh Jason, no."

"Sookie, you look…" Jason paused. "Beautiful."

Without waiting the opportunity, Hermione charged around the corner, her battle trained reflexes still quick.

" _Sectumsempra!_ " She threw her Godfather's hex and was both fascinated and horrified that it bounced off the maenad. "What!?"

Andy grabbed Hermione by her arms as Maryann drew near, "Oh, magic doesn't work against me, dear. I was hoping you would come sooner though. I thought you'd be the perfect substitute in case Sam didn't show up." The maenad grabbed the witch by the head and to Hermione's amazement, light came from her and shocked the 'woman', "Oh, you're just like Sookie. So much fun, you would have been perfect. He has though. It's too bad I don't have any more room in my bridal shower." The maenad turned to everyone I the room, "Girls, the time has come. The both of you too."

Sookie would not move, "I will not be part of anything so evil."

Maryann pointed to Jason, "You, you're the brother?" The maenad went over to Hermione's male cousin and began choking him, "Maybe I would kill you."

Jason's reply was to laugh, while Hermione screamed, "No!"

The witch heard the panic in Sookie's voice, "Fine, I'll go. But please, just don't hurt anyone else."

"Make sure she behaves," Maryann commanded Jason. "Here we go."

Sookie and Hermione struggled against Andy and Jason, however it made no difference. They all made their way outside and Hermione's mind drew a blank at the sight of the giant mostly-meat effigy. With the hot Louisiana weather, the food was rotting and the meat smelled horrible. The witch fought not to gag. Wedding music was playing as the town gathered on her and Sookie's front lawn. They made their way down the front steps and Hermione began her rapid plan making, however her cousin's boyfriend threw all of her thoughts out of the preverbal window.

"Maenad!" Bill shouted as he dragged Sam forward.

Hermione felt betrayal burn in her chest, "Bill?"

She could hear the same in Sookie's voice, "Bill! What the hell are you doing?"

"I have your sacrifice," the vampire told the maenad.

Maryann's eyes shown, "Oh, my sweet vessel."

Bill's face was impassive, "I offer him in exchange for Sookie and Hermione."

Hermione's hazel eyes widened, "No!"

Sookie shouted along with her, "She'll kill him!"

Sam seemed resigned, "She's not gonna stop with me."

Maryann turned to Andy and Jason, "Take them to the dead man. They've both served her purpose."

Hermione grimaced and fought back tears, "You can't let her kill Sam!"

The telepath wasn't as victorious at hold back her tears, "Bill, no!"

Both of the women were pushed into Bill's arms and the vampire muttered to them, "I'm sorry, this is the only way."

Hermione freed her wand arm and went to shoot Sam free, however Bill snatched her arm. This did allow Sookie to get free for half a second.

"Sam, no!" Sookie screamed and Bill grabbed on to his girlfriend's hand as she grabbed on to Sam. He pulls her back, causing her to let go and she turned back to Bill glaring, "Let go of me!"

"Get them out of here!" Sam shouted at Bill over the crowd jeering. "I won't have them watch me die."

"I'll always be grateful to you," Maryann held on to Sam's face.

"This isn't for you," Sam replied.

The maenad let go of the Shifter, "Gentlemen, he's yours."

The crowd cheered as Sam was pushed to the ground.

"Get your hands off me!" Sam frowned as he was pulled up and dragged away.

Hermione turned to Bill, referencing Sophie-Ann, "This is what she told you to do?"

Sookie glared, "Your source told you to give up Sam?"

"You both have to trust me," Bill frowned and they all shared a look.

"Let us call fourth our god," Maryann raised her hands in the air.

Hermione looked up to see Lafayette put a bull mask on top of the effigy, "God with horns! Worship him, bitches!"

The crowd kneeled as Maryann went into her ritual, "Now the sacrificial egg." The egg was put inside the effigy. The crowd then repeated after her, "Hail Dionysus. Bacchus. Bromios. Eleutherios. Dendrites." The maenad furthered her speech, "All these names of yours, our bull-horned god. Upon this occasion of our marriage… our offering symbolizes the rebirth of our god. When he was a child the jealous Titans ripped him to shreds, eating all but his heart. And this last piece was saved by his sister Pallas Athena, who placed it into the womb of his mother so that he could be reborn." She turned towards the effigy, "Oh, great mother, soon you shall have the heart that will make your egg grow fertile… and your son, our bull-horned god..." The crowd stood. "Will come and stand in your place."

As out-of-tune wedding music played, Sam was brought out on a log stretcher, bound and gagged. His shirt was open.

Sookie and Hermione both began to scream and renew their struggle in Bill's arms, "NO! STOP! NO! Sam!"

He was set down before Maryann, "Oh, at last. At long, long last." She turned to the effigy, "He is yours, my lord."

They then brought out a large knife and Hermione paled, thinking of Bellatrix, "Stop!"

Sobs were in Sookie's voice, "No!"

Maryann's eyes shown and her voice broke, "You're lucky, Sam. It's everyone's wish to have their life mean something. So few ever get to realize it."

Terry, Arlene, and Andy all cheered Maryann on, along with the other people and Hermione let her tears fall.

"Sam, use your gift," Sookie begged.

Bill whispered, "Sookie, Hermione, use yours."

Tara's boyfriend, Eggs, looked to Sam seriously, "Thank you."

He then stabbed Sam in the heart and both Sookie and Hermione let out cries and screams.

"Bring me the blood," Maryann commanded and Eggs pulled out the knife and pointed it to the maenad.

Hermione felt sick to her stomach when Maryann wiped Sam's blood on her throat, "Oh. Oh, yes. He is the vessel. My lord, this is the vessel that shall unite us."

{ _Sookie… Sookie..._ }, Hermione looked over to her friend, surprised to hear his thoughts for the first time.

"Sam! Sam." Bill let Sookie go but held back Hermione.

Hermione watched as her cousin whimpered to her longtime friend, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Sam's voice in his thoughts was weakening, { _Destroy it. All of it._ }

Sookie ran over and threw the egg on the ground, smashing it. Taking the diversion, Bill backed away with Hermione.

Hermione felt panic at leaving her cousin, "Bill, no!"

Bill's voice was soft, "Just come with me and help."

They went over to Sam and pulled him away from the crowd while Sookie toppled over the effigy. They dragged Sam into the nearby woods. The vampire bit his wrist and gave it to Sam who drank hurriedly.

Hermione arched an eyebrow and frowned at them, "You both came up with this plan!?"

Bill was becoming weak, "We couldn't think of anything else."

"You couldn't have waited for me until my return?" The witch huffed.

Sam let go of Bill and she Scorgified the blood off of Sam. She then cast a minor healing spell on Bill.

She sighed, "That's the best I can do without a Pepper Up Potion."

Sam nodded, "Make sure no one comes harms him while he recovers."

He then shifted into a white bull and hurried away.

"Bloody hell," Hermione helped Bill up and they follow in the tree line.

When they came to Maryann standing over Sookie, it took everything in Hermione to not give up their position and run to protect her cousin. The maenad paused when the white bull came to her.

Maryann was close to tears, "My lord. My husband. Oh come." She walked away from Sookie and towards the bull, "I am here, my love." She reached and petted the massive animal, "We're together at last. Come to me." She opened her arms and the bull stabs her with a horn. Hermione grimaced as black blood gushed out of the maenad, "My god. I am the one to be sacrificed?" The horn made a sickening sound as it thrust deeper in Maryann's chest, "Oh, I am the vessel. Yes. I'm happy to die." More black blood poured everywhere and she let out a pained shout, "I'm… I'm yours." Sam shifted from the white bull and pulled out her black heart and Maryann looked on in confusion, "Is there no god?"

He crushed her heart and Maryann instantly died, falling to the ground as a withered body.

Sookie ran up and hugged Sam, thinking Bill had turned Sam, "He killed you."

Sam smiled softly, "No. Almost."

Hermione and Bill walked over, the vampire having a slight limp. Sookie hugged him and Sam walked away and put on his clothes.

"He had to drink more of me than I expected. I promised Sam that I would heal him," Bill then looked to Hermione. "We knew no other way of destroying her."

Sookie nodded into Bill's chest, "I understand."

"I'm sorry if I worried you both," the vampire told them. "I badly wished you both could hear my thoughts."

Sam walks over, looking at Hermione, "You can hear thoughts now?"

Hermione smiled softly, "Yes."

The telepath looked at him seriously, "Sam, you were willing to die for us."

"Bill kind of promised he wouldn't let that happen," the Shifter then shrugged. "If things didn't work out, I guess. I… I was ready."

Jason and Tara walked up, with Jason looking at Maryann's body, "Oh, fuck." He looked to Tara then to Bill, Sookie, Sam, and Hermione, "We got her?"

Sookie nodded at let go of Bill and hugged Tara, "You remember anything?"

Tara shook her head, "No. It was bad, wasn't it?"

Sookie then took charge, "Bill get rid of the body. Bill, burry it, I don't care where…" Bill walked away. "Jason, Sam, help everyone get home."

Jason was flabbergasted and annoyed, "Ain't you gonna tell me what happened?"

"Not now. Just get everyone off mine and Hermione's lawn," they then began in the direction of their home.

Hermione put a hand on Tara's shoulder when the black woman let out tears, "It's okay."

Sookie agreed with her cousin, "It's all over now."

Tara let out a shuddering breath, "Why do I have this sick feeling that it's not?"


	41. Missing Vampire

**Chapter Forty**

Her mind was numb… She could barely think. How had her night begun? **_Oh yeah_** …

 _Hermione was angry as she bust open the door to Eric's office without announcing her arrival, having skirted past Pam, though she doubted Eric's progeny missed her entrance into the club even though the blonde female vampire's eyes had been on Fangtasia's newest dancer (or at least she assumed newest because the witch had never before seen the brunette Muggle)._

 _Eric's eyes were on the paperwork on his desk, "Evening, Lover."_

 _"Didn't you feel me scared? What happened last night!? Where were you!?" Hermione demanded._

 _Eric looked up with a frown, "The queen prevented me from leaving."_

 _"How?" She asked._

 _"Do not wor-" He was interrupted._

 _"If you tell me to not worry about it, I'm done Eric Northman!" She shouted. "I am tired of you playing games!"_

 _He stood up out of his chair and moved around his desk, "I am not playing games with you! She threatened to have you killed and I can't have that!"_

 _"I can take care of myself!" She then scoffed, "Can't live without your fairy-witch blood supply."_

 _"You're more than that!" The vampire yelled, his fangs coming out._

 _"Whatever Eric! I'm going to release us from your claim-" He interrupted the witch._

 _"NO! You're my fucking Mate!" He yelled before kissing her hard._

"Merlin… I can't… come again…" Hermione moaned as she did her best to grip his desk with the palms of her hands as Eric thrust into her repeatedly. "It's too much."

Eric grinned down at her, his blue eyes alight, "You can and you will."

He thrust harder and faster hitting her g-spot continuously. She felt her body tighten and knew that he was right. The smug bastard was always right.

Suddenly the office door swung open.

"No, Sookie, stop. Don't," Pam's voice floated across the room, however Eric continued fucking Hermione. "Close the door."

The vampire and his witch heard a shriek and Eric paused. They looked (Hermione's vision was upside-down) up to see the blonde telepath covering her eyes.

"Eww!" Sookie grimaced. "I don't need to see my cousin having sex!"

Hermione tried to push off Eric but he kept her pinned by her hips. She covered her breasts with her arms and glared at him.

"Miss Stackhouse," Eric greeted impassively.

Pam looked at Hermione with a smirk, "I was hoping to see Sunshine naked."

Hermione's entire body flushed red.

Eric arched an eyebrow at Pam, while Sookie uncovered and adverted her eyes, "I take it Sookie couldn't be stopped."

"What can I say?" Pam replied sweetly. "She overpowered me."

"Off you go, Pam."

"Fine," Pam glanced lustily at Hermione, earning a growl from Eric.

Pam rolled her eyes and shut the door.

"Get off," Hermione frowned at Eric.

Eric's eyes burned in hers, "Åh, jag kommer, men inte ännu. Vi är inte klar. [Oh, I will, but not yet. We're not done.]" He looked up to Sookie, "So, what brings you to Fangtasia on this balmy summer night?"

"Bill's been kidnapped, and I think you did it," Sookie accused, looking to Eric.

With surprise, Hermione sat up with Eric still inside her, causing him to moan. Sookie flushed in embarrassment and adverted her eyes to the Fangtasia poster on the wall.

With determination, he found his voice, "I didn't. Any other theories?"

"I'm still on this one, thank you very much," She looked back to Eric. "Where were you tonight around 11:00?"

He didn't miss a beat, "Here, with your cousin."

"Doing this?" Sookie's voice was surprised and she looked to Hermione. "For the last six hours?"

Hermione blushed, "Um…"

Eric smirked, "You seem surprised. Is Bill's stamina not up to snuff?" Hermione whacked him upside the head and in retaliation he grabbed her hand and pinned it to his desk, "Om du vill att jag ska spela det spelet jag kommer. Jag har velat en chans att smiska dig ett tag nu, med det sätt du håller lämnar.[If you want me to play that game I will. I've been wanting a chance to spank you for a while now, with the way you keep leaving.]"

"Tell me where I can find Lorena," Sookie gained their attention once more. "If you don't have him, she does."

"Solid theory, but given the tenor of your last run-in with Miss Krasiki I think it's better if I dealt with her," Eric replied.

Sookie arched an eyebrow, "How do I know you will?"

"Because if Bill was, in fact kidnapped, by human or vampire, I am duty-bound as sheriff of the area in which he resides to find him," he glanced at Hermione. "And you are my Mate's cousin, so you're practically family."

Sookie was taken aback, "I… uh… just do it." She turned to leave but stopped, "By the way, you owe me $10,000."

Her cousin shut the door behind her and the witch turned to Eric, "Eric, did you really not do anything with Bill? You told Sophie-Ann you would take care of him."

He pulled out of her causing them to both grunt, "I swear I did not."

He grabbed them both robes from his closet and and they sat on his couch.

His mind was elsewhere, "This is very troublesome."

Hermione looked at him nervously, "And I'm really your Mate?"

He did not hesitate, "Yes."

"How do you even know?" She asked. "I find it difficult to believe, seeing as how I'm 20 and you're 1,000 years old."

He stood up and grabbed his Bluetooth his office phone out of his desk drawer. He dialed a number and began to pace the room.

"You remember our conversation?" He said in an agitated voice and paused for the person to reply on the other line. As if sensing her Maker's distress, Pam walked in the office. "I asked you to do one thing for me. Bring me Bill Compton. And you said, "Done". So why wasn't it done, Mr. Rubin?" Eric paused again, "You failed me." He then shouted, "How could you fail me!?"

Hermione frowned, "Eric."

Eric scowled, his attention still on his Bluetooth, "Find him, Mr. Rubin or tomorrow's sunset will be your last."

Pam's voice filled with concern, "Eric."

"Then I recommend you find a daywalker you can trust to find him for you," he hung up and turned to Pam. "What?"

"You're losing it," his progeny replied.

Eric glared at her, "How is that helpful, Pam?"

Pam crossed her arms, "You need to call the queen."

He gave her a look, "The queen is the last person I need finding out about this."

Pam gestured to herself and Hermione, "You're not the only one whose fate hangs in the balance here."

"And what do you think the queen will do if I tell her I lost the one vampire who could link her to the dealing of vampire blood?" he replied. "And that I have no idea where he is?"

"What do you think she will do when she finds out from someone else?" Pam squared her shoulders. "Call the queen."

"There are times when I seek your counsel, Pam," Eric glared. "Now is not one of those times."

"Fine. I'm going to ground, then," she left with a huff.

Hermione went to agree with Pam, "Eric-"

He would not be moved from his choice, "The queen will do all in her power to take you from me. She is already angry that I have you as mine."

She was confused, "Why is that?"

"I do not know, but I am trying to find out" he told her. "What I do know is this: I had planned on warning Bill to not speak of the vampire blood but to also ask why your other cousin was with the queen."

"Hadley?"

"Is it not too much of a coincidence that she is with Sophie-Ann, and Bill knows the queen enough to just stop by for a visit?"

"We did," she pointed out.

"I am a sheriff," he reasoned. "Bill has no position of authority."

Hermione didn't want to find fault with Bill, "You guys don't have some kind of open-door policy?"

Eric grew serious, "We do not."

She felt a lump form in her throat. _It all had to be a coincidence_ , "I… I need to go home. Make sure Sookie is okay."

She was surprised when she could almost swear she heard his voice soften, "You won't come home with me?"

She shook her head, "I… I need to think… Just let me think."

"Very well," he said as he kissed her forehead.


	42. Another Death

**Chapter Forty-One**

Hermione arrived home just as Tara was leaving. With a "Your cousin is a fucking bitch!" parting from Tara and Lafayette yelling after his cousin, the two native Bon Temps residents had Hermione confused. When Hermione entered her home she saw Sookie sitting on the couch crying.

"What else happened?" Hermione asked as she put her arms around her cousin.

"Eggs was shot by Andy and Tara blames me," Sookie wiped her eyes. "Maybe it is my fault I helped him remember what happened with Maryann. He wanted my help."

Hermione ran her hand's through Sookie's blonde hair, "You wanted to help him. There's nothing wrong with that."

"I just don't know what to do," Sookie frowned. "First Bill, and now Tara."

"How about we go to the sheriff's office tomorrow?" Hermione suggested. "Maybe they can help."

The next morning after a nice breakfast, Hermione was unhappy with how things turned out at the sheriff's office.

As soon as Sheriff Bud Dearborne entered his office, Hermione and Sookie turned around to ask him for help.

"I take it you heard what happened last night with Bill," Sookie spoke up.

Bud nodded, "Kenya told me. She also told me you got a hint out of line with her."

Sookie crossed her arms over her chest, "If anyone was out of line, it was her. The man I'd be engaged to now, if I'd gotten a chance to say yes was kidnapped last night and Kenya wouldn't even file a missing-person's report."

Hermione paused with a wide grin on her face, "Bill purposed!?"

Bud ignored Hermione's joy, "How the hell could she when the person that's missing ain't a real person?"

Hermione's good mood instantly darkened at the judgment and mistreatment of her non-human friend, "Hey, that's very racist, coming from a person upholding the law!"

He gave Hermione a look and sat down behind his desk.

Sookie agreed with her cousin, "Exactly. Tell me you did not just say that because if you did, I might have to forget that I was brought up to respect my elders. We are all supposed to respect our elders. And since Bill Compton's got about 100 years on you I think he deserves at least a hint of your respect." She paused her speech when he looked down, refusing to make eye contact with her. "There's a- A woman. A vampire, actually. Her name's Lorena Krasiki, and I think she's the one who took him. I need you to help me find her."

He gave a heavy sigh and looked up to the cousins, "You have to understand, Sookie. I got dead bodies piling up on me. Dead human bodies. I can't be spending this department's limited resources following up on hunches about vampire-nappings."

"I don't think I should have to understand that. Because I love Bill just like you love your wife and your children and your grandbabies," the witch could tell Sookie was trying her best to not start break down and cry. "So to my mind, that makes him worth following up on."

The female part of the Golden Trio narrowed her eyes at the Muggle sheriff, "If I were you, Bud Dearborne, I would question why the bloody Hell you became a police officer. You're supposed to protect others, no matter who they are or what they are."

And with that, the woman left the sheriff's office.

When the got to the telepath's car, Hermione hugged her, "We'll find him."

The blonde waitress wiped her eyes, "It's just makes me so mad that he's still closed minded after all that has happened."

Hermione sighed, "Sometimes, it's hard to get others to change their minds. Trust me, I delt with it my entire teenaged life."

Sookie then frowned, "What will happen once you come out as a witch? After facing that wizarding war-"

"I'm stronger for it," Hermione hugged her again. "Don't you worry about me."

~HG/EN~

Later that night, while Sookie was on the telephone with Isabel, Godric's nest mate and new sheriff of Dallas, Hermione attempted to clean up the living room with magic. At the thought of Eric's Maker, the witch made a mental note to go visit the two-thousand-year old vampire in the Hogwarts Infirmary. His physical recovery from his attempted suicide should hopefully have healed nicely by now, however the sun had done a number on him. Emotionally and mentally, progress was still needed.

Hermione frowned at a particular difficult vine to untangle from the mantle. She could swear the maenad had used some sort of earth magic on the house to make it look so wild.

There was a knock on the door and Hermione looked up from her work.

"I got the door!" Sookie called as she made her way towards the foyer and continued her phone conversation, "Thanks, Isabel. Anything you can find out is more than I got. All right, talk to you soon."

The telepath hung up her phone and looked out the window of the door. Whoever was on the porch must have passed Sookie's inspection as Hermione watched her cousin open the door.

"May I?" Pam's voice floated from the doorway.

Sookie nodded, "Come on in."

Pam walked in and looked around, "Now, why did you have to go and kill that maenad? She's a terrific decorator." Hermione looked up from the Vine-from-Hell, "Hello, Sunshine."

Hermione arched an eyebrow, reminiscent of her former Potion's Master, "Hello, Pam."

"Any news about Bill?" Sookie asked hopefully.

"Nope, just making my nightly rounds. And Eric wanted me to give you this," the blonde vampire handed Hermione's cousin a check.

Sookie blinked at the paper, "This is too much. It's only supposed to be 10."

Pam grinned, "We know. Eric wanted to give you a bonus for going above a beyond."

Hermione walked over to her cousin and glanced over her shoulder, seeing the extra zero, "Bloody hell."

Sookie's voice held disbelief, "Well, tell him thanks, I guess."

Pam arched an eyebrow, "I'll say you sounded more appreciative than that." She turned to the witch, "Eric deposited yours in both your Gringotts account and human bank."

Hermione's voice was a near shriek, "He did what!?"

To both Hermione and Sookie's confusion, Pam shivered.

"What was that?" Sookie asked.

"It was Eric calling me," Pam answered. "I should probably check in."

Hermione was both surprised and impressed, "He can call you?"

Without responding, Pam blurred out the door. The two cousins looked to each other.

Sookie confirmed what was going through both their minds, "Jessica."

They hurriedly rushed out the door and crossed the cemetery to Bill's house. Unsure if the read-headed vampire was home, Sookie unlocked the door so they could wait inside. Hermione jumped when Jessica flashed to greet them at the door.

"You might wanna start letting me know when you both are swinging by," Jessica was frowning. "It'd be considered polite."

"Has Bill called you?" Sookie asked.

"No," Jessica sighed. "And I told you I would tell you if he did."

Hermione arched an eyebrow, picking up on the younger vampire's uneasiness, "Not a phone call."

"We were just with Pam," Sookie told Jessica. "She got all shivery and then she said Eric had just called her and she had to go."

Jessica's eyes widened, "She was shivering?"

The witch could tell Jessica was amazed, "Did you feel anything like that?"

Jessica nodded, "Last night. It came over me like a wave, and it made me feel sick too, just like that time I drank Kahlua."

"This isn't about underage drinking, Jessica," Sookie's face showed determination to stay impassive. "Bill is missing, and without your help, he might never come back."

"Other than sick, what else did you feel?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know," Jessica's eyes narrowed in thought. "Maybe I felt a place?"

Sookie's voice held hope, "What place? Where?"

Jessica shrugged, "I don't know."

Sookie handed the vampire her keys, "Come on."

Hermione looked at Jessica suspiciously with Jessica's reluctant response, "But- But where are we going?"

"We gotta find that place," Sookie then sniffed. "And what the hell is that smell?"

Jessica responded without missing a beat, "A possum died under the house."

Hermione paused, in-taking the scent around her. Oddly, she felt she had smelled something similar before… The witch then grew pale, "Jessica?"

Jessica gave her a pointed look, "I'll deal with it later."

Hermione looked to her cousin who seemed oblivious to the very real and dangerous problem the two humans had walked in on.

Sookie turned to head out of Bill and Jessica's home, "Girls, come on."

"We most certainly will talk about this later," Hermione muttered as they walked out the door.


	43. Location

Note: I'm sorry for the late update.

 **Chapter Forty-Two**

As Sookie, Hermione, and Jessica drove in Sookie's car, Hermione attempted to use a locator spell on her cousin's vampire, however, it wasn't working for some odd reason. _Perhaps is didn't work on vampires?_ Jessica's ability (what Hermione dubbed as "Maker Location") seemed to be working.

"We're getting close I think," Jessica said as she continued to drive. "I'm getting nauseous last night when Bill-"

"Stop!" Sookie suddenly shouted. "That's Bill's car!"

Jessica barely pulled the car over before Sookie jumped out.

"I' am a freak of fucking nature," Jessica said in amazement as she looked out the window at Bill's overturned car.

"You and me both," the witch muttered as she and the vampire got out of the car to follow the telepath.

Hermione pulled out her wand to scan the area for danger while Sookie crouched to give the flipped-over car a closer inspection.

"There' a body in here," Sookie announced. "But it's not Bill." She turned to her cousin, "Give me a hand."

Hermione levitated the body out as Jessica flashed over.

"Check for a wallet or a phone," Sookie said grimly. "Anything that might tell us who this fucker is."

Jessica checked the body, digging through pockets. "No wallet. No phone." She pulled down his collar to reveal a tattoo, "Ew."

Sookie and Hermione leaned down to get a better look, "Okay, what is that?"

The Gryffindor was puzzled, "It seems familiar… As if I've seen that before."

Jessica pulled out her smart phone and began looking up symbols. Hermione began pacing back and forth, trying to think of where she had seen the symbol before.

After a while, Sookie grew impatient, "Have you found anything?"

Jessica enlarged a picture of the symbol on her phone's screen, "I found something that looks like it."

The cousins crowded around Jessica and looked over her shoulder.

"What's it say it is?" The blonde waitress asked.

"Well," the young vampire replied. "It says it's got something that has to do with 'Operation Werewolf'."

Sookie arched an eyebrow, "Werewolf?"

 _As the werewolf lifted the young witch, the word MUDBLOOD could be seen on her arm as more blood fell onto the floor and soaked her clothes._

 _His hands glided over her broken body lewdly and she could barely make out his face as he held her. His neck… such a strange symbol on a Death Eater…_

Hermione's eyes widened and she stepped back from Jessica and Sookie, "Fuck."

"What?" Jessica looked to the witch.

Hermione felt her heart begin to beat wildly in her chest, "The night I was tortured during the war, there was this werewolf that wanted to rape me. Draco stopped it." She began to feel nauseous, "The werewolf had that same symbol on his neck. But that's all I know."

"We should go ask Eric," Sookie suggested. "He's been around long enough that he's go to know something about 'Operation Werewolf'."

As they drove to Shreveport, Jessica and Hermione looked up information on their phones about the werewolf symbol and what it meant.

~HG/EN~

When they got to Fangtasia, Hermione was surprised to see the place empty. She felt a sense of unease and could tell that Eric was irritated about something. The witch could only guess that the queen had been by for a visit. Sookie felt relieved that they had missed it, as she didn't want to add the extra stress of keeping Sophie-Ann from Sookie.

Once Eric laid eyes on Hermione, she saw the irritation in his eyes fade somewhat, to be replaced by lust and curiosity.

"Hello, Lover," he grinned, walking over to the three females.

"Have you seen this symbol?" She asked, handing him the drawing she had made from a conjured piece of cardboard. "I have. We found it on a dead man in Bill's over-turned car."

She saw the quick flash of recognition in his eyes as her cousin went on to explain, "It stands for 'Operation Werewolf'. Some kind of secret Nazi commando force from World War II."

He didn't look away from the drawing, "You found this branded on a dead man's neck?

Hermione arched an eyebrow as she hadn't mentioned where they had found it on the body, "Bill summoned Jessica there."

Sookie nodded, "We think he was trying to show us who kidnapped him."

"Yeah," Jessica replied. "Nazi werewolves."

At her excited, joking laugh, Eric looked up seriously.

"That dead guy was strong and fast enough to take Bill," Sookie said. "He had to be something supernatural. We were hoping you could tell us more."

"I, for one, believe it was werewolves." Hermione crossed her arms. "I've met one with that symbol before."

Eric glanced at Pam then looks downed, "Never seen it before."

Hermione began to feel anger as he the the cardboard drawing on the table next to them. She had seen the look in his eye when she gave him the picture. It was quick, but she swore she saw the recognition.

He shrugged, "Sorry."

Hermione saw Sookie glance at her out of the corner of her eye and could tell that her cousin knew she was mad, "Why do I get the feeling you're blowing us off?"

Eric looked to Pam, "Lämna oss. [Leave us.]"

Hermione knew then that this was more serious than she had anticipated.

Pam turned to Jessica, "Let's go to the ladies' room at stare at ourselves in the mirror."

When the two female vampires left Eric turned to Sookie and Hermione, "Here's what I know about werewolves…" He began to pace, "There's a reason their existence had remained a myth to humans for thousands of years." He looked to them, "They are territorial, vicious, pathologically secretive."

Hermione kept her face impassive, "Sounds like someone I know."

He arched an eyebrow then looked to her cousin, "And here's what I know about you: You're so blinded by your obsession with Bill Compton you're likely to run through the streets screaming "werewolf bait", alerting whoever has Bill that we're onto them, or getting yourself killed." He then let out a growl, "And my Mate."

The blonde telepath frowned, "You think I'm that stupid?"

"No," he replied. "I think you're human."

Hermione glared, "Don't underestimate us."

"Don't underestimate yourselves," he returned with a glare of his own. "Your lives are too valuable to throw away." He sat down at the table and they followed suit. "You have no connections in the Were community. They're not gonna answer your questions. They don't want you to know they exist."

Hermione crossed her arms, "I'm a witch and I've known werewolves. I'm a Godmother to one."

"The Were community here in the U.S. is different," Eric argued.

"Bill's out there somewhere in danger," Sookie said. "I can't just go on with life like that's not happening. You know that, maybe better than anyone. Besides Hermione, when Godric went miss-"

Eric frowned, "Bill Compton does not compare."

"But he's everything to me," Hermione felt sadness when Sookie began to cry.

"Please don't do that. It makes me feel…" Eric glanced away. "Disturbingly human."

 _What do you know? A thousand-year-old Viking vampire's weakness is a woman's tears._

"Snälla, Eric. Hjälp oss. [Please, Eric. Help us.]" Hermione appealed to him.

Sookie wiped away her tears, "We risked our lives to help you find Godric and I don't expect you to do the same for Bill, but the very least, I hope you'll help us if you can."

Pam and Jessica walk outed of the bathroom, and the red-headed vampire addressed the cousins, "I gotta get home before dawn."

As she and her cousin stood up, Hermione looked towards Eric, "Jag vet att du är bättre än detta. [I know you're better than this.]"

~HG/EN~

Once the cousins dropped off their young vampire friend, they saw that Hoyt was waiting for Jessica. Sookie exchanged a few words, then the cousins headed home. Even though she was exhausted, Hermione frowned at the wreckage that was still her home as they walk through the dark foyer. Suddenly a dark figure supprised them and Sookie kneed the intruder as Hermione drew her wand.,

Hermione lit the area with her wand to show Jason hunched over, groaning, holding a piece of chicken in his hand.

"God. My family junk. Oh, Jesus," Sookie's brother took a bite of his drumstick.

"Oh, Jason. I'm sorry…" At first Sookie was guilty, then she grew confused, along with Hermione. "It's 5 a.m. What are you doing eating our chicken in the dark?"

"I couldn't sleep. And, well, I just kept thinking about how Gran would be doing handstands in her grave if she saw her…" He tried to stand up but winced and bent over "Her house like this. So, I thought I'd come and clean up, and then I got hungry. I figured you'd be with Bill." He took another bite and looked to Hermione, "And you'd be with Eric."

Sookie then began crying again.

Jason's face showed a mixture of surprise, guilt, and horrified, "What did I say?"

They all hugged with Sookie and Hermione telling him about everything that had happened. As they cleaned the place up, Hermione used magic to vanish the vines, weeds, and other vegetation, while Jason and Sookie mopped and threw out trash the Muggle way. Hermione and Sookie filled Jason in on who had taken Bill.

"There's werewolves?" He asked.

Hermione nodded, "Yes."

"Oh shit…" He then paused. "Bigfoot? Is he real too?"

Sookie wiped off the now vine-free fireplace mantel, "I don't know. I guess it's possible."

"It sounds ridiculous," Hermione shrugged. "But then again, I've ridden a dragon and seen a Sphinx, so who am I to judge?"

Jason let out a gasp, "Santa?"

Sookie rolled her eyes, "Jason, focus."

Hermione blinked, "Seriously?"

"Yeah, sorry," Jason put some bottles in the trash bag. "Well, what can I do to help?"

"Nothing," Sookie gestured to herself and Hermione. "Apparently, that's what we're supposed to do too, which is totally impossible." She looked away as Jason mopped, "Every sound I hear, every time the phone rings, every shadow, I think it's Bill. I keep expecting him to come through the door and say…" She then imitated her fiancé's voice, "Sookie".

Hermione laughed, then grew serious at her cousin's dark look, "Sorry…"

Jason thought for a moment as they moved to the kitchen, "Let me talk to Andy. I won't tell him the whole werewolf part but maybe there's something he could do to help."

Sookie cleaned the refrigerator, "Andy Bellefleur?"

"Yeah," He gestured to Hermione, who was battling a tough vine that was wrapped around one of the kitchen chairs. "We went through some pretty intense shit together during the whole Maryann thing."

Sookie looked over with a curious expression, "What kind of shit?"

"I don't know. I don't remember half of it. And don't even think about reading my mind because I wanna put that all behind me." He glanced from his sister to his cousin, "And don't you say anything."

"You heard about Eggs?" Sookie asked with a grimace.

Hermione frowned, "Poor Tara."

"I helped him remember things," the telepath told her brother. "That's why he went after Andy and got himself killed."

"That wasn't your fault, believe me," when his voice grew serious, it left Hermione wondering exactly what had happened, as she had been with Eric at the time.

"Well, tell that to Tara," Sookie sighed. "I don't think she's ever gonna forgive me. Maybe I deserve that."

The witch frowned and hugged her, "You were trying to do the right thing."

Jason agreed with his cousin, "You were trying to help. It's the thought that counts. And Tara's tough. She'll get through it. Sookie, you just need some sleep. The both of you do. Let me worry about Bill for a while."

Sookie smiled when he placed a hand on their shoulders, "Thanks, Jason."

"It's just us now," he led them out of the kitchen. "Well, you're gonna marry Bill… So now, it's you, me, Hermione, and Bill. Oh, and Draco."


	44. North American Werewolves

AN: I apologize for the long time in uploading. I've been dealing with a lot of stress, not only with school, but with family issues. I recently found out that my stepfather has lung cancer, so it's been a struggle dealing with that. Writing has always allowed me to manage my depression and stress, but with everything going on, it's been hard to focus. But don't worry, I will keep updating. Thank you all for your support. Seeing your reviews, favorites, and follows really inspire me to not only want to keep writing, but to also know that you all enjoy the story.

Note: The words in the [brackets] are translated from Google Translate.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter or True Blood/ Southern Vampire Mysteries. This is a story for enjoyment and I will not receive any profit from this. All rights reserved to those whom own HP and TB/SVM. This includes the movies, books, and TV Show.

Warning: MA. Contains mature content (language, violence, and sexual content) and is intended for adult readers. SPOILERS! With references to both the Harry Potter and True Blood/Southern Vampire Mysteries (a.k.a. Sookie Stackhouse novels).

 **Chapter Forty-Three**

Hermione sat at the kitchen table, eating lunch and reading up on North American Werewolves from _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them: North American Edition_. She found it fascinating that there were so many different creatures that she had learned of recently. While she was passionate about potions, she thought about all the possibilities that her fellow witches and wizards could learn with additional study. _Maybe a Wizarding University?_ Hermione looked up, watching the sun shine on the flowers at the window sill. What if she created a college? _Would that be possible?_ Perhaps she could talk to Draco and get more insight.

She jumped when her phone buzzed with a text notification tone.

She grabbed her cell phone and saw that she had gotten a text from Sookie, _Hey, cousin, there was a werewolf here at Merlotte's. In his thoughts he planned on grabbing me, but he ran off. Be careful. If they know I work here, then they know where we live._

Hermione texted back, _I will. Don't worry. She then pulled up Eric's contact information and texted him, Eric, a werewolf showed up at Merlotte's wanting to abduct Sookie._

Eric texted immediately back, _I will be at your house at sun down._

Feeling anxious, Hermione put her book away and contemplated on what to do. She was a war heroine from the Second Wizarding War, but this time, she didn't know who the enemy was. While her book did have facts about North American Werewolves, it didn't say anything about 'Operation Werewolf'.

Once Sookie got home, they both discussed about what they should do.

"I could place wards around the house," Hermione told her cousin. "But I'm not sure if the wards I know would work. I could look into Blood Magic, as it's more powerful, but the information out there is scarce as touches the line of entering into Dark Magic."

Sookie held a pistol in her lap, "Well, you've got your wand and I've got this gun, so we should be okay."

No sooner had Sookie said that they heard footsteps on the porch. Hermione felt her heart beat fast as they got up from the couch and peered out the front door window.

"Hermione, Sookie," they heard Eric's voice come from the door.

They opened the door to see a serious expression on Eric's face.

"They came for you," He said to Sookie then looked to Hermione with concern in his eyes, "And it's just a matter of time before they figure out you're with her."

"Just one," Sookie replied. "This morning. He took off before I could get anything out of him."

Eric looked between the cousins, "I lied to you both."

They walked out onto the porched with frowns on their faces. Hermione had a feeling that he had lied, but knowing that her intuition was correct, she was even more angry and disappointed. Sookie sat on the porch swing while Hermione sat on the chair next to the telepath as Eric told his story of how he knew about 'Operation Werewolf'. He and Godric had hunted the werewolves down during World War II, posing as Nazi's. He told them about torturing and female werewolf to get information and that the werewolves fed on vampire blood and the pack was led by a vampire.

Sookie spoke up, "You and Godric were in the SS?"

The witch gave her a bewildered look, "That's all you got from his story?"

"We posed as whatever would help us in our search," he replied.

Hermione felt the need to clarify, "But you were _hunting_ Nazi werewolves."

"The symbol is runic," the vampire told them. "This pack dates back a lot farther than the Nazi Party."

The telepath arched an eyebrow, "So, they aren't Nazis?"

"No, they're much more than that. These are not ordinary werewolves," he looked at them in all seriousness. "They're organized, well-funded, highly-trained, and fueled by vampire blood."

Hermione stood up and started pacing, "And if Fenrir Greyback is with them, they have magic too… Shit."

Eric looked to her, "Fenrir Greyback?"

"He's a Death Eater who wanted to rape me when I was tortured by my aunt during the war. He's… there's no words to how vile he is…" She paled her next thought, "What if they found some way to teach him to transform outside the full moon… Merlin, if that's the case, we're all fucked."

Sookie frowned and glared at Eric, "Why didn't you tell us last night?"

"I didn't want you or Hermione to get involved," he replied. "My loyalty is not to Bill. In fact, it would be advantageous of me in numerous ways if he were never found. But…"

"But?" Sookie wondered.

Eric looked back to the witch and she stopped her pacing, "Now they're coming for Sookie, and that will lead them to you. I can't lose you. The goal tonight was to keep the both of you out of danger, not put you both in more of it.

When he stood up Hermione followed him, "And now you're leaving?"

He turned to his witch, "Oh, I'm not leaving. You're going to invite me in so I can protect you both." He then took a step towards her and she backed away as he advanced on her, "Or have passionate primal sex with you." He gave her a lustful look, "How about both?"

Her heart beat fast and she felt butterflies in her stomach, "You're not distracting me."

"Oh, believe me I already have… multiple times if you recall," he towered over her and smirked. She knew he could hear her rapidly beating heart. "So, are you going to invite me in?"

Sookie stood up from her seat and looked to them in confusion, "Don't you already have an invite?"

"I rescinded it," Hermione told her cousin. "I had to have at least one advantage over him."

Eric gave her a heated look, "You are mine and you are my Mate. It's only polite to invite me in."

"You keep calling her your Mate," the telepath said to the vampire. "What exactly is that? Bill's never called me his Mate."

He glanced to the blonde, "That's because you're not."

Sookie crossed her arms, "What would you know about our relationship?"

He straightened, "Don't take this the wrong way, but a vampire can go many lifetimes until they find their Mate. I knew Hermione was mine the moment she walked into my club."

Hermione arched an eyebrow, "So vampires, what? Recognize who is their Mate?"

"How? By smell? Taste?" Sookie added.

Eric nodded, "That, among other ways. It can't be fully explained."

"Bill said I tasted different-" Sookie was interrupted.

"That's because-"" Eric was then interrupted by his witch.

"Eric." She glared and felt her magic rise with her anger.

"What? Is there something you know?" Sookie looked to her cousin, "Hermione?"

Eric looked to Sookie's hand, seeing the engagement ring, "So Bill purposed to you, ring and everything?"

The vampire was successful in distracting her, "He did."

He paced the length of the porch, "To have and to hold… to love and to cherish… to blah, blah, blah, until death do you part. Doesn't bother you that you'll be the only one dying?"

Hermione glared, "Don't be a wanker."

His eyes traveled over her body, "Åh, jag wank till tanken på dig hela tiden. [Oh, I _wank_ to the thought of you all the time.]"

Sookie frowned at her cousin's vampire, "I'm not gonna talk about this with you."

Eric nodded to the waitress, "Okay."

"And besides, with Hermione being your Mate, isn't it the same thing?" Sookie reasoned.

"She'll live a lot longer and I'm sure I can be persuasive," he then smirked. "You both would really rather stay out here all night than to invite me in."

"One minute you lie, then the next minute you want us to trust you. You do something generous, self-less, then you follow it up with something nasty or downright cruel," Sookie frowned. "No, I think Hermione was right with wanting at least one advantage over you."

His smirk dropped and he looked to the front door.

Eric flashed to Hermione and held her against the door, to the door. "Invite me in."

Her body flushed in arousal as she felt every part of him against her, "If you think you're going to use your sex appeal-"

His fangs dropped, and his tone was serious as he looked into her eyes, "Invite me in now."

Hermione understood him immediately. Someone or something was in the house, "Mr. Northman, will you please come in?"

The vampire rushed into the house with a growl and a smirk as the witch followed after him with her wand raised.

Eric let out a Viking shout and rushed the werewolf just as Sookie raised her pistol and shot.


	45. Partners in Crime

**Chapter Forty-Four**

Hermione felt the color drain form her face. She had no clue what was going through Eric's mind. Sookie had shot at the wolf and in the next second Eric was on the ground with a gun wound in the center of his chest.

"Eric!" Sookie shouted.

"Are you out of your bloody mind!?" Hermione screamed.

The brown wolf landed and turned to Eric, { _Holy shit. V_.}

He shifted and lunged at Eric, however the vampire caught him by the neck. Hermione shot a Stinging Hex at the werewolf, but Eric moved the V addict to the side, causing the spell's blast to hit the white wood paneling on the wall behind him.

"Stay back, Hermione. Don't shoot him," Eric told his witch. "Either of you. He knows."

Sookie didn't lower her pistol, "He knows what?"

"Who do you work for?" The vampire demanded of the werewolf.

The wolf growled, "Give me a taste, fucker. Come on."

Eric let out an intimidating shout, "Who sent you?"

"I can't-" The werewolf let out choking noises and grabbed at Eric's hand around his neck. "I can't talk."

Eric let go to which the wolf took the chance and bit into the Viking's chest.

Hermione took a step forward, her heart pounding in her chest, "Eric!"

Eric shout out in pain and threw the wolf against the wall. The wolf got up, despite his head having made a dent in the paneling, and went to run out the door but Sookie shot him in the back of the leg, causing the man to let out a wolf-like yelp as he dropped to the floor. In a blur Eric had the wolf pinned down.

"For the last time," Eric growled. "Who is your master?"

{ _Think you can mad-dog me, you fucking fanger? You got nothing on Jackson_.} Hermione heard his thoughts before the wolf spoke, "If I tell you, I'm as dead as you are. You might as well kill me now."

Eric raised the man's hair and they saw the symbol on his neck, "As you wish."

Eric bit into the wolf's neck viciously, causing flesh to be torn and blood to cover the floor. Blood spread across the carpet and Eric looked up to them both with blood smeared all over his face.

"I got your rug all wet," He smirked at Sookie then looked to Hermione in lust.

Hermione had no clue how it was possible, but she was both appalled and aroused at the sight.

Sookie glanced from the werewolf to Eric and Hermione, "… We need to get rid of his body."

~HG/EN~

The cousins stood next to a grave as they watched Eric (he had wiped his face clean with a rag Hermione had conjured) fill it back up with dirt.

"Fresh graves are ideal for disposing of an unwanted body," He told them as he continued to dig. "The ground's already disturbed, so no one would think to dig again."

Sookie frowned, "So much for keeping him alive so we could question him."

Hermione sighed, "I could have used magic."

The Viking vampire looked to her, "Well, that's what I was planning."

The witch held his blue eyes in her gaze, "But then you saw his brand."

"Brings back many memories," his eyes lowered. "Unpleasant ones."

"If you'd given me and Hermione a chance to listen to his thoughts-" Eric interrupted the telepath.

"You have no concept of how dangerous werewolves are. They're virtually silent. They have no fear of death. And when they've had a bit of our blood, their strength can be a challenge," he looked from Sookie to Hermione then back to his task. "Even for me."

Hermione felt irritation at his protectiveness, "Eric, I've faced a European werewolf on a full moon. I know how dangerous they can be. The same could be said for vampires."

"Thanks for saving our lives," Sookie said.

"How's your bullet wound?" Hermione asked as Eric put the shovel down.

He half smirked, "Well, it would have healed a lot faster if you had sucked-"

"I will never fall for that again," she rolled her eyes. "I can't believe I even fell for it in the first place."

"What can I say?" Eric walked up to her, his eyes alight with mirth. "I'm very persuasive." He turned and put the flowers back on the grave then gestured to the cousins, "I'll walk you back."

"Do you know anyone named Jackson?" Sookie asked as they made their way down the dirt road towards the Stackhouse Ancestral Home. "It' the only thing I could make out."

Hermione nodded, "Yes. His mind was all… snarled. Like his thoughts were all mixed wildly."

"Maybe Jackson is the person he's working for," Sookie suggested.

"Jackson is where he lives," at their questioning look he elaborated, "He had a Mississippi accent." He looked to Sookie. "Can't you people tell the difference?"

Sookie thought for a moment, "Oh, my God, he's from Jackson? Do you think that's were Bill is? Eric, we have to go, like, yesterday."

"I can't. Not yet. The problems of the world consist of more than just finding your missing boyfriend," Eric looked to Hermione as they approached her house. "I know I can't stop you from going with her, but you both can't go by yourselves." He looked to the telepath, "These werewolves are looking for you. You're no good to Bill, or me and Hermione if you're dead."

The blonde waitress frowned, "How can you expect me to sit around when we have a lead?"

Eric arched an eyebrow, "It will be morning by the time you both get to Jackson. If you plan on rescuing a vampire during daylight I have seriously overestimated your intelligence."

Hermione smirked at Eric, "Why not? I did it."

Eric gave her a pointed look, then turned to her cousin, "At least take the day to think it over."

Sookie sighed, "Fine. I'll leave tomorrow. But I have to go. Bill would do it for me. I don't expect you to understand."

Eric glanced at his witch, "I understand very well."

Hermione watched as Sookie went to the front door and turned around, "If we get into some kind of trouble…" She gestured towards the witch, "You'll feel it, right?" He nodded. "How fast can you get to Mississippi?"

He frowned, "Probably not fast enough. Stay out of trouble, Miss Stackhouse. It'll do us all a favor."

Sookie went inside and the Gryffindor Princess turned to the tall blonde, "Eric, what memories were you talking about?"

He watched her with a curious expression, "A story for another time."

She wiped a spot of blood off of his chin, "Why do I have a feeling that things are more complicated than they seem?"

He grabbed her hand and kissed the pulse point at her wrist, "I'm rather hungry, Lover. Your place or mine?"


	46. Impossibility becomes Possibility

Note: The semester of school has finally come to a close. I will be able to update more frequently. Also, I've talked about learning that my stepfather has Lung Cancer. My brother started a Go Fund Me for my mother and stepfather (I wrote the page description). If you are interested, check it out. Of course you don't have to donate, but if you could share it, that would be just as helpful. Thank you.

rickcancerfund

 **Chapter Forty-Five**

Hermione went with Eric and allowed him to drink from her. She grew tired rapidly and felt more peaked than usual after giving him blood.

He looked at her strangely, "You tasted different. Are you feeling okay?"

Hermione shrugged, "I feel a little off. Mostly tired."

He brushed his hand across her forehead, "You do feel a little warm."

She bid him a good night, as she would have to pack for Jackson before going to bed. She knew he wanted her to stay, but after giving him blood, she was just too tired and her bed appealed to her.

The next morning, she woke up feeling like pure hell. She had a horrible headache and the second she got out of bed, she had to run to the bathroom and emptied her stomach.

"I've never seen you sick before," Sookie commented from the doorway.

"That's because I don't get sick," she the promptly threw up again. "Bloody hell."

"Right," the blonde telepath went to her cousin and pulled back her unruly brunette hair. "You just decided it would be nice to 'pray to the porcelain' gods this morning."

The witch chose to ignore her cousin's smartass comment, "Eggs' funeral today before we leave for Jackson?"

"I think you should stay here."

"Absolutely not."

After a mild debate, Sookie relented and the women got ready for the funeral.

When they arrived at the cemetery, Sookie in a beautiful sea foam dress and Hermione in a light pink dress, they heard Tara asking Mike who had paid for the funeral, Sookie was the one to speak up.

"We both did." Sookie replied. "I understand if you don't want me here, but the both of us thought at the very least Eggs deserved a real funeral."

Tara looked like she was going to cry and she gestured to the cousins, "No, come on." The three of them held their arms around each other and looked to the beautiful set up, "The casket's nice. You didn't have to."

Sookie looked to her friend, "None of this makes me feel better about anything."

"But maybe it might help you," Hermione added.

Tara continued to look at the coffin and sniffed, "It doesn't. I know you both mean well, but there ain't anything anyone can do right now."

"At least you got somewhere to visit him now," Sookie comforted the grieving woman.

"It may not seem like much, but we feel better having a place to visit Gran," Hermione smiled fondly.

"Every time I visit her, it hurts a little bit less," Sookie added. "Will you come back home?" Tara began to cry. "It's okay if you're still angry with me. We'll be in Jackson for a couple of days. We got a lead on Bill."

Hermione nodded, "You'll have the house to yourself."

Tara sighed, "Lafayette's making me so crazy I wanna eat the wallpaper."

The cousins looked to Mike, but Sookie was the one to speak, "I think this is everybody."

The funeral went by beautifully and before the three close friends departed they hugged Tara farewell.

Upon walking into the house, the cousin's noticed the blood on the carpet.

Hermione pulled out her wand, but Sookie put a hand on her shoulder, "No, you're not feeling well. We'll clean it without magic."

They brought the carpet out onto the porch and they began to scrub it clean.

{ _That must be them. Said they were brunette and blonde. Both pretty. No wonder they're a magnet for trouble._ }

They booth looked to each other and turn their heads to see a tall scruffy looking guy.

Sookie screamed and they ran into the house.

"Hey. Hold on. Hey." The man said as he ran into the house and caught Sookie.

"Get your goddamn hands off of me," Sookie shouted.

"I ain't trying to hurt you," the man replied.

"You're a werewolf. I've had vampire blood. I'll kick your ass," the telepath threatened.

Hermione pulled out her wand and point it at the werewolf's throat, "Not before I hex you to oblivion."

"Listen," he looked to both of the women. "Eric Northman's the one who sent me. My name's Alcide Herveaux. I'm here to look after the both of you."

After everyone calmed down and introduced themselves, Sookie brought out Gran's tea set and they sat down in the dining room.

"The house is in no shape for guests, I know," Sookie told him. "It's a long story, we'll tell you about it in the car."

He thought to Sookie, but Hermione picked up on his thoughts, { _I hear you read minds. That true?_ }

Sookie glanced to Hermione before responding to Alcide, "Yes, it is."

Hermione smirked at his reply, { _Son of a bitch._ _So we could have a whole conversation with me here clamped shut?_ }

"Well, it would be rude with just the three of us, but in a room full of stranger's it might come in handy," the blonde telepath replied.

"I'll keep that in mind," he looked to Hermione. "And you can read minds too?"

When Hermione went to sip her tea the smell had her stomach rolling in protest. She sat the cup down without taking a drink, "You didn't hear that from me, however there is magic that allows a witch or a wizard to peer into a person's mind."

He looked arched a brow, "I understand myself looking after Sookie, but why can't he look after you himself. You're his. I can smell him all over you."

Hermione frowned, "Because it's daylight. And I can take care of myself. He's just a stubborn ass."

"How'd he rope you into taking us to Jackson? We thought he hated werewolves," Sookie commented.

Alcide smiled at Sookie, "My old man. He's got a construction company in Caddo Parish. Came up a little short on a project. Went to Northman for a loan."

Sookie shook her head, "Wouldn't be my first choice."

He sighed, "Yeah you take what you can get. Only reason I'm here is to help him get out of debt. I don't do favors for vamps. Plus the pack is sniffing around. You both ain't getting nowhere without an in."

"Are you friends with them?" Hermione asked.

"I wouldn't call them friends exactly," he frowned. "My ex is banging their leader."

"Sorry," Sookie replied.

"That pack is a cancer to our kind. Weres have lived in Jackson for almost 200 years without a single human knowing. Now these sons of bitches come to town, there's a crime streak a mile wide. Not to say that the rest of us are above violence but you shut the barn door behind you."

"One of them came after us last night, in here." Sookie told him.

He sighed, "Yeah, Northman mentioned that. Looks like a heel of a fight. You gonna be ready for more of that in Jackson?"

Sookie sat straighter, "They took someone I love from me. I don't know about you, but we were raised to fight back."

He smirked, "Great. You'll get us all killed."

"I'll pack light," Sookie stood up from her seat.

He grinned and sniffed his tea, "Sounds like…" He paused and looked to Hermione, "Eric Northman is so going to kill someone when he realizes what you smell like."

"What do you mean?" Both of the cousins asked.

"How far along are you?" The werewolf asked.

Hermione laughed, "I'm not pregnant. It's not possible."

"You are. I can smell it."

Sookie looked to Hermione, "You cheated on Eric!?"

Hermione frowned and stood up, "Sookie, I've ONLY ever been with Eric! And I pretty sure if I slept with someone else, he would find them, torture them, and disembowel them. Something I find highly disturbing."

"Vampires can't have children," Alcide replied.

"I'm telling you the truth. And I'm not pregnant, I'm just feeling a little bit under the weather. I'll show you," She pulled out her wand and pointed it to her abdomen. Her face fell in disbelief when a ball of light pink surrounded her before dissipating. "It's not possible. How is this possible!? Vampires can't procreate!"

Alcide arched his eyebrows, "You swear you've only had sex with Northman?" He then stood up, "You can't go to Jackson. If he finds out that I took you in this condition, he'll torture and disembowel me!"

Hermione narrowed her eyes, "I am going with my cousin and no one is going to stop me!"

He glared, "And what do you think Northman is going to do when he finds out that you went, carrying his baby, impossible as it seems?"

"I can handle Eric," She crossed her arms. "Sookie, go grab your things and I'll put them in my beaded bag."

"Fine," Sookie looked between the witch and the werewolf. "But we are going to talk about this later."

Hermione nodded to her cousin, "Of course."


	47. Lou Pine's

Note: The words in the [brackets] are translated from Google Translate. The words in {braces} are thoughts that are heard.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter or True Blood/ Southern Vampire Mysteries. This is a story for enjoyment and I will not receive any profit from this. All rights reserved to those whom own HP and TB/SVM. This includes the movies, books, and TV Show.

Warning: MA. Contains mature content (language, violence, and sexual content) and is intended for adult readers. SPOILERS! With references to both the Harry Potter and True Blood/Southern Vampire Mysteries (a.k.a. Sookie Stackhouse novels).

 **Chapter Forty-Six**

Sookie got out of the car, wearing a white lace blouse and blue jeans, "I just think it's crazy that you are able to get pregnant by Eric."

Hermione frowned, straightening her favorite black lace cocktail dress, "I don't understand it either."

Alcide followed behind them as they walked up to the entrance to the bar that held the sign 'Lou Pine's', "Maybe it's because you're a witch?"

She sighed, "Maybe. I'll go to Hogwarts after we're done finding Bill. There has to be something in the library or maybe I can talk to Headmaster Dumbledore's portrait."

"You know what this means?" Her cousin's face grew into a smile, "We're gonna have a baby in the house! We can change Draco's guest room into a nursey since the room is across from yours and he's living in his home."

Hermione paled, "Oh Merlin, I hadn't thought of that. There no doubt that Harry and the others are going to be furious. I can't hide it either because my portrait on the Black Family Tapestry has changed. I'll have to look and see."

"I doubt Eric's going to let you leave his sight," the werewolf commented as they walked into the bar. It looked like the average dive bar, but it had pictures among other decorations of wolves, and country music played over the stereo. "Might not look like much, but Lou Pine's, it's the oldest Were bar in Mississippi."

Hermione patted his shoulder, "No, it's nice."

Just then a man spoke up, "Alcide." He grinned and chuckled, "It's nice to see a face from the old pack."

They stood next to the man and Alcide gave him a half hug with a slap on the back, "I figured the new wolves are drinking enough for all of us."

The man looked to Sookie, "Who's the civilian?"

Alcide nodded, "She's cool. She's a friend."

"Am I not dressed properly?" Sookie asked as she and Hermione looked around at the biker-styled clientele.

Man stared at her, "You both look like dinner."

Hermione smirked, "I think we've heard that before."

He arched an eyebrow as he looked over Hermione, "And the witch?"

Alcide grinned, "She's a friend too."

Hermione gestured to the blonde, "I'm also her cousin."

"I'll keep an eye on them, Hollis." Alcide told the man and they walked away. The women looked around the room at the tough-looking patrons. "Gonna have to split off. They see you with me, they ain't gonna talk."

"Where are you gonna be?" The telepath asked.

"With my guys," the werewolf replied. "I'll be watching you both. And make it quick, for the both of your sakes."

The cousins walked away from Alcide. Hermione gazed around the bar. For some reason it reminded her of the Leaky Cauldron, though the wizard's bar looked completely different. Perhaps it was because this bar was a werewolf bar, part of the supernatural community.

As they passed through a large crowd the witch kept looking forward as she thought out to her cousin, { _Do you hearing anything. There's so many snarly thoughts I can't hear very well._ }

There was a slight shake to Sookie's head, { _Nothing stands out yet_.} They stopped in front of a rowdy, mean-looking group, "Hey boys. Oh, my God, I am so stupid. We left our wallets in the car, but I am so parched." Hermione did her best to keep her heart-rate down as the men shifted slightly closer. "Any of you guys mind buying a girl a cosmo?"

"You only here with her," the man closest to them gestured to Hermione. "Creampuff?" Sookie nodded. "Oh you are stupid."

The blonde waitress smirked, "Oh, I've been to much tougher places than this. Any of you heard of a place in Louisiana called Fangtasia?"

"You're a fangbanger too?" He asked and saw that Hermione kept her face impassive, "Oh, you smell like one, witch."

Hermione was frowning in her mind, { _Am I that noticeable, as a witch?_ }

Sookie arched an eyebrow at the man, { _No, they must be able to tell because they're supernatural, just like you._ } "There's nothing meaner or stronger than a vampire."

{ _That makes sense. Eric knew right away._ } Hermione thought and noticed another man with long black hair and a beard stand up. He seemed stronger than the others. Not the Alpha, but possibly a Beta or something close to it, { _Watch out, Sookie._ }

{ _I know._ } Sookie smiled coyly, "What's not to like?"

"Oh you'd be surprised," The new man replied walking closer. { _If you knew we kicked the shit out of one a couple nights ago, you'd be on your knees right quick._ }

Sookie walked up to him, "Why don't you tell me about it?"

She put a hand on the creep's chest and opened her mind to Hermione. She was surprised she could keep her face impassive as they watched Bill being bitten and drank from. He was shouting and looked like her was in incredible pain. Her heart went out to her friend, wherever he was.

The man looked down to Sookie, "Let's talk about it in private."

She shrugged, "Sure. Why not?"

The first man they had talked to looked over to Hermione, "You wanna take a ride? Seems like vampires aren't the only thing you bang."

The witch fought back a grimace, "Um, thank you for the offer, but I'd rather not. I'm a little tired."

"I bet you are," he replied as the black-haired werewolf pulled Sookie into the back room as the other men cheered on.

It was only a few short moments she heard Sookie scream and the witch ran to her cousin, followed by Alcide who had suddenly appeared in front of her.

As they rushed into the room, Alcide grabbed the man off of Sookie, "Hey, asshole"

He punched him, which caused them to get into a tussled, growling and snarling at each other.

Hermione moved so Sookie as behind her and pointed her wand at the werewolf fighting Alcide.

She spoke over her shoulder, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," her cousin answered.

They followed as Alcide continued to wrestle the other werewolf and they ended up out in the bar. Upon seeing the fight, the rest of the patrons both complained to and cheered on Alcide.

Hermione felt her heart drop to her stomach as two of the offending werewolf's pack members came up behind and held on Alcide while he repeatedly punched him.

She thought fast on what she could do to help her new-found friend. She knew she couldn't cast hexes with the possibility of hitting the friendly werewolf of causing herself to be overrun.

She pointed her wand to her throat and with the Sonorous Charm she bellowed like thunder, "STOP FIGHTING!"

The entire paused to look at her and Hollis took the distraction to hit the attacker upside the head with a baseball bat, causing the offender to drop to the floor, "Goddamn. I'm gonna run out of bats if he keeps this up. Now get him out of here! Now!" The pack members dragged their friend away and Hollis kneeled down to Alcide, "Come on, man. She ain't worth it.

"I barely even know her," their friend replied, referencing Sookie.

Hollis gave him a look, "I mean Debbie."

Alcide shrugged and sat up slightly straighter, "What about Debbie?"

"Oh, shit," the bouncer looked away before looking back to Alcide. "Debbie's getting engaged to Coot."

Alcide sighed, "Oh, come on, Hollis, stop it."

Hollis shook his head, "No. The party's tomorrow night. Here. I'm sorry I gotta be the one to break it to you."

Bewildered, Alcide looked up to Sookie and Hermione. Unsure what to say, they looked to him awkwardly.


	48. Dodging Questions

Note: I apologize for the late update. My step dad lost his battle with lung cancer the day after Christmas. I'll try to get back to regular updates. I hope you all had good holidays.

 **Chapter Forty-Seven**

Hermione watched as Sookie patched Alcide up. He had declined healing magic, so she stood by, unsure what to do. A wave of nausea brought her mind to another dilemma- she was carrying Eric's baby. She had no clue how it happened, let alone how to be a mother. She was itching to go to Madam Pomphrey, the Hogwarts Library or even Albus's Portrait for answers. She knew if she went to Snape all hell would break loose. She had a feeling that it was possibly happening now that she wasn't in Louisiana. She just hoped Tara was okay with the revolving fireplace.

"Don't take it personally," Sookie was saying as she held gauze to the cut on Alcide's shoulder. "The Were you were fighting had vampire blood in him. Bill's in fact, so I know it's strong."

He sighed, "Werewolves doing V?"

Hermione nodded, her brown curls bouncing, "Yes."

"Goes against everything we stand for," Alcide frowned. "The rest of the pack into that shit?"

"The ones who took Bill, at least," Sookie answered.

"Like I need more reasons to hate them," Alcide flinched when Sookie dabbed his wound with alcohol. "Ow!"

"Sorry," the blonde telepath paused. "Is Debbie your ex-girlfriend?"

He sighed, "She's my fiancée. She moved out a month ago."

The witch blinked, "A month?"

"And you still haven't got new furniture?" Sookie added.

The werewolf rolled his eyes, failing at hiding the guilty features the flashed across his face, "I don't have the time for it."

"You ever hear from her?" Hermione asked softly.

Alcide looked to her with kind brown eyes, "My sister, Janice, does. She runs a beauty parlor. Debbie still goes in to get her hair done up."

He looked over his shoulder to Sookie and the looked at each other for a moment.

"Almost done," Sookie smiled.

Just as Sookie set down the first aid kit, her cell phone rang. Hermione watched with anxiousness when Sookie answered and felt relief when it seemed that Bill was the caller. When the telepath said, "Shut the fuck up" Hermione was instantly alert.

She walked over, "What wrong?"

Sookie ignored her cousin, "The last time I saw you, you asked me to marry you… You have to say that. Someone's listening… Bill… That's not true."

Hermione got closer was tempted to grab the phone and take away her cousin's pain when she saw tears streaming down the blonde's face, "What's he saying?

"I don't believe you," Sookie cried into the phone the put it in her pocket as she sat on the bed. She looked up, "What does he mean by saying he doesn't want to be found?"

Hermione felt her heart drop when Alcide replied, "I'm pretty sure it means he doesn't wanna see you anymore."

"That isn't what he said," Sookie insisted, tears still streaming down her face.

Hermione sat down next to her cousin as the werewolf looked down at them, "Well, what do you think he said?"

She shook her head, "I don't know what he said. I just know that isn't the man I love."

He gave her a look, "Well, maybe the man you love never existed except in your head."

"No, it doesn't make sense." Hermione frowned then turned to Sookie. "Maybe he's doing it to protect you."

Sookie wiped her eyes, "How is any of this supposed to make me feel better?"

Alcide sat down on the other side of Sookie, "All I know is that no matter how well you think you know somebody they can still turn around and kick you right in the nut sac."

Hermione gave him a pointed look, "My cousin was a Deatheater, but he changed."

Sookie tried to calm down and Hermione placed a hand on her shoulder, "I don't have a nut sac, and Bill… he's risked everything for me. Our love is way bigger than him breaking up with me over the phone."

Alcide arched an eyebrow, "How many relationships you been in?"

Hermione gave him a full on glare, "Why does that matter?"

"Well, all I'm saying is there's no nice way of getting out of these things," he then looked to Sookie. "Come here."

When he hugged Sookie, the telepath's eyes widened, "Oh, my God, you're so warm."

"Sorry," he apologized.

She shrugged, "It's okay, I'm not used to it."

"That's because a werewolves' temperature is higher than the average person's. I read about it in _Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them: American Edition_." When she saw them watching her awkwardly, Hermione blushed as stood up. "Sorry."

Sookie smiled, "I thought that maybe he was coming down with the flu."

Alcide smirked. "No." When her cousin looked back to their new friend, Hermione watched as Alcide placed a hand on her cheek before turning away, "You probably want some privacy."

Sookie sniffled, "That's the last thing I want."

He looked between the two cousins, "I'll go put on a shirt."

~HG/EN~

Just as Sookie received a phone call from Tara, Hermione received a text from Eric.

 _I've been thinking about you. I want to fuck you right now._

She rolled her eyes. He probably wanted her to Apparate to him. Thinking of their unborn child caused her to fell butterflies in her stomach. _Maybe another night. I'm tired._

She could imagine he was cocking an eyebrow, _Is that nervousness in our connection I feel?_

Hermione felt defensive when she typed her answer, _No._

 _The lady doth protest too much._

She knew he was smirking back at her as she replied, _The lady doth protest just right._

 _I can feel you wanting me right now._

She felt a flush spread across her body, _Then you can feel me being tired._

 _You do seem really tired._ There was a pause in between his messages. _Are you unwell?_

 _I'm fine._

She did her best to Occlude her mind, hoping that it also worked against vampire blood bonds, but found out that there was no such luck with his dismissal, _I can also tell that you are not. I will see you soon._

~HG/EN~

The next morning the women found Alcide in his kitchen making breakfast with the radio playing.

"What time you want to head back? To Bon Temps?" He asked as Sookie side stepped him with no reply. "Since you're not looking for that asshole anymore."

The witch peered over his shoulder to see that he was making an impressive breakfast of steak, eggs, bacon, sausage and pancakes. She suddenly felt famished.

Sookie was pouring herself a cup of coffee, "Oh, I still plan on finding him."

Hermione conjured decaffeinated tea from her stores from home, "Really?"

"Okay, doormat." Alcide was frowning.

Hermione looked at him with disapproval, "Hey!"

"I'm not a doormat," Sookie sat next to her cousin at the table. "I just want him to say it to my face."

He turned to the seated cousins, "What, he didn't hurt you enough?"

"I agree with Hermione," her cousin would not be dissuading as she sipped her coffee. "I think he's in trouble. Maybe we're both wrong, but if he can look me in the eye and tell me it's over, I'll leave him here to rot."

The witch fought a gag when the smell of the coffee drifted to her nostrils. She looked apologetically a Sookie.

Alcide glance from her back to the blonde waitress, "You looking for closure? Just let it go, moved on."

"Says the man cooking in a wok because he's too sad to buy a new frying pan," she retorted with an arch in her eyebrow.

Hermione fought back a smirk as he reprimanded her cousin, "Sookie, be nice."

"We need more information," Sookie then looked to Alcide. "Take us to that engagement party tonight."

He nearly growled, "No fucking way. I paid my debt to Eric Northman."

"I know you're still hurting over Debbie," Sookie insisted. "Seeing her with those creeps might help you get over her."

"Are you insane?" He barked as he turned off the stove. "Either one of us showing up after last night is just asking to get our asses kicked." He then threw the silverware on the table. "You go if you gotta. Don't put your shit on me."

Despite his terrible mood, he placed the food on the table gently. After contemplating during the awkward silence as they ate, Hermione spoke up.

"I'll use magic to disguise ourselves," She said as she piled eggs on top of her pancakes.

The werewolf arched a brow at her plate then replied, "No, we can smell magic."

"Then we'll need a hair dresser," Sookie looked to Alcide with a grin as Hermione following her chain of thought. The large male just rolled his eyes. "I'll call your sister."


	49. Back to Club Dead

**Chapter Forty-Eight**

Hermione finished putting her make up on as Sookie entered the room. They both wore dark make up, mostly reds with blacks and they both had temporarily dyed their hair black. While Sookie's hair was made into a short bob, Hermione's was pulled up into a messy bun. Their outfits also different. Sookie wore a black corset with flames, biker gloves and sleek hip-hugging pants. Hermione wore a lace corset and a mini shirt with fishnet stockings and black leather boots. They both had fake tattoos.

Looking back to the living room mirror Hermione nearly started herself with the realization, _Shite, I almost look like Bellatrix._

Sookie put a hand on her shoulder, "Is she the aunt that gave you the scars?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes."

The door opened and Alcide yelled in greeting, "Sookie? Hermione?"

"We're in here," Sookie called after him.

His eye widened when he walked into the living room, "Wow. I guess my sister took to the both of you."

"Debbie's getting initiated into Coot's pack, and she's addicted to V," Sookie blurted out.

Alcide's jaw dropped, "Shut the fucking door. Debbie's a bloodhead? How'd you find out?"

Hermione gave him an apologetic look, "We heard Janice's thoughts."

"She didn't tell you because she's trying to protect you," Sookie added.

His eyes narrowed, "Then why didn't you both let her?"

"Because we know you care about Debbie, no matter what she did to you," Hermione's cousin reasoned. "I figured you wanna know if she were in danger."

"She's gonna let THOSE FUCKING MONGRELS BRAND HER?!" He swallowed, "V's the only reason. It's gotta be."

"Of course it is," Hermione said empathically.

"Maybe it's not too late for you to get through to her," the telepath suggested. "Stop her from ruining her life."

"Fuck!" In a fit of anger, Alcide hit the wall, causing a picture to fall and shatter.

Hermione arched an eyebrow, "Does that mean you are coming with us?"

She rolled her eyes at her cousin's addition, "We probably won't get in otherwise."

Alcide relented, "Fine. We're gonna have to go in separate, though. You both might be able to fool some with your getups. They're just gonna beat the shit out of me, again."

~HG/EN~

As the two cousins walked around the bar, they could see everyone was well into the festivities.

{ _It's a private party. Hollis isn't here. We're on our own_.} Alcide's mind broadcasted to them.

The walked around the bar and were stopped by a man placing two shot in front of the cousins, "Shoot them."

"No thanks," Sookie responded as they looked up to see it was the man from the night before.

{ _She looks familiar. Did I bang her?_ } He thought.

"I mean, fuck yeah!" Sookie cheered and took the shot.

 _I can't drink_ , Hermione looked around to make sure everyone is too drunk to notice her actions. She quickly dumped the alcohol over her shoulder.

Before they could back away, the man slammed two more shots in front of them, "Again."

They repeated and grew apprehensive when the man placed more shots before them, "One more. Third time's a charm."

The group started cheering as Sookie and Hermione glanced at each other. They both drank their shots; however, Hermione didn't swallow.

"Who the fuck are you?" The two cousins turned around to see a very angry female werewolf staring them down.

"They're with me Debbie," Alcide said, causing everyone to look at him.

With the attention off of her, Hermione spit out the alcohol silently on the floor. Looking back up, even though he had kept his face impassive, Alcide blinked, cueing Hermione that he had seen what she did. She felt her face flush red.

"Don't go through the initiation," The werewolf told his ex-fiancée.

"You thought this knight-on-a-white-horse shit would work?" Debbie narrowed her eyes. "With me?"

Alcide frowned, "What have you done to yourself?"

"I finally got free of you. And I've never been happier in my life."

At this remark, Hermione wanted nothing more than to hex this bitch to oblivion.

"I still care about you," her new friend said softly. "Go through with this, the pack will never let you back in."

"I don't need your pussy pack," Debbie declared. "And I was fucking Coot when I was still with you."

Hermione could see the disbelief in Alcide's eyes, "This isn't about us."

Debbie crossed her arms, "Like hell. You came here and brought these skanks just to make me jealous."

"Skank?" Sookie put her hands on her hips. "Well, coming from you, that's just funny."

"Sookie," Alcide warned.

Debbie laughed, turning to the telepath, "You did not just say that to me at my own fucking party."

"Alcide came here despite every good reason in the world not to because he believes the woman he fell in love with still lives inside you somewhere," Sookie implored.

Hermione nodded, "He's willing to risk his life to make sure you hold onto that woman, even if he doesn't get to have her."

Debbie looked between the two and then to Alcide, who replied, "It isn't too late. We can get out of here right now."

New man came over, wrapping an arm around Debbie, "What the fuck is this?"

Alcide's lips thinned, "It's just a conversation, Coot."

"Well, she's all done with you, Herveaux," Coot looked to the cousins then back to Alcide. "She went and found herself a real wolf." Debbie laughed and smiled as he turned to her, "Come on. Let's do this shit!"

He laughed and the surrounding werewolves cheered.

Debbie watched Alcide, "Leave him alone, Coot. Let him stay."

Coot frowned, "No way in hell."

"He needs to see this. He ain't never gonna let us be, baby, till he understands I'm with you for good," she turned to him and they kissed passionately with Hermione glaring at them.

Hermione then saw Coot in the car with Bill. Looking to her cousin, she knew Sookie had also seen in Coot's mind.

Debbie and Coot continued their very inappropriate public display of affection until Debbie was lifted above the crowd and surfed to the stage, her coat ripped off her body.

Sookie looked to Alcide, "Coot. He's the one of the ones who took Bill."

The three looked to see a man on the stage, holding up a fur coat.

"Who's that?" The witch wondered.

"Russell Edgington," Alcide replied. "He's a rich antiques dealer here."

The crowd continued to cheer, the suddenly a light shined on Russell. Everyone except Sookie, Hermione, and Alcide bowed.

" _Jetzt trinken wir_ [Now, let's drink]," Russell spoke to the crowd in German. " _Der dunkle Rotwein unserer Vorfahren_ [The dark red wine of our ancestors]."

Everyone replied in agreement as the tree friends continued to watch. Russell pulled up his sleeve, then his fangs came out.

"What's a vampire doing in a wolf den?" Sookie eyes widened.

Alcide grimaced, "Why are they submitting to this fanger?"

He bit his arm and held it over trays of shot glasses.

"Oh, my God," the telepath in took a sharp breath. "He supplies them."

Hermione could feel her heart pounding as her mind raced, "He must be the vampire leader Eric told us about."

"Holy shit," was the only thing Alcide could reply with.

"Awe, not tonight, pumpkin," Russel told Debbie, who was looking at the shots and the vampire's bloodied wrist with lust. "Otherwise your brand won't last." He pulled out a handkerchief and wiped his mouth clean, turning to the crowd, "Tonight…" Everyone stood up, "You continue the grand tradition of expanding our pack. My contribution is but a small token of gratitude for our collaboration throughout the ages."

Everyone cheered as Sookie looked to her friend and cousin, "The ages?"

"Eric did say this was an old pack," Hermione replied.

"Now," Russell spoke as everyone lifted up their shot glasses. "Drink." Hermione watched as everyone drank their shot and felt her stomach drop when she noticed the crowd become energized. "I leave you to amongst your own to celebrate."

As he left everyone cheered as a burning brand was brought on stage. Hermione felt sick as Debbie screamed out in pain as the metal met with her skin.

"Debbie, you dumb bitch," Alcide growled as everyone cheered while his ex-fiancée screamed. "This is so fucking wrong!"

Cooter jumped on stage, taking his shirt off, and howling. Hermione was dumbstruck as he pulled down his pants and shifted into a wolf. He licked Debbie's brand before hoping onto the stereo howling. Everyone threw down their shot glasses in response and Hermione heard the warning bells going off in her mind as everyone began to take off their clothes.

"What's happening?" Sookie looked to Hermione.

Hermione looked to Alcide, "Are they all shifting?"

Alcide was grunting, "You both need to get out of here." He turned to them with amber eyes, "Run. Run!"

They turned away from their friend and sped toward the exit. Hermione followed behind, only to bump into Sookie, who's voice turned into a high pitch scream, "What the fuck is that!?"

Hermione looked over, her face going pale. There amongst the crowd is a European werewolf, towering over other smaller wolves. She fought dizziness at the sight.

"Merlin, he figured out how to shift without the full moon," she felt her heart in her throat. "Fuck. We really need to get out of here."

Sookie began running again, now alongside her cousin, "You know him? Who is that?"

The witch frowned, her eyes threatening to tear up, "Fenrir Greyback."


	50. Fantastic!

Note: I began to upload my fanfiction on Wattpad. I also plan on uploading original stories.

user/DiannaMarie0724

 **Chapter Forty-Nine**

"What the bloody hell happened back there?" Hermione asked as Alcide drove like the hounds of hell were chasing them.

"Why were they shifting?" Sookie wondered. "You almost shifted."

"Couldn't help it. When that energy starts rolling, it takes you over. We're lucky we got out of there alive," he hit his steering wheel. "Fuck!"

"I know it was terrible-" Alcide interrupted the normally blonde telepath.

"You don't know anything."

The witch frowned, "Well, I know that if you don't slow down, you're going kill us."

"We are not gonna die because of your shitty girlfriend and a Mississippi pothole!" Sookie shouted. When Alcide pulled over, she looked at him guiltily. "I had to be mean to make you listen. I'm sorry."

"She wasn't always shitty," the werewolf told them. "We were great together." He looked down, "When she wasn't drinking or cheating. She used to play horseshoes with my dad. Help my mom plant tomatoes."

"But tonight she was half-naked in a wolf skin, getting branded." Sookie replied.

Hermione sighed, "Tell us more about Russell Edgington."

"He's just some rich vampire," Alcide shrugged. "That's all I knew till tonight."

"I gotta talk to him," Hermione's cousin said.

Alcide looked to the woman seated next to him, "Are you out of your fucking mind?"

The Gryffindor Princess nodded, "I agree with Alcide on this."

"The brand, the blood, the vampire," Sookie insisted. "He knows where Bill is, or he knows who knows."

Alcide glared at his new friend, "I promised Eric I'd keep you both out of trouble. You ain't going near him, Sookie."

Hermione sighed, "I'll text Eric."

~HG/EN~

Later that night, after washing the black color from their hairs and going to bed, Hermione and Sookie woke up to hear Alcide arguing with someone. They paused at the doorway to see Debbie turn to them.

"That's the neighbor?" Debbie growled. "Oh hell no."

"They have nothing to do with this," Alcide defended his friends.

Debbie: frowned to the women, "You're fucking my wolf, bitches. In my house. { _Like I did with Coot and Roy and Bobby and Travis_ }"

Sookie spoke up after Debbie's thoughts, "Like you did with Coot and Roy and Bobby?"

"Don't forget Travis," Hermione added.

Debbie lunges for them, however Alcide took a hold of her, "What'd you say to me, whores?"

Alcide growled at Debbie, "I'm strong enough to throw you out of here, blood or no blood."

Sookie rolled her eyes at the female werewolf, "No, we're not sleeping with him."

The witch gestured to the blonde waitress, "Plus, she's my cousin."

Sookie frowned, "You traded this good person who loves you for a shot of V, that burn on your back, and a dumb biker who's half the man and half the wolf that Alcide is."

"I will fuck you up!" Debbie shouted. "I will cut you!"

Sookie and Hermione went to step forward, however Alcide warned them, "Ladies, back off."

"Where is Bill Compton?" The telepath demanded.

A confused look crossed Debbie's face, { _Who the hell is Bill Compton?_ }

~HG/EN~

"Have you told Eric yet?" Sookie asked as the cousins sat down in the living room.

"No," Hermione sighed. "I think I should tell him when we're face to face.

Hermione and Sookie sit down and talk before they hear Alcide's thoughts.

{ _It's gone too far and it's picking up speed. I gotta tell the packmaster everything._ } They heard Alcide's thoughts as he walked into the room. "Gonna run errands. Won't take long."

"What's a packmaster?" The blonde asked.

Alcide frowned, "Goddamn it."

Sookie shrugged, "I gotta do what I gotta do."

"This is Were business. It's against our laws to tell you anything," he then gestured to Hermione. "Like it's against her laws to tell anyone who isn't magical or supernatural anything."

"Actually, that's changing soon," Hermione thought for a moment then grinned. "Like when the vampire came out of the coffin, only we're coming out of the broom closet." At their blank looks, Hermione felt her cheeks flush red. "Well, I don't ride brooms because I'm terrified of flying. But it's a huge sport in the Wizardry Society."

"I've been listening to dark, private thoughts since I was a little girl," Sookie told their werewolf friend.

Hermione sighed, "I'm new to it."

"Keeping secrets is how I survive, Alcide," Sookie said.

Alcide glared at her, "No."

Sookie frowned, "Then I'll have to dig it out of your head, and I really don't like do that."

"Sookie," Hermione admonished. "It's rude."

Alcide sighed, "Pack isn't a democracy. Most Weres don't have much sense. You both saw. They're all teeth and fight and sex. Packmaster's our alpha. He makes the big decisions, keeps the rest of us in line."

The telepath looked at him seriously, "How much does your packmaster know about last night."

"That's what I have to find out," the werewolf nodded. "He'll tell us what to do."

Hermione stood up, "Then we're coming along."

He pointed to them, "I am not breaking anymore rules for either of you."

Sookie stood up next to her cousin, "Then you might as well invite Debbie over to tear us up. Because that's what she's gonna try to do."

He glared at them as Hermione added, "I can protect us, but in my condition, my magic will no doubt drain faster than normal."

Sookie: patted him on the shoulder as she made her way out of the room, "Work with us. It will get easier."

~HG/EN~

"If these were ordinary Were junkies scoring the street," Alcide told his packmaster. "I wouldn't be here, but they're organized and drinking from the source. Sookie and Hermione were there, they can back me up."

The packmaster frowned, "You'll be disciplined for exposing us to a human, Alcide. And you took a pregnant witch there. We have a longstanding relationship with the magical community. Remus, before he passed, was our bridge to that community."

Hermione nodded, "I'm his son's godmother."

"Hermione? As in Hermione Granger?" The packmaster looked to the witch then growed at Alcide. "Fuck."

The younger werewolf nodded, "Yes, sir."

"It's not his fault," Sookie reasoned. "And we only wanted to tell you what we saw."

The packmaster sighed, "I already know all about it."

The witch crossed her arms, "Then you have a plan?"

"Whatever it is, I support you, sir, 100 percent," Alcide added.

The old werewolf looked at them pointedly, "Do nothing, tell no one."

Alcide was confused, "How's that help the pack?"

"Russell Edgington-" Sookie was interrupted by the packmaster.

"There's nothing I can do about him. He's the godddamn vampire king of Mississippi."

The telepath frowned, "Bill."

"Colonel Flood," Alcide implored. "That gang is recruiting. We can't just sit back and let some fanger pick us off one by one."

Flood narrowed his eyes, "Edgington is ancient. He's had a pack of Were serving him for centuries all over the world. Now he's on our doorstep. We gonna be smart. Let him do what he wants to do until he goes away."

Alcide frowned along with his friends, "If he's a part of our history, you should have told us about him."

Flood huffed, "I am saving us from extinction."

Hermione knew her werewolf friend was trying to keep himself composed, "I'd rather be extinct than slave to a dead man."

Colonel Flood kept his face impassive as he walked to his car, "{Don't know what to do. There's no one to help me. He'll kill us all. Maybe I'll just leave town. I'm scared shitless. Show no fear.}" He opened his car door, "Don't question your packmaster, boy."

Alcide widened his eyes, "Colonel Flood, we gotta do something!"

"Let him go," Sookie said, putting her hand on her hips.

Hermione nodded, "He can't help. He's afraid."

"Bullshit," Flood glared as he got into his car. "Alcide, obey."

As he drove away, Sookie looked to Alcide, "It wasn't bullshit."

He turned to them, "I know." He placed his hands on their shoulders, "I trust you both."

~HG/EN~

"Hermione. Sookie."

The sound of Alcide's voice woke Sookie and Hermione up and they went to the living room. To their surprise, Bill was standing in front of Alcide.

Sookie ran to her boyfriend and hugged him, "Bill."

Bill looked from the telepath to the witch, "Sookie… you both have to go now."

Hermione arched an eyebrow, "Is that all you have to say to us?"

"There's no time," the vampire turned to the werewolf. "You must take them away."

Sookie shook her head, "Wherever I'm going, you're coming too."

"It's too late. There's no hope for me," Bill told her then commanded Alcide. "Please, you have to get them out of Jackson, as fast as you can."

Alcide nodded, "I believe him."

Hermione's eyes widened, "You _are_ trying to protect us."

Sookie's eyes watered, "What do you mean, there's no hope?"

Bill implored his girlfriend, "You have to leave now."

"I will," the blonde waitress nodded. "But tell me what I'm running from."

Just then the door was opened violently, slamming against the wall, causing them all to turn in surprise.

Coot walked in and turned to the doorway, "Come on in."

Another werewolf rushed in and began fighting Bill as Coot kneed Alcide, "That's for Debbie, fucker."

Russell walked into the room, rolling his eyes, "Grab the girls, you imbecile."

With Alcide incapacitated, Coot went to grab Sookie and Hermione pulled out her wand.

" _Expellarmous_!" To her astonishment, Hermione watched as her wand flew across the room and she looked over to see Fenrir pointing his wand at her. "Hello, love."

Coot grabs on to Sookie, but Sookie would have none of it.

She shouted "NO!" and to everyone's amazement they watched as purple light shot out of her hands, causing Coot to fly back.

Russell began to laugh and both of the cousins looked at each other before looking to Sookie's hands.

"Fantastic!" The older vampire exclaimed with a grin.


	51. Feunion

**Chapter Fifty**

As Hermione and her cousin were led into Russell Edgington' mansion, it brought back memories of being captured by Snatchers and led to Malfoy Manor. As they walked into the foyer, she fought to keep calm and collected. She got through the war, she could get through this. Seeing movement out of the corner of her eye, she was surprised to see Lorena walking down the steps. The vampire took one look her progeny and her smirk went into an instant frown. Feeling an intense gaze, she looked to see Eric walking into the foyer, his face impassive. _What was going on_?

Both Sookie and Hermione were thrown in the direction of Eric, while Bill was thrown to the floor.

"Well," Russell said. "Guess who turned out to be completely unworthy of our trust."

The male in the robe standing next to Eric was the first one to reply, "No."

Lorena looked from Bill to Russell, "Why? What's happened?"

"He's been hiding something very interesting from us all," Russell answered.

Suddenly Bill flashed to the stairs and broke a piece of railing, staking a vampire nearby. While Sookie and the robed vampire screamed, Hermione glanced to Eric, seeing him watching her intently. Her heart beat escaladed and her belly flipped. Then she remembered what she had to tell him. She immediately felt nauseous.

Their gaze broke when Bill jumped on top of Russell's shoulders to stake him, however the older vampire threw him up, causing Bill to smash into the ceiling.

"Bill!" Sookie shouted in worry.

Russell laughed, "Are you serious? I am almost 3000 years old."

Sookie and Hermione went to run to Bill, but Eric flashed in front of them blocking their path.

Bill's face was full of worry as he pleaded to Eric, "Get them out of here, please."

Eric didn't respond to Bill and pulled the cousins away.

"Eric, what are you doing?" Hermione glared at him.

Eric looked to Russell, gesturing to Sookie, "I wouldn't let go of this is if I were you. I don't know what it is, but I do know it's quite valuable."

"Eric, what the fuck?" Sookie demanded.

Russell arched an eyebrow, looking over Hermione, "And the witch?"

Hermione looked to Eric and she realized that he held the same face that Snape held for all those years as a double spy. _What is Eric up to?_ "I confess, she is mine."

"You're a fangbanger now?" Fenrir Greyback's eyes looked more wild than ever. "Where's the innocent little girl I almost tasted?"

Eric pulled her to his side, his arm around her, and growled at the werewolf wizard, "She grew up." He relaxed slightly and looked to Russell. "I've not tasted her cousin, but all my instincts say it would be quite extraordinary."

"I will never, ever forgive you for this," Sookie spat.

"Awe, it thinks we're equals." Hermione felt a strong urge to punch the Viking vampire in his face.

"Oh, but it's wrong," Russell smirked. "Isn't it?"

"Indeed," Hermione gave them the evil-eye as they shared a laugh.

Robed vampire put his hands on his hips, "Do you care nothing about our home?"

Russell rolled his eyes, "Talbot, not now."

"When!?" Talbot shouted before storming out of the room.

Lorena looked to the Mississippi vampire king, "What are you going to do with our Mr. Compton, if I may ask?"

"Marco, Fenrir, take Mr. Compton to the slave quarters." They took them to the door and Russell turned to Lorena. "There, my dear, you will kill him."

Sookie burst into tears, "No!"

Lorena frowned, "But what's-?"

Russell shouted, "Do not defy me! I am your king!"

Lorena bowed her head, "Your majesty."

The older vampire motioned to Eric, "Take Misses Stackhouse and Granger into the library, Eric. I want to ask them a few questions after I repair the state of affairs of my marriage."

Russell left the room and Sookie looked to Bill, "Bill, we will get you out of here."

Bill looked to the Viking vampire, "Eric, you save them, I beg you."

Sookie glared at Lorena, "If you do kill him, I will kill you."

The female vampire's fangs came out, "Oh please, please try." She then scowled at Eric, "Without that sanctimonious little prick Godric to save you." Eric growled as Lorena looked to the two cousins, "I would just love to rip you both open and wear your rib cages as a hat."

Hermione glared, "Godric is alive. I saved him."

"What a shame," Lorena replied as she turned and walked out the door.

Eric steered his witch and the telepath into the direction of the library.

"Please tell me you were just doing that for the king's benefit," Sookie addressed Eric.

"I don't think anyone plays the king of Mississippi and gets away with it," Eric told them. "I certainly have no intentions of trying."

"Why are you even here?" The Gryffindor Princess asked. "I know I had texted you, but you got here faster than I imagined. Don't you have anything else to do?"

"Yeah, I do, and I need to think," The blonde vampire muttered. "So please don't take this the wrong way, but you both need to shut up."

"Eric, please I'm begging you-" Sookie began to say while Hermione said in a shrill voice, "Excuse-!"

He covered both of their mouths, "Thank you."

Once they were in the library, behind closed door, Hermione and Sookie sat on the couch while Eric passed back and forth in front of them.

"So all that stuff about caring for Hermione, that was just crap?" Hermione's cousin asked.

"Enough," he said shortly.

"You big phony. Big hat, no cattle," Sookie crossed her arms.

"Do you mind?" Eric glared at her. "I'm trying to think here."

Hermione frowned, "You said our lives were too valuable to throw away."

Eric glared at the both of them, "You both are valuable."

"Your lives are too valuable to throw away," Sookie mocked his words to them. "It makes me feel disturbingly human."

Eric flashed to her, his fangs out, "I said, enough. Do you not understand? I'm very close to getting something I've wanted since I was still human. You will not get in my way."

He put away his fangs and stepped away.

Sookie grimaced, "I fucking hate your guts, Eric Northman. I will pay you back for this."

He sighed and took in a deep breath. His eyes went quizzical when he sniffed. He then pierced his blue eyes on Hermione's brown ones.

He flashed to her, beyond furious, his fangs out, "WHO FUCKING TOUCHED YOU!"


	52. Q & A

Note: If you're interested there are other stories (original and fanfic) on my Wattpad.

 **Chapter Fifty-One**

The furious vampire stood over her with bloodlust in his eyes. She wasn't sure if he was angry with her or some perceived person.

Eric growled as he repeated, "Who fucking touched you!?"

Hermione fought to remain calm, "Eric-"

He narrowed his eyes, "NO! I will fucking kill him!"

The witch glared, "Calm down."

"I will not fucking calm down!" He thundered, "You are mine! You are my Mate! Why the fuck do you smell pregnant!?"

Sookie tried her best to get the Viking vampire's attention, "Eric-"

Eric pulled away from Hermione, pacing, "I will rip off his dick-"

Tired of Eric's ranting, Hermione shouted, "It's yours!"

He stopped and looked at her, "That's not possible."

"Do I smell like anyone else?" She asked.

He put his fangs away, surprise in his blue eyes, "How-?"

"I'm not sure," the witch told him. "But it is yours. I've never been with anyone else."

"We all thought it was impossible too," the telepath added.

He continued to stare at Hermione as Russell Edgington walked into the library.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting," the ancient vampire said to the room. "A husband's work is never done." Eric pulled his face into a smirk, however Russell commanded him, "Leave us."

Eric's smirk faltered slightly, "Miss Granger-"

Russell interrupted the blonde vampire, "She will be fine."

"As you wish," Eric looked to Hermione as he walked out of the room.

Russell looked to Sookie as he sat in front of the cousins, "Now, tell me what you are."

Sookie did not miss a beat, "I'm a waitress."

"Yes, and I am Marie of Romania. I'm a very patient man, Miss Stackhouse," he stood up. "One can afford to be when one is immortal. But my patience is not without limits." He looked to Hermione, "And your reputation precedes you, Miss Granger. Greyback has told me all about you. No doubt you've already scanned entire libraries and sources to find out."

He went to the fireplace next to the sofa and lit it. He poked the logs with a fire poker, causing the flame to grow larger.

"Isn't it too warm out for a fire?" Hermione asked.

"I suppose, but I love a good fire. There's something primal about it," he answered as he burnt his hand on the poker. It instantly healed. "It always makes things more…. Dramatic. Now…" He put the fire poker down and sat on the chair in front of them, "It's time for the both of you to answer my questions."

Hermione's cousin nodded her head, "Fine. I have some questions for you too."

Russell laughed, "Oh, honey. There's a fine line between feisty and delusional. You're not in any position to bargain."

Hermione sat back, doing her best to keep her face impassive, "You don't know that."

"Oh, now it's getting interesting," she was sure her Godfather would be proud of Russell's response.

"We'll answer one of your questions and you'll answer one of ours," the telepath set the rules.

Russell smirked, "Who goes first?"

"Are you king of all vampires?" At Sookie's question, Hermione wanted to roll her eyes at her cousin.

Russell laughed, "Heavens, no, my dear girl. I am merely the king of Mississippi."

"Do you have a crown?" At the second question, Hermione was tempted to cover her face with her hands.

Russell leaned forward, "I have several." He then sat back, "That's two questions. My turn. What are you? You're definitely not human."

"My parents were human," Sookie replied.

"How do you know?" Russell asked. "And how do you know they were your parents, for that matter?"

"My grandfather was like me." At Sookie's answer, Hermione shifted uncomfortably.

Hermione knew that Sookie's grandfather was Fintan Brigant and not Earl Stackhouse, however, Sookie did not.

Russell glanced at Hermione and turned to Sookie, "Which is?"

"I can hear people's thoughts," the telepath told him. "And shifters', werewolves'. Not vampires'."

"How dreadful that must be," the vampire said conversationally.

Sookie nodded, "Oh, you have no idea."

"I mean, who cares what anyone else is thinking?" He looked to Hermione, "The same goes for you?"

"Recently, yes. My turn." At this the vampire sighed. "Is Lorena gonna kill Bill?"

He leaned back, "If she knows what's good for her. But she'll take her time. He's been her drug of choice for centuries now. She's gonna have a hard time letting go."

Sookie had tears in her eyes, "Please. You can stop her."

"Why would the both of you want me to?" He stood up and went to his desk, "Are you aware that your noble Mr. Compton has been keeping a secret file on the both of you? On your family?"

 _"I understand Sookie, but why me? If I find out there's something more going on, William Compton, then you'll have more to worry about when I get my new wand."_ With her past words ringing in her ears, she remembered seeing Bill at Sophie-Ann's. Understanding what was going on, Hermione blurted out, "No bloody way."

Russell handed the file to Sookie, "Yes, bloody way."

Hermione turned to her cousin, "Wait!"

Hermione watched helplessly as Sookie turned pictures over to see her real family tree with Fintan as her grandfather. "What the-?"

Russell interrupted Sookie, "My turn. What are you besides a telepath? And what on earth makes that light come out of your hands?"

Sookie shook her head, her eyes disbelieving.

{ _I'm sorry. I should have told you about Fintan,_ } Hermione thought to her cousin.

Russell grew impatient, "Oh, don't make me force it out of you."

{ _Why does Bill have information on us!?_ } Sookie cried, "I don't know. I never even knew I could do it until recently, and I don't know what I am. Maybe I'm an alien. All I know is it's something big, so if I were you I wouldn't hurt me or anyone I care about."

"But you do. You didn't want her to open that file." Russell address Hermione before his attention went back to Sookie. "Are there other powers?"

"It's my turn." Tears continued to fall down the blonde telepath's cheeks.

"Speak now!" The vampire shouted as he stood up, his fangs out. "Are there other powers?"

"Once," Sookie tried to calm herself, her tears stopping. "I threw a chain at somebody and it wrapped around his neck by itself… like that face-crab thing from Alien. That's all."

He put his fangs away and smirked, "Well, no wonder the queen is so… fascinated with the both of you."

Hermione felt like she was going to be ill. Bill, this whole time hand been gathering information on herself and her cousin for Sophie-Ann. Did he even care about them? Did he even love Sookie?

"There's a queen?" Sookie asked.

Hermione sighed, "Not now."

Russell pointed to Hermione, "You've met her, I take it?" He then gave Sookie a pitiful look, "Oh, sweetheart. You really don't know anything at all, do you?"


	53. Realizations

Note: I created a book on Wattpad called Encyclopedia Libro Cantus (Encyclopedia Book of Spells). This book was compiled of many Harry Potter resources. I have my own creations listed. **Also, suggestions and additions are welcomed!** This is meant to be a data base of spell for the use of Harry Potter Roleplay and Harry Potter Fanfiction.

 **Chapter Fifty-Two**

As Russell dragged Hermione and Sookie out of the library, they both fought in his grasp. However, to a two-thousand-year old vampire, they were no match.

"Get your fucking hands off me!" Sookie shouted.

"Carlos!" Russell shouted to a nearby vampire. "Take this one and have Timothy bring out the car."

"Let us go!" Hermione demanded.

Russell handed the telepath to his help while he set the witch aside. Hermione glanced over to see Eric playing cards with Talbot while watching herself and everything around him closely… She'd seen that look on her Godfather during the war. Eric was up to something. He had and end game. She loved Sookie very much, but knew that her cousin was innocent when it came to war. It seemed she would have to tread carefully while also keeping her loved ones alive. She paused at the thought. She loved Eric? _How_ … _When_ …

"Where are you going?" Talbot demanded.

Russell stood straight, "I have business."

Hermione watched as the two men squabbled.

"Again?" Talbot asked with a frown.

She glanced to Sookie to see the blonde in tears. Hermione desperately wanted to telepathically talk to her but knew that Sookie's poker face was worse than hers.

"Yes," the oldest vampire told his spouse.

"Eric!" Sookie shouted at the Viking vampire. "Please, save Bill!"

Eric chuckled in response. Hermione didn't know what to think or feel. How could she love him? From the moment she met him he was full of secrets and lies, twists at every turn. She knew he was better than who he portrayed to be. Maybe that was why she… to hope that she would see the true him.

"Mr. Northman," Edgington turned to Eric. "Would you like to accompany me this evening?"

Eric stood up from the card table, "It would be an honor."

"We'll bring your witch along," the Mississippi vampire king gestured to Hermione. "She is yours after all."

Talbot stood and shouted, "You never take me anywhere! Because you prefer to be in the company of sycophants." He went to storm off then turned around, "Deep down, my darling, you're a very weak character."

As he walked away, Hermione was sure of one thing: she had never met a vampire more dramatic than he.

"He's in one of his moods," Russell said as Eric walked over and pulled Hermione to his side. "Well, never mind. We have much more pressing matters at hand. We're gonna see an old friend of yours."

~HG/EN~

As they drove in Russel's limousine, the tension was almost palpable. Hermione had no clue where they were going, but she knew it was best to follow Eric's lead. She just desperately wished she could read his thoughts.

Russel turned to Eric, "Tell me Eric… May I call you Eric?"

Eric nodded, "Certainly."

"What exactly is your relationship to Miss Granger, here?" The brunette vampire asked.

They shared a look and Hermione could read in his eyes that he should be the one to talk, "Well, her cousin's lover, Bill Compton, is- was- a constituent of mine."

Russell arched an eyebrow, "So Miss Granger is merely yours?"

As Eric's blue eyes looked to her hazel eyes, in her mind she could hear his words to her " _You're everything_ " as he replied with a simple "Yes."

She had a feeling that if Edgington knew she was Eric's mate; the Mississippi vampire would find some way to play that against them.

"Still, you have to admit," Russell leaned back. "She and Miss Stackhouse are quite delectable."

"Her cousin is of no interest to me," he glanced at his witch. "However, my tastes lie elsewhere."

Russell looked out his window, "Lorena thinks you killed one of my werewolves."

"I killed a werewolf," Eric answered honestly. "I was not aware it belonged to you."

The vampire king's eyes landed on the witch, however she refused to look away. Even if she and Eric were going to play the 'she's mine card', it would be foolish to pretend to be the meek human vampire consort.

"To save Hermione and Sookie?" He questioned.

"To save myself," Eric told the older vampire. "I was at their house to question them regarding Bill's disappearance, and it attacked me."

Russell regarded Eric, "Only a very young and very foolish vampire could be killed by a werewolf. You are neither."

"A werewolf is no match against Eric," Hermione nodded.

Suddenly she began to feel motion sickness. _Oh, bloody hell…_

"Only a vampire with no self-respect would allow a werewolf who attacked him to remain alive. They are base, primitive creatures," the Viking vampire did not hide the hate in his voice. "I will freely admit that I despise them. You're the first vampire I met who didn't feel the same way."

Russell smiled, "Of course I do. They're more dogs than man. Stupider than dogs, actually. But it seems beneficial to me to use them rather than destroy them."

"How exactly do you use them?" Eric asked.

Russ: "I give them the blood," Russell replied. Eric stared at him. "Oh, come now. I know that you yourself have been dealing," at this Hermione felt her heart flip "so don't pretend to be a vampire fundamentalist. If all the supernaturals would stop squabbling among themselves and unite, we could conquer humans in a matter of days."

The blonde vampire arched an eyebrow, "This is your plan?"

Russell smiled, "I prefer to call it my dream."

Eric then smirked, "Well, I like this dream."

"Throughout history," Russell told them. "I have aligned myself with or destroyed humans in power, hoping to make a dent in mankind's race to oblivion. What other creature actively destroys its own habitat?"

"Hey, you're preaching to the choir," was Eric's response.

Hermione blinked, dumbfounded. Was Edgington really going to talk about human influence on the environment?

"I mean," Russell went on. "Do you remember how the air used to smell?" He gestured to Hermione, "You know what I'm talking about. I've been in the wizarding world." He looked to Eric, "How humans used to smell, like Hermione here." He then paused, "How they used to taste?"

"I remember everything." From the tone of his answer, Hermione could tell Eric was talking about something different.

Russell sat back, "Preening little fool that he was, Adolf was right about one thing. There is a master race. It's just not the human race."

The vampires shared a laugh, then Eric looked out the window, a question forming on his face, "Shouldn't we have taken the I-12 exit?"

"Oh, we're not going to Shreveport," the older vampire said. "Oh, don't worry. We'll deal with your Magister problem in time." Russell looked to Hermione, "You look a little green."

Hermione did her best to seem nonchalant and shrugged, "I haven't been feeling myself lately."

He looked over her, his eyes calculating, "I'll say. But how is it possible?"

Hermione's impassive face slightly faltered, "Excuse me?"

Russel would not be fooled, "You only smell of Eric, but yet you're… hmmm… What's the saying? Got a bun in the oven?"

Hermione laughed nervously, "Well-"

Eric pulled her onto his lap, as if it were a reflex, "They are mine."

The Mississippi vampire arched an eyebrow, "Interesting."


	54. The Proposal

_AN: It has come to my attention that a lot of people are having difficulty trying to find my fiction/fanfiction on Wattpad. I will update my profile on here. Also, I was told that Wattpad doesn't translate stories, and I don't have a translator. I've decided to go back to uploading here, that way everyone has an opportunity to read my fanfiction :)_

 **Chapter Fifty-Three**

"Ah!" The vampiress exclaimed as she sat up. "Ludis! Another hundred dollars. Hadley, Ludis, go down to the Circle K..."

Hermione turned to Eric, "Wait, where's my cousin?"

"As we went through the mansion, I found Ms. Delahoussaye and locked her in a closet," he told her. At her frown he rolled his eyes, "She's safe."

"And the other Muggle?"

"I do not know. Either he is not here, or Edgington found him."

They watched as the oldest vampire approached Sophie-Anne, who was still talking, "... Duces Wild tickets. Mama's feeling lucky tonight."

Edgington was the one to answer her, "Mama couldn't be more wrong."

The red-head turned around to see the Mississippi King standing there.

She looked around, "You killed my guards."

The Louisiana Queen must have had a lot on her mind to fail to notice the Viking vampire and his witch.

Eric placed a hand at Hermione's lower back and murmured into her ear, "How is it possible?"

She fought the blush forming on her cheeks from his touch.

One thing that amazed her, was that even though Eric had his secrets, she could understand him on some sort of level. Almost like she was in-tune with him. With his interactions between himself and Edgington, Hermione recognized that he was going to do what he wanted to do. She could see he had an agenda. The only vampires Eric really had loyalty to were his family.

"I honestly have no clue," Hermione whispered back, knowing Eric was referencing the baby she held. "I didn't even realize I was pregnant until Alcide said so. I just started getting sick and haven't had enough time to take a Muggle pregnancy test."

"I assumed you used magic," the blonde vampire nodded. "Most supernaturals can sense or smell the presence of a pregnancy."

"... unwilling to die for you and have defected," Russell was saying.

"Hadley?" Sophie-Ann asked with a tinge of worry in her voice.

"You will stay by my side at all times," Eric commanded Hermione.

The witch frowned, "I will not. I will remain with Sookie-"

She was interrupted, "You will stay with me. I will use force if I have to."

"I am a witch. You cannot control me," she glared. "Niall requested that I help protect Sookie and I will!"

"... needlessly slaughter," the vampire king was still talking to the queen.

"Niall?" Eric's eyes slightly dilated, betraying that he met Niall, or at least knew of him.

"Yes. He's my great-grandfather," Hermione replied, their conversation still hushed murmurs.

Eric held back a growl, "Fuck."

"What do you want?" Sophie-Ann demanded.

Eric and Hermione paused to watch the exchange. They too had no idea why Russell wanted this visit before Fangtasia.

Edgington brought up a red rose, "You, my darling Sophie-Ann." The two-thousand-year-old vampire kneeled, "I want you to accept my proposal of marriage."

Sophie-Ann rolled her eyes, "I've turned you down countless times. Why would I accept you now?"

"Wait," Hermione looked to Eric in confusion. "Are not they both homosexual? And why would Russell want to marry her."

"Politics," Eric muttered. "And vampires view sexuality differently than humans."

"Because in addition to never touching you, I will settle all your debts," the brown headed vampire responded to the redhead, to which she sighed. "Oh, come on. The Magister will eventually determine it was you who was selling our blood."

Sophie-Ann arched a perfect eyebrow, "I've already pinned it on Eric Northman-"

"What!" Hermione hissed. "You were following her orders." She glared at the female vampire. "She put all the blame on you?"

Eric's eyes then showed his true feelings on the subject, "Yes and Pam is now in danger."

"Well, there's the IRS," the vampire king told the vampiress. "The American Vampire League will let them put you in prison, make an example of you, assuage the right wing's fears about vampires running Wall Street."

"They have no dominion over me," Sophie-Ann said with self-importance. "I'm a queen."

Russell stood and laughed, "Please. I have known some of the finest queens who've ever lived. You, my dear girl, are no queen."

To add more insult, he tossed the rose on the ground.

Sophie-Ann's fangs came out, "Go fuck yourself."

Eric flashed to Sophie-Ann and pinned her to the ground by her neck. Russell scoffed at the queen as Hermione stood by him.

"No, you go fuck yourself," Eric said vehemently with his fangs out. "Oh, I am older and stronger than you. I only submitted to you in the past because of respect. But you framed me. So, I renounce any and all allegiance to you. I am his now."

Sophie-Ann glared, "I refuse to grant you-"

"I will rip your head off and throw it in the pool..." The Viking threatened, "And I will have fun doing it. Your call."

Hermione knew this was more than just for show. It was because of this bitch, Pam was in danger. With Eric's intensity, the danger Pam was in seemed to be life-threatening.

At the redhead's hiss, Eric growled, "Very well then" and went to twist her neck.

"Eric-" Russell stopped him.

Eric backed away and stood, pulling Hermione to his side.

Russell gestured for Sophie-Ann to stand, "So, yes or no?"

The vampiress put her fangs away, "Goddamn it."

Russell was grinning from ear to ear with his victory, "Oh, splendid. Hmm. Sun will be up soon. We'll spend the day here." He turned to Eric and Hermione, "We'll stop by Fangtasia on our way back to Jackson."

"As you wish..." Eric lowered his head. "I hope I didn't overstep any boundaries just now."

"No," the older vampire showed a small smirk. "I, uh, I quite enjoyed that. Thank you."

"It's my honor and my duty, my king," the blonde vampire looked to his previous queen. "I'll make sure you betrothed is properly restrained."

Using wandless magic, Hermione summoned her wand from Alcide's home and turned to Sophie-Ann, " _Incarcerous!_ "

Sophie-Ann let out across-between a growl and a scream when her hands and feet became bound by ropes.

Eric smirked at Hermione, seeing that she was following along with him, "Thank you, Lover."

He grabbed Sophie-Ann, and as he carried her away, she yelled out, "Oh! Hadley! I want my Hadley! Hadley!"

Russell picked up the forgotten rose and smelled it. He turned to Hermione to watch her put her wand away.

"You are just full of surprises, aren't you?" He commented as he handed her the rose.

Hermione smirked, "Well, I did survive the Second Wizarding war."

Russell arched an eyebrow, "As a token to Eric, I will make sure Fenrir will leave you be."

She knew Greyback. During the war, Voldemort had barely had a hold on the wizard werewolf. There was no way Russell Edgington had anywhere near the power Lord Voldemort had. Greyback would ultimately do what he wanted to do. He was a wild card, much like Eric, though she desperately hated to compare them similarly.

The witch kept her face impassive, "I've defeated him once, I can do it again." She then showed her interested curiosity, "How did he learn how to shift without the full moon?"

Russell then grinned, "It's in the blood, darling."


	55. It Runs in the Family

**Chapter Fifty-Four**

Eric brought Hermione to an extravagant bedroom, however after kissing her on the cheek and telling her to "Stay put", he left her alone.

She paced in front of the bedroom door, unsure what to do, what to think. She paused when she remembered Sookie telling her about being able to 'scan an area' with her mind, to feel other minds. She closed her eyes and felt five blank minds- Eric, Sophie-Ann, Russell, and the king's guards- then she heard Hadley's terrified thoughts.

{ _Oh God, oh God! I don't know what to fucking do- They're gonna kill me-_ }

Hermione closed the connection off and sighed with relief. Her cousin was indeed alive. She refused to worry because Hadley would not die. She would make sure Hadley would survive.

A few hours later Eric walked in, surprising Hermione, who had fallen asleep in the bed. She cast a _Tempus_ spell to see that it was nine in the morning.

"You're still awake?" She asked, noticing a drop of fresh blood fall from his right ear.

"I've been tasked by the king to keep the queen awake," he said as he sat on the edge of the bed.

Hermione used her wand to clean off the old blood from his fight into the queen's home. Soon his neck, chin, and teal long-sleeved sweater was spotless.

"Why?" The witch asked.

"To figure out why she is so interested in you and your cousin, Sookie Stackhouse," he said as he rolled on top of her. "Why does Niall want you to protect Sookie?"

She put a hand on his chest, "I'll tell you my secrets and if you tell me yours."

His lips trailed from her shoulder to her neck as his hands traveled over her body, "It's safer for you to not know."

"So, you _are_ planning something," Hermione bit back a moan when he slid a hand into her panties.

He breathed in deeply, "I've missed you in my bed. I've missed being inside you."

She arched her back when he began to rub her clit. She grabbed a hold onto his wrist, torn between holding it closer or pulling it away.

"E-Eric you need to t-tell me what y-you're-" her body felt more sensitized than ever before.

She let out a whimper when he released her, only to be dazed when she felt air on her skin and his naked body against hers. In true impatient-Eric fashion, in a blur of vampire speed, he had taken off their cloths and thrown them aside.

"Whatever I do," he purred as he sunk inside her to the hilt. "Just trust me."

She moaned, feeling incredibly full, "That sounds slightly ominous."

He pulled out, wrapping her legs around his waist and thrust back in with a groan, "Perhaps." He put his head between her neck and shoulder. "We would make offspring from something so perfect."

Her heart beat frantically as he tilted her hips to meet his when she arched her back. _Oh God_. _Merlin_. She wasn't so sure her heart was going to survive Eric Northman.

~HG/EN~

Before they left the room, Eric repeated to Hermione to trust him. When he pulled Hadley out of another bedroom, the witch frowned.

The muggle looked relieved to see her magical cousin until the Viking vampire told her, "If Sophie-Ann doesn't answer my questions, I will sink my fangs into you."

Hermione glared at him. But paused when he sent her a 'look', remembering her to trust him. She felt unsure. She knew she loved him... but trust... Normally trust and love went hand-in-hand... but with _Eric_...

They walked into a brightly lit sitting room to see Sophie-Ann was still awake as she sat in a large bird-like cage. The Incarcerous spell Hermione had cast had long since worn off, but from the looks of it, the bars of the cage were silver. When Hermione noticed the female vampire's nose bleed, she looked up to see more blood dripping from Eric's ears.

"Hadley," Sophie-Ann greeted with relief as the three drew near.

Eric put his arm around Hadley's shoulders when she answered, "Your Majesty."

The Louisiana queen actually looked sheepish, "I wish you didn't have to see me like this."

Eric's face was impassive, "The reason your human is trembling is because I already let her in on my plan."

Sophie glanced to Hermione and the witch was pleased to not give anything away, "Which is?"

"Which is to sink my fangs into her and drink until you tell me what it is about Miss Granger and Miss Stackhouse that has so obviously piqued your interest."

Sophie-Ann looked to Hermione, "You and Sookie Stackhouse?" She looked back to the blonde vampire, "I have no interest in them-"

"And if I drink too much..." he looked to Hadley before looking back to the queen. "...Well, so be it."

"Fine," Sophie glared daggers at him. "So be it."

Hermione paled. The queen was calling Eric's bluff. The witch was sure of it. Surely the vampiress held deep feeling for her cousin.

Eric seemed to think so, "Really? You've kept this one for a long time." Sophie-Ann looked away, revealing the blood dripping from her ears. "Must be some reason for that."

Hermione's heart sped up. Eric was calling Sophie's bluff too. It was just a matter of who was more stubborn and who would fold.

Sophie-Ann glared at both Hermione before glaring at Eric, "Why do you care about Sookie and Hermione?"

Eric glanced at Hermione, having already told her tha she was his Mate and essentially that made Sookie family.

 _Wait... Wouldn't that mean that Hadley was also family?_

Eric narrowed his eyes at Sophie-Ann, "Because you do. And because my king does."

Sophie smirked, "Your king? Russell Edgington is the most duplicitous vampire in the Americas, maybe the world. You honestly think you can trust him?"

"Like I can trust you? The only vampire a vampire can trust is a vampire he made," Hermione froze in horror when Eric's fangs came out and he bit into Hadley, causing her to scream out in pain. He looked up to his previous queen. "Mmm. I give her three stars."

Hermione's heart beat like crazy. She wasn't sure what to. Did he mean for her to stop him as he bit into Hadley again? Tears stung her eyes, however his previous words of "Just trust me" rang in her ears.

Eric pulled away from Hadley again, glaring at the redhead vampire, "What do you know about Sookie Stackhouse and Hermione Granger!?"

"Nothing," Sophie-Ann bit out angrily.

Eric bit into Hadley and Hermione saw Sophie-Ann wince when the muggle cried out. The witch grew furious. The bitch was stubborn and her cousin was paying for it. The Gryffindor Princess stepped forward as Eric followed Hadley to the ground, growling into her neck. He was going to kill her cousin!

"Please, stop," Hadley said weakly, tears falling from her eyes. "I'll tell you."

"Hadley, don't," Sophie-Ann's voice boomed throughout the room.

Eric pulled away from his witch's cousin, a look of surprise on his face, "The queen's confided in you?"

"Some... But also..." she whimpered, her eyes closed. "You know... they are my- my cousins."

"Tell me," Eric implored.

"Hadley," Sophie-Ann reprimanded and Hermione sent a death glare in the redhead's general direction.

"Tell me, tell me," Eric said gently, pulling Hadley unnecessarily closer to his ear.

He was rewarded when Hadley whispered her reply. His eyes widened and he looked to Sophie-Ann.

"Well, I certainly wasn't expecting that," he looked to Hermione. "That's why you said Sookie couldn't know, yet. She's one too."

"Wait..." Hermione looked to Sophie-Ann to see the vampire's eye brimming with unshed blood tears. "You lied when I first met you. You already knew Sookie and I were cousins of Hadley's... meaning you knew we were part Fae before I said anything." Hermione felt anger ripple over her, magical energy coursing over her. "And when Eric confirmed Bill's love for Sookie..." The witch turned to Hadley, "Did Sophie-Ann send Bill after Sookie?"

Eric bit into his wrist and presented it for Hadley to drink, "Did she also want him to become close to Hermione?"

Hadley look a long swallow of Eric's blood before her eyes fluttered open, "Yes. And told Bill to seduce Sookie by any means necessary."

Hermione felt the blood drain away from her face, "I was supposed to protect her from Bill..." Her heart beat frantically as she looked between Eric and Sophie. She suddenly felt ill, and it wasn't from the little one inside her, "I was supposed to protect the both of us... from being used."


End file.
